


The Cutting Edge

by totheendoftheworldortime79



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Sports, Angst with a Happy Ending, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Falling In Love, First Kiss, First Time, Miscommunication, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:14:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 27
Words: 104,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25583434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/totheendoftheworldortime79/pseuds/totheendoftheworldortime79
Summary: Modern AU based on the movie, The Cutting Edge. Desperate to prove everyone wrong, hockey player Rey Kenobi gets recruited to pair up with figure skater Poe Dameron for one last chance for Olympic gold.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Other(s), Poe Dameron/Rey, Rey/Other(s)
Comments: 317
Kudos: 150
Collections: Damerey Discord Shenanigans





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Full disclosure, I love this movie. It's one of my all time favorites. I couldn't resist doing a Damerey AU for it. The setting is a bit dated, so I modernized it a bit. Special thanks to Olpgurl for betaing! I hope you all enjoy!

**Sochi 2014**

Rey’s eyes fluttered open; she sighed heavily. She could already feel the headache coming on, but she was sure the trainers could take care of her once she got to the rink. She scrubbed her hand over her face, idly wondering why it was so bright in the room. Then she looked at the time on her phone.

It was one o’clock in the afternoon.

_Shit._

She shoved hastily at the heavy arm that was slung over her waist; her frantic movements woke her bedmate. “What’s going on?” a heavily accented voice asked, as Rey tumbled out of the bed.

“It’s one o’clock!” Rey snapped, tugging her USA sweatpants on. She looked around the room urgently; she needed the rest of her clothes, her bag, her badge. Where the hell were they? “I was supposed to be up at nine! I gotta get to the ice! I’ve got a game!”

“Ja, nein,” her bedmate replied. “Nein, ist das nacht richtig?”

“Yeah, nine, as in _nine o’clock_ , Sven!”

Her bedmate sat up, looking annoyed. “Sven?”

“Badge.” She grabbed her badge, looping it quickly over her head, followed by her shirt. She looked over at the man in the bed, pausing before slipping on her shoes. “Ben?”

He huffed. _“Ben?”_

Rey wracked her brain, trying to remember his name. She’d had a couple of drinks the night before, but she didn’t think she’d been _drunk._ This was the Olympics; she wasn’t crazy. She’d heard stories from some of her teammates prior to coming to Russia, stories about athletes hooking up in the Olympic village. She’d been mildly skeptical, but it turned out the stories had not been exaggerated. Nevertheless, she was terrible with names, just ask her foster sister back in Minnesota. “Kevin?”

The man huffed and threw something at her. He didn’t have to throw it far; the room wasn’t that big. Rey ducked just in time, hoisted her heavy bag over her shoulder, and dashed from the room. If she ran, she just might make it to the stadium in time for the drop of the puck.

* * *

Poe pushed off the ice, tucking his arms in to get the required rotations. This was only practice, but he never did anything less than halfway. Long years with his coach taught him that you always gave maximum effort, even Olympic warmups. Beside him, his partner didn’t get her arms in _quite_ fast enough and wound up smacking him in the chest, screwing with his momentum. He didn’t fall, but just barely.

“What the hell are you doing, Poe?” Holdo shouted.

“Unlike some people, I was trying to complete that triple you just demanded!” Poe put his hands on his hips, blowing out a frustrated breath.

His coach did not look impressed. “Please, you’ve been doing those in your sleep since you were 15!”

Poe skated forward; his face flushed in anger. “As I recall, when I was 15, you were still humiliating me in private! Jannah messed up the jump, yell at her!”

Jannah opened her mouth—whether it was to protest or apologize, Poe didn’t know or care—but she was interrupted by Holdo. “I want your ass clenched on those jumps,” she snapped at Poe. Poe clenched his jaw, seething. He was the only male Latino skater on Team USA; it wasn’t his fault that his family came from Guatemala and Cuba! They had _hips_ , dammit!

“Until Zena here learns how to jump without getting in my way, this will have to do.” He turned abruptly and skated off; he mocked his coach by making like a speed skater, half bent over so his Guatemalan ass stuck out. Poe heard Holdo calling, but he ignored her. The woman had been talking him deaf since he was nine years old; he was heartily sick of it. He heard the clicks of the camera and murmurs of the assorted press; Poe ignored them too. Instead, he went back to the changing rooms; he needed to get out of there before he did something really rash.

A half hour later, Poe stood in the stands, his bag propped up in one of the seats. He watched some of the other pairs go through parts of their programs; he waited for the inevitable dressing down from Kes. As if on cue, his father approached in his heavy coat and business suit, like this was some board meeting instead of the Olympics. “Poe, what the hell was that about?”

Poe sighed. “Look, Dad…”

“No, you listen to me. You’re gonna go down there and apologize. You can’t talk to Holdo like that; she’s the one who got us here, mijo.”

“Good for her.”

Kes Dameron’s stern gaze never left his son’s face. “You’re going to apologize and get to work.”

“Sorry, Dad. I’m tired.” Poe was far from tired, but if he stayed, he’d wind up causing some sort of international incident. He hoisted his bag on his shoulder and marched off. “I’ll be in my cell!”

Poe left the practice rink, anger still boiling just below the surface. He’d worked hard for two years to get here; the last thing he needed was God’s gift to skating biting his head off for the slightest infraction. It was demeaning. It was humiliating.

Shara wouldn’t have tolerated anyone shouting at her boy like that. At least, Poe liked to imagine she wouldn’t. He really had no idea; she died when he was little. He had precious few memories of her.

The midday sun nearly blinded him when he stepped outside; he winced as he marched ahead. He fumbled in his bag for some sunglasses, while trying to hold his phone at the same time. He could hear the fountain splashing in the background, along with more languages than he could count. Finally, he found the damn sunglasses and shoved them on his face…only to run into a solid wall of human.

Poe got knocked off his feet, his ass coming down _hard_ on the concrete. His phone went flying. “Hey!”

“Where’s the back entrance to the ice?” the human wall asked. Poe blinked as he got a better look. It was a woman. Not just any woman; he spotted a pair of hockey skates sticking out of her USA duffle bag. Even more curious, she had an English accent, which made no sense. Team GB definitely didn’t have a hockey team. The woman grabbed his phone and shoved it in his face. “Back entrance? Ice? Hello?”

“What, were you raised in a barn?” Poe snapped, snatching his phone back. _It better not be cracked,_ he thought.

The woman sneered at him, nodding toward the Olympic fountain that was surrounded by the attending nations’ flags. “Buddy, where I come from, we stand for the flag.”

Poe blinked as she dashed off toward the stadium on the side of the plaza. What the _hell?_ Some out of control hockey player knocks _him_ over, then has the audacity to accuse _him_ of disrespecting the flag? The nerve of some people. Then again, she might have taken a few too many hits to the head. It was impossible to tell. Poe jammed his phone in his pocket (blessedly crack free) and pushed himself up. He had more important things to worry about.

* * *

Rey flashed her badge at the entrance. “Rey Kenobi, USA hockey!” she yelled. The flummoxed guard let her through; she could hear the lineups being announced.

“They’re just about to start!” the guard cried as she disappeared toward the locker room. She got changed into her gear in record time and hurried into Team USA’s box. The coach gave her a _look_ , but Rey ignored him. She was too big of an asset to the team to be in trouble. Especially if they won. _When_ they won.

After two periods, the game was tied 2-2. They were playing their archrival, Canada. Rey liked most of the Canadian players well enough, but the two teams had been duking it out for the chance to win Olympic gold for the last four years. This was Rey’s first Olympics, but she was sure it wouldn’t be her last. Early on, she’d been considered a bit of an odd duck as someone who was clearly English, playing hockey on Team USA. She’d come to the States as a small child with her parents; her dad worked for an insurance company. Unfortunately, they’d been killed in a car crash when she was five. She didn’t have any family in England, so she’d been put into the American foster care system. There, she’d bounced around group homes until the Ticos took her in. There, at their home in rural Minnesota, she’d discovered hockey. It had been her passion ever since, her way to fit in. Making Team USA was the highlight of her life so far.

Early in the third period, she got stuck in the penalty box for high sticking—a terrible call if you asked her. She watched as her teammates fought off the Canadian power play, sitting on the edge of the bench, waiting to be unleashed. She was the highest scorer on the team; she just needed one good shot.

She could put this game away.

She watched the clock tick down, 10…9…8…7…5…4…3…2…1… The door opened and Rey stepped through, gliding into the play effortlessly. She rushed to grab the puck from one of the Canadians, spinning around her. A little trick the boys back home at taught her in high school. She broke away from the oncoming scrum; she could see the net. The crowd roared; flags waved. Rey could feel that rush; she knew she would score. She ducked left, then right, passing the puck to her linemate and spinning around another defender. Connix passed the puck back; Rey never saw the hit coming.

A large heavy body checked her into the boards; Rey grunted. Her head snapped against her helmet; another check sent the plastic and foam flying across the ice. Bare headed, she got knocked into the boards again.

Everything went black.

* * *

Mozart blared over the crowd. Poe seemed to be moving an automatic pilot. He’d done this program hundreds—maybe thousands—of times. Beside him, Jannah shot him a smile. They were going to do it! They were going to win a gold medal!

He pulled her into the lift; his arms shook slightly. The world spun around him. He thought he had a good grip, but at the last second, he felt Jannah’s hand slip dangerously. They wobbled; her skate scraped the top layer of his costume. Poe jammed his toepick into the ice, causing them to topple down _hard._ The crowd gasped as the music continued playing. Poe groaned, scrambling to get back up, but he knew it was too late.

There would be no gold medal.

* * *

_Two weeks later_

Rey sat across from the doctor, hardly believing what she was hearing. “You’ve lost 18% of peripheral vision in your right eye.”

She leaned forward. “How long until it comes back?”

The doctor looked confused. “I’m afraid it’s a permanent condition.”

“Yeah, but how long? There’s an operation, right?” Her hand curled around the arm of the chair, frustration welling just under the surface. She’d worked so hard! She refused to believe that her dreams were dashed, just like that. They were getting ready to start a professional _women’s_ hockey league! This could not be happening.

“Rey, I’ve been an ophthalmologic surgeon for over fifteen years. The damage is irreversible.”

She ploughed ahead like she hadn’t heard him. “Okay, maybe not here. But Mexico? Or South America?”

The doctor leaned forward. “You’ve got a blind spot, Rey. I just don’t see professional hockey in your future.”

She couldn’t listen anymore, so she stormed out. Perhaps not the most dignified thing to do, but she was too pissed to care. She didn’t know how or when, but she’d show him. She’d show everyone. She still had some tricks up her sleeve. She’d find her way onto the ice again.


	2. Chapter 1

**Two Years Later**

Rey tightened the last bolt and slid out from under the chassis of the old truck. She wiped excess grease from her hands, pleased with her work. Old Man Skywalker brought in his prized vintage Ford truck the week before; he only trusted Rey to work on it. They’d had to special order parts from Minneapolis; her boss, Unkar Plutt, complained about the added expense, but when Luke threatened to take his business elsewhere, Plutt shut up. Where Luke could have gone was a mystery to Rey; the next largest town was an hour away.

Such was life in semi-rural Minnesota.

“Finished?” her boss demanded.

“Finally. They don’t build engines like this anymore.”

Unkar huffed. “Well, I won’t be sad when that old coot finally kicks the bucket. Waste of time and money to fix a heap like that.”

Rey didn’t agree with her boss, but she’d learned the hard way to keep her mouth shut. Unkar didn’t care about her, or anyone else that worked for him. Unkar’s garage was the only full-service repair shop for at least fifty miles. He could afford to be rude to just about everyone, including his employees. Fixing things was really Rey’s only skill, aside from hockey. No longer something she did for fun, but it was the only thing that kept food in her mouth and roof over her head. Even if she shared that roof with Rose.

She glanced at the clock; it was four o’clock. If she hurried, she could get Rose to make her a sandwich before heading out to the lake for that night’s game.

Rey waved good night and went to punch out. She grabbed her lunch box and her coat on the way; she didn’t want Unkar to call her back at the last second. She used to love tinkering, fixing things, but the last two years had washed all that away. She hated her job; she hated her cramped room at the apartment she shared with Rose. She’d even come to hate the town she’d called home for the last twelve years. She’d dreamed of getting away from all of this; everyone told her that dream was gone. She refused to believe it. When she wasn’t working, she was working _out_ , staying in shape for the day her call came. She was certain it would.

She couldn’t afford to believe anything else.

Rey drove her old Chevy station wagon out to the bar. Her foster sister, Rose Tico, inherited the place from their parents shortly after the girls graduated from high school. Since everyone in their small town was hockey crazy—just like everyone else in Minnesota—it was called Tico’s Penalty Box. Rey used to love it. In some ways, she still did, but lately it had come to embody everything she hated about the way her life had turned out. Whenever the bar was short staffed, Rey got roped into playing bartender, even though she was terrible at it. Her skills lay in consuming drinks, not making them.

It was still an hour before the dinner rush; the place was deserted aside from Rose and Beau. “Hey Rey!” Beau shouted as she passed through the empty bar.

“Rey! I need a hand!” Rose called. “D’Acy called in sick!”

“I need a sandwich!” Rey called back. She passed out the back of the building, stepping over tools and two by fours. Rose was trying to remodel the back, expand their storage, but it was slow going.

“I need a hand!” Rose called again. She huffed and followed Rey out. “Come on, Rey. Please?”

“I’ve got a game,” Rey reminded her. “I need a sandwich!”

Rose snorted. “You’re playing a bar league!”

Rey grabbed her worn Team USA bag. “At least I’m playing.”

Rose dug into her pocket and extracted a folded envelope. “Your tenth letter arrived today. Buffalo Beauts.” Rose said it like a curse; Rey’s blood boiled. She’d written to every pro and semi pro women’s team she could find, begging one of them to give her a chance. She could still play! She played two or three games a week, routinely kicking the ass of women and men alike. Rey’s eyes widened; she darted forward. Rose was shorter than Rey, but she nimbly stepped out of her sister’s grasp. “Give it to me!” Rey shouted.

Rose danced away again. “It’s over, Rey. Everyone knows it but you!” Rey lunged for the letter again, but Rose stepped back. She waved it derisively. “Hey Rey, sorry about the eye! If you’re ever in town, we’ll give you a ticket!”

That hit Rey where she was sore, just as Rose intended. Every letter said that. She lunged at Rose, getting right in her sister’s face. _“Give it to me!”_

“What are you gonna do, Rey? Fight me? Come on, let’s go!” Rose was tiny compared to the taller Rey, but she was fearless. She had zero qualms about breaking up bar fights; unruly patrons quickly discovered the petite Korean woman had a mean left hook.

Rey marched off in a fury; as angry as she was, she couldn’t bring herself to harm her sister. Rose and their older sister Paige were the only family Rey had left. Rose sighed. “You want a sandwich? Make it yourself.” She tossed the letter on the ground and marched off.

Rey scrubbed her hand over her face and picked up the letter. She tore it open, despite being certain regarding its contents. She was a masochist like that.

* * *

Poe slowly drew his arms into his chest and kept his legs tight as he spun faster and faster and faster. A dull thud cut through the sound of ice scraping; Poe smiled to himself. _Another one bites the dust_ , he thought.

His coach held up a hand. “I think that’s enough, don’t you?”

Poe ended the spin, stilling his slowed momentum with his toe pick. He crossed his arms over his chest, sneering down at the latest sad excuse for a partner Leia had dreamed up. “Do we, or do we not, have eight minutes left?” Poe demanded.

Leia arched a knowing brow at him. Despite his attitude, Poe really did have a lot of respect for the older woman. She was a legend in the sport. When Poe decided he wanted to come out of retirement and try again for gold, Kes Dameron made only one phone call. That led to the famous Leia Organa showing up in Poe’s building. For the last three months, they’d been trying partner after partner, growing more and more desperate for the right fit. The poor girl panting on the ice was the eighth. Or maybe she was the ninth. Poe honestly lost count. None of them could keep up with him.

“That’s enough for today,” Leia repeated. They both watched the young woman push herself up. “Time to hit the showers, I think.”

Poe sighed, deciding to take a quick cool down lap around the rink. He didn’t understand what the problem was. He was—in his opinion—the best. They’d been so close in Sochi; for months afterward, Poe didn’t even want to look at his skates. But Kes’ prodding finally won out. He started to go back to skating. And it had been fun at first, like it was when he was little, trailing after his mother. Yet, as the months passed, Kes started to needle him about his decision to retire. It wasn’t like they lacked money; Poe didn’t need to get a job like a regular person. Kes was the CEO of a Fortune 500 company; it allowed Poe the luxury of training at home. In his own rink. No long car rides or red eye flights. After Sochi, Poe had received offers to go out on tour but Kes forbade it. He believed such things were below a skater of Poe’s caliber; Poe was too afraid to argue with him. Competing in South Korea was the last thing he wanted, but Kes was persistent. Poe resisted for months, but after seeing what his peers were doing on social media, he changed his mind.

Now, he was here, still trying to find a partner. He didn’t want to imagine how Kes would react if they failed to find someone.

Leia watched her charge glide around the rink. Poe really was a beautiful skater. She’d watched his career with interest since juniors; what happened in Sochi was unfortunate. When she received a call from Kes Dameron, she would have been a fool to say no. And Leia Organa was no fool. However, this was turning out to be a more difficult task than she anticipated.

Kes took off his gloves as he stepped into the building. His son skated past Leia—backwards. Kes loved to watch Poe skate. It reminded him strongly of Shara; she would be so proud to see her son making another try for Olympic gold. They would get it this time. Kes was certain of it.

“How’d it go?” he asked Leia.

Leia sighed. “We should make him a singles skater.”

“That bad, huh?” Kes tried not to allow his frustration to show; it was his money that was funding this comeback.

Leia wrapped the leather cord around her precious notebook. “He’s a fabulous skater; everyone says so.”

“I’m sensing a but.”

Leia looked Kes in the eye. They both knew what Poe’s real problem was. “But it always comes down to the big B. What a bastard.”

Kes didn’t flinch; he’d heard all this before. Poe had been a handful ever since his mother died. “What about Hux?”

“Armie Hux? She said that she’d rather eat garlic and sleep with a cross before she’d skate with Poe.” Kes opened his mouth, but Leia held up her hand. “I’m not sure what else you want me to do, Kes. We’re scraping the bottom of the barrel.”

Kes’s steely gaze—so much like his son’s—rooted her to the spot. “Then you find another barrel.”

That night in her loft, Leia started going through tapes. She wasn’t quite sure what she was looking for. Poe was a singular skater, powerful, graceful, charismatic. She needed someone who complemented his strengths and could compensate for his weaknesses. Leia hadn’t been entirely kidding when she suggested making Poe a singles skater. Trust was Poe’s weakness. For a pair to work, one had to trust their partner completely. Yet, at this stage, it was too late to switch Poe to singles. The other men competing in singles had too large of an edge. They were doing quad jumps now. Poe—as great as he was—couldn’t compete with that.

Which left her with the task of finding him a suitable partner.

After several hours, she switched gears. It was getting late; she decided to put on some hockey to unwind. Being from the Great White North, hockey was in her blood. She’d never played herself, but she loved watching it. She selected one of Canada’s games from Sochi. Oh, this was one of the women’s games! Leia propped up her iPad against her legs and switched off the light.

She remembered this game; the Americans had given the Canadians a run for their money. The American men may not be quite as good as their Canadian counterparts, but the women more than made up for it. There was one woman who stood out; she was all over the ice, flying around like a gladiator on skates. Leia watched her footwork, fascinated by this one skater. During the broadcast, her name appeared on the screen: Rey Kenobi.

Why did that name sound familiar? Leia wracked her brain. Oh! That was the woman who’d gotten injured. In this very game. Leia paused the game to do some quick Googling. There were several stories about the unfortunate player, most of them a couple of years old. Kenobi was from Minnesota. As far as Leia could tell, she still lived there.

On a hunch, Leia found more clips from Kenobi’s playing days in college. The girl really was a tremendous skater. If anyone could keep up with Poe Dameron, it was this girl. She looked like she didn’t take shit from anyone. Sure, the learning curve would be steep…

Kes had told her to find another barrel. Leia just might have found it.

* * *

Rey leaned dangerously over the ladder, hammer in her hand. Rose’s nagging had finally paid off; Rey agreed to help out for the afternoon. Her goal was to finish the framing for the addition to the bar by sunset. Beau and his friends had done most of the work; Rey worked on shoring things up. She didn’t want the whole thing to come crashing down on Rose’s head.

She knew she would be tired, but she was still planning on doing her five mile run before bed.

Rey heard snow crunching nearby. “Hey, Rose, would you hand me that level?”

“Who is Rose?”

Rey stopped, hammer in mid swing. A stranger? That was odd. She turned, finding an older woman with her long hair braided intricately under her fur cap. Rey hoped it was faux fur, not that anyone around there would care. They still had to leave the back lights on during hunting season so that no one shot the windows of the bar! The woman looked vaguely familiar, but Rey couldn’t place her. Usually when strangers accosted her, it was a reporter, looking for a story. Rey scowled. “If you’re looking for a story, it's been done,” she snapped. “I’ve got work to do.” Rey resumed her hammering, ignoring her visitor.

“I’m not a reporter, I’m a coach. My name is Leia Organa.”

Rey stopped. A coach! The woman sounded Canadian. “Oh my god, you’re from the Thunder! You got my letter!” She hopped down from the ladder, excitement and happiness searing her veins. This was it! This was her shot! Sure, it was the Canadian league, but Rey would take it. She’d take anything at this point. She just wanted to show everyone they were wrong. She could still play! “I’m in the best shape of my life! I’m like a rock. Speed drills, stick drills, road work. I’m skating five, six hours a night!”

Organa’s face remained solemn. “I’m not a hockey coach.”

Rey instinctively backed up. “What is this?”

Leia shrugged. “May be nothing. Or it just might be something. That’s up to you.” She reached into the bag that was slung over her shoulder and carefully pulled out a pair of skates. “Try these. They should be your size.”

Rey’s nose wrinkled in disgust. “Those are figure skates, lady.”

“I am well aware, Miss Kenobi. I’m asking you to try them.”

“Why? I’m a hockey player!”

“A hockey player going nowhere,” Organa observed quietly. Unlike others, this woman didn’t seem to pity her; Rey was thankful. She’d had enough of that to last a lifetime. “What have you got to lose?”

* * *

Rey thought later that she really must be out of her mind. At first, she kinda thought Organa was playing a prank on her, but the woman seemed sincere enough. After a bit more hedging, Rey tried on the skates. They felt all wrong; it was even stranger when she stepped onto the ice pond not far from the rear of the bar. She had a little trouble getting her balance, which was insane. Rey had been staking since she was a kid! It took a few minutes, but she got it. She wasn’t sure what Organa was trying to prove, but Rey never backed down from a challenge.

She tried skating around the pond—emphasis on try. Figure skates were fundamentally different from hockey skates; it took longer than she expected to even get the basics of pushing off, gliding and stopping. She fell a couple of times, much to her embarrassment. She thought for sure she’d failed whatever test Organa had set up, but when she came back, the woman looked oddly pleased.

It wasn’t until after that Rey discovered the real reason behind the coach’s visit. Over a couple of beers in the back of the bar, Organa explained about a skater she was working with. This skater was a pairs skater, looking for a partner. Rey thought the woman was out of her mind to even consider someone like Rey, but once she heard about the compensation she’d get for her trouble, she reconsidered. Surely, it wouldn’t hurt to go out there? She’d never been to Connecticut. It wasn’t like her home was the land of opportunity.

At the very least, it would be an adventure, something she could tell stories about when she came home. Rey agreed to the visit, just as a tryout. She’d be back by week’s end.

That night, she scoured YouTube for some footage of this Poe Dameron guy. Oh, he was handsome! That was certainly a plus. His stats said he was a hair taller than her, brown eyes, dark hair. He’d been skating competitively since he was young. He was good too, at least according to her untrained eye. His partner seemed to fade into the background as she watched him. As a hockey player, she’d always made fun of figure skaters, but this guy? He was nothing like she expected. He had a presence on the ice that was hard to look away from. Organa said he was a bit of a perfectionist and a little temperamental. She could handle temperamental.

The longer Rey watched him, she started to get the oddest feeling she’d met him somewhere. But for the life of her, she couldn’t place him. He’d been on the Olympic team in Sochi, but after her injury, she avoided everyone. She just couldn’t stand by and watch everyone else with their medals. It was depressing.

Rey closed the app on her phone and started packing. She wouldn’t be gone long, but she liked to be prepared. She was scheduled to fly out of Minneapolis first thing in the morning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now for a bit of reader interaction. In the movie, the old 6.0 scoring system is used. I'm personally not a fan of the current scoring system in figure skating. Which version would you like me to use? (There won't be a lot of scoring, but I wanted to put this out there.) Sound off in the comments!


	3. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for the amazing response to this! This is so much fun to do. Thanks again to Olpgurl for betaing. Enjoy!

The first sign that Rey was in another world came at the airport. She and Leia had first class seats near the front of the plane; Rey had more than enough leg room for once. The flights she’d taken with Team USA to Sochi hadn’t been this nice. She slept most of the way, having been up late the night before. If pressed, she’d claim that she’d been packing, but in truth, she had trouble falling asleep. What she was doing seemed insane. Going to try out for figure skating? She was certain everyone would laugh at her, so she told Rose a bit of a fib, claiming there was a reunion with some of her old teammates. Rey wasn’t sure Rose believed her, but since Rey expected to be back in a few days she didn’t fret about it too much. Getting time off from her job was trickier; Unkar gave out vacation days grudgingly. Fortunately, Rey had never used any of hers, so she was due.

A driver waited for them at the terminal in Hartford; he carried a sign and everything, just like a movie. The driver, as it turned out, drove an actual limo. Rey had never seen one in person. She stared out the window, taking it all in. They drove through the city and out into the suburbs. Houses got farther and farther apart until they disappeared entirely. Rey was used to driving at least an hour to get anywhere worth talking about; the drive was surprisingly short. Thirty minutes after leaving the airport, the limo turned off the road and through a gate. Ahead was the largest house Rey had ever seen. Built of brick old stones, it was four stories! And wide. It had to be as long as a football field. There was another equally large building just behind it that reminded her of barns back home.

The limo pulled up in front of the entryway; Rey wound down the window to get a better look. She’d had some idea of the wealth the Dameron family had, but she didn’t expect _this._ She opened the door and stepped out. “I should have held out for more.”

Leia got out the other side, jerking her head. “This way.”

Rey shouldered her heavy bag and smoothed down the creases in her Minnesota Wild jacket. It was chilly; Rey wondered if spring came earlier here than it did in Minnesota. It wasn’t quite spring yet; the trees were mostly bare. Rey followed Leia down the path that went from the house to the unknown building. As she stepped through the huge sliding door, she let out a low whistle. _“You have your own rink,”_ she said in awe.

Leia smiled. “We have ice every day.”

Poe moved gracefully across the ice, focusing on his warmup. Leia left a couple of days ago; Poe hoped she could convince Hux to skate with him. She really was the only skater Poe considered to be his equal on the ice. She could be combative, but Poe was willing to try. He skated past the mirrors that lined one wall of the rink, examining his reflection. He wanted to show Hux that the past was behind them; he was ready to work. He tilted his head, running his fingers through his unruly curls, trying to tame them a little.

Poe heard the sliding doors start to open; he pushed off hastily, skating toward the middle of the rink. Leia entered first; a surprisingly tall woman followed her, a duffle bag on her shoulder. Poe frowned. That wasn’t Hux! Poe skated toward the desk that Leia used on the far side of the rink. “That’s not Hux! Where’s Hux? I thought you said she’d be here!” Poe cried.

“No, you said Hux,” Leia replied calmly. “This is Kenobi.”

Poe looked the newcomer over. She had to be nearly as tall as he was; dark brown hair, hazel eyes, pretty in a ‘just got off the bus from the Midwest’ kind of way. Still, he wasn’t impressed. “Never heard of her.”

Rey blinked. This guy’s blatant dismissal pissed her off. She opened her mouth, but Leia patted her shoulder. “Rey is a beautiful skater.”

Poe considered the woman more closely. With a start, he realized he _did_ know her. “Oh yeah! You’re that hockey player.”

Rey took a deep breath, annoyed at his tone; Poe wasn’t the first person to look down at her because of her chosen sport. She was certain she could skate rings around this blowhard. His messy curls, handsome face and fancy clothes didn’t fool her. Still, she was committed to giving this a shot. She plastered a smile on her face and stepped carefully onto the ice and held out her hand. “How are you?” When Poe didn’t answer, she tried again. “Pleased to meet you.”

Poe still didn’t take the offered hand; instead, he turned to his coach, one brow arched. Leia did not seem perturbed by this behavior. “It’s a tryout.” Poe continued to look skeptical. _“It’s a tryout.”_

Poe finally deigned to take Rey’s hand. They shook for an absurdly long time, almost like they were in a battle of wills. Finally, Poe made another face and wrenched his hand away. “Oh my god.”

“What, my hand?” Rey asked, confused.

“What do you do? Soak them in battery acid?” Poe snapped.

Rey knew it was meant to offend her, but she wasn’t ashamed of the fact that she worked with her hands. Besides, she could give as good as she got. “I know they’re a little rough, but I’ve never had any complaints.”

Poe offered her a sarcastic grin. “That’s a shock.” He turned his full fury on his coach. “What _is_ this? The last stages of Canadian Poutine Psychosis?”

Rey leaned back, frankly floored that this Dameron guy would talk to his coach that way. Rey had a bit of a temper, but she never talked back to a coach like _that._ “Woah, who’s checking out who here?”

“I don’t know how many shots you’ve taken to the brain,” Poe sneered, “but this was your audition. And let me assure you. It’s over.”

Rey would be damned if she let him get the last word! “Hey, Prince Charming, I’m no figure skater. I’m a hockey player.”

“Then what are you _doing_ here?” Poe turned his back and crossed his arms over his chest. He was officially _done._ “Get her out of my building.”

Rey balked. _“What?”_

“Get her out of my building.”

Rey turned to Leia. “Temperamental? I can think of another word for it.”

Poe’s head snapped up. “Is _that_ what you told her?”

“What, like it’s a big secret?” Rey demanded.

Poe rounded on this woman who presumed to know him. “Just who do you think you are?!”

Rey put her hands on her hips. “I know _exactly_ who I am. A girl who came a long way for lunch.” It was a low blow, but she was too irritated to care. Poe just pushed her buttons in a way she didn’t like. It was clear he’d never really struggled for anything. His family was rich; he had his own rink, for crying out loud. And this was how he treated people? She didn’t need to put up with this; she didn’t care how big the check was.

Poe snorted. “Don’t let me keep you from the trough.”

Rey turned to Leia. “I wouldn’t wish this on a snake. I’m gone.”

Leia watched the two snipe at each other quite calmly. While not as friendly as she’d hoped for, she saw plenty here she could build on. As she suspected, Rey was one of the few people who didn’t take Poe’s shit. Leia knew Poe well enough to know he had a good heart. It was just buried. Deep, deep down. It wasn’t her place to speculate on the how and why of Poe’s temperament; her job was to get Poe back to the Olympics.

This was the last roll of the dice; she was going to make it count.

Before Rey could get two steps, Leia marched forward. “Enough!” she shouted with authority. “Introductions are over. Mouths closed. Ears open.” She turned to Poe. “Pairs means two.” She held up two fingers. “You have no partner; you are skating nowhere.” Then she turned to Rey. “And you? Where are you going? Back to the frozen tundra? Skating on a small pond is your idea of _fun?_ ” Rey looked sullenly at the ice. “Believe me, Crosby, I am the last person who’s coming to look for you.” Harsh, but true. They didn’t have time for coddling.

When neither spoke, Leia nodded. “Good. We skate.”

Rey wasn’t ready for any skating; Poe did a few laps while Rey laced up her skates. Leia decided it would be a good idea for her to start out with her hockey skates, just to warm up. Poe still thought the whole idea of a hockey player as his partner patently ridiculous, but he couldn’t help watching Rey out of the corner of his eye. Against his better judgement, she intrigued him. What did she get out of this? He searched his memory, trying to remember what her injury was. Whatever it was, Leia didn’t think it would be a detriment.

So, why was she here? Trying to prove something? To whom? Herself? Leia? Certainly not Poe, because she wasn’t afraid to give as good as she got. Poe had to admit that it was a little _fun_ bantering with someone like that. He hadn’t had that in a very long time, if ever. Rey was certainly the prettiest hockey player Poe had ever met. He might have a girlfriend, but he wasn’t blind.

None of that meant he was going to go easy on her. If Rey thought she could skate with _him_ , then she was going to have to earn it.

“Okay,” Leia said, rubbing her gloved hands together. “Let’s start with you skating side by side. No funny business, Poe.”

Poe shrugged, as if to say, “who me?” Rey rolled her eyes. Before she could say a word, Poe took off. Rey sighed heavily as she skated after him. She caught him easily enough, which seemed to surprise him. Rey’s hockey skates put them at the same height; she grinned as she abruptly changed direction. Poe scowled, but followed. They did several laps around the rink, each trying to put the other off balance while still staying side by side. Rey found herself smiling; this was the most fun she’d had in months!

“I thought this was supposed to be hard?” she called to Leia.

Leia suppressed her smile. “Alright, let’s get you on some figure skates.”

Poe took a water break while Rey switched skates. Against his better judgement, he was impressed. Of course, moving around in figure skates was very different from hockey skates. Being good at one did not make you good at the other.

Rey did a few laps around the rink, trying to re-acquaint herself with the unfamiliar skates. She could feel Poe watching her from the far end of the rink; he was perched in a plush looking leather chair, a water bottle in his hand. Rey tried to ignore him as best she could; she would be so pissed if she fell in front of him. Still, she struggled. More than she wanted to admit. She tried doing some of the moves they’d done side by side on her own; she almost wiped out twice. Each time, her eyes flew to the end of the rink; Poe seemed absorbed in a book. Emphasis on _seemed._ She caught a hint of a smirk on his face the second time she lost her balance, the bastard. Before Rey could embarrass herself further, Leia called them to center ice.

Leia had her two skaters stand in the middle of the ice. “Let me get a look at you.” Rey stood stock still, uncomfortably aware of Poe standing just behind her. He was much closer than she expected. Logically, she knew pairs skating meant a lot of closeness and contact, but after their rocky start, she half expected him to start throwing a fit any moment. “Just beautiful,” Leia murmured to herself. “Alright, Rey. We’re going to try something new for you. Poe, take her hand and her waist, please.”

Rey’s eyes widened, but words wouldn’t come. Poe’s hand curled around her left, his right at her waist. She could feel his warm breath on her neck. It had been a little while since a man had been that close to her. She needed a distraction. She looked down at the skates on her feet. “What’s with the claws on the front?”

“Toe pick,” Leia replied.

“Toe pick? That’s the best name they could come up with?”

“I wouldn’t let it get in your way,” Poe shot back.

She snorted. “I don’t let anything get in my way.” Certainly not Poe Dameron.

“On the count of four. Rey will lead.”

Rey had seen enough figure skating on TV that she thought she knew what she was doing. Leia counted off the four beat and Rey pushed off. To her shock, Poe actually followed her. It was very strange skating with someone so close to her; her feet nearly got tangled a few times. Leia called out some directions, more to Poe than to Rey which also surprised her. After two laps, she heard Poe huff impatiently. “How did you ever score skating this _slow?”_

Rey growled low in her throat. He wanted faster? She could do faster. She bent her knees a bit more to gain a bit of power and propelled them forward. Poe almost got away from her for a second, but then his hand pressed against her stomach. “Careful,” Poe sneered. “We wouldn’t want you to…trip.”

He was so close; his voice in her ear did funny things to her insides. She tried to change direction, but the damn toe pick got caught. Rey went tumbling forward, pain lancing up her arms as she tried to break her fall. “Ow,” she gasped, rolling onto her back. Poe merely shot her a smug grin and skated off.

Leia cursed under her breath. She was impressed that Rey had remained upright as long as she had; falls were inevitable for someone just getting used to figure skates. Poe wasn’t helping matters though. She saw Rey set her jaw and get up. That one small moment was why Leia chose Rey. She would never give up. It just wasn’t in her nature.

“Are we done?” Poe snapped.

“Just one more thing,” Leia replied. Once Rey was in front of her, she nodded at Poe. “Pick her up.”

Poe arched a brow; Rey looked mildly alarmed. “You want him to do _what?”_

“Hold out your arms,” Leia instructed. “Poe, go on.”

Reluctantly, Rey did as she was bid. She felt a bit foolish, just holding out her arms. She and Poe were almost the exact same height; he only had a couple of inches on her. How high could he get her? Rey yelped as he reached under her arms and lifted her clean off the ground. Okay, so he was stronger than he looked. Rey dangled there, looking beseechingly at Leia.

Leia nodded. “Alright. We’re done.”

“I told you this was ridiculous,” Poe said.

Rey squirmed. “Would you put me _down?”_

“No problem.”

Rey _dropped_ ; her ass hit the ice _hard_. She groaned, slapping the ice in frustration. “You wanker!” she called as Poe skated off. “What a waste.” She said it to herself as she once again pushed herself up. She’d have some bruises tomorrow, but it wouldn’t be the first time.

None of them saw Kes Dameron watching from the rafters.

* * *

Rey stood awkwardly in the fanciest office she’d ever seen. Everything was made from wood, aside from the stone fireplace. Pictures hung on the walls; most were of Poe, skating. But Rey’s eyes were drawn to the empty glass box that sat on one of the long tables.

“Stare at it long enough and you’ll start to see an Olympic gold medal in there,” a voice said. Rey looked up, startled. The man looked like an older version of Poe in a crisp dark business suit. “Kes Dameron. Please, sit down.”

Rey settled in the plush seat across from Poe’s father. They had similar coloring, the same eyes. There was something haunted in Kes Dameron’s eyes, but Rey could tell he was a man used to getting what he wanted. “I’ve spoken to Leia,” Kes continued. “First of all, the simple fact that she brought you out here…you should be proud. She might be the greatest judge of skating talent in the world.” Kes reached into a drawer and extracted a check book. _Here we go,_ Rey thought. Kes rattled off a bunch of Leia’s credentials like Rey was an idiot who didn’t know how to use Google. Kes couldn’t seem to look her in the eye. “I saw you skate in Sochi. You were a great, great hockey player. Don’t feel like this was a complete waste of your time. It was worth a shot.”

“What, the eye?” Rey asked.

Kes started scribbling. “The eye is not a problem.”

“Is it your son?”

Kes chuckled dryly. “Poe is…Poe. He’s an only child, raised without a mother, strain of competition. Sudden changes tend to bring out his…color.” He tore the check out of the book and slipped it in with what Rey presumed was an airline ticket.

“Is that what that was?”

Kes looked her square in the eye. “Frankly, the idea is just a little too bizarre for me.” He handed Rey the package. “I believe you’re on a 10:30 flight, first class. There’s a check for your trouble.”

Rey took the package and opened it. A check with more zeros than she expected sat in the middle of it. She’d accomplished what she’d come for. But now that it was time to go, she balked. Kes was dismissing her just like so many others had done. She wasn’t going to stand for it. “This is what you call giving me a shot?”

Kes leaned back in his chair. “Look, I don’t have time to screw around. I can’t afford to be wrong about you.” He grabbed the thick folder on his desk. “We were 45 seconds away from the gold medal and our girl slipped. That god damn glass box is empty because we can’t find someone who can handle the pressure.” Kes opened the folder. “Thirty five female skaters. They’ve been doing this for years and they couldn’t cut it.” Kes balled up the top sheet. “Ventress, no stamina.” He tossed it toward the trash can across the room and missed. “Erso, no rhythm.” Another crushed page missed the trash. “Talzin, Lars, Naberrie.” More misses. “Not one single pressure player in the bunch.”

Rey leaned forward and plucked one of the sheets off the stack. She calmly crushed it in her hand and tossed it across her body. She smiled at the metallic swish as it went in.

Kes grinned. “Lucky shot.”

Rey looked at the check again. It was a lot of money. More money than she’d seen…ever. Part of her wanted to take it. But she was too much of a competitor to leave things like this. She wanted to prove she could do it. Kes, Leia, Poe…mostly herself. It might not be the chance she wanted, but it was the one granted to her. And if it meant getting back to the Olympics? Yeah, she was all in.

She held up the check. “Double or nothing.”

Kes’s grin widened. “You’re on.”

Poe hovered in the hallway, pretending to read a magazine. He didn’t even know what it was about; frankly, he didn’t care. He wanted to be nearby when his father dismissed Leia’s stunt out of hand. What was she thinking bringing a _hockey player_ to be his partner? Had she completely lost her mind? Poe almost felt bad for the poor girl, getting dragged all the way out here for nothing. Even if the idea was _insane_ , it was highly unlikely someone like Rey could pick up the nuances of figure skating fast enough for the 2018 Games.

Yes, that made sense. Perfectly logical. Poe would calmly say goodbye and watch another woman walk out of his life.

The door to his father’s office opened; Poe jumped, folding the magazine in on itself. “Poe, there you are,” Kes said when he spotted his son.

“I was just coming to say goodbye.”

“Hold that thought, mijo. Rey’s going to be staying with us for a while.”

Rey shook Kes’s hand. “Good talking to you, Kes.”

Poe stood there, floored. Rey winked at him. “Catch your act tomorrow.” Poe watched her leave, then he turned to his dad.

Before Poe could get a word out, Kes’s face softened. “It’s the end of the line, mijo.”

What was he supposed to do now?


	4. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, the response to this fic has been wonderful. Thank you all so much! As always, thank to Olpgurl for betaing! Enjoy!

Rey arrived at the rink promptly at eight the next morning. Leia had given her the rundown of her preferred training schedule, but since this would be Rey's first official day, she was granted an extra hour to sleep in. Rey didn’t bother to explain that she was used to waking with the sun; she was grateful for the reprieve, short though it was. Kes set her up in the loft of the enormous garage; it was the biggest apartment she’d ever seen. After sharing an apartment with Rose, this was paradise.

The loft was split into two living spaces; Leia lived in the other one. As the two spaces shared a single kitchen, they had dinner together the night before and breakfast this morning. Leia didn’t talk much; she was preoccupied with a notebook. Rey didn’t want to pry, so she kept her mouth shut.

Poe was already there when Rey arrived. He ignored her, doing stretches at the far end of the rink. She knew her reception was designed to make her change her mind about all this. But Poe had never met anyone like her. She wasn’t just going to give up because this was difficult. In fact, she relished the challenge. Rey moved through her routine, taking comfort in the familiar movements. She was used to getting up, going for a run, then going to work. This would be the first time in almost two years that she would get to skate _all day_.

She watched Poe out of the corner of her eye; he’d moved onto the ice. She hadn’t been able to really observe him yesterday; the shock of her arrival had put him off balance, not that he’d admit it. Rey was struck again by how graceful and self-possessed he was. Graceful was not a word Rey would have applied to herself, but she knew it when she saw it. Every movement was precise; no energy wasted. As she laced up her skates, she watched as he picked up speed and took off into a jump. He landed on one foot and Rey swallowed.

_Shit._

She was going to have to learn how to do that.

How hard could it be? If Poe could do it, then so could she.

She wasn’t going to learn anything sitting on her ass, so she stood and stepped onto the ice. She did a couple of laps, ignoring her partner. Once she’d worked off her lingering nerves, she headed for center ice. “If we’re going to work together,” Rey said loud enough to get Poe’s attention, “you might try being polite.”

Poe arched a brow. “You won’t be here long enough to make it worth the effort.”

Rey scowled. “Think I can’t put up with your shit?”

“I don’t think you can skate.” Poe skated off, forcing Rey to follow him. Leia observed them quietly from her desk, clearly letting them work things out on their own.

“There’s two things I do well, buddy, and skating’s the other one.”

Poe rolled his eyes. “Someone never got out of the ice age.”

Rey laughed. “Meltdown or Continental Drift?.” Poe looked at her blankly. “ _Ice Age_? The movie? Wow.” How had he never heard of the _Ice Age_ movies? She decided to change the subject. “What _do_ you do for fun? Polish your knife collection?”

It was Poe’s turn to grin. “I’m sure there’s nothing I do that you’d find exciting.” He started skating rings around her, just to show off. “I don’t open beer bottles with my toes. I don’t count what’s left of my teeth.” Rey huffed; she had all her teeth, thank you very much. “I don’t even enjoy a good tractor pull. Limited existence, but I’ve gotten used to it.”

Rey chuckled. “Life of the party, huh? You must have girls lined up around the block.”

Poe skidded to a stop. “As a matter of fact, I do have a girlfriend.”

Rey blinked, mildly surprised. Yeah, Poe was gorgeous, but he was also a giant pain in the ass. “Rough gig. You keep her chained up in the basement?”

Poe dug a handkerchief out of his pocket and wiped his nose. “Zorii, at the moment, is working in my father’s London office. She’s an M.B.A. Harvard. You might have heard of it. They _do_ have a hockey team.”

How could someone as handsome as Poe look like he had something foul under his nose all the time? “She must be a pretty smart girl. I bet you look good from a few thousand miles away.”

Before Poe could retort, Leia called them over. They moved into their positions from the night before, Rey in front, Poe behind her. “Can we try to get _some_ work done today?” Leia asked, her voice dripping with sarcasm. Poe and Rey nodded; Rey felt a flush creep up her neck. In her brief acquaintance, she found she really liked Leia. The woman was taking a huge chance on Rey; she didn’t want to screw it up. “Rey, stand up straight.” Rey adjusted her stance a bit. “Straighter. Head up.”

Poe rolled his eyes. “Maybe when we’re done, we can get it a treat,” he snarked.

Rey opened her mouth to berate him some more when she suddenly found her left foot knocked out from under her. She lost her balance, arms flailing as she fell to the ice. Poe laughed. “Don’t quit your day job.”

Rey growled as she got up. Poe might not want her here, but she would be damned if she succumbed to his immature antics. She brushed herself off and rubbed her hands together to warm them. Leia went to talk to Poe, whispering to him. Rey couldn’t hear what they were saying, but Poe eventually nodded. He didn’t look thrilled, but that was hardly Rey’s problem.

The next hour was pretty much a replay of the day before, with Poe and Rey getting used to skating together. The figure skates still felt a little unnatural to Rey, but she was determined. Poe caught her hand on the next pass, which startled her. She lost track of her feet and went flying. She landed hard on her side, groaning.

“Toe pick!” Poe called.

Rey pushed herself up and they started again. And again. And again. She couldn’t tell if she was just uncoordinated or if Poe was messing with her. Every time they got up a head of steam, she fell on her ass! “Toe pick!”

Changing direction? “Toe pick!”

A three turn? “Toe pick!”

A long pass down the ice? “Toe pick!”

She was supposed to be leading, but Poe’s chants of “toe pick” got in her head. By the tenth fall, he was downright cackling. She was bruised and sore, but each time she got back up. By lunch time, it felt like Poe was the one dragging _her_ around the ice rather than the other way around. Rey had taken her share of falls and hits—she played hockey, for crying out loud—but this was by far the hardest training session she’d ever had.

And it was only lunch time.

* * *

Poe piled food on his plate. He was starving. Kes arched a cool brow. “Training going well, I take it?”

“I don’t know if I’d call that training, Dad.” It was the most amused Poe had ever been during a training session. He lost count of how many times Rey fell; it was a lot. He did feel a _little_ bad about it—he knew how much that ice hurt—but better she realized now that she was out of her depth. The sooner she left, the sooner he could get a proper partner.

For all that, he couldn’t help being impressed. She’d made it the entire morning. Many of her predecessors had not. He kept stealing glances at his phone, expecting a message from Leia saying the Rey was leaving. It never came. Lunch over, Poe marched back to the rink. Rey was already there, skating ahead of the Zamboni, a hockey stick in her hands. She moved a bit awkwardly, but she looked much happier than she’d been when he left.

Poe hung back in the shadows, watching her. Her dark brown hair was pulled back in a ponytail; she wore a thick sweater that was so big it hung past her butt. It was chilly in the rink, but she still only wore leggings. He watched her skate, stick moving so fast it was almost a blur. He didn’t know that much about hockey, but she seemed good. It was certainly more natural to her than figure skating. She took a mock shot, beaming as she pretended to score. Poe blinked; it was the first real smile he’d seen on her face. She was already pretty, but her smile? Her smile was pure light.

It also proved his earlier joke terribly wrong; Rey clearly still had all her teeth.

 _This is still insane,_ he thought as he stepped out of the shadows. _She doesn’t belong here._ Rey spotted him a moment later. Her face fell. Poe looked away, feeling like a complete asshole for the first time. He kept walking, heading to the bench so he could lace on his skates. Rey did the same from a few feet away, not looking at him. Poe might not be convinced this was a good idea, but he didn’t like the sour feeling in his stomach. Before stepping onto the ice, he appeared before her. “Truce?”

Rey looked up at him, clearly surprised. Poe had his hand out; he looked contrite. Well, a little. Some of his innate smugness tugged at his lips. “Sure you want to touch my hand? I’ve been told they’re rough.”

Poe huffed. “Just take it.”

Rey eyed him for another long minute, but she did shake his hand. Poe saw Leia nod approvingly as they stepped onto the ice. That made him feel good. Perhaps this wouldn’t be so bad after all.

* * *

Rey took one last bite of her fettuccine alfredo, leaning back in the stiff chair. She had ice packs strapped to her hips with ACE bandages. There was more against her lower back. She couldn’t remember the last time she was this sore. Leia was once again absorbed in her work, going through her notes. She’d helped Rey with the ice packs when they first returned to the loft, but Rey just wanted to be alone. She was tired and sore and freezing. Melting ice squelched as she carried her plate to the kitchen; she hoped Leia didn’t mind that she just put it in the sink without rinsing it off. Rey toddled off to her side of the loft, she felt like a human punching bag. The bed called her name, but she needed to remove the ice packs first.

It had been a trying day. She thought about quitting a dozen times. Every time Poe laughed at her, it chipped at her resolve. What was she _doing?_ She wasn’t a figure skater. She wasn’t graceful or fluid. When she played hockey, she was the rough and tumble girl, charging forward and outskating the opposition.

She wasn’t skating rings around anyone now, least of all Poe Dameron.

He wasn’t her favorite person at the moment, but he was clearly talented. Would partnering with him just hold him back? Normally, she wouldn’t care, but she knew what it felt like to have your dream torn away. Rey had seen the tape from Sochi. Poe was just like her. He’d lost out on his dream too.

Rey settled on the bed and pulled her phone out of the pocket of her sweater. She was tired, but her mind was still going a mile a minute. She scrolled through her apps, looking for a game to focus on. Before she could choose one, Rose’s name appeared on her caller ID. “Hey, Rose.”

“Why didn’t you call?” Rose demanded. “We’ve been worried! Your plane might have crashed or something!”

“It would have been on the news,” Rey pointed out. “As you can hear, I’m fine.”

“You don’t sound fine,” Rose said suspiciously.

“It’s just been a long day.”

“Were you out late partying?”

“What? No!” Rey cried, then she remembered she was supposed to be hanging out with old teammates. “Not that late. If you must know, we played a pick up game. No big deal.”

“You could have just played a pick up game here.”

“Yeah, I know.” Rey bit her lip. She wanted to ask Rose’s advice, but she didn’t want to let on what she was really doing. Not yet. “Rose…am I quitter?”

Rey could almost hear her sister’s frown. “You’ve never asked that before. Rey, what’s going on?”

“Nothing, it’s just…” She sighed. “I’ve only wanted one thing. Since we were kids, Rosie. But now I’m starting to wonder if I’m wasting my time.”

“Rey, you listen to me. You are the most driven person I’ve ever met. You don’t give up. But it’s okay for dreams to change. Remember what I wanted to be when we were kids?”

Rey laughed. “You wanted to join the French Foreign Legion.”

“Exactly. Running a bar might not be the most glamorous thing, but it’s good, you know?”

“Yeah, I think I understand. Thanks, Rose.” Rose was right. Rey wasn’t a quitter. She would see this through to the end, no matter what happened. 

* * *

Rey kept the puck in front of her as she skated backwards from the Zamboni. It was a trick she used to do in high school; it used to drive her coaches nuts. She grinned as the puck _almost_ got away from her; she pulled it back and spun around. She knocked it from side to side in front of her, pretending she was in a real game. “Whoa! Kenobi back to Couturier, over to Simmons. Simmons back to Kenobi! Kenobi to Giroux, Giroux back to Kenobi. She shoots…she scores!” Rey pumped her fist, grinning. The Zamboni driver laughed at her as she picked up the puck and skated back to the end of the rink. Poe was there, blanket over his legs and a book in his hand.

He watched as Rey plopped down beside him and started examining her hockey stick. “If you’re so bored,” he observed, “why don’t you read?”

“What, like a book?”

“That is a traditionally accepted format, yes.”

Rey grabbed some tape from her bag. “Is this the start of a conversation here?” She was a bit confused; most of the time, Poe ignored her during their breaks. After that first day’s truce, the mean spiritedness of their banter had faded a little. Poe no longer laughed at her. He just seemed annoyed with her most of the time. This was the first time he’d actively engaged her in conversation.

“I was simply asking if you knew how to read.”

There was the snark she missed. “Of course, I can read,” she replied, rolling her eyes.

“What was the last book you read?” When Rey didn’t answer right away, Poe arched a brow. “You were in college.”

“Last thing I read in college was the letter terminating my scholarship when I couldn’t play anymore.”

“High school then.”

“I was a hockey player. The only thing I had to read was the scoreboard.” Not strictly true, but she knew it would piss him off.

Poe scoffed. “And they _graduated_ you?”

“They revered me.” Her high school wasn’t that big; she was a four year starter on the women’s hockey team. She almost single-handedly put them on the map.

“What a tragic commentary on our times.”

Rey wrapped more tape around the top of her stick and tore off the excess. “State championships, my last game, three hundred people carried me around their shoulders on the ice. It took the state police two hours to break it up.”

“What were you planning on doing when your gladiating days were over?”

“You can bet your tights I never thought I’d work in a freak show like this.”

Poe went back to his book. “I’m surprised you don’t chuck it all and start your own think tank.”

Rey wasn’t going to let him off the hook. He’d started this conversation. “So where did you matriculate from?” Poe didn’t answer; he seemed to focus more on his book, like he was trying to imprint the words on his retinas. “You _were_ in college.”

Poe huffed. “I had tutors. Excellent tutors.” He marked his place in the book and stuffed it into the space between the cushions. Then he tossed the blanket away and stood, only to be brought up short by Rey’s hockey sticks. “Would you please find somewhere else to put your clubs?” he snapped.

Rey whistled as he skated off. “Man, would I love to see you play hockey.”

Poe turned, grinning. “Any day.”

Rey smiled. “How about now?”

“Now?”

“You did say any day.”

Poe groaned inwardly. He should have known that she would challenge him immediately. She’d inadvertently hit a sore spot, but he couldn’t let her know that. “Fine.”

Rey jumped up and handed him two hockey sticks. Before Poe could ask what he was supposed to do with them, she skated off. He watched as she set up a makeshift goal at the opposite end of the rink with a couple of metal coffee pots. Poe removed his jacket and tossed it into his chair. He hated losing; if he was going to do this, he was going to do his best. How hard could it be?

Famous last words, as it turned out.

Rey took her stick and dropped the puck between them. “I’ll let you go first.”

“Don’t patronize me, Kenobi.”

Rey just grinned. “Come on. Try to score on me.”

Poe rolled his eyes. He tried to mimic the way Rey held her stick; it felt odd in his hands. Since he’d been homeschooled, his training had stood in place of more traditional physical education. He’d never held a hockey stick before. But he’d watched Rey enough times; it didn’t look that difficult. He tapped the puck forward a little bit; Rey chuckled. “You can do better than that!”

Poe growled, but he said nothing. He moved forward, tapping the puck again. Before he could get control of it, Rey stole it away. “Hey!”

Rey just laughed. She spun around and started her attack. “Come on!” Poe yelled as she got past him and scored.

“That’s one!”

Poe got the puck back and tried again. And again. And again. Ten minutes into their little game, Rey scored nine times. The one time Poe stopped her was a fluke; he’d just slapped his stick on the ice in frustration. They skated around each other, trying to steal the puck away, back and forth, until Poe was huffing and puffing. Rey played rough, unafraid to throw an elbow or stick in his path. His legs burned from the unfamiliar activity, but he refused to give up. After Rey scored for the twelfth time, Poe snagged the puck away. “You make me _ill,”_ he spat.

When he turned, Rey stood there, that happy beaming grin on her face. She was having _fun!_ How dare she? This was _his_ building, damn it! Poe let out a primal scream and swung his stick as hard as he could. To his shock, he made contact with the puck…sending it directly into Rey’s face.

* * *

Poe tapped his finger nervously on his knee. Leia was beside him calmly reading a book. Poe couldn’t understand why she was so calm; an ambulance had to take Rey into the emergency room after Poe struck her with the puck. He hadn’t meant for it to happen; it was an accident! But Rey had been inside far longer than Poe expected, and it was making him nervous. “It’s not like her nose was perfect,” Poe muttered. “She’s the one who wanted to play.” Leia remained silent, which only agitated Poe further. “She’s like those morons who insist you hit them in the stomach as hard as you can.” More silence. “I don’t why I’m explaining this to you anyway. All I did was play her stupid game.” Leia turned the page of her book but remained silent. “Next you’ll be telling me how guilty I sound.”

Finally, Leia spoke. “It’s not guilt.”

“At least we agree on that.”

“It’s fear.”

Poe scoffed. “What do I have to be afraid of?”

“Because you have finally found yourself a partner.”

Poe didn’t know what to say to that, but before he could think of a witty retort, Rey was wheeled out into the waiting room. There were bandages covering most of her head, crisscrossed over her face. Poe’s eyes widened. What had he done? “Oh my god,” he cried. “I thought you said it was just her nose!” He started forward; to do what, he wasn’t sure.

“What? What’s wrong?” Rey asked.

“She’s all yours,” the orderly said, grinning.

Rey pulled down the bandages, revealing a handful of small stitches along the edge of her right orbital socket. “Toe pick.”

Leia burst out laughing, but Poe was not amused. He snarled incoherently and marched off.

“What’s his problem?” Rey asked.

“I think he’s nervous about a rematch.”

Rey chuckled. She felt a twinge of pain, but she’d had worse. This wasn’t even the first time she’d gotten hit in the face with a puck. Though normally, she was wearing a helmet. But it was worth it to give Poe a tiny dose of his own medicine. She couldn’t wait to get back to training!


	5. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you've seen the movie, you'll know we are moving into the "training montage" portion. I decided to expand that out a bit to give us a chance to see how Poe and Rey's relationship develops. I hope you enjoy! As always, Olpgurl rocks at betaing!

The “incident” as Poe called it seemed to have lessened some of the tension between them. At least Poe stopped fighting her at every turn and seemed to take her a bit more seriously. Training started early in the morning, seven days a week. They frequently skated well past sunset, leaving them the good kind of exhausted. Rey didn’t mind in the slightest; it was far better than the drudgery of working for Unkar Plutt.

The Dameron compound was well removed from almost everything; Rey hadn’t left the compound since her arrival. She was curious about the area around them, but she was just too tired after long days training to want to go anywhere. It reminded her of those weeks leading up to Sochi; those had been the happiest weeks of her life. Everything seemed possible then.

Rey knew that she had a decent learning curve when it came to figure skating. She’d always been a good athlete; she knew she’d pick it up. But it was _much_ harder than she anticipated. Way harder than hockey. She basically had to relearn to skate. Leia was very supportive, putting in extra hours to help her nail down the basics. The real surprise was Poe; Rey caught him smiling to himself whenever she mastered a new skill. They still snarked at each other, still bickered, but they were slowly learning to work _together_ rather than against each other.

When they broke for the day, Rey checked her phone. There were over a dozen missed calls. Rey winced inwardly and pocketed the device. Unkar had been trying to get her on the phone for a week now. Her vacation was all used up; he expected her back. Rey had no intention of going back, but she still hadn’t worked out what she would tell the people back home. She didn’t know why she was so wary to reveal her real job (and it was a job, Kes granted her a generous stipend to live on as well as a roof over her head). Was it a fear of failure? If she didn’t get Rose’s hopes up, then that kept hers in check. Getting back to the Olympics wasn’t a guarantee. Leia never came right out and said it, but she didn’t have to. Rey started sizing up the competition, even though Nationals were more than a year away. Poe hadn’t competed since Sochi; Rey was a rookie. It was a _huge_ roll of the dice.

No, if Rose didn’t know, then she couldn’t be disappointed later.

Still, Rey had to tell them something. She wasn’t coming back to Minnesota any time soon. Best case scenario, she’d never have to work for Unkar Plutt again.

Rey dumped her bag in the corner and flopped into the recliner. When she first got to the loft, many of the walls were covered in mirrors; she’d taken them all down. It was creepy. Did she call Rose or Unkar first? Unkar, she decided. When he yelled at her, she could just hang up. She checked the clock; the shop would still be open. She took a deep breath and dialed.

“Plutt’s Garage.”

“Hey Teedo,” Rey said. “Is Unkar there?”

Teedo whistled. “Sure you want to talk to him? He’s hopping mad.”

“Yeah. I just want to get it over with.”

“Your funeral.” Teedo covered the receiver with his hand and yelled. _“Hey boss!”_

Unkar’s voice was muffled, but unmistakable. “It’s nearly closing time! What do you want?”

“It’s Rey, boss!”

“Finally.” Rey studied her fingernails while she waited for her soon to be former boss to get to the phone. The moment this call was done Rey was going to block the number for both Unkar and the garage. She was never going back. “Where the hell have you been, Kenobi?” Unkar growled into the phone. “You’ve got a shift tomorrow.”

“Actually, Unkar, I don’t,” she replied. “I’m giving notice.”

“Notice? What the hell are you talking about? Is it that sister of yours? I swear I’m gonna go over there…”

“Don’t bother. I’m not even in Minnesota, Unkar.”

“You owe me two weeks when you give notice, missy!”

“Let me put this another way then. I quit!”

“You can’t quit! You can’t just take all your vacation and never come back!”

“Watch me!”

Unkar kept yelling, but Rey hung up. It went pretty much as she expected. At least she didn’t have to come up with a story for why she wasn’t coming home. Unkar didn’t care about anyone but himself. It felt good, finally cutting that tie. She’d never liked working for the bastard anyway.

Rey stared at her phone for a few minutes, thinking. Word that she wasn’t coming home would spread through town like wildfire. She needed to give Rose a reason. She thought about lying, but she was a terrible liar. Rose would sniff it out; she always did. And it wasn’t just Rey. She did it to their older sister Paige too. A version of the truth? Something Rose would accept without digging too much? That seemed better. Something hockey related. Rose would buy that.

Rey dialed, putting it on speaker. “Rose’s phone.” There was a lot of background noise; Rose was at the bar.

“Beau? Is that you?”

“Rey?”

“Yeah, Beau, it’s me. Where’s Rose?”

“Getting some lemons from the back. Here, hold on.” The sounds dropped to almost nothing as the young man stepped into the employees only section of the bar. Rey heard him call for Rose. She heard a squeal, then her sister picked up. “Rey! I didn’t expect you to call!”

Rey smiled; she missed Rose. “Busy night?”

“Wild are playing the Avs,” her sister replied. “I’m surprised you’re not watching!”

“I’ve got it on here,” Rey fibbed, reaching for the television remote. The Damerons had the best of everything, including cable. They got every channel Rey could think of, including Center Ice. She found the Wild game quickly. “It’s intermission, Rosie.”

“You’ve hardly called since you left,” Rose pointed out. “I was starting to think you weren’t coming home!”

Rey bit her lip. “Um, about that.”

“About what? You are coming home, right? You’ve got a job, Rey! Responsibilities!”

There was nothing for it. She’d just have to rip the band-aid off. “I just quit, Rose.”

“You _what?”_

Rey fidgeted even though Rose couldn’t see her. “I just called Unkar and quit.”

“But why? I don’t understand. You need a job, Rey.”

“I know. And I have one.”

“You went on vacation and got a _new job?”_ Rose demanded, incredulous.

“Yes! And it’s a good job, Rose!”

“Doing what? No offense, Rey, but you don’t have a lot of skills.”

Rey knew Rose was trying to look out for her, but she didn’t appreciate the implication. “Remember Connix?”

“Your roommate in the Village?”

“Yeah. She’s doing commentary for the Islanders.” That much was true. Her old roommate from Sochi had gotten a job doing color commentary for the New York Islanders radio. She kept up with some of her teammates on Facebook, though she rarely interacted with them. Many of them were still playing; it was just too depressing. “She thinks I could learn how to do that.”

“So, you’re what? Her assistant or something?”

“Yeah,” Rey said. It was better that Rose fill in some of the blanks on her own. It was less lying that way. “Yeah, her assistant. It’s something in hockey, Rose.”

Rose sighed. “It’s just really sudden.”

“I know. And I’m sorry. I can keep paying rent for our place if you need me to.”

“No, no. The city’s expensive. We’ll be okay.”

“Are you sure?” Guilt curled in her belly; she hated leaving Rose in the lurch like this.

“Yeah. Remember that idea Beau had? To host the dart tournament?”

Rey chuckled. “I remember.”

“Turns out it’s quite the money maker. We’re good, Rey. And Paige is here.” Rose was quiet for a moment. “I’m glad you found something that makes you happy.”

“Thanks, Rose.” They chatted about other things at home, but Rey was exhausted. After promising Rose she’d call more often, she trudged to the kitchen for a late dinner with Leia. Her coach seemed to sense her need for quiet; she was once again absorbed in her notes. Rey did the dishes then returned to her side of the loft. The hockey game was still on; Rey watched it until she fell asleep. 

* * *

The alarm went off promptly at 6:30; Rey shut it off and yanked the blanket down. She dragged her tired body to the shower; the warm steam woke her up. After her run, she’d get some breakfast. Spring finally started to arrive, but the mornings were still chilly. She tugged her favorite Wayne Gretzky sweater over her head; it was one from his days as a Los Angeles King. It was the same one she wore the day Poe smashed the puck into her face.

Rey hurried downstairs; she wanted to get started before Poe. They were still super competitive, on runs, in the weight room, on the ice. Rey found it endlessly amusing; she just loved needling him any time she could. The Dameron compound was surrounded by trees and paths for running; Rey usually did three full circuits before breakfast, every other day. Non-running mornings were spent in the weight room. It was attached to the back of the rink; the windows faced the small pond on the property.

Rey did her stretches and set off. She liked the quiet this early in the morning. It was peaceful, calming. It reminded her of how lucky she was to have this chance. Everyone, even her sisters, had written her dreams off, assuming her injury had ruined them forever. This wasn’t what Rey had in mind when she imagined being back on Olympic ice, but it was better than nothing. Here, all she had to worry about was training. Rey loved her foster sisters dearly, but she knew they wouldn’t understand exactly what drove her. Why this was so important. They were happy in small-town Minnesota. Rey knew that wasn’t where she was meant to be.

On her second pass, she heard footfalls behind her. She didn’t need to turn to see that it was Poe. Their mutual competitiveness drove them to outdo the other almost every minute of the day. They were together almost fifteen hours a day, seven days a week. Rey kept her steady pace; the real fun would come when he caught her.

When Poe approached, he tried giving her a wide berth as he always did. At first, Rey thought he was trying to avoid her, but she realized after a few weeks that he seemed to be _goading_ her into acting out. Sometimes, she obliged him, sometimes she didn’t. Today, she definitely would. She let him get a dozen steps ahead (it gave her a chance to admire his posterior if nothing else), then she put a small burst of speed, catching him easily. Suddenly she was _right next to him_ , giving him almost no space on the trail. She grinned as he scowled; she had to admit he looked kinda cute in his jacket and beanie. True to form, he shoved her a bit, annoyed. Rey shoved him back then she promptly stole the beanie from his head and took off.

“Hey!” Poe cried as he dashed after her. She was messing with him on purpose! Why did she insist on following the same running schedule as him? He swore she did it just to make him crazy. Rey’s warm laugh echoed in the little valley toward the pond as Poe gave chase. “Give it back!”

Rey jogged backwards for a few steps, waving his hat. “It’s not that cold,” she shot back.

“Just because some of us grew up in an igloo,” Poe growled.

“Do you even know where Minnesota _is?”_ Rey tucked his hat into her jacket pocket and took off, deeper into the woods.

“You have got to be kidding me,” Poe muttered to himself. He ran after Rey, wondering just how the hell this had become his life.

An hour later, hat retrieved and breakfast consumed, Poe walked over to the rink. He was relieved to see that Rey wasn’t there yet; he needed a few minutes of peace before she arrived. Poe wasn’t used to someone with so much…energy? Enthusiasm? Playfulness? He wasn’t sure of the right word and that was unusual for him. Once there was no longer any chance of her quitting, they settled into a groove. She still drove him crazy. Sometimes it seemed like she wasn’t taking this as seriously as she should. When he mentioned it to Leia, his coach rebuked him sharply. That was when Poe found out about the extra hours Rey put in at the rink. How could he have missed that? Maybe she didn’t want him to know. Rey improved daily, even Poe could see it.

But he didn’t want to _admit_ that she was good. Because if he did that, then he’d have to admit to being wrong and Poe hated that feeling.

Leia was waiting at her desk when he arrived. “Don’t bother lacing up.”

“Why?” Poe asked.

“I’ve got something else in mind for you two today.”

There was much more so figure skating than just _skating_. That was why they did all the weight training and running. His father even got them a personal trainer. Poe was used to all this special attention, but Rey wasn’t. She was used to training by herself, in her own way. She grumbled and complained, but in the end, she always came around. Poe was slowly beginning to see how important this was to her.

“Morning,” Rey said when she arrived a bit later. She seemed surprised to see Poe sitting his usual chair, waiting. “Something up?”

Leia smiled. “I thought we’d try something new today.”

Rey adjusted her bag on her shoulder. “Um, okay.”

“Follow me.” Leia led them through the side exit; it opened into the weight room. Rey glanced at Poe, who shrugged. He didn’t seem to be in on the scheme either, which was odd. Almost six weeks in, Rey still felt like she was playing catch up when it came to matching him. There was so much she still needed to learn; they hadn’t started on jumps yet. Those still made Rey nervous. If she couldn’t do them, then she might as well pack her bags right now.

A woman in her late twenties awaited them in the room behind the weight room. Rey hadn’t even realized this room existed. The woman wasn’t very tall; in fact, Rey would call her slight. Shorter than Rey, her olive skin was set off by her two-toned hair, one half orange, one half purple. Even more intriguing, she wore ballet slippers.

To Rey’s even greater shock, Poe smiled. “Hey, Sabine.”

Sabine looked Poe over, a smile tugging at her lips. “It’s good to see you too, Poe.”

“What is this?” Rey asked, confused. What the hell did _ballet_ have to do with figure skating?

It was Leia who answered. “You still have much to learn. To get there, we must lay the proper foundation.”

Rey wrinkled her nose. “I don’t dance.” Not unless she had some liquid courage first. It was embarrassing otherwise.

“We’re not dancing…strictly speaking,” Sabine said, stepping forward. “This is more about teaching balance and flexibility.”

Rey gulped. She’d been watching old pairs routines on YouTube. She knew Sabine wasn’t kidding. Some of those skaters bent and twisted their bodies in ways she wasn’t certain she could accomplish. But she was determined to try. If this would help, then she was in. “Okay, why not?”

Poe was mildly surprised she acquiesced so quickly. Leia said a few quiet words to Rey before she left. Poe said nothing as he walked over to the bench on the far wall. He’d done this before, of course. He was surprised that Kes convinced Sabine to come back. Even more surprising was that Holdo hadn’t already engaged Sabine’s services for _her_ new pair. Poe liked Sabine well enough; this was one aspect of his training that he didn’t hate.

Sabine found some shoes for Rey to try. She wanted to ask what was wrong with her sneakers, but she didn’t think that was prudent. Poe had no such qualms; he methodically put on the ballet shoes and went about his usual stretches. This room was much smaller than the rink; he was only a few feet away. Rey felt self-conscious as she struggled with the shoes; Sabine knelt down and helped her.

“Why don’t you show me your stretch routine?”

Rey’s brow furrowed. “Um, okay.” The shoes felt very strange, but Rey started to go through her routine. Sabine watched her critically; it made Rey even more self-conscious. A blush crept up her neck; she felt Poe watching her too. What was wrong with the way she stretched? “Is something funny?”

“Were you planning on moving like a lumberjack during our program?” Poe snapped.

Sabine stepped in before Rey could respond; clearly, Leia warned her about this kind of thing. “My job is to make sure that doesn’t happen. Just follow my lead and everything will be fine.”

Leia hadn’t steered them wrong so far, so Rey decided to trust that Sabine was right. They started with stretching. Poe and Rey side by side, following Sabine in a series of stretches Rey had never done. It was difficult at first. As usual, Poe had no trouble. Rey rolled her eyes when he smirked at her. Did he have to be so superior about everything? Like Rey wasn’t keenly aware of how much she still had to learn.

It was a long morning. Stretching, it turned out, was the easiest thing. Sabine demonstrated some of the positions she wanted them to learn; Rey shook her head in disbelief. She didn’t see how she could get her body to move like that.

One wall was covered in mirrors and a ballet bar. They spent all morning there, Poe and Rey trying to follow Sabine’s instructions. Poe ignored her completely, but Rey felt stiff and awkward and foolish. Sabine massaged Rey’s shoulders as she struggled to reach for her foot where it rested on the bar. “Just relax,” Sabine murmured.

“Easy for you to say.”

Sabine excused herself for a few minutes; Rey pushed off from the mirrored wall in a huff. “Ugh.”

“You’re trying too hard,” Poe said, watching himself in the mirror as he extended his arm over his head. _He_ looked graceful and poised. Rey just looked like a lump of clay in comparison.

“What?” she snapped.

“I said, you’re trying too hard.”

Rey blinked. Was he being…nice? Or at least, _not_ critical? “What’s ‘trying too hard’?”

“You’re in your head too much. Don’t think. Just move.”

“Kinda need one to do the other,” she pointed out.

Poe said nothing; instead, he marched over to his bag. He got out his Airpods and held them out. “Take these.”

Rey looked skeptical, expecting some trick. “What for?”

Poe sighed, exasperated. “I’ll have to sterilize them after. Just do it.”

Rey accepted the Airpods reluctantly. She had her own (less expensive) headphones, but they were back in the loft. She got out her phone and connected the Bluetooth. “Now what?”

Poe searched for something else; Rey wasn’t sure what. Eventually, he returned with one of his many handkerchiefs. “My mother taught me this when I was little,” he said. “But you’re going to have to trust me.”

Rey gulped. Trust him? That felt like a big ask. He’d been so much better lately, but she was still wary. They still argued; they still couldn’t seem to find much in common aside from this bizarre journey they were on together. She would have to trust him eventually if this were going to work. Why not start now? “You’re not gonna take blackmail videos, are you?”

Poe’s lips quirked up in a half-smile. “Tempting, but no.”

“Okay.” She remained still as he wrapped the cloth around her head, blocking her sight.

“Give me your phone.”

“Do you think I’m _insane?”_

Poe sighed. “I won’t look at anything; just tell me which music to pick.”

Rey complied, pressing her phone into Poe’s warm hand. She picked out her favorite album, _Rubber Soul_. In a moment, the strains of “Drive My Car” came through the AirPods. “The Beatles?” Poe asked loud enough for her to hear.

“They were my mom’s favorite.”

Poe blinked. He realized belatedly that he’d never asked her about her family. Or how an obviously English person came to live in the States. She’d clearly been here a long time. Where were her parents? Did they know she was here, training? Did she have siblings? He thought he heard her mention a sister to Leia a few days ago. He thought about Shara; she would not like the way Poe had been treating her. He was certain of that. He made a promise to himself to try and be better. He might not ever be a perfect gentleman, but he could be civil. Most of the time.

“Right,” he said, slipping the phone carefully into her pocket. He suddenly wondered if this was a good idea, but it was too late to back out now. “We’ll do it together at first, then I’ll leave you alone, okay? Just focus on the music, not how you’re moving.”

Rey felt him against her back, too close again. She kept her breathing as even as she could with him pressed against her back and his hands sliding down her arms. Slowly, he guided her in the movements they were doing earlier with Sabine; she still felt clumsy and awkward, especially with Poe so close. But she tried to take his advice and focus on the music. They moved through the various positions twice before Poe backed away. Rey kept going, finding a rhythm along with the music. Gradually, everything around her seemed to fade, even Poe. This was much easier; she could do this.

Poe resumed his own workout farther down, but he kept stealing glances at her. Rey was one of the most stubborn and willful people he had ever met, but when she was determined to do something, she didn’t hesitate. He found himself admiring that trait. The sun caught her chestnut hair as she moved—much less awkwardly now—bringing out auburn highlights he’d never noticed. She really was pretty. For the first time, he really started to believe that _this_ time, things might be different.


	6. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not all updates will be this quick, but let's enjoy my overactive muse while we can! As always, thanks to Olpgurl for the beta!!! She also made a moodboard for this fic; you can find it on my Tumblr. :)

_Two months later_

Poe’s eyes roved over the words, but he wasn’t really seeing them. They’d been given a rare day off, but he wasn’t very tempted by the nice weather. Perhaps it was because he participated in an indoor sport; he’d never really seen the appeal of the outdoors. After his mother’s death, skating became his whole world, for better or worse. It was his one link to her; as long as he skated, he still felt connected to her.

Shara had also instilled his love of reading. That was how Poe experienced the outside world, safe from the confines of the Dameron compound. Until he met Rey, Poe never felt like he was _missing_ anything. He had his dad, Zorii, his books, and skating. He didn’t think he needed anything else. Of course, he didn’t really know any better. Zorii came from a similar privileged background; they’d been dating for years. Long-distance most of the time, since Kes relied on her so much to help run the company. Zorii was brilliant, affable, steady. She was comfortable, familiar.

Should he call her? He looked at the clock; London was five hours ahead. They spoke at least once a week; their schedules didn’t line up for more frequent chats. Poe was usually exhausted after fifteen hours at the rink; a couple of weeks ago, he fell asleep at the dinner table! Kes, at least, got a good laugh from it. Poe was too tired to be embarrassed. He hoped Kes appreciated all the work they were doing; this was the hardest Poe had ever trained in his life. He had to keep up with Rey.

Poe suspected he knew why Leia had granted them this gift. Rey had made almost stunning progress over the last four months; she almost passed for a figure skater. He had to admit that she worked hard. She pushed him to be better, something Poe hadn’t had in a long time. But something important was missing.

They’d started her on jumping two weeks ago. They cleared out the small ballet room as Rey had dubbed it and started off ice. Poe had been jumping since he was ten, but Leia made him do the workouts all the same. Poe felt it was grossly unfair, but he knew it was fruitless to argue. As the more experienced jumper, Poe got to play teacher. Leia filmed all their sessions; Rey watched them back obsessively. Poe realized early that she had the athletic ability to do it; she was just extremely reluctant to let her skates leave the ice and trust she would land. Poe realized it was wise to start this way; she fell a lot. But Poe didn’t laugh this time. Instead, he would help her up and try again.

He’d never met anyone so determined. Rey just refused to allow anything to defeat her. She’d get up, brush herself off, and go again. Teaching also made _him_ better; he actually had to think and reflect on each move as he made it. Even Leia noticed. Despite being their coach, she was a very motherly figure; Poe wanted her to be proud of him.

They were due to move their lessons to the ice this week. Poe thought Leia wanted to give Rey a day to collect herself before taking that step. Rey would be in the harness the whole time, she’d be perfectly safe, but Poe remembered how scary it was when he first started learning. He’d been a child then. Rey was a fully grown adult. She did tend to get inside her own head.

Poe decided against Facetiming Zorii. It wasn’t that late in London, but he didn’t really have anything to say to her. Zorii never said anything, but Poe knew she was tired of hearing about the latest way Rey had gotten under Poe’s skin. And Poe didn’t care about whatever deal Zorii was working on for the company. None of that interested him.

He marked the page in his book and tossed it onto his bed. Kes was out of town; the house was eerily empty. He padded downstairs in his socks, moving from room to room. It had been a long time since he had so much free time to himself; he wasn’t quite sure what to do. He didn’t play video games like so many of his peers; he wasn’t a movie buff. They did have their own theater in the very back of the house; it was Kes’ gift to Shara when they built the place. It had been renovated several times as technology evolved, but it carried the same vintage charm.

Poe didn’t hate movies. Most of the ones he did watch were adaptations of books he’d read; those were rarely better than the books. He didn’t really see the point when he could create a better picture in his head. Still, his feet took him in the direction of the theater. Rey found pop culture much more satisfying than Poe did. She talked to Kes about movies they’d seen. Her taste leaned more toward the fantasy and sci-fi genres, which didn’t surprise Poe in the least. She also seemed to have seen every animated movie of the last twenty years. What was the one she’d teased him about? _Ice Age_? Poe had no clue what that was; he still didn’t.

Perhaps watching something mindless would allow his mind to settle long enough for him to read. Poe climbed up into the projection booth and flipped through the collection of movies they owned. Kes archived his collection carefully; they were organized by genre, then by title. To Poe’s shock, they actually had that movie Rey mentioned. And its sequels. Why, Poe had no clue. It didn’t seem like the kind of thing Kes would watch. Perhaps it was for the children of some of the staff?

Rey seemed to like it; that alone made Poe curious. Against his better judgment, he wondered what made her tick. For all the hours they spent together, she was still a bit of a mystery to him. He hated that feeling. He doubted this particular movie would shed any light, but he didn’t have anything else to do. He popped it into the projector, then headed down to his preferred seat. A remote control lowered the lights and the screen; Poe pressed another button to make the seat recline as the movie began.

* * *

Rey stretched out in the hammock; she felt rested and refreshed for the first time in weeks. After Leia announced they’d have the day off, all Rey wanted to do was sleep. Kes had said she could borrow any of the cars she wanted if she wanted to go into town, but sleep was the stronger pull. She was physically and mentally exhausted. She was used to the routine, but every time they started something new, it took a bit more out of her. Jumping was by far the most frightening thing they’d done so far. Inside blade, outside blade, toe pick, no toe pick. It was a lot of information to process. She still didn’t have all the jumps straight, let alone actually doing them.

It didn’t help that she kept psyching herself out. She watched the videos Leia took, then she’d watch experienced female skaters, and everything looked hopeless. Those ladies had been doing this since they were kids; she was trying to learn this way too late. Leia kept telling her that it was all nonsense, that she would be fine, but Rey had a hard time believing it.

She needed this day off, if for nothing else than to get her head on straight. She couldn’t give up now, not when she’d come so far. To her surprise, she was learning to love it. She appreciated the challenge of it, so different from hockey. There was no opponent on the ice; it was just her and Poe. She’d stopped seeing him as an enemy some time ago; she wouldn’t say they were _friends_. She wasn’t sure what they were. As long as they could work together, she was fine.

Rey rolled out of the hammock and tugged the tank top over her head. She’d gone for a dip in the pool before her nap; she didn’t think it was a good idea to go marching around her in her bathing suit. It was _finally_ properly warm, a good two months earlier than she was used to. Summer came later to Minnesota. It was Rey’s least favorite season; it was harder to skate in the summer. That was different here since the Dameron’s’ had their own climate-controlled rink. She could skate every day. It helped her enjoy the warmer weather more than she ever had.

She thought about going back to the loft, but no one was there. Leia had gone to Boston for the day to meet an old friend. Rose would just want to know when Rey was coming for a visit; she didn’t want to disappoint her again. That left the house. She wondered what Poe was up to. He was so quiet and reserved; the only time she got a read on him was when they were skating. Even that seemed detached, like he was going through the motions. The most animated she’d ever seen him was when he was teaching her how to jump.

Months into this, she was still trying to figure him out. He seemed to have everything, wealth, family, a girlfriend. Kes had mentioned his mother dying when Poe was young. Was that it? Had she instilled a love of skating in her son? Rey wished she had memories like that of her parents. They’d been gone for a long time now; sometimes she had trouble remembering their faces. She wondered what they’d think of her now.

It was late in the afternoon; even if she’d wanted to leave, it would be pointless. She needed to get to bed early for tomorrow’s skate. They were going to put her in the damn harness; she wasn’t thrilled about it. She decided to head over to the main house to see what she could see.

It was quiet; she remembered that Kes was out of town. Every room was empty, even Poe’s room. She only knew which one was his because she spotted him reading in the window sometimes. He seemed even less likely to leave the compound than her; he had to be somewhere. She wandered toward the back of the house. The “on air” light in the theater was on. Curious, she peeked inside.

Poe sat alone; he was laughing. Rey blinked in shock; she’d never heard him laugh before. Not like that, like he was enjoying himself. Sarcastic laughter? Mocking laughter? Sure. But not this kind of full belly laugh. She liked it. It was a warm, rich sound. What was he watching?

_“Oh my god.”_

Poe jumped; Rey stifled a laugh. She hadn’t meant to startle him. “What do you think you’re doing?” Poe snapped when he spotted the intruder. He stopped the movie, hoping she didn’t spot his flushed cheeks. He couldn’t believe she’d caught him!

“What are _you_ doing?” she retorted. He was watching _Ice Age._ The second one, if she recalled correctly. It was so far removed from what she knew about him; she was having trouble believing the evidence of her eyes.

“Is that any of your business?”

“No, but I am curious. I didn’t think you knew what this movie was.”

“I didn’t.” Poe sighed. “I was just as shocked when I found it in my dad’s collection.”

Rey looked around the darkened theater. It looked like something of an old movie, lots of bronze and red curtains. They didn’t have anything like this back home. “This is certainly something.”

“I thought Dad gave you the tour?”

“He did, but we didn’t peek inside. Though I’m not surprised you have your own movie theater.”

Poe nervously ran his fingers through his curls. “You never answered my question.”

“Which one?”

“What you’re _doing_ here?” Poe reminded her. “I assumed you’d head into town the moment we were sprung free.” The lights came up; Poe finally got a good look at her. Cut off shorts, white tank top that did nothing to hide the bikini top she was wearing. Poe gulped instinctively. He’d never seen her so casually dressed before.

“Too much work for one day,” Rey quipped. She fought to keep the smirk off her face as she saw his eyes widen ever so slightly. He might be a pain in the ass, but it was nice to see that he was at least a little human and not the Ice King she’d painted him as in her head. She looked around; there was nothing around him. No drink, no popcorn, no sugary treats. “Don’t tell me you’re watching a movie with _no snacks.”_

Poe flushed, then he was annoyed at himself for blushing. He hadn’t done anything wrong. Hell, this was _his_ house! “I never eat snacks during movies.”

She looked at him like he had two heads. “Never? What are you, a robot? Do you ever eat?”

“I fail to see how any of this is your business.” He crossed his arms over his chest; he wanted to be done with this conversation.

“Snacks are a part of the movie going experience!” Rey cried. “What, are you afraid of getting kernels between your teeth?”

“Why do you _care?”_

“You’re right. I don’t.”

She started to leave, but Poe couldn’t help but wonder if he _was_ missing something. Popcorn sounded terribly unhealthy, but he wondered if this was a chance to get a little insight into the woman who wanted to be his partner. The word “wait” was out of his mouth before she got to the door. Rey turned, one brow arched. “I think Dad has a popcorn maker, but I’ve never used it,” he confessed.

She smiled. “I think we can fix that.”

Twenty minutes later, Rey had her head stuck inside the glass cube. The popcorn maker wasn’t one of those stovetop models or even an air popper. It was one of those big ones they had in real movie theaters. _Of course, Kes would have this_ , she mused as she peeked in to make sure everything was hooked up properly. They didn’t want to burn the house down.

Poe stood by awkwardly, scratching behind his ear. “Everything okay in there?”

Rey stood, grabbing a towel to wipe the grease off her hands. “I think so. I’ve never used one of these before, but everything looks right.”

“Right.” Before Poe could overthink anything, he started to read off the instructions. Rey followed each one; it didn’t take long to get the kernels popping. In minutes, the smell of popcorn and butter filled the hall. “How do you know how to do that?”

“Do what?”

Poe gestured toward the machine. “You know, fix things.”

Rey shrugged. “I grew up tinkering. It was a way for me to stand out, prove I was useful.”

Poe frowned. “Why would you need to do that?”

Rey studied him, searching for some trap. Poe wasn’t smarter than her, but he was better read than she was. He knew some fancy words. But—for once—he seemed genuinely curious and not in a mean way. She just wasn’t used to him asking personal questions. “After my parents died, I was in the system. A few group homes. I don’t have any family in England. But a family here took me in, adopted me.”

“I heard you mention a sister to Leia.”

“I have two, actually. Rose and Paige.”

Poe was surprised at the stab of envy he felt. Siblings. He was an only child; he’d wished for siblings when he was little. “You never wanted to return to England?”

“I have dual citizenship,” she said. “But no. Hockey’s not very popular there.”

“Right.” He looked away, not sure what to say. He hadn’t known any of that, basic facts about his partner. That felt like an oversight. They didn’t need to be friends—they probably never would be—but the constant fighting could be exhausting.

The popcorn was ready a few minutes later; Rey scooped it into a large bucket while Poe got them something to drink. There was no soda in the house; they had to settle for flavored water. At least it was cold. “We can watch something else,” he offered. “If you want.”

Rey blinked, surprised. “It’s your theater.”

“You made the popcorn.” When she hesitated again, he sighed. “Nevermind.”

“What kind of movies do you like?”

“Me? I, uh, don’t watch many movies, actually.” He didn’t know why he was explaining this; he kept waiting for her to make fun of him. But they’d seemed to have settled into a friendly truce. “Mostly adaptations of things I’ve read.”

“Boring movies then.”

“They’re not boring!”

“What about fun things? Like _Lord of the Rings_ or _The Matrix?”_

“ _Lord of the Rings_ is based on books, of course, I’ve seen them.”

“I’ve never read the books. They were very…thick. But I love the movies.”

“What the hell is _The Matrix?”_

Rey sighed. “It’s not based on a book, that’s for sure.”

“What is this crusade you have against books?!”

Rey ignored him. He’d shown her where the movies were kept; she went to see if they owned _The Matrix_ franchise. They did! She took _Ice Age_ out of the player and put in the first _Matrix._ “There are three of these, but the first one is the best,” she declared as she returned to her seat.

“I’m not watching that.”

“Suit yourself.” She snatched the remote from the tray between them and found the right buttons. The lights came down, and the movie started. She discovered the button that allowed her to recline accidentally; she giggled to herself. She was going to be spending a _lot_ more time here! This was amazing. Rey munched happily on the popcorn—it tasted perfect—as Neo’s story unfolded. About twenty minutes in, she realized that Poe was still there. Contrary to his earlier declaration, he was watching the movie _and_ eating popcorn. He seemed engrossed, which surprised her.

She tried to focus on the movie, but her eyes kept flickering to her companion. He confused the hell out of her. One minute, he was looking down his nose at her, arguing just for the sake of it. The next, he’s asking questions about her past, sounding like he cared about the answer. He’d never asked about her family before. He never really asked about _her_ , period. It was a little disconcerting.

As Neo debated the red or the blue pill, Poe reached across for more popcorn. The tray between the seats had a hole in it to hold the bucket; when he reached down, his hand brushed against Rey’s. “Sorry,” he mumbled, snatching it back. His cheeks burned with embarrassment. He prayed she didn’t call him out for his hypocrisy. But the movie was better than he expected. It had some interesting themes about free will and choice.

“Your secret is safe with me,” she whispered, taking a large sip of her drink. She winked at him when he glanced at her, which made him scowl.

“Are you always this insufferable?”

“What can I say, it’s a part of my charm.”

“You don’t have any charm.”

“I know some people who would dispute that.” Her knowing smirk made Poe grind his teeth. Why did she always do that? Poe himself was no monk—though it felt like it with Zorii three thousand miles away for months at a time—but really. Did everything have to be some innuendo? _It’s the 21_ _st_ _century,_ he scolded himself. _She can do what she wants._

Not liking where that train of thought was headed, Poe turned his attention back to the movie. It wasn’t his usual genre, but he found himself enjoying it. The special effects were pretty good for the time. He could tell that it was one of Rey’s favorites; her lips moved along with some of the dialogue like she had it memorized. As the movie went on, he watched her as much as the screen. Her face just seemed to light up, like sunshine. _Sunshine._ That was a good name for her. Rey…ray of sunshine. Poe smiled to himself; it suited her. He’d never call her that to her face, but maybe in his head. Especially when she was driving him crazy. He’d remember that she could be warm and happy, like a beam of sunlight.

Kes returned home late; he was surprised how many lights were still on. He went through the house, shutting them off. The “on air” light to the theater was lit; that was odd. He poked his head in; his jaw dropped in shock. His son and Rey were inside, seated side by side watching… _The Matrix?_ Definitely not the first one; Kes was certain it was the third one. Why? They’d never spent time together outside the rink to his knowledge. Still, it might be good for them. Their relationship was going to make or break this run for gold. He silently slipped out and left them to it.


	7. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're nearing the end of the training montage! I've had a lot of fun expanding on what we see in the film. Once again, thanks goes to Olpgurl for being an awesome beta! Enjoy!

The rink was silent as she pushed open the door. For the last few weeks, it seemed like she and Poe were in an unannounced race as to who would get there first in the mornings. Today, Rey was grateful that she was alone. She was getting frustrated with Leia’s cautious approach when it came to jumping. She’d been in that harness for what felt like forever. She wanted to try it without an audience in case she made a fool of herself. Poe foiled her plan for the last two days, reaching the rink before her. Today, she was alone.

If she knew Poe, she’d have at least an hour by herself.

She went through her stretches, eyeing the dreaded harness. She really hated it. She didn’t like the feeling of dangling in the air. She knew it was so she could be safe while she learned, but she was used to learning by doing. So, what if she fell? Had everyone forgotten that her first day left her bruised and covered in ice packs? She could handle some bumps and bruises. If she could get this jumping thing down, then they could move on their last major hurdle. Lifts.

Though now that she thought about it, maybe she was being too hasty. Spending 15 hours a day with Poe on the ice was one thing when they were just skating, each sticking to their own space. The intimacy needed to do some of the lifts she’d watched online kinda freaked her out. They weren’t shouting at each other anymore, but Rey still wouldn’t characterize them as friends. Poe seemed to tolerate her.

It didn’t help that the few times he got close her belly flipped and her cheeks flushed.

She was being ridiculous. At best, they were coworkers. Two people working toward the same goal. He had a girlfriend! A girlfriend he rarely spoke about or even _to_ , but that wasn’t the point. Poe certainly didn’t seem the least bit interested in Rey as a person, despite the handful of times they’d hung out since the day she caught him watching _Ice Age_. She didn’t have a crush on him; he was just the only guy close to her age that she’d seen in months. She was serially unattached anyway. It was easier that way.

Rey finished lacing up her skates and moved onto the ice. She did the warm-up routine Sabine created for her; it calmed and centered her. The only sounds were her breathing and ice scraping; the sun wasn’t even fully up. She loved this quiet time when it was just her and the ice. There was no doubt here; this was where she was meant to be. Sabine seemed to have worked some sort of miracle; Rey could do spins and twirls without feeling slow or awkward. If they actually won a gold medal, Rey was getting Sabine the biggest bouquet of flowers she could find.

She ended her spin and took several calming breaths. She thought through everything Poe and Leia had taught her about jumping. She visualized the jump in her head, eyes closed, arms outstretched as she balanced on one thin blade, her right foot inches off the ice. Rey had always been a good strong skater, but the amount of power she needed in her legs to do these jumps was insane. She opened her eyes and pushed off. She picked up speed, turning her hips until she was moving backwards. All but one of the jumps in figure skating took off backwards; she wasn’t crazy about the blind takeoffs. She bent her knees slightly and pushed herself up into the air, landing on her opposite foot. A simple waltz jump. Easy. She did four more in quick succession, pleased that she didn’t fall. It still felt unnatural, but she knew she’d get accustomed to it.

“You can do this,” she whispered to herself.

She practiced in the harness for weeks; she knew the way her body was supposed to move. Figure skates were double-edged, inside and outside; the edge helped determine the kind of jump. Rey didn’t have a favorite yet; she would settle for landing one unassisted.

Rey pushed off, moving at a steady pace. She gradually picked up speed again, moving backwards. Trees blew past her out the window; she ignored the rising sun. Her body remembered the days and weeks of practice as she took off on her left inside edge, swinging her right leg around. Her hair whipped around her head as she drew her arms in. Her right blade hit the ice, but her arms shot out for balance. Rey wobbled for a dangerous second, but she managed to stay upright through sheer force of will.

Holy shit! She did it! Far from perfect and she only went around once, but _she did it._ Her first solo jump. No harness! She whooped and jumped; she couldn’t stop smiling. It felt a bit like her first goal as a kid; she had that same elation. She’d dreaded learning to jump almost from the moment she arrived, but it seemed like she _could_ do it.

“What are you so happy about?”

She looked and saw Poe striding in, his handsome face annoyed. Rey refused to let him bring her down. “I just did my first jump.  _By myself.”_

Poe frowned. “Without the harness? Are you insane? You’re not ready!”

“How would you know?”

“I’ve been doing this since I was a kid, that’s how!” Poe shouted. He dropped his bag and marched onto the ice in his sneakers. “Do you _want_ to get hurt?”

Rey put her hands on her hips. “Of course, I don’t! Who the hell do you think you are trying to take this away from me?”

Poe blinked. Was that what she really thought he was doing? He was trying to look out for her, damn it! If she got hurt, that would put their training back days or weeks! “I don’t want to take anything away from you,” he said, trying to sound reasonable. “I just don’t want you to get hurt.”

“Yeah, because you suddenly care about me.” Rey turned her back on him and skated off. She refused to let him steal her joy.

Poe sighed. He didn’t want to admit how much her accusation bothered him. She was his _partner_. They might not be best buddies, but he did care. She drove him crazy with her recklessness, her constant need to prove herself. Hadn’t Poe already shown that he was all in on this? He was working harder than he ever had in his life, spending long hours at the rink. He barely saw his dad these days; he had a girlfriend he rarely even _spoke_ to. He ended every day exhausted, mentally, and physically, trying to get Rey up to speed.

Poe wasn’t good with people. He never had been. He didn’t really have friends as a kid; once Holdo became his coach, his life revolved around skating. It was all he knew. He walked carefully off the ice; he needed to get his skates on. Leia arrived while he was still stretching; Rey didn’t hesitate to share her good news. Leia was thrilled, insisting Rey give them a repeat performance. Poe watched her warily, his body tense. She launched into a single salchow, only wobbling a little on the landing. It wasn’t the best jump, but it was a start. Leia and Rey hugged; Poe looked away, jealousy curling in his belly. Leia was easily the best coach Poe ever had, but he couldn’t touch her relationship with Rey.

He didn’t know why it bothered him so much. Leia wasn’t his mother. He barely remembered his mother; he wasn’t looking for a replacement. He was there to do a job; he would do it to the best of his ability. And that was that.

Leia beamed at her protégé. Not even in her wildest dreams did she think this partnership would be this successful. Rey was incredible; the only person Leia knew who worked harder was Poe. They just brought out the best in each other on the ice. Off the ice? That was still a work in progress, but Rey confided that they’d started spending time together outside the rink, watching movies in the Damerons’ home theater.

The pieces were finally starting to come together.

“Alright, let’s try things without the harness today,” Leia informed her charges. “But we’re going to be careful, right, Rey?”

Rey nodded. “Yeah, sure.”

“Great,” Poe muttered under his breath.

Rey skated after him. “Why are you so crabby today? Did you wake up on the wrong side of the dungeon?”

“I am _not_ crabby.”

Rey snorted. “Not crabby? My mistake, Your Highness.”

“Don’t presume you know me,” Poe shot back. “You don’t know anything about me.” That was flagrantly false, but he said it anyway. He didn’t want to deal with this right now.

“That’s bullshit and we both know it,” she hissed as Leia tried to get their attention. “But if that’s what you want, then  _fine.”_

The tension remained between them all morning. They worked on Rey’s jumping; Poe would do the jump, then Rey would try to copy him. It was slow going. But Rey felt a lot more confident in her ability than she had when she woke up that morning. Poe hardly spoke to her; she tried not to let it bother her too much. It was so weird. There were days where she felt like they were making a connection, maybe even starting to be friends. Then there were days like this where Poe clammed up and virtually ignored her. She didn’t understand it. She didn’t understand  _him._

She didn’t want it to matter, but it did. How could they achieve their goal if they didn’t find a way to be friends?

After another long day at the rink, all Rey wanted to do was sleep. But she owed her sister a call. After dinner with Leia (it was Leia’s turn to do the dishes), she returned to her section of the loft. Rose had sent Rey some of her things from Minnesota, clothes mostly. Amazon was a good friend; she’d ordered some things to make the loft more like home. A poster with the Wild’s schedule hung on the wall; framed photos of her and her sisters sat on the mantlepiece. A couple of vintage horror movie posters hung another wall, a gift from Leia on her birthday. Rey didn’t spend much time in the loft, but it was the first place she considered _hers_.

She switched on the TV and flopped onto the bed. She flipped through the channels, finally settling on an old episode of _Doctor Who._ Before she could fall asleep to the sound of the television, she dialed her sister.

“Hey, Rey.” As always, Rey heard the sounds of the bar in the background; she could gauge how busy it was by the sound. Rose would have plenty of time to talk. She wasn’t sure that was a good thing.

“Hey, Rose.”

“You sound tired.”

Rey stifled a yawn. “Long day.”

“I still don’t understand what you’re doing right now. It’s not even hockey season!”

“Will be soon. Training camp starts in a couple of weeks.” She kept the details to a minimum when she spoke to Rose; it avoided questions she didn’t want to answer.

“I know. We’ve got a countdown clock on the wall.”

Rey smiled to herself. She missed watching games with people who loved the game as much as she did. “How’s Paige?” She asked that open ended question, knowing that Rose could take it and run for a while. Paige had done the best out of the three sisters careerwise; she was a teacher at their local high school. She was also taking master’s courses online; she wanted to be the principal one day. Rey had only spoken to her twice since moving east; they weren’t as close as Rey and Rose were.

“Rey? Rey, are you listening to me?”

Rey jumped, jerking awake. She swore she’d only closed her eyes for a second. “Yeah, I’m here.”

“Are you okay?” Rose asked suspiciously. “You’ve been falling asleep almost every time you call.”

“I told you, long days.” She still hadn’t told her family the truth about what she was doing in Connecticut. It seemed silly to keep lying about it, but she was in too deep now. She’d have to come clean at some point, but she was too exhausted to deal with it.

“Is that all?”

Rey scrubbed her hand over her face. She’d experienced a huge milestone today; she couldn’t even explain it to her own sister. Unbidden, Poe’s face flickered in her mind. He confused the hell out of her. Could she ask for advice without Rose figuring out the truth? “There’s this guy…”

“Oh! Tell me everything!”

“No, no, nothing like that. We work together.” That much was true.

“Oh.” Rose sounded disappointed. “Is he cute at least?”

Rey chuckled. That sounded like her sister. “I wouldn’t say cute. More like gorgeous.”

Rose giggled. “So, what’s wrong with him?”

“Other than having a stick up his ass?” Rey groaned. “I just don’t get him. We’ve been…working side by side for months. Some days it’s okay; he’s polite, at least. Other days…”

“You want to punch him in the face?”

“Something like that.”

“Maybe he’s just a private person.”

“Yeah, maybe.” She was starting to think the man everyone saw when they looked at Poe was a façade, not real. She’d gotten glimpses of someone else entirely; she might like _that_ Poe. As a friend, of course.

“Just don’t do anything to get fired,” Rose advised. “I know how much the opportunity means to you.”

“I won’t. Thanks, Rose.”

* * *

Poe picked up the chain and looped it over his head. The ring at the end of it settled against his chest; it was slightly cold after his shower. The ring was his mother’s; Kes had given it to him prior to his first competition. He’d started wearing it around his neck when he was thirteen; back then, the long chain nearly reached his stomach. It was a way to have his mom there with him as he skated. During practices, he kept it under his shirt. In competitions, he had a small pocket sewn into each costume so he could keep it with him without it being a hazard.

He’d need to remind the seamstress about it whenever they got around to choosing costumes.

Poe shook himself; it was foolish to think that far ahead. They had a _lot_ of work to do before they could start putting together a real program. The pieces were there, even Poe could see that. Rey was the kind of person who didn’t let anything stand in her way; Poe thought about all the things that could go wrong. He knew that about himself. It wasn’t something he particularly _liked_ about himself, but he’d adapted.

One of them had to be the realist.

It was warm outside, but Poe tugged the turtleneck over his head anyway. He had a spare sweatshirt in his bag in case he got chilly. He hadn’t needed it all summer, but he didn’t think he could take Rey’s teasing if he complained about the cold. It was like she was impervious to the chill. It wasn’t normal.

_ She _ wasn’t normal. At least not that kind of normal he was used to. Rey was unlike anyone Poe had ever known. His world consisted of corporate types like his dad, coaches, and athletes. Rey was definitely an athlete, but she didn’t live in the rarified air that so many of his peers did. Skating was an expensive sport; her hockey skates were scuffed and well used. Poe had never really given it much thought before; when he needed new skates, they just appeared.

He knew she came from a different background. She’d told him a bit more about her family, about life in Minnesota. They’d made a habit of movie night, usually Fridays. (Though not lately, a fact he tried not to dwell on too much.) Between bickering about what to watch, she revealed little tidbits about herself. She’d worked at a garage before coming east, fixing cars. She hated it, or rather, she hated her boss. The guy sounded like a real jerk. She shared an apartment with her sister, who ran the local bar. Small town, rural area, not much to do. Poe tried to imagine what that would be like, but he couldn’t imagine himself living like that. Sure, he was a homebody, but Hartford wasn’t far. Neither was New York or Boston. They could go to the symphony or a book reading or the theater any time they wanted. He had a whole list of things he wanted to do when Zorii came for the holidays. She’d be home for three weeks. They couldn’t stop training for three weeks, but at least he’d get to see her in the evenings. It was better than nothing.

Poe grabbed his heavy bag and hurried downstairs. He stopped long enough to get a breakfast sandwich from the kitchen, then he headed to the rink. Rey was already there, gliding across the ice in her Team USA jersey, Kenobi #9. It looked a little bulky without the pads, but she still made it look good. Poe rolled his eyes at himself. _Stop it,_ he scolded himself. _You’re here to work._

Rey ignored him completely, launching into a double toe loop. Her jumps had gotten much better over the last few weeks; Sabine had come by a few times to observe them. She was going to help Leia choreograph their short and long programs if they got that far. Everyone delighted in Rey’s progress. Everyone _but_ Poe. He kept waiting for the other shoe to drop, for her to get hurt or decide it was too difficult. She never did.

He admired that kind of determination.

Perhaps it was time he cranked the attitude down a few notches and let her know how much he appreciated it. This was just as much a hail Mary for her as it was for him. (She’d taught him that football term; he’d had no clue the first time she said it.)

She continued to skate while he went through his routine. He ran words through in his head; everything sounded insincere and flat. He’d been such an ass the last few weeks; he wasn’t sure she’d believe him if he tried to be nice. The truth was, he wasn’t accustomed to being nice.

When he got onto the ice, she was trying the double toe again. “You’re leaning into it too much,” he said quietly.

Rey blinked at him, using her toe pick to come to a stop. “What’s the matter with you?”

“Nothing. I noticed it when you were jumping just now.”

She put her hands on her hips, suspicious. “Are you a pod person? Who are you and what have you done with Poe Dameron?”

He held up his hands in defeat. “I’m sorry, okay? I’ve been kind of a jerk the last few weeks…”

“Kind of?” Rey snapped. “You’ve hardly spoken to me! We’re supposed to be partners.”

Poe sighed. “I know, I know.” He ran his fingers through his curls. “You might not believe this, but I really didn’t want you to get hurt.”

“I’m a big girl, Poe. I can handle…”

“Look, _I know that._ Okay? I know. But you’re the first person that’s stuck with me since…well, since Sochi. Yeah, I thought this was insane at first. But you…you’ve put in the work and you’re good. We could be _really_ good. And I’d like us to be friends. If you want.”

Rey eyed him for a long time gauging his sincerity. That had been hard for him to say. He hated being wrong. But he was. Rey was legitimately good and they both needed to find a way to trust each other if they wanted to achieve their goal. “You’re not gonna go soft on me, are you?”

“What do you mean?”

“I mean, that when it comes to what happens on the ice, you call me out. I’ll call you out. We don’t varnish the truth and we hold each other accountable.”

Poe nodded. “I can do that.”

Rey held out her hand. “Wanna try this again?”

Poe closed the space that separated them and shook her hand. The handshake lingered a beat too long; Poe pulled away first. “When did you get here this morning?”

“A little after five.”

“You’re gonna fall asleep during the movie.”

Rey started to skate off; she spun to face him. “Movie night’s back on?”

“Sure. I’ll even let you pick. Peace offering.”

“You might wind up regretting that.”

Poe grinned. “We’ll see.” He skated after her. “Wanna try one together?”

“Seriously?”

Poe shrugged. “We’ll have to do it eventually.”

“Good point.”

They took a few practice jumps; true to his word, Poe offered her some advice to improve. They were pros at skating side by side now; Rey shot him a grin. “Ready?” She nodded. “Okay, double toe on three.” They turned in unison as Rey counted it off. Poe executed the jump perfectly; Rey landed beside him, farther away than when she’d started. Still, she did land. They could work on the rest.

“How was that?”

“Not bad.”

“Don’t you mean terrible?”

“No. I mean, _not bad._ We’ll get it, Rey. It takes time.”

“I’m not the most patient person.”

“Really? I hadn’t noticed.”

Rey rolled her eyes. “I don’t know how I feel about this Poe Dameron.”

_ Me too, Sunshine, _ he thought.  _Me too._


	8. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, thanks to Olpgurl for the beta! Enjoy!

“Wait, wait,” Rey said, looking dumbfounded at Leia. “You want his hands _where?”_

Leia pointed in the general vicinity of her waist. Rey felt like she’d been saying that a lot lately. Once Leia felt like she had jumping down reasonably well (Rey still practiced them every day, but they weren’t her _whole_ day like they’d been much of the summer and early fall), they moved on to lifts. Just like everything else, they’d started off the ice. This time, the ballet room got some extra padding in case of spills. And they needed it. They fell. A _lot._ Even Poe seemed to have trouble; he was adjusting to someone new.

This was why they’d done (and still did) all the weight training and exercise. There was so much more to lifts than Rey expected. She worried at first about Poe supporting her weight, but Leia promised her she’d be fine. After a couple of days, she figured out why. It was all about balance, not just Poe holding her up. She learned a lot about angles and axes and how to distribute their weight, so they _didn’t_ fall. Poe was surprisingly patient, helping her up every time she fell. She even started doing the same for him.

The change in him was confusing at first. On the surface, it looked like nothing had changed. They still bickered and snarked at each other. They got into petty squabbles about movies they’d watched or a new element Leia wanted them to try. But the meanness was (almost) completely gone. He didn’t go out of his way to insult her. He seemed to be genuinely trying; Rey appreciated it. But sometimes, she missed the “old” Poe. At least, she knew where she stood with him.

Maybe Rey was the one who was confused. When they first started training for lifts, she was inexplicably shy. She knew this was part of the gig, but he was touching her in new places. She wasn’t used to being so _close_ to someone else. Not for hours on end, anyway. She certainly wasn’t a prude, but this was _intimate_ in a way she didn’t feel entirely comfortable with at first. Repetition helped lessen the butterflies in her stomach, but then they’d start something new, and she’d be caught off guard. Again.

Poe, it seemed, was unaffected. He was professional and frustratingly detached. Of course, he’d been doing this a lot longer than her. With multiple partners. It bothered her that _any_ of this bothered her. She couldn’t be attracted to her partner; that was crazy. She really needed to get a grip on herself.

“I won’t drop you,” Poe promised.

“It’s not you I’m worried about.”

“Here, I thought you weren’t afraid of anything.”

Rey blinked at him. Was he _teasing_ her? “I never said I was afraid.”

“Coulda fooled me.”

Rey huffed. “Fine, let’s do this.”

They started with a lift they’d already learned. Poe scooped her up bridal style; Rey looped her arm behind his neck and leaned back to distribute her weight more evenly. Leia promised her that this would feel more natural on the ice since they’d be moving. She felt dumb just leaning back while he spun them around in his sneakers. He lowered her gently to the floor. “See,” he said. “That wasn’t so bad.”

Rey rolled her eyes. “Just watch where you’re putting your hands,” she snapped. She tugged her t-shirt down _again;_ it kept riding up. She felt self-conscious enough; she didn’t need any wardrobe malfunctions.

Poe chuckled. “You’re not ticklish, are you?”

“What? No!” Rey cried. Poe laughed harder. “You bastard.”

“What? That’s a legitimate question!”

“No, it’s not!”

“Like it or not, your costume’s going to be a lot more revealing than _that_ ,” he said, gesturing to her workout clothes. “I wouldn’t want to drop you because you break out into a fit of giggles.”

Rey threw up her hands and marched off. He was being impossible! Where did he get off teasing her like this? Why did she allow herself to get so flustered with him? She really needed to get out of here, see other _people_. Rose had been after her to visit home; maybe it was time to take her up on that. After Christmas and New Year’s. The Damerons hosted a party on New Year’s Eve every year; the infamous Zorii was supposed to visit. Rey was very curious about her; she couldn’t resist the chance to meet her. Anyone who could put up with Poe long enough to be in an actual relationship with him had to be either a saint or insane.

Poe watched Rey walk away; his lips quirked up in a smile. He found her awkwardness endlessly amusing. She was usually so bold and forthright, but lately, she’d been flustered. He couldn’t resist teasing her; it was too easy. He felt a little payback was warranted; she never hesitated to poke fun at him. Besides, she was cute when she was mad.

He decided to use the break wisely. He got himself some water and dug his phone out from his bag. He was expecting a package; it was supposed to be delivered today. Christmas was only a couple of weeks away. Gifts for his dad, Zorii and Leia were already locked away in his room. Those were easy; he found them with little trouble. A silk tie for his dad, a sapphire necklace and matching bracelet for Zorii, some framed art for Leia. When it came to Rey, he was stumped. For a while, he considered not getting her anything, but they were trying to be friends now. Friends got each other Christmas gifts. He discovered recently that he’d missed her birthday completely; he felt a little guilty about that. She’d said nothing; they even skated that day. They skated on Poe’s birthday too, but they’d gotten off early for a fancy dinner with Kes and Leia.

Was he that much of an ass that she didn’t want to celebrate with him? He didn’t like that feeling at all. He resolved to make up for it with an amazing Christmas gift, but when it came to finding said gift, he was lost. He wanted to get her something she would like. Gifts so often reflected more about the person giving the gift than the person receiving it. What did she think of when she thought about him? Poe wasn’t sure he wanted to know the answer.

He finally had an idea a week ago. They’d been bickering (as per usual) about the movie they’d watched the night before, _The Fellowship of the Ring._ Rey had finally convinced him to revisit the _Lord of the Rings_ trilogy, even though Poe made it perfectly clear he preferred the books. He remembered that she mentioned she’d never read them. That night, he went on a search. There were a lot of editions, but he finally found a lovely leatherbound set of _Lord of the Rings_ and _The Hobbit_. They were supposed to arrive today.

According to the shipping link, it was out for delivery. Good. He could get it wrapped up before he went to bed then. He was about to put his phone away when a text came through. **_Hey._**

Poe frowned. It wasn’t like Zorii to text him in the middle of the day, out of the blue. They’d spoken a few days ago, just for a few minutes. She was in the middle of some sensitive meetings for the company; Poe was exhausted. He looked up; Rey was speaking quietly with Leia. He tapped out a reply. **_Is something wrong?_**

The three dots flashed at him. **_I can’t text my boyfriend?_**

Poe rolled his eyes. **_It’s the middle of the day. I’m training. Excuse me for thinking there was some emergency!_**

Her reply was quick. **_It’s evening here, remember? Is that girl giving you a hard time again?_**

Poe clenched his fist. **_Her name is Rey. I told you the other day, we’re trying to be friends._**

This reply was slower; what was she even doing? This was so far out of the pattern he and Zorii were in; Poe was genuinely confused. **_You’ve never been good at making friends, babe. Maybe you should stick to what you’re good at._**

What the hell did _that_ mean? Zorii didn’t know what she was talking about; he and Rey were friends now. They _were_. Training certainly wasn’t as onerous as it was in the beginning; they spent time together outside the rink. Not a lot, but not out of a lack of desire. Training was _exhausting_ ; they needed to do things like sleep. Zorii never understood what drove Poe to put in such long hours at the rink. For her, skating was recreational, not her job. **_You’ll see for yourself soon._**

The dots winked at him. **_I am very excited to meet her._**

Rey and Leia were coming back; Poe tapped out one last message. **_Gotta go, work’s calling._** He didn’t wait for a reply, tossing his phone back into his bag. “We ready?” he asked.

“I thought we’d give Rey a taste of what it’ll feel like on the ice,” Leia replied.

“Are you sure that’s a good idea?” They were nowhere near ready for that!

“She’ll be in the harness; nothing to worry about.” Poe noticed that Rey looked less than thrilled about this. She hated the harness. She was more of a “learn by doing” person.

Poe shrugged. “You’re the boss.”

They headed out to the rink; Poe and Rey laced up their skates. They did some more stretches and loops around the rink to get warmed up. Then Leia helped Rey get into the harness. It was suspended from the corners with adjustable stretching cables; it was supposed to help skaters get used to jumping and aerial tricks without falling on the hard ice.

“Just follow Poe’s lead,” Leia advised. “You’re perfectly safe in this.”

“He’s not going to try to make me puke, is he?”

“And ruin my sweater?” he snarked. “Not a chance.”

“Just take it easy,” Leia said.

She stepped away and left them to it. The harness wouldn’t let them do some other lifts they’d been working on, so they had to try a few newer ones. Poe had done them hundreds of times, but Rey was a novice. He squeezed her hand reassuringly before picking her up; she squeezed back. She trusted him as he twisted her, holding her by one hand and one foot, spinning them across the ice. He tried to put her upright properly, but they got a little tangled. “Sorry,” he muttered.

Rey braced herself on his forearms. “It’s okay.”

Their eyes locked; Poe could see the little green flecks that sparkled in the sunlight. They were almost nose to nose; after a long beat, Rey pushed herself away a few inches. His skin still tingled from where she’d grabbed him to steady herself. He couldn’t resist looking her over; she seemed fine, if slightly embarrassed.

What was _that_ about?

The afternoon crept on; they tried a variety of lifts from the safety of the harness. Inexplicably to Poe, Rey grew more and more distant as the hours passed. Poe couldn’t understand it. Was Zorii right? Was he messing up the friend thing? The idea rankled him; it soon soured his mood too.

“You want his hands where?” Rey asked again, dangling above Poe’s head. Leia pointed at her hips. Rey still looked skeptical. But she held out her hands. Poe scowled; this was the lift that he and Jannah had fallen on in Sochi. He didn’t want to do it, but what choice did he have? He took her hands and did a pivot to get them moving. He didn’t spin Rey _fast_ , his small way of protesting the whole thing.

“Poe,” Leia said warningly.

“What? It’s going to take us five years to get this up to half speed!” he complained.

“Hey!” Rey cried. “I’m right here!”

“You want faster? Here!” Poe grabbed her leg and swung her around with all his might. Rey cried out in surprise as she spun drunkenly. Poe knew he was being childish, but ever since Zorii’s text he’d been in a foul mood. The sun was starting to set; he made the executive decision to call it a day.

“Poe! Poe, come back!” Leia called as he yanked off his skated and stalked out.

“Don’t worry about it,” Rey said.

“He’s acting like a child,” Leia said as she helped Rey out of the harness.

“We’ve both seen him do worse.”

“True.” Leia rested a hand on her shoulder. “Why don’t you call it a day too?”

“And get to bed at a decent hour? Yes please.”

She and Leia enjoyed an early dinner in the loft. Even during dinner, it was hard for Rey to relax. She couldn’t figure out what got into Poe. He’d seemed fine until _she’d_ lost her temper. She’d spotted him with his phone; it looked like he was texting someone. Zorii? That didn’t make Rey feel any better.

“Leave the dishes; I think you could use a massage,” Leia said as they finished up.

That sounded heavenly to Rey. Her aches had aches. Ten minutes later, she stretched out on the portable massage table Leia had, flat on her belly. Leia got to work on her sore legs; Rey sighed. Even as her muscles uncoiled, she couldn’t stop thinking about Poe’s abrupt exit from the rink. “He’s got everything,” she said quietly. “A house, the rink. I don’t get it.” Leia remained quiet. “You know something? I don’t think he even likes to skate.”

“You worked in a garage,” Leia pointed out. “You were happy there?”

“Hey, I worked there because I had to.” When long moments passed in silence, Rey figured it out. Skating was a job to Poe. Maybe he’d enjoyed it once, but somehow the joy had been sucked out of it. Then why did he do it? She didn’t know; she wasn’t sure she wanted to find out.

* * *

Poe opened the blinds; he blinked at the blanket of white out his window. Snow. The weather forecast had been right after all. They’d gotten a white Christmas. It seemed like too much to hope for; they hadn’t had one since he was a kid. Trees were covered; the driveway back to the garage was indistinguishable from the grass. He wondered if Rey had seen it yet. They probably had white Christmases more often in Minnesota.

Since it was Christmas, they had the day off from skating. Poe stretched his arms over his head, then went to get a shower. Christmas days were lazy in the Dameron house; they didn’t exchange presents until dinner time. The scent of freshly baked cinnamon rolls was already filtering through the house; he would get a couple before curling up in the window seat with a book.

After his shower, Poe tucked the towel around his waist and stepped out of the bathroom. He grabbed a smaller one for his hair to dry the dripping curls. He stared out the window, enjoying the beautiful sight outside. How long had it been? Poe had a vague memory of his mother out in the snow, a snowball fight. He’d just been little; Shara had taken her son outside to enjoy the winter wonderland. He smiled to himself, his fingers curling around the ring that hung from his neck. _I miss you, Mom._

A knock at the door startled him. He jumped; the towel around his waist tumbled to the floor. “Just a minute!” he cried, trying to grab the towel. But the door opened anyway, and Rey stepped through. Poe’s cheeks flushed red as he scrambled for the towel. “Are you deaf? Did I say come in?”

“No.”

“Get out! Get out this second!” He finally got the towel; fortunately, his back was to her.

Rey blinked; she wet her lips instinctively. She knew she should leave, but she couldn’t force her body to move. Her mind was too full of the fleeting glimpse she’d gotten of Poe’s ass. And _damn._ This wasn’t the first time she’d admired it, but now she had a better idea of what he looked like naked. _Shit._ She decided to play things cool like he had no effect on her. “I handle this stuff all the time,” she said. “It’s not that big a mystery.”

Poe let out a breath, then turned to face her, the towel tied securely. She was holding something; it was wrapped in gaudy looking paper. “What’s that?”

Rey shook herself; she needed to stop staring. But he was in a _towel_ and _barechested_ and _wet_ …was it hot in here all of a sudden? She thrust her hand out. “Open it up.” She was nervous (aside from the shock of Poe standing in front of her practically naked); she’d thought long and hard about what to get him for Christmas. “Go on.” Poe took the soft bulky present from her, turning it over in his hands. “I wrapped it myself.” She laughed nervously. “What do you get for the guy who has everything, right?”

Poe found a seam and ripped the paper. Apparently, no one explained how they did Christmas in the Dameron house. He’d been planning on going over to the loft later to give Rey her present, but since she was here, he didn’t want to disappoint her. Folded black and silver cloth tumbled into his hands. “An old shirt?”

Rey’s face fell. “An old shirt? Wayne Gretzky wore that sweater. That’s Wayne Gretzky’s game sweater; I’ve had that over ten years.” The Ticos had gotten it for her at a charity auction when she was ten; she had no idea how much it cost. Poe shook it out, looking at it oddly. Rey sighed in exasperation. “Wayne Gretzky?” She reached for the sweater. She wanted to give him something meaningful; that sweater was one of her most prized possessions. “Forget it, I’ll take it.” She grabbed it, starting a tug of war with Poe.

“No!” Poe cried. “I like it!”

“I’ll get something else.” They kept tugging back and forth; Rey winced. “You’re gonna tear it!”

“Then let go!” Poe exclaimed. Rey let go abruptly; one of the sleeves smacked Poe in the face. He held the sweater against his chest. “Thank you.”

Rey shrugged. “So anyway, Merry Christmas.” She turned to go, her cheeks aflame.

“Wait a minute!” Poe didn’t wait for her to turn; he grabbed her gift bag from his bedside table. He held it out by the handles, smiling. “Merry Christmas.”

Rey tilted her head; she honestly hadn’t expected him to get her anything. She’d debated with herself over his gift for weeks; it didn’t matter if he reciprocated. He was her friend. Her friend who was currently standing in front of her in nothing but a towel. _Don’t think about that,_ she thought as she accepted the gift bag. It was large but thin, stuffed to overflowing with colored paper. Rey grinned and started yanking out the carefully placed paper and tinsel. She found a couple of books inside. One was much thicker than the other; the lettering was in gold. “ _The Lord of the Rings?”_

“And _The Hobbit_ ,” Poe said proudly. “It was either that or _Hockey for Dummies._ I took a chance.”

He looked so pleased; Rey wasn’t sure what to make of the gift. She wasn’t a reader. But she didn’t want to hurt his feelings. “Um, thanks.”

“You’re welcome.”

She tucked the books back into the bag. “I’ll head back to the loft. Sorry about just barging in.”

Poe called after her before she could leave. “Rey.”

“Yeah?”

Poe scratched nervously behind his ear. “Would you, uh, like to go outside and have a snowball fight?”

Rey frowned. Had she heard right? “A snowball fight? I’ve never had anyone ask before pummeling me with snowballs.”

He laughed nervously. “Stupid, right? It’s just…it’s something I did with my mom and we haven’t had a white Christmas in years…” God, he was rambling. “You what? Nevermind.”

Rey’s smile was gentle. “Actually, I would love that. Maybe we could build a snowman too?”

Poe smiled back. “I’d like that.”

“Okay. Meet me down by the pond in an hour?”

“An hour?”

Rey gestured at him. “Some of us need to get dressed.”

Poe flushed. “Oh. Right. Yeah. An hour sounds good.”

Rey started to leave, then she stopped. “Oh, and Poe?”

“Yeah?”

“Prepare to get your ass kicked!” She giggled as she left, leaving Poe gawking after her. He brought the sweater up to his nose; it still smelled like her. Why would she give him something so precious? Especially after his behavior the other day? It obviously meant a lot to her; she wore this sweater all the time. He walked over to his closet and hung it up; he didn’t want it to get ruined in the snow. He had a snowball fight to win.


	9. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The updates are coming fast and furious! The muse is obsessed with this story; you all get to reap the benefits. I hope you enjoy! Thanks as always to Olpgurl for betaing these as quickly as I write them!

** New Year’s Eve 2016 **

Rey stared at her reflection in the mirror, trying to figure out what to do with her hair. Her dress hung on the bathroom door, taunting her. She’d been to her fair share of parties, but never anything as fancy as this. Kes informed her this was a black-tie affair, strongly implying that her usual clothes wouldn’t cut it. So, two weeks ago, she took one of the Dameron cars into Hartford to shop for a dress. The price tags in the shop Kes recommended made her eyes bug out of her head; some of them cost more than she made in a month back in Minnesota. The one she chose wasn’t anywhere near as expensive as those, but it still cost more than she’d ever spent in her life on a single piece of clothing.

A knock got her attention. “It’s open!”

Leia poked her head through the open door a moment later. “You’re not ready?”

Rey gestured at the mirror. “Honestly? I’m a little out of my depth here.”

Leia offered her a kind motherly smile. “Would you like some help?”

“If you don’t mind.”

“It’s no trouble.” The older woman looked nice in a flowing white dress, cinched at the waist with a gold belt. Her long brown hair was braided and coiled around her head, with white ribbons through it. She ran a brush through Rey’s chestnut locks; it hung slightly past her shoulders now. She’d gotten it trimmed during her shopping trip, but she decided that she liked the longer look. With Leia’s help, she twisted it up into an elegant knot with loose tendrils framing her face. She wasn’t really a makeup person, so she used the bare minimum, again with Leia’s help.

“There. Beautiful,” Leia pronounced.

“Thanks.” Her cheeks flushed; she rarely did girly things like this.

“I have a feeling you will be very popular this evening, dear.”

Rey shrugged. “I hope Kes invited some non-stuffy people.”

“I think you’ll be pleasantly surprised. Would you like me to wait for you?”

“Nah. I can handle the rest. See you there.” After Leia departed, Rey retrieved her dress. The cocktail dress was a deep navy, sleeveless, and covered in vintage beading. The skirt flared at the waist, swishing right at her knees. The moment she tried it on, she knew it was the right one. Pretty but tasteful. It took a bit of contortion to get the zipper up; she probably should have asked Leia to stay. Oh well. She could find her at the party. The zipper was most of the way up. Her wrap would cover it until she could fix it.

She found her shoes, silver stilettos. She’d been wary at first, but the lady in the shop assured her they were perfect. She could balance on figure skates; how hard could stilettoes be? She’d practiced a bit the last couple of nights, just so she didn’t fall flat on her face. She did enough of that at the rink. It was cold out; she wound the silk wrap around her shoulders. She didn’t need a bag, thank god. She was going less than a hundred yards from her loft.

The cold air hit her the moment she stepped outside. Fortunately, the snow had been cleared from the drive the day after Christmas, so her path was clear. Rey smiled to herself; she’d had fun that day. She and Poe spent hours outside, building snow forts and engaging in an epic snowball fight. Their snowman still sat down by the frozen pond with Poe’s cap on his head. Poe smiled more that day than any time since she arrived. It was nice to see him have fun.

She arrived at the front door in minutes; she didn’t fall once. Someone offered to take her wrap when she stepped through the door, but Rey declined. She was still cold; she needed to find Leia. The house was _packed_ ; it reminded her of busy nights at the bar back home. It was almost wall to wall people; she didn’t recognize anyone. She figured most of them were family friends and people who worked at the company. She definitely needed to find Leia.

Rey nodded at people as she passed, her eyes scanning for her coach. She saw Kes talking to someone she didn’t know, a glass of champagne in his hand. Kes hadn’t been kidding; all the men were in tuxes, the ladies in fancy dresses. She was grateful that she’d gone shopping; she didn’t stick out like a sore thumb. Yet.

Her eyes swept the staircase; her heart started pounding the moment she spotted him. Poe leaned against the railing, looking impossibly handsome in his tux. He was speaking to a man she didn’t know. Rey swallowed heavily. Unbidden, her mind flashed back to Christmas day, the fallen towel, all that golden skin on display. Poe was very much buttoned up now, but he still made her pulse race. She really needed to get a grip on herself.

A beautiful brunette in a maroon single shoulder gown started down the stairs. When she reached Poe, she slipped her arm across his shoulders. Poe smiled up at her, though it didn’t quite reach his eyes. The woman smiled back, planting a kiss on his stubbled cheek before continuing down the stairs.

Zorii. That had to be the infamous Zorii.

Well, damn. She felt like a lead balloon had just landed in her belly. According to Poe, Zorii was smart; she must be to work for Kes. Now she was beautiful too? Rey needed a minute before she did something rash. She looked around, spotting the door to Kes’ office. She quickly ducked inside, flipping on the desk lamp. She took several steadying breaths. What the hell was wrong with her? Poe was just her skating partner. That was  _it._

It was a good thing she was heading home in a few days. She needed to get her head on straight.

* * *

Poe waved hello to guests as he passed; everyone knew him as the boss’ son, the figure skater. Nights like this were always trying; he wasn’t good at making small talk. Still, it was his duty. He looked around for Zorii. Rey would be here soon; Poe wanted to get the introductions over with. Zorii had been badgering him to meet Rey since she arrived the day before. Poe wasn’t sure what would happen; Rey and Zorii were both formidable in their own way.

Best to deal with the fireworks early in the evening.

He walked by his father’s office; the door was ajar. That was odd. Poe pushed it open. “Zorii?”

To his shock, Rey stepped out from around the desk. Poe inhaled sharply; she looked _beautiful._ It was difficult to make out the details of her dress in the semi-darkness, but those shoes made her legs look spectacular. _Eyes up,_ he scolded himself.

She didn’t look surprised to see him. “Poe, I was looking at your stuff.” She gestured to the myriad of pictures that adorned the walls. “There are some great pictures in here.” She pointed to one of Shara; his mother was on the ice, ready to perform. “That’s your mom, right? She was gorgeous.”

“She was very pretty,” Poe agreed. “She was a show skater.” According to Kes, Shara dreamed of the Olympics, but had never been able to get there.

Rey adjusted her wrap and pointed at another photo. “This one here. You look like you’re not old enough to walk yet; you’ve got skates on. What is this expression on your face? Is that a smile?”

Poe rolled his eyes. “We usually keep this door closed during a party.” He closed it behind him, shutting out the sounds. A couple of the ceiling lights came on, bathing Rey in a golden glow. It highlighted her pale skin against the dark fabric of her dress.

“What am I, some girl off the street?” Rey replied. She did a little twirl; the wrap slid off her shoulders, catching at her elbows and exposing more skin. “You probably didn’t recognize me in this. Pretty great, right?”

Did she sound…nervous? Poe couldn’t be sure. But he did spot that the zipper of her dress wasn’t _quite_ up all the way. “Turn around.”

“What are you doing?”

“Just turn around.” Rey did as he asked, her breathing shallow. The shoes made her taller than him, but he liked it. He tugged a little on the wrap. “May I?” She nodded. Poe unwound the fabric carefully, unable to resist brushing her arms with his fingertips. He folded the wrap and laid it on one of the chairs. She was standing very, very still, waiting. Poe skimmed his hands along the line of the zipper, tugging it up the last few centimeters.

Rey’s heart hammered wildly in her chest. She was both mortified and elated that he offered to fix her dress. “There’s a hook,” she whispered. “At the top? To keep it up?”

“Right, I see it. Do you want me to…?”

“Please.”

Poe had to pull the fabric away from her body a few centimeters; he needed both hands to get the hook looped through properly. Her skin was warm to the touch; Poe gulped. Up close the dress was even more stunning, tailored to her slender frame, and covered in beading. Her hair was up in an elegant twist; she looked like she belonged here. He smoothed the fabric over her shoulders, then he stepped away.

“Done?”

“Yes.”

“Thanks.”

Poe turned to leave; he was really hot all of a sudden. Rey followed him. “You know that book you gave me? It’s pretty good.”

Poe scoffed; she had to be teasing him. “Really? Using it as a doorstop or a coaster?”

Rey laughed. A waiter passed them with a tray of champagne flutes; Rey grabbed two. “Very funny. Here.”

Poe looked down at the flutes and shook his head. “No, I don’t drink.”

Rey frowned. “It’s only champagne.”

“I’ve never had a drink in my life,” Poe confessed. He wasn’t ashamed of that fact. He just didn’t see the point.

“You’re _kidding._ What are you afraid you’ll accidentally have fun?”

“I hardly expect you to understand.”

A new voice interrupted them. “Poe?”

“Zorii!”

She kissed him quickly. “There you are.”

Zorii wrapped her arm around his waist; Poe did the same. He ignored the guilt that curled in his belly for admiring Rey earlier. Zorii was his girlfriend, for crying out loud. “Key Kenobi, Zorii Bliss.”

Zorii smiled and held out her hand. “Well, finally. The secret weapon.”

Rey smiled and handed Zorii the flute that was still in her hand. “In the flesh.”

“I guess this calls for a toast,” Zorii continued. Rey watched her other hand tighten a bit on Poe’s waist; he shifted uncomfortably. “Let’s drink to the little people.” They clinked glasses; Rey downed the entire flute in one go. This woman already rubbed her the wrong way. “I understand you went to Minnesota.”

“For a while.”

“I used to play a little hockey myself. For fun.” Rey watched Poe’s brows shoot up in surprise. She couldn’t tell if that meant Zorii was lying or if Poe just hadn’t known that about her. Either way, it wasn’t a good look.

“Let me know, maybe we can slap it around some time,” Rey replied smoothly.

“Sure,” Zorii said. “And maybe you can stop by the office and help me with currency arbitrage.”

Poe rolled his eyes. He knew something like this would happen. “If you’ll excuse me,” he said loudly, “naked insecurity really leaves me cold.” He marched off, running his fingers through his curls in frustration.

“Must be tough to stay away,” Rey observed as they watched Poe’s retreat.

“I understand you’re giving Poe a rough time.”

Rough time? Sure, they’d had a rough start, but Rey thought they’d started to become friends. They _were_ friends. Either Zorii’s information was grossly out of date or she was trying to rile Rey up. What was her deal? “You know Poe.”

“Yes, I do. I don’t like to see him upset.”

Rey rolled her eyes. “If I were you, I’d invest in blindfolds.” She turned and started searching for a waiter. She needed another drink.

* * *

“Poe, there you are,” Zorii said, squeezing his arm.

Poe offered her a wary smile. “Do I still have a partner?”

She laughed. “I wouldn’t sabotage your dream, you know that.”

He laughed too, but it was forced. Zorii always made a show of being supportive, but Poe wondered how much of it was an act. She was surprised when he made the decision to come out of retirement. Her focus was on what would happen after Poe retired for good. She kept hinting that she wanted him to come to London with her. Poe had no idea what he would _do_ in London; his whole life was here.

He shook off such gloomy thoughts; it was New Year’s Eve. A time to look toward the future with hope. That’s what his mother used to say. Poe allowed Zorii to guide him toward a few of her work friends; he zoned out of the conversation pretty quickly. He usually did when Zorii talked shop. He could have followed along if he really, really wanted to, but he didn’t find that world interesting.

What would he do after the Olympics? _If_ they got that far. He was finally starting to believe that they would. Rey was amazing. She’d improved so much from the rough raw skater she’d been nine months ago. They were finally ready to start putting some programs together; he wanted to work on her performance skills. Technically, she was fine. But the artistry needed to be there too. He made a mental note to call Sabine after the break. Rey trusted her, so did Poe. Together, the four of them could come up with something really incredible.

Poe joined in the laughter, not really sure what they were laughing about. He looked across the room, his eyes flying wide when he spotted Rey. She was smiling and laughing, a drink in her hand, surrounded by men. At least a half dozen stood around her, hanging on her every word. She looked happy. She seemed to be telling a story; she had one of the men hold her glass while she gestured with her hands. It appeared to be a hockey story, given the way she was holding her arms. Her dress looked even better in the light; the beading glinted and shined.

Poe involuntarily clenched his fist. So, what if she was having a good time? Wasn’t that a good thing? It _was_ party; people had fun at parties. Still, she’d never laughed like that with _him_. They’d spent nine months together and it looked like she was having more fun with people she’d just met.

But that didn’t feel right. They’d had fun on Christmas. He knew they did. Rey loved the snow; they were out in it for hours. Poe hadn’t done anything like that in years; it was worth the cold fingers and red nose. That night they sat in front of the huge Dameron Christmas tree warming their hands with steaming mugs of hot chocolate. He’d been sorry to see the day end; he didn’t know when he’d get to see Rey’s bright happy smile again.

He was seeing it now though. And not directed at him. Music played loudly; a couple of her new companions coaxed her into dancing. Poe turned to Zorii. “I’ll be back.”

Zorii called after him, but Poe ignored her. He left the party entirely, heading upstairs to his room. He needed a few minutes of peace and quiet. It was so _loud_ on the first floor. He could still feel the vibrations from the music under his feet, but the noise level dropped. Poe sat on the bed, breathing deeply. He ran his fingers through his hair and groaned. What was he _doing?_ Zorii was visiting for the first time in _months_ and he just bailed on her. He looked at the clock; it was 10:30. An hour and a half until midnight. He just needed a few minutes to himself.

If she had a problem with that, he’d find a way to make it up to her.

* * *

“Looks like you’re having a good time.”

Rey looked up; she was surprised to see Kes. “Hey, Kes. I am. It’s a great party.”

Kes gestured at her dress. “Very pretty, I must say.”

She flushed. “Thanks. And thanks for inviting me.”

“Nonsense. You’re practically family now, Rey.”

She wondered if Kes would still think of her that way if they failed in their mission. She was here for one reason and one reason only. She couldn’t afford to lose sight of that. “Speaking of family…”

“Leia told me about your trip. I hope you booked first class?” Rey shook her head, perplexed. Why would she do that? Kes looked stern. “You upgrade that ticket when you get to the airport. No arguments.”

Rey shrugged. “Okay. It’s your money, boss.”

Kes grinned. “And I’ll spend it any way I wish. You need to take care of yourself. Sleep on the plane; jet lag is terrible.”

Rey promised she’d take his advice. Kes left to talk to someone else; Rey looked for a new companion. Leia sat in a corner, regaling a couple of older gentlemen with some story. Rey smiled; it was good to see her have some fun. Putting up with Rey and Poe couldn’t be the best job in the world. Speaking of Poe, she hadn’t seen him in a while. Not since he marched off in a huff. She scanned the crowd for him; she spotted him on the makeshift dance floor. With Zorii. Ugh.

“Hey, Rey, right?”

One of the guys she’d been talking to earlier stood nearby, looking hopeful. She couldn’t remember his name, but that wasn’t important. “Yeah, I’m Rey.”

“Would you like to dance?”

“Sure.” Rey wasn’t a very good dancer, but the song was slow. It was more swaying than dancing. She tried to focus on what the guy was saying, but she kept stealing glances at Poe. He seemed happy enough, chuckling at something Zorii said. Though she thought his smile didn’t quite reach his eyes. Not like on Christmas. That was the happiest she’d ever seen him, his smile wide and infectious.

Her dance partner spun her around; she stumbled a little in the heels. She braced herself on his chest, just as her eyes locked with Poe’s. They stared at each other across the dancefloor for a long beat until Poe looked away. Her partner looked at her oddly, but fortunately, the song ended. She beat a hasty retreat.

It was nearly midnight. Guests were moving closer and closer to the dancefloor, just waiting for the New Year. Rey had another glass of champagne; she felt pleasantly buzzed for the first time in a while. They had the party at Times Square on the huge TV so people could watch the ball drop. Staff went around to each person, giving them a sparkler.

“What am I supposed to do with this?” Rey asked.

“They do this every year,” Leia whispered in her ear. “Best to just go with it.”

Sure enough, at one minute to midnight, people went around lighting sparklers. The lights dimmed; Rey finally saw the point. The room looked really pretty with everyone’s sparklers lit. She didn’t see who lit hers, but she held it aloft as the seconds ticked down. Everyone was smiling and happy as they started counting aloud. “Seven! Six! Five! Four! Three! Two! _One!_ ”

_ “Happy New Year!” _

It was supposed to be good luck to kiss someone at midnight; Rey didn’t hesitate. She kissed a lot of people. A lot of people kissed her. She hugged Leia as she moved through the crowd. An older gentleman cupped her cheeks and kissed her square on the mouth. Rey blinked and kept moving.

At the stroke of midnight, Poe kissed Zorii. She kissed him back enthusiastically. He disentangled himself quickly and hugged his dad. He kissed the cheeks of wives of people that worked for Kes. It was controlled chaos as everyone celebrated. He found Leia in the throng; Poe hugged her tightly. She was taking a huge chance on him; he was grateful to her.

The new year. New beginnings. His earlier mood seemed silly; Zorii was very attentive when he returned to the party. Poe spun…and came face to face with Rey. They stared at each other for a long beat, sparklers twinkling around them. He saw Rey wet her lips; he did the same. He couldn’t kiss her! She was his partner! They worked together! He saw _something_ in her eyes; she looked as shell shocked as he felt. As if by centrifugal force, they leaned in at the same. Poe’s lips brushed her cheek at the same time hers touched his. It felt like a brand; they both turned away hastily and returned to the party.

“Everything okay, babe?” Zorii asked when he appeared at her side a few moments later.

“Yeah, yeah, everything’s fine.” He kissed her again; his lips still tingled from touching Rey’s cheek. “Wanna get out of here?”

“I thought you’d never ask.”

The next morning, Poe found Rey’s wrap exactly where he left it in Kes’ office. He picked it up, running his hands over the silk. He hugged it to his chest, taking it upstairs to his room. He’d return it on Monday.


	10. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my goodness, the love all of you are showing this fic is amazing. THANK YOU. As always, thanks to Olpgurl for the beta! Enjoy!

Rey rifled through the drawer, counting shirts as she pulled them out. It was only a week; she should be able to fit everything in her Team USA duffle. It was huge. She didn’t want to mess around with checking a bag; it would only waste time.

She didn’t want to admit it, but she was nervous about going home. She’d been concealing her real job for so long; she hoped Rose wouldn’t be angry with her. She didn’t want to spend her first trip home in nine months fighting. She did enough of that here.

Rey tossed the sweatshirts and sweaters into her bag, then she went into the bathroom to collect any toiletries she didn’t have at home. Shimmering blue fabric caught her eye, her New Year’s Eve dress. _Don’t even go there,_ Rey scolded herself. She could still feel the ghost of Poe’s lips on her cheek. There were more than a hundred people at that damn party; why did she have to run into _him?_ She couldn’t forget the look of stunned surprise on his face. What the hell was _that_? Why had he run off like his pants were on fire?

Not long after, she saw him sneak off with Zorii. She didn’t feel like partying after that, so she went home and drank alone. She was such a mess. She really needed to get out of here. He was screwing with her head.

She kicked the bathroom door closed and marched back to where her bag was propped open. In the middle of organizing her little travel case, someone knocked on her door. “Who is it?”

“It’s me, Poe.”

Rey looked up at the ceiling and groaned. _Really?_ The universe really had it out for her today. She dropped the case and went to answer the door, hanging onto it with one hand, blocking any entry. He was dressed in a suit, but the shirt was open at the neck. The gold chain she’d seen for the first time on Christmas hung from his throat. Rey forced her eyes up. “Hi.”

“Hi.” Poe rocked on the balls of his feet; if Rey didn’t know better, she’d say he was nervous. “I spoke to Leia. She said you’re leaving for the week?”

“What, that’s a problem?” If they really needed to train…

“No, it’s great.” Rey watched as Poe looked around, trying to get a glimpse into the loft. “You haven’t been home since you got here.” Unbidden, Poe ducked under her outstretched arm. “They probably think we’ve got you under lock and key.”

“Come on in,” Rey said. Her eyes widened in panic; her loft was in a terrible state. She wasn’t necessarily a messy person, but she hadn’t cleaned in a while. Most of the time she was just too tired.

“I haven’t been up here in a while,” Poe said, still looking around. “Not since Jannah. She had mirrors up all over.”

“Yeah, I took them down.” Rey started snatching up wayward pieces of clothing and trash. “It’s kind of a mess. I wasn’t expecting any company.”

Poe walked over to the mantlepiece; he tilted his head curiously at the photo that was taped to the art frame. It was old and creased from where it had been folded. It was Rey, slightly younger, down on all fours, her nose close to the ice like she was smelling it.

Rey smiled. “I told my sister once that I loved the smell of the ice. It became this thing; somebody got a camera.”

Poe frowned. “I’ve never thought about it.”

“I’m not surprised.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

A honk echoed from outside. _“Poe!”_ It was Zorii.

“I’ll be right there!” Poe shouted. He turned back to Rey. “What did you mean by that?”

Rey paused, wondering if she should be honest. But Poe was her partner; he deserved the truth. “I just think you’d skate even better if you let yourself enjoy it a little.”

Poe blinked in shock. “Wait, what’s this? I come up here to say, ‘have a nice trip’ and you’re giving me _pointers?”_

“You brought it up,” Rey shot back.

“No, I didn’t!”

“Yes, you did!”

“No…” Poe sighed, pulling something out of his suit jacket pocket. “I came to give you this.” He held up a thumb drive.

“What’s that?”

Poe grinned. “It’s our greatest hits. It’s a video for your family. Of us skating.” Poe spent most of the day working on it, much to Zorii’s chagrin. But Rey would be gone for a week; he had plenty of time to make it up to her. In fact, they were heading into town as soon as he was done here.

Rey accepted the drive. “Thanks,” she replied, frankly surprised he’d go to all that trouble.

“Look, I know it’s almost a year away, but my dad booked some extra rooms in San Jose, and we’d love them to stay with us.” There was a high demand for hotel rooms during competitions; Kes learned early in Poe’s career to book sooner rather than later. Poe had gone to Kes weeks ago about getting rooms for Rey’s family; he thought they’d want to be there.

Rey blinked. “My family?”

Poe’s brown arched. “Yeah, to the Nationals. They’re coming, aren’t they?”

“I don’t know.”

That only confused Poe more. “Look at all you’ve done. They must be really excited.”

Rey started panicking again. Poe assumed she’d told her family about all this. Of course, he did.

Zorii’s voice cut through Rey’s thoughts. “Babe, it’s a 7:30 show!”

Rey seized the opportunity. “You better go.”

But Poe wouldn’t be swayed. “Why wouldn’t they come?”

“They’re coming. Zorii’s waiting.” She tried to guide Poe to the door, but he was stubborn.

And he figured out her secret. “How do you know if you haven’t told them?”

“I’m gonna tell them.”

Poe gave her a _look._ “When?”

“Now, this week!”

“Are you _sure?”_ Why would she hide what she was doing? Poe couldn’t understand it. Was she ashamed? That didn’t seem likely. Rey loved skating. She complained a lot, but Poe could tell she loved what they were doing. Her smile didn’t lie.

“I’m sure.”

Poe crossed his arms over his chest. Zorii honked again, but she could wait. This was more important. “Really?”

“Poe, believe me, I’m dying to tell them.” She tucked the thumb drive into her wallet for safekeeping. “Thanks again for this.”

Poe shrugged. “It was kinda fun, looking at how far we’ve come.”

“Now I know you’re lying.”

“I don’t lie!”

“Poe, even Captain America lies sometimes. White lies aren’t a crime.”

Poe only knew who that was thanks to Rey. She’d made him watch some of the recent superhero movies; some of them were actually quite good. That reminded him of something. “You’re gonna miss movie night.”

Rey looked surprised. “Movie night? I just thought that with Zorii here…”

Poe chuckled. “She’s even more snooty about movies than I am.”

That didn’t surprise Rey based on the little she knew about the woman. “Well, maybe we can do a double feature when I get back.”

“Yeah, yeah, that’d be great.”

There was another set of honks; Poe looked at the clock. “I gotta go. Um, have a good trip, Rey.” He stared at her for a long moment; Rey thought he might hug her or something. But he simply nodded and hurried out. She heard his feet on the stairs, then a car door slammed.

 _Well,_ Rey thought as she returned to her packing, _that was interesting._

* * *

“Welcome to Minneapolis, ladies, and gentlemen. We thank you for flying with us.”

Rey yawned and stretched; she had plenty of room since she took Kes’ advice and upgraded her ticket. She swiped her phone out of airplane mode as they taxied to the gate; she had several messages. She texted Rose back to let her know that she landed safely and would be home soon. The flight was on time, so she should have no trouble catching the Greyhound bus back to her small town. Rose had offered to come get her, but Rey knew her sister was needed at the bar. She didn’t mind taking the bus.

She was surprised to see a message from Poe. There were several in a row. **_Hey. I guess you haven’t landed yet. I bet it’s colder there than at home._**

She frowned at her phone. She checked the time; it was one hour later in Connecticut. Poe left with Zorii before she did. Going to a show, whatever that meant. So why was he texting her? She looked at the timestamps; they’d come in at varying intervals over the last hour. _Maybe he just wants to know he doesn’t need to break in another partner,_ she thought. As she waited for the rows ahead of her to empty, she tapped back a reply. **_Just landed. The pilot said it’s 15 degrees out._**

It was her turn to deplane; she got her duffle out of the overhead bin and headed down the aisle and across the gangway. In the few minutes it took her to reach the gate, Poe had replied. **_I’m glad you landed safely._** That was followed by a sun emoji with a smiling face. She laughed.

 ** _You never struck me as an emoji guy._** Poe certainly wasn’t one of those people who used abbreviations in his texts. He was too much of a nerd for that.

 ** _I’m a man of many talents._** Rey rolled her eyes. Against her better judgment, she wondered what he was doing that he had time to text her. He never texted her, though she supposed there wasn’t much of a point. They spent more time together than apart. She tucked her phone into her pocket; the airport was crowded, because of the holiday. She didn’t want to run into anyone with her overstuffed bag. She felt her phone vibrate again; she ignored it. She walked up to the Greyhound desk and bought a ticket for the bus. She’d timed it perfectly, the bus left in an hour. It would take another hour to get to the bar.

She flopped down in a plastic chair and got out her phone again. There was another message from Poe. **_No smart reply? I’m disappointed._**

Rey’s fingers flew over the screen. **_I was walking to the Greyhound desk. Do you walk and text at the same time?_**

Three dots blinked at her. **_Greyhound? As in the bus? Why are you taking the bus?_**

This was not a conversation she ever expected to have with Poe Dameron of all people. **_Because I’m too young to rent a car, Rose is busy at the bar, and the bus drops me off across the street. Not that it’s any of your business._**

It took longer than she expected for a reply. The dots flashed, then stopped, flashed, stopped, and flashed again. **_I didn’t mean anything by it. I was just surprised. I’ve never taken a bus anywhere._**

Rey chuckled to herself. She couldn’t imagine Poe on a bus and told him so. He replied with a series of emojis that were both rude and amusing. **_It’s getting late here. Good night, Rey._**

 ** _Good night, Poe._** She slipped her phone back into her pocket and fished out her book. She was halfway through _The Hobbit_ ; she hadn’t been lying to Poe when she said she was enjoying it. She hadn’t expected to, but Poe was clearly proud of his gift. She thought she should give it a chance. Maybe after she finished it, she and Poe could talk about it. She might see what other things he would recommend for her to read.

* * *

Rey hoisted her bag onto her shoulder and stepped off the bus. She tugged her coat tighter around her; it was well below freezing. It got cold in Connecticut, but not like this. How could she have forgotten cold like this? She felt it all the way to her bones. She shivered as she hurried across the street and into the bar.

Beau was the first one to spot her. “Rey! Rey!!!!”

Patrons, people she’d known for years, started calling her name and slapping her on the back. Rose appeared out of nowhere and threw her arms around Rey’s waist. “Rey! You’re home!”

Rey smiled as she hugged her sister. “Made it safe and sound. Not to worry.”

Rose’s smile was warm; she was clearly thrilled. “It is _good_ to see you.”

“Good to see you too. I missed you.” She looked up. “I missed all of you.” Everyone cheered. It felt good to be home. People started shouting questions. There were too many voices; Rey looked around helplessly.

Rose decided to help. She kept her arm around Rey’s waist. “Everyone! My sister’s home! Let’s welcome back our soon to be favorite hockey analyst!!!”

Everyone cheered, but Rey blanched. How many people had Rose told? “Um, hey, Rose?”

“Let her through! She can’t even get to the bar because of you lunatics,” Rose said, ignoring Rey completely. Rey felt herself being tugged to the bar as patrons shouted more questions. Some people asked what New York was like, others asked about hockey players she was supposed to have met. Everyone seemed so happy for her; guilt churned in her belly.

“Um, Rose?” she whispered, louder this time.

“Yeah?”

“How many people did you tell about my job?”

Rose frowned. “What did you expect me to do? You just disappeared!”

“I didn’t _disappear_ ,” Rey countered.

“That’s debatable. How long until we see you on TV?”

Rey cringed. “Could you, uh, cool it with the TV?”

“What? Why?”

“Is Crosby the whiner we all think he is?” someone yelled.

Rey answered her sister in a stage whisper. “I’m not working for the Islanders.”

Rose frowned. “Well, if you’re not working for Islanders, what _are_ you doing?”

“Let’s go outside and talk about this.” Rey didn’t want to confess in front of all these people.

“We’re all family here,” Beau said, looking at her expectantly. There was a chorus of agreement around them.

Rose patted her back. “Tell me now.”

Rose could be every bit as stubborn as Rey; maybe it was better to just rip the bandage off. She took a steadying breath. “Well, it’s actually pretty interesting. I’ve been, uh, doing a little figure skating.”

One of the old guys at the bar piped up. “Finger painting?”

Not everyone heard her, but Rose did. _“Figure skating?”_

Two minutes later, Rose and Rey were out back sitting side by side on a wooden picnic table. Silence reigned for several long minutes. Rose looked disappointed; Rey could barely look at her. “Why would you lie, Rey? I don’t get it.”

Rey shrugged. “I didn’t want to disappoint you if it didn’t work out,” she confessed. “But these people, Rose, they think we can go all the way.”

“All the way to where?”

“To the Nationals.” Rose looked confused; Rey realized her sister had no idea what she was talking about. “The national championships, Rosie. Maybe even the _Olympics.”_

Rose’s eyes got huge. “Wow. Rey, that’s…wow.” She grinned. “Are you good? Don’t take this the wrong way, but you’re a hockey player. How good could you be?”

“Do you think I’d spend fifteen hours a day, seven days a week, for some consolation prize? I’m talking about an _Olympic gold medal.”_

Rose thought about that for a minute, then her eyes lit up. “Oh my god, is it that guy? That guy you were telling me about on the phone!” She jumped up, gesturing wildly. “It is! You’re mixed up with that guy!”

Rey groaned and buried her face in her hands. Why did she let anything about Poe slip? Rose was too nosy for her own good. “It’s a great opportunity,” she said trying to sound reasonable.

“It’s figure skating,” Rose reminded her.

“And I like it!” Rey cried. “It’s a hell of a lot harder than hockey, I can tell you that.” Rey had been like Rose once, looking down at figure skaters. She realized that she’d been very, very wrong. “This is gonna be different,” she vowed. “The costumes, the music, it’s all gonna be different. You’ll see.”

Rose grinned. “You’re really serious about this, aren’t you?”

Rey nodded. “I really am. And I’m sorry I didn’t tell you sooner. I thought about it. I wanted to. I guess after lying about it for so long I didn’t know _how_ to tell you.”

“Rey, if you’re happy, then I’m happy for you.”

Rey smiled. “Thanks.”

Rose grabbed her hand. “Come on, let’s get you a drink. I wanna hear all about this guy!”

Rey sighed as she followed her sister back inside. How the hell was she going to explain Poe Dameron?

* * *

Leia was surprised to find Poe at the rink. With Rey gone, she expected him to take some time off. Especially with Zorii staying at the compound. There wasn’t much he could do without his partner. Still, he seemed more relaxed than she’d seen him in a while. Almost like he was enjoying himself as he glided over the ice.

Poe looked up; he blinked when he spotted Leia. “Oh. Hi. I didn’t think anyone would be here.”

“It is your building,” Leia reminded him with a wry smile.

Poe ducked his head, his cheeks flushing. “You know what I meant.”

“It’s nice to see you skate for fun.”

“It’s been…god, I don’t even know how long it’s been.” He leaned against the railing. “Before she left…Rey said something…and I’ve been wondering if she’s right.”

That made her curious. “What did she say?”

“That I’d skate better if I let myself enjoy it.”

“Ah.” Leia nodded wisely. “Our young Rey is wiser than her years.”

“You agree with her?” Poe’s heart dropped. If Leia thought that…then what was he even doing? Why was he doing this? He imagined Rey disappearing from his life; that made his stomach twist uncomfortably.

Leia smiled gently and cradled his cheek in her palm. “Poe, you are a very gifted skater. I wouldn’t be here if you weren’t.”

“I’m sensing a but.”

“It’s okay to enjoy it too. You’re lucky. You’ve finally found someone to share it with.”

As Poe walked back to the house, he thought about what Leia said. It was true that skating had felt more like a job the last few years. How could it not with Kes hounding him all the time? Poe used to love it. When had the joy gotten sucked out of it? He couldn’t remember. Before Jannah certainly. They’d worked so hard, but there was no joy in it. They tolerated each other.

Things were different now. Even Poe could see it. He and Rey tried to become _friends_ as well as partners. Seeing her grow and learn on the ice reminded him of how much he loved skating. Sure, they were competitive on the ice, but it wasn’t mean spirited anymore. It was _fun._ When he watched back some of the footage while he made the tape for Rey, he was surprised at how much he _smiled_. He couldn’t remember doing that while training for Sochi. That had been all business. But that wasn’t who Rey was. She just brought the joy out in him..

She’d become his own personal sunshine. Not that he’d ever admit it out loud. He had a reputation to protect, after all.

He found Zorii in Kes’ office, working on her laptop. “Did you want to go out for dinner?”

Zorii looked over her screen. “Sorry, babe, I need to have this report ready by morning. I would be zero fun.”

“Oh, okay.” Zorii’s visit didn’t mean she stopped working. They’d spent probably a total of two days together in total since she arrived. She was a bit of a workaholic.

She scrunched her nose. “What are you wearing?”

Poe looked down; he’d totally forgotten he was wearing the hockey jersey Rey had given him for Christmas. “This? It was a gift from someone.”

“Was it someone trying to play a prank on you? It looks _used._ ”

Poe frowned. “I like it.” It was warm and cozy. Sure, some of the stitches were frayed, but that only gave it character. It meant a lot to Rey; that was all that mattered to him.

“Suit yourself.”

Poe left her to her work and ate a quiet dinner with his dad. It was Friday night; he and Rey usually met for movie night around eight. There was no reason he couldn’t watch a movie by himself. He walked up to the projection room and scanned the shelves, trying to choose something. It had been quite a while since he’d chosen something solely for his own amusement. Nothing jumped out at him. On a whim, he got out his phone. Rey was probably busy, but it never hurt to try.

There was a lot of noise on the other end of the line. “Congratulations, you learned how to use the phone.”

He couldn’t help smiling at the sound of her voice. He missed that. They’d texted a few times since she left; it seemed that Rey’s sister was very curious about him. “It’s faster than texting.” The sounds began to die away. “Where are you?”

“At the bar. Rose roped me into helping tonight.”

“Aren’t you, um, _bad_ at that?”

“You clearly don’t know how persuasive my sister is.”

“Siblings aren’t really my area of expertise.”

Rey chuckled. “True. So, what made you use Alexander Graham Bell’s invention for its original purpose?”

“You know who Alexander Graham Bell is?”

“I grew up in Minnesota, not Mars, Poe.”

“Okay, okay. The truth is, I’m here trying to choose a movie and I have zero ideas.”

There was a long pause. “You called to pick out a movie?”

Now that she’d said it out loud, he felt pretty stupid. “Nevermind,” he said hastily. “Forget I called.”

“No! No, it’s fine. I needed a break anyway.” There was some scraping in the background, then a sigh. “What are the parameters?”

“Parameters?”

“Animated? Live-action? Drama? Comedy? Ya gotta give me something. I’m assuming you’re not watching this alone?”

“Actually…Zorii’s working on some report. It’s just me.”

“Oh.” She sounded surprised. “In that case, I was going to suggest this for us, but I’ve already seen it. I think you’ll like it though. It’s a Disney movie, but it’s not a musical.”

“We can wait until you get back.”

“If you like it, we can always watch it again. Home video is designed for that, you know.”

“What’s the movie?” Poe moved to the animated films.

“ _Atlantis: The Lost Empire._ The main character is a super nerd like you.”

“Gee, thanks.” He plucked it off the shelf. “We’ve got it.”

Poe heard yelling in the background. “Shit, I’ve got to go. Rose’s calling. You alright?”

“Yeah. Thanks for the assist.”

“I’ll be home late tomorrow. See you bright and early Sunday?”

“First one to the rink picks next week’s movie.”

“You’re on.” They hung up; Poe slipped the disc into the projector. Rey would be back in less than twenty-four hours. Then they could get back to work.


	11. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You all are the BEST readers ever! Thank you for all the love for this story; it's incredible. I hope you enjoy this update. All music choices are mine. Thanks as always to Olpgurl for the beta and encouraging me to just dive in on the tropes! lol

After the holiday break, things started happening quickly. It was time to start putting their long and short programs together. About a week after she returned, Poe and Rey got into a new routine, skating through the morning, then spending the afternoons getting poked and prodded by a designer and her minions. Rey—who had trouble sitting still on a normal day—quickly grew bored. She’d expected to have some input, but no one seemed to care about her opinion, least of all the woman who constantly draped fabric over her body and started pinning it. She wasn’t careful either; Rey got stuck a few times.

Poe never questioned anything. He just stood there and allowed them to do their work. He had his AirPods in his ears; he was probably listening to a book. Those first days back Rey thought the time away had done wonders for her very much _not_ a crush on her partner. She hadn’t gotten butterflies once. Unfortunately, designing the costumes required them to strip down to their underthings, because the measurements needed to be as exact as possible. The sight of Poe in nothing but boxer briefs caused all those feelings to come rushing back.

Those briefs left little to the imagination.

The universe really seemed to hate her.

She tried listening to music to distract herself. That worked for a while. She could close her eyes and imagine she was somewhere else while she was poked and prodded and posed. It was easily the thing she liked _least_ about figure skating. What did it matter what they wore? Some of the costumes she’d seen on the internet were downright hideous. If she could skate in pants she would, but that didn’t factor into Leia’s vision. The object was to tell a story on the ice, Leia had told them.

Rey wanted something that reflected who she and Poe were as partners; nothing she saw so far did that.

“Arms out,” one of the assistants asked her.

Rey complied, rolling her eyes as she was moved and posed for the fiftieth time. Not far away, Poe stood, looking completely disinterested. He was dressed like a matador for some reason. The designer messed with his sash, placing it in a variety of places. “Where to put this?” she wondered out loud. “We don’t want him to hide his light under a basket, do we?” Rey stifled a snort; of course, all the options drew attention to Poe’s crotch, somewhere she should _not_ be looking.

Against her will, she felt her cheeks warm. _Think about something else,_ she told her herself. _Anything else._ She twisted so her back was to Poe; she didn’t think he’d spotted her. That was the last thing she needed. Another one of the assistants stuck her with a _safety pin_ as she tried to attach some frill to the bust of Rey’s costume. _That was it._ She was _done_ with this dog and pony show. Rey growled in annoyance and yanked the offending beading down, which only tore the fabric. The neckline tore completely, exposing her sports bra. “I’ve had just about enough of this!”

That got Poe’s attention. “Rey, what the hell are you doing?”

“You can’t tell me you’re _happy_ with this,” she shot back. Poe looked utterly ridiculous in her opinion. She stepped down off the chair she was standing on and marched over to where Poe stood. He too was up on a chair; she realized at the last second that she was almost eye level with his crotch. Oh well. Too late now.

Poe instinctively leaned back as she approached; she looked _pissed._ For once, Poe was pretty sure he was not the source of her ire, but he was wary all the same. “It’s not a big deal.”

“Not a big deal?” Rey yanked on the sash that was pinned to his hip. “You look like some overstuffed wanker.”

Poe wasn’t sure what that meant, but he knew it wasn’t good. “Now see here…”

“We’ll see alright.” She got up on her toes, grabbed the right shoulder of his jacket and _yanked._ Fabric ripped; beads popped and fell to the floor.

“What do you think you’re _doing?_ ”

Her eyes flickered over his bare chest. “Just getting started.”

Thirty minutes later, the pair faced Leia in her office in the loft. Rey wasn’t the least bit sorry about ruining days’ worth of work. Poe sat there stone-faced; he refused to speak to her. Why, she couldn’t fathom. She was doing them both a favor. He’d see that.

“Explain yourselves.”

Poe spoke first. “It’s not my fault. Rey’s the one who went all bridezilla on our costumes.”

“Because they were terrible!”

“Who cares?” Poe snapped.

“So, you _do_ think they were awful!” Rey cried triumphantly.

“That’s not what I said!”

_ “Enough!” _ Leia shouted. It was unlike her to shout. Then again, this behavior was reminiscent of the early days of their partnership. She thought they were past this. “Rey, please explain yourself.”

The disappointment on Leia’s face almost made her question her decision. Almost. The traditional way of doing things hadn’t boded well in the past; she thought it was time to shake things up. “Look, maybe I could have been more… _diplomatic_ about this,” she conceded.

“You think?” Poe muttered under his breath.

“But I don’t regret it. We need something that reflects who we are. Something that’s _us_ ,” she added, looking at Poe. “Shouldn’t we tell _our_ story out there? Isn’t that the point?”

Poe blinked. He’d never thought of it that way before. He was used to just taking orders about what to wear and how to perform. All of that had been decided for him. No one ever asked his opinion. That didn’t excuse Rey’s behavior though. “Maybe.”

“Okay then. I think we should take a break; start over.”

Leia considered them. She didn’t blame Rey for wanting more of a say in how the programs were put together. Her methods were less than desirable, but they were early enough in the process that no real harm was done. “How about this,” Leia said, looking from one to the other. “We’ll start with the music. You two work together, find two pieces you _both_ agree on. Once we have that, we’ll bring Sabine back in. Costumes can wait a _few_ weeks.”

“How are we supposed to do that?” Poe demanded. How often did they agree on anything? This wasn’t choosing a movie for movie night. They’d have to live with these choices for the next  _year._

“I’ll leave that up to you.”

“Unbelievable,” Poe muttered as they left Leia’s office.

“You should be thanking me,” Rey replied, unapologetic.

_ “Thanking you? _ Where the hell did you get that idea?”

“Are you kidding? I just saved us from being fashion disasters!”

“You have _no idea_ what you just did!”

“Then enlighten me, oh wise one.”

She was impossible. “I don’t have time for this.” He started to walk away, but Rey grabbed his arm and tugged him back. “Can’t you just give it a rest for one day?” he demanded.

She frowned. “Not all of us can be the perfect toy soldier, Poe.”

“Is that what you think of me?” Her hand was still on his arm; she seemed to realize this at the same moment and released him.

“It’s hard not to sometimes,” she admitted. “You’re just so…difficult. You’re a difficult man.”

“Maybe I don’t know how _not_ to be,” he replied quietly. He didn’t want her to think of him like that. He didn’t care what most people thought, but he did care about Rey. Her opinion of him mattered.

“Perhaps now is a good time to start.”

He considered that. “Okay. How about this? We’ll meet after dinner and listen to each other’s music. We have to really listen, not just dismiss it. Deal?” He thrust his hand out.

Rey took his hand and shook. “Deal.”

What the hell had Poe just gotten himself into?

* * *

True to her word, Rey marched back to the main house after dinner. She’d spent the rest of the afternoon going through her music collection, trying to find tracks that would be fun to skate to. She’d never really had to think about it before; it was more difficult than she expected. She thought she’d narrowed it down to twenty good ones; she hoped Poe liked at least _some_ of them. It was going to be a long night otherwise.

Poe waited for her in the sitting room on the second floor. He sat cross-legged in front of the fireplace; he didn’t notice her for a full minute. She admired the way the flames highlighted the bronze skin of his exposed forearms. _No. Stop it,_ she thought. Even if she wanted to (which she didn’t), she _couldn’t_ think of Poe that way. They were partners, that was it.

Rey shuffled her feet a little on the wood floor, announcing her presence. Poe turned; he looked…frustrated? Annoyed? She couldn’t put her finger on the emotion on his face. “Hey.”

“Hey. Might as well have a seat.”

There was a sound system hidden in a cabinet; Rey never noticed it before. “Poe, are you…okay?”

“Yeah, I’m fine. Can we just get this over with?”

“Look, if you’re tired or something…we can do this another night.”

He tugged on the wool of his sweater, pulling the fabric past his elbows. “This might seem hard to believe, but Nationals will be here before you know it. We need every minute we can get.”

Rey sat across from him, keeping a respectable distance away. “You think I don’t know that?”

“Sometimes it seems like this is all some game to you,” he countered.

“A _game?”_ Rey huffed. “Poe, I’ve been busting my ass for nine _months._ I wouldn’t do that if I weren’t taking this seriously!”

“You have a funny way of showing it!”

“What do you _want_ me to do?” she demanded. “Just tell me and I’ll do it!”

“I don’t know!” Poe clamped his mouth shut; his eyes fell closed. “Nevermind. It’s like you said, I’m tired. Let’s just get this over with.”

Rey wondered if there was something else going on, but they didn’t have time to fight. They had a task that needed to get done. “You go first.”

Poe turned on the stereo and synced it with his phone. He had some pieces that he’d skated to before that he really liked. There were a few others some of his competitors had used. He played the first one, a Bach composition. Rey wrinkled her nose. “What’s that?”

“Bach.”

Rey sat back and listened. She wasn’t impressed. When the piece ended, she synced her phone and selected one of hers. Thankfully, modern rock came out of the speakers. Poe frowned. “What _is_ that?”

“A band called Imagine Dragons.”

“Never heard of them.”

Rey rolled her eyes. “Just listen.”

And so it went. For the next three hours, they went back and forth with music. Poe’s choices were almost all exclusively classical, though he did throw a couple of _Hamilton_ tracks in there. Those were Rey’s favorites. At least they were from this century. Rey tended toward more modern fare, but she did throw in some Beatles’ tunes because Poe already knew she liked them.

They couldn’t seem to agree on anything. They kept playing tracks, trying to find one that spoke to them _both._ It was frustrating. Poe switched to a new track. “This is Mozart.”

Rey groaned. Not this _again._ “It’s not _us.”_

“The deal was we had to listen,” Poe reminded her.

“Poe, this is _tired_ ,” she said for what felt like the hundredth time. “Ten thousand other skaters will cue up the same boring crap! This doesn’t get it _done.”_ She switched the input on the stereo; one of her choices came through the speakers. “It’s like the costumes. Let’s be _different._ Let’s kick a little ass.”

Poe scowled and switched back to Mozart. “If you want to see some asses kicked, why don’t you throw on some jeans and _skate_ to this!” He turned it up. “If you want to win, you play it straight!”

“This is boring,” Rey whined. She switched the input again and turned it up.

“Unacceptable!” Poe shouted. He switched it, but Rey just switched it right back, turning it up _louder._ “Would you stop?” he yelled, changing it back again.

“This didn’t work for you last time!”

“What?”

“You heard me!”

Poe huffed. “You have some nerve!”

Rey switched it again. “Just listen to my music for one second!”

“Stop turning it!”

_ “Guys!” _ Poe and Rey looked up at the same time; Zorii stood on the other side of the railing, a robe tied around her waist. She looked pissed. “Hey! It’s after midnight! I have a 6:30 appointment!”

Poe cringed. He’d totally forgotten. He turned off the stereo hastily. “We were just wrapping up.”

Rey snorted. “Play her the Mozart. She’ll be asleep in no time.”

* * *

Things were awkward the next morning. Poe was exhausted; it had taken him a long time to fall asleep, despite how tired he was. The thing was, he didn’t understand _why_ he felt so discombobulated. He wanted to pretend it was Rey’s antics about the costumes or the music, but he hadn’t felt like this since she first arrived. She’d only been gone for a week, but it felt like something had changed while she was gone.

He didn’t want to admit it, but he’d missed her.

However, having her back hadn’t fixed anything. In fact, he was pricklier, more prone to snapping for no reason. Before she left, everything seemed almost hypothetical. She was making remarkable progress, but now they had to put everything together. They had to really come together as a team and  _perform._

For the first time in his career, that felt scary as hell.

He wanted to trust her. He wanted to trust that this time would be different. They’d invested so much time; Poe certainly wasn’t a quitter. This challenge was unlike anything he’d ever faced.

When Zorii asked him what was wrong, he just made some excuse. He didn’t even remember what it was. God, he was almost relieved she was leaving. She was due back in London at the end of the week. That felt like a terrible thing to think about his girlfriend, but he knew deep down she hated that he’d come out of retirement. She kept making not so subtle hints about high school and college friends of hers, all getting married or having kids. Poe couldn’t even think about things like that. He could only focus on what was right in front of him.

Rey was already in the weight room when he arrived still bleary-eyed and cranky. She had music playing on a Bluetooth speaker; when she spotted Poe, she went to turn it off. “No, you don’t have to,” he said.

“Look, Poe…”

He sighed. “Can we just call a truce? Please?”

Rey considered him, her hands on her hips. She’d started wearing these lycra bodysuits when she worked out; they clung to her curves. Poe tried not to notice, but the stray thought sometimes wandered through his mind. He couldn’t seem to help it. “Was Zorii mad?”

Poe shrugged. “No idea.”

Rey looked like she wanted to say something then she thought better of it. “I still want to apologize,” she said finally. “We should be working together on this.”

“I’ve never actually chosen my own music,” he confessed.

“First time for everything, right?”

“Yeah, I guess.” He dumped his bag. “Shall we try again?”

“How about we just listen to music while we’re here? No pressure, no shouting.”

“That sounds fair.”

Since Rey already had something playing, they got to work. Rey resumed her set with some dumbbells while Poe did some stretches before starting his set of 100 pushups. He was fairly certain the music playing was the same band Rey played for him the night before; judging by the way she mouthed the words. It had to be a favorite of hers. It just seemed so _strange_ to him, the idea of skating to something like that. The rules regarding music used to be much stricter than they were now, but he’d only ever played it straight. Classical, operas, mostly pieces people watching at home would recognize. Though if he had to listen to _Carmen_ one more time he might vomit.

Some things were just overdone.

Still, he was leery about doing something new. This was supposed to be his big comeback; what if he got laughed off the ice? Yet, it wasn’t just about him. Rey was right; she _had_ worked her cute butt off since she’d arrived. It wasn’t right to just dismiss her suggestions out of hand solely because they were different.

The album ended. “Your turn,” Rey called.

Poe grabbed his phone from his bag and connected it to the speaker. Rey had already dismissed most of his choices the night before; perhaps it was time he tried something different too. He scrolled through his personal music collection, settling on one of his _favorites_ , Ed Sheeran.

As he passed her, he waited for her to comment. “You know who Ed Sheeran is?” she asked when she realized who it was.

“Classical’s only good for performing. I do listen to more modern stuff.”

“He’s one of my favorites. Rose and I went to see him in Minneapolis last year. We had nosebleed seats, but it didn’t matter. One of the best nights  _ever.”_

He rarely saw her so enthusiastic about something that wasn’t skating. It was cute. Poe smiled. “I saw him last year too at the Garden.”

“As in _Madison Square Garden_?”

“Is there another venue with that name?”

Rey punched him in the arm. “Don’t be an ass.”

He laughed. “Then you probably don’t want to know that I met him too, huh?”

Her jaw dropped.  _“What?”_

He backed up, lest she punch him again. “It’s not that big a deal.”

She huffed. “You’re insufferable.”

“Maybe, but you’re stuck with me.” He almost slipped and used his little nickname for her. That just wouldn’t do at  _all._

Fortunately, Rey didn’t seem to notice. “Well, based on this, it seems obvious we should use an Ed Sheeran song.”

He couldn’t argue with her logic. They got back to work, rotating through the entire Sheeran catalogue. They both knew it well; sometimes one of them would pause what they were doing and start singing. Poe was floored the first time Rey did that; she was actually quite good. She had a pleasant warm alto voice; it made him want to sing along with her.

Leia walked in as they were having a silly sing-off; she stopped dead in her tracks. “Well, it seems you two are getting along better,” she deadpanned.

Poe and Rey jumped. “Sorry, Leia,” they mumbled.

“Don’t let me stop you. But does this mean you’ve found some music?”

Poe looked at Rey, who nodded. “Yeah, I think we have.”

“Fantastic. Get me the tracks and I’ll call Sabine.”

After Leia left, Poe turned to Rey. “You know we’ll have to use the instrumental versions, right?”

“That’s okay. I think we both know the words well enough.”

“True.” He ran his fingers through his curls. “You’re pretty good,” he admitted. “When you sing.”

Rey blinked like she was surprised by the compliment. “So are you,” she replied. “Any other hidden talents I should know about?”

“Now where’s the fun in that?”

Rey rolled her eyes. “I hate you sometimes.”

“Only sometimes?” he teased. “I must be losing my touch.”

“Unlike everyone else, I’m not afraid of you.”

“Good. This would be very boring otherwise.”

“And we wouldn’t want that.”

It was past time for the actual skating part of their day to begin. Poe tracked down instrumental versions of the tracks they’d chosen and forwarded them to Leia. He was surprised at how easily the choices became once they found something they could agree on. He found himself looking forward to collaborating on all the other choices they would make. Leia promised that he and Rey would have input on things. Certain things were required, but there were always ways to include more artistic elements.

Leia drew him aside before they got started. “I’m very proud of you, Poe,” she said softly.

He ducked his head, embarrassed. “I’m sorry for the way I’ve been acting,” he replied.

“You don’t have to apologize to me, dear.” She squeezed his shoulder. “You two are alright?”

“Yeah, we’re good. Ready to get to work.”

“I’m pleased to hear that.” There was so much work to be done; it would be so much harder if her charges were at each other’s throats every day. She’d become very fond of Poe and Rey over the last few months; she knew they could be truly special together. But only if they let it happen. It was her job to help them realize their potential. She wasn’t above nudging them in the right direction.


	12. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another update! As always, thanks to Olpgurl for the beta!

** March 2017 **

Once again, Rey was the first one to the rink that morning. March was still chilly in Connecticut; she kept her Wild jacket on until she warmed up a little. Poe missed their morning run, which was unlike him. Even though they were friends now, they kept up a healthy competition, just for fun. It made the days interesting, at least. Of course, it also meant she got to see him in form-fitting workout clothes daily. She certainly wasn’t going to complain about _that_.

She sighed as she did her stretches. She’d given up lying to herself. She had a crush on Poe. A stupid, hopeless, annoying crush. Of course, she hid it with snark and teasing, but it was getting harder. She felt bad about it because he _had_ a girlfriend. She knew that. She didn’t _like_ Zorii; she suspected Zorii didn’t like her either. Thankfully, the woman was back in London; she didn’t even come back for Valentine’s Day. Rey couldn’t understand what Poe saw in her, but it was none of her business.

She was there for one reason; she wasn’t going to jeopardize everything they’d worked for because her stupid emotions refused to obey her. Getting to the Olympics was too important to them both. She couldn’t ruin it.

Poe trudged in while she was warming up with some jumps. She felt so much better about them now; it was practically second nature. She landed her double axel cleanly as Poe laced up his skates. She frowned as she stopped in front of him. He was pale as a ghost; he looked like he hadn’t slept. He shivered as he stood. “You look like hell.”

“Good morning to you too,” he replied, sounding stuffed up.

“Are you sick?”

“No, I’m getting ready to run a marathon.”

Rey crossed her arms over her chest. “Don’t get smart with me, Poe Dameron. You look like death warmed over!”

He shrugged. “Doesn’t matter. We need to practice.”

“Not if you’re sick!”

“I’ve had worse. Let’s get to work.” He ignored her and stepped onto the ice. He was moving slower than usual, but at the end of his warmup, he gritted his way through a triple salchow. Rey rolled her eyes. He was so stubborn!

Leia asked him pointedly if he was okay when she arrived a few minutes later, but Poe brushed her off too. Rey shared a look with Leia, both thinking the same thing. Poe would fight them tooth and nail if they tried to call the practice off. Instead, they got to work. They spent a couple of hours going through individual elements of their short program, which had come together nicely with Sabine’s help. She was intrigued by the music selections Rey and Poe had made; it had been fun to work with her and Leia to come up with something that felt fresh and different.

Now they had to put in the work to make sure they could do it perfectly.

All through the morning practice, Rey kept an eye on Poe. He was having a rough time though he tried to hide it. They had to take a few unexpected breaks; he had to keep blowing his runny nose and coughing. He tried to stay away from Rey as much as possible, but those lifts put them in close quarters. His arms shook on one; he had to put her down unexpectedly.

“Ow,” Rey muttered, her foot hitting the ice at an awkward angle.

“Sorry. I just…need a minute.”

“It’s okay.”

Poe ran his fingers through his curls, huffing in frustration. He looked even paler now; his hands were clammy. There was sweat on his brow. After a brief pause, they tried the lift again. Poe’s usual sure hold trembled; he didn’t drop her, but Rey was done. She righted herself and pressed her hand to his forehead. He was burning up. His brown eyes were glassy with fever. “Okay, that’s enough. Poe, you are going to bed.”

“I’m _fine,”_ he hissed.

“You are _not_ fine,” she shot back. “You probably have the flu!”

“That’s impossible. I got a flu shot! We both did!”

“That doesn’t cover all the strains,” she argued.

“When did you suddenly get a medical degree?”

Rey rolled her eyes. “I don’t need one to know you are in no condition to be training.”

“You’re not my mother!”

Rey looked to Leia. “Poe, I agree with Rey. You should rest.”

“Not you too!” Poe skated off in a huff, his hands on his hips. But he started coughing again. His legs shook and he fell.

“Poe!” Rey cried, hurrying after him. She knelt beside him. He gripped her arm as another coughing fit seized him. Once he calmed, she spoke. “Believe me now?”

“I c-c-can do this,” Poe replied, shivering hard.

The shivers and a fever? Sounded like the flu to her. “You don’t have to prove anything to me, Poe.”

“But we’ll get…behind,” he replied, coughing again.

“We’ll get even further behind if one of us gets injured,” she argued gently. She couldn’t yell at him when he looked so pitiful. “You don’t want that, do you?”

His eyes widened. She could tell he hadn’t considered that. “Of course, I don’t want you to get hurt,” he replied.

“Okay then. Let me take you back to the house.”

Poe looked like he was going to argue some more, but then he started coughing again. It sounded like he was trying to cough up a lung. Once he calmed, Rey helped him up. He leaned on her as they made their way off the ice. It took a few minutes to swap their skates for sneakers; Leia kissed Poe’s brow gently. “I’ll head into town and get some supplies,” she promised Rey.

“Thanks.”

“Leave your bag here,” Rey said to Poe. “I’ll get them later.”

“You’re the boss now,” he agreed.

Kes was out of town again; it was just them and the staff at the compound. There was no point in exposing anyone unnecessarily; Rey would send them home as soon as Poe was settled. She could look after him by herself. The dry cold air outside set Poe off again; they had to stop a few times as he coughed. But Rey kept his hand in hers; she remembered what it felt like to be sick and feel like you were alone.

They went directly to Poe’s room. “Can you get changed by yourself?”

Poe snatched his hand away. “You don’t have to look after me. I can take care of myself.”

“If that were true, you wouldn’t have tried to train today,” she countered. “Go get changed; no arguments!”

He growled something under his breath; Rey didn’t catch it. She rolled her eyes at him and headed back downstairs. She explained to the housekeeper what was going on; the older woman was sympathetic. She even offered to stay and help take care of him. “Thanks, but I think I can handle it. I don’t want any of you to get sick too.”

“That is very kind of you, Miss Rey.”

“I’ll call Kes and let him know what’s going on. I’ll make sure everything is okay.”

“Mr. Dameron is very generous with us. But thank you.”

The staff cleared out; Rey dialed Kes while she searched for supplies in various cupboards. She noted things they were missing like extra tissues and flu medicine; she texted them to Leia. “Rey?” Kes said, confused. “Shouldn’t you and Poe be training right now?”

“Yeah, but I think Poe’s caught the flu.”

“You think?”

“He’s running a fever, but he keeps shivering. He’s stuffed up and coughing. I’m not a doctor, but I’ve had the flu enough that I know what it looks like.”

“Fair enough.” He paused. “Do you need me to come home?”

“No, no. I can handle this. I just wanted to let you know that I sent everyone home. I can watch him.”

“What if you get sick too?”

“Then we’ll be sick together. It’s fine, Kes. I do this for my sister back home all the time.”

“Anything you need, you get it,” Kes said firmly. He gave her the number for the family doctor in case she needed it. If it were the flu, there wasn’t much a doctor could do; they’d just have to wait it out.

She made Poe some strong tea and some soup; that always made her feel better when she was sick. She carried the tray upstairs, finding Poe staring out the window in nothing but his flannel pajama pants. Rey closed her eyes briefly; this was going to be harder than she thought. “Shouldn’t you be in bed?” she asked pointedly.

He turned; his fingers curled around the ring that hung from his neck. He blinked, surprised she was carrying a tray. “You brought me food?”

“Just some soup and some tea. It, uh, always helps me feel better when I’m sick.”

“You’ve done your duty,” he chided. “You don’t have to do any of this.”

She rolled her eyes. “Just shut up and try it,” she ordered. They stood there, staring each other down for what felt like an eternity. Poe finally broke, coughing into his elbow. He trudged over to the bed and climbed in. Rey set the tray down across his lap and squirted some hand sanitizer into his palm.

Poe felt like he’d been run over by a truck. He’d been feeling off for a couple of days, but he ignored it. They had too much to do. He’d trained sick before; he knew he could do it again. He didn’t count on Rey being so…solicitous. She seemed to genuinely care about him. He couldn’t even remember the last time someone looked after him like this when he was sick. His mother? Kes avoided illness after Shara passed; it freaked him out. In all the time he’d been dating Zorii, she certainly never made him tea and soup.

He took a tentative sip of the tea. It was still pretty hot, but the warm sweet liquid soothed his raw throat. Moreover, it was exactly the way he liked it. “How did you know?”

“Believe it or not, I do pay attention.”

“Um, thanks.”

She offered him a soft smile. “You’re welcome.”

She disappeared while he sipped at the soup. He felt so run down; the soup didn’t have much taste, not that it mattered. He knew he had to keep up his strength so he could get better sooner rather than later. He forced as much of it down as he could. He was _so_ tired. Maybe he could sleep off the worst of it? It had been a long time since he’d been _this_ sick; he was embarrassed Rey had to see him like this. Playing nursemaid wasn’t part of her job description.

She returned, a heavy skating bag on each shoulder. “Leia brought us some supplies. We should be good until you get better.”

Poe pushed the tray away. “Look, Rey, I appreciate all this but…”

“No point in arguing, Poe,” Rey said, putting him off. “For once, you’ll just have to tone down the stubbornness.”

“I’m just gonna sleep through it,” he argued. “You don’t want this, believe me.”

“You think you just got sick _today?_ I’ve already been exposed. If I get it, I get it. At least this way, we won’t get anyone else sick.”

Poe blinked. “Wait, you’re staying _here?_ In my room?”

“Relax, I’ll sleep over here in the window seat. No need to get all dramatic on me, flyboy.”

Poe blinked. “Flyboy? Where’d that come from?”

Rey bit her lip; her cheeks were a pretty shade of pink. Then she shrugged. “Nevermind. Forget I said it.”

“No, I want to know. Please? I promise not to make fun.” He had a nickname for her too, though he never used it aloud. She’d just tease him mercilessly. Plus, it was something that just belonged to him. He liked it that way.

Rey sighed. “Fine. When you jump…it looks like you’re flying. It’s stupid. Can we please just forget it?”

“I like it.”

“Great,” Rey continued like she hadn’t heard him. Then she stopped. “Wait, what?”

“I said I like it.”

“You _like_ it?”

“If you call me that in front of anyone else, I will take it back and eviscerate you,” he replied, grinning. “But yeah. I like it.”

Rey laughed. “Alright, deal.” She put his bag at the foot of his bed and set hers by the window seat. She’d have to arrange some pillows and get a blanket, but the long cushion would be fine for sleeping the next couple of nights. She’d spotted Poe asleep in the window seat more than once on her walks to or from the main house. Not that she was looking. Not at all.

Poe started coughing again; Rey unzipped her bag and pulled out some of the supplies Leia brought them. She set what she needed on the nightstand by his bed. “Let me run downstairs and get us some water. I’ll be right back.” She took the tray with her, returning in minutes with two tall glasses of water. “Here, let’s get you settled.”

Poe doubled over again with coughs; his diaphragm was starting to hurt. “Ugh.”

“Leia brought you some goodies. Let’s get some fluids in you, then you can sleep for a while, okay?”

Poe nodded, not trusting himself to speak. He was alternatively hot and cold all over. He wanted to bury himself under the covers, but Rey wouldn’t let him until he took the medicine _and_ drank a whole glass of water. She disappeared into his bathroom for a moment; he heard the water running. She came back with a soaked cloth. “Alright, lay back.”

“I’m not an invalid,” he protested as he obeyed her.

“Says you. You can barely keep your eyes open.”

He started hacking again, his head buried in a pillow. Rey rubbed his back soothingly until she realized what she was _doing._ She drew her hand away hastily, but this coughing jag was rough. She swallowed her panic and started again. Poe’s skin was hot; he was still feverish. Thankfully, he didn’t say anything after he calmed down. Rey placed the cool cloth across his forehead. “Try to sleep, okay?”

He gestured for a tissue; Rey handed him the box. Once he finished, he grabbed her hand and squeezed. “Thank you, Rey.”

“It’s not like I’ve got anything better to do,” she teased.

“Still, you don’t have to do…all this. Especially after I’ve been so awful to you.”

Now she was sure he was delirious. “Yeah, we got off to a rough start, but who cares? We’re friends now. I don’t let down my friends, flyboy.”

He smiled weakly. “You’re a better partner than I deserve.”

She brushed some of his curls back. “I think you should sleep now before you go soft on me.”

“Yes, ma’am.”

He closed his eyes; Rey sat on the edge of his bed until she was sure he was asleep. He looked so peaceful, more boyish than usual. God, he was handsome. He could be such an ass, but once you got to know him, his kind heart got to shine. “Get better, okay?” she whispered. “I’m used to having you around.”

* * *

Poe’s fever lasted two days. Rey stayed with him, waking him up every few hours for more medicine and fluids. A couple of times, she made him more soup and tea. For a little while during the second night, she got really worried. His sleep was restless; he soaked through his sheets. She couldn’t sleep herself, so she laid beside him, carding her fingers through his curls. That seemed to soothe him; eventually, he stilled. By morning, his fever broke for good.

Relieved, Rey finally succumbed to exhaustion and slept herself.

Poe woke up with a groan. His throat was dry; he still felt congested. But he wasn’t burning up anymore. He stretched his arms over his head, feeling slightly more himself. When he rolled to get some water, he realized with a start that he wasn’t alone in the bed. Rey lay peacefully beside him, curled up on her side. When had that happened? Poe wasn’t sure what _day_ it was; he was out of it a lot. Yet everything he did remember involved Rey. She stayed with him the whole time.

The water sat on the table beside her; he didn’t want to disturb her. Carefully, he climbed out of bed and walked around to the other side. He gulped at the water; the cool wetness made him feel a lot better. Unbidden, his eyes fell on Rey’s sleeping form. He wasn’t sure how she wound up in his bed, but she looked so peaceful, he didn’t have the heart to wake her. She’d been so selfless to look after him. He brushed a lock of her hair away from her face; she was beautiful.

_ You can’t think of her like that, _ he reminded himself. But why not? Why couldn’t he objectively appreciate her beauty? That seemed stupid. Rey _was_ beautiful, any idiot with eyes could see that. He remembered the first time he saw her in their finished costumes. She took his breath away. She was completely transformed from a hardscrabble hockey player into a stunningly beautiful figure skater, one he was proud to share the ice with.

So many of their competitors would be jealous of him. The thought made him smile.

Rey shivered; she lay on top of his comforter without a blanket. He retrieved the one from the window seat and gently draped it over her. “Sleep well, Sunshine,” he murmured, his lips brushing her forehead.

* * *

Rey woke up to her stomach growling. She stretched and blinked. What time was it? She glanced at the alarm clock beside the bed; it read 2:37 pm. Wait, the _bed?!_ Rey sat up abruptly, her heart racing. But Poe wasn’t beside her, thank god. He sat in the armchair a few feet away, a book in his hands. “Hey sleepy head,” he said, glancing over the book.

“How long was I out?”

“Not sure. You were asleep when I woke up.”

_ Oh god. _ She fell asleep in his bed! What the hell was she _thinking?_ She waited for him to scold her or make some snide comment, but he didn’t. He did blow his nose and return to his book like nothing was wrong. _Well, shit._ Okay, she could do this. If he could pretend everything was normal, so could she. “How are you feeling?”

“A lot better. Fever’s gone. I’m still congested, but I’ll live.”

“That’s good. That’s really good, Poe.” She swung her legs over the side of the bed; she realized she was covered in a blanket. She didn’t remember having one; Poe must have given her one. Her stomach growled again.

“Hungry?”

She flushed. “Very, actually.”

“Surprisingly, I am too.”

She looked down; she was still in her pajamas, a tank top, and thin cotton pants with comic book panels all over them. She stood and grabbed a more appropriate shirt from her bag. “Are you up for a trip downstairs?”

“I think I can manage it.” Poe marked his place in his book and followed her downstairs. He kept a box of tissues with him, certain he would need them. Rey made him sit at the central island while she made them a late lunch. Nothing fancy, just tomato soup and grilled cheese sandwiches. Poe hadn’t eaten like this since he was a child.

“We probably shouldn’t tell Leia about this,” he commented, taking a bite of his sandwich.

Rey chuckled, her cheeks red. “Probably not.”

“It’ll just be our secret then.”

“Sorry, I’m not much of a cook,” she added. “Warming up soup and making sandwiches are about the extent of my skills.”

“I don’t mind.” They were quiet for a while, sating their hunger. Poe couldn’t remember the last time he ate, though he was sure Rey would have made sure he ate something while he was feverish. “How are you feeling?” he asked at last.

Rey blinked. “Um, I’m okay, I think. Hopefully, if I were going to get it by now, I would have.”

“That doesn’t seem fair.”

She laughed. “Maybe it’s payback for all those bruises you gave me when I first got here.”

Poe winced. “Maybe. Sorry about that by the way. I was an ass.”

She shrugged. “Just made me more determined to prove you wrong.”

Poe nodded thoughtfully. “You did, you know.”

She grinned. “I know.”

Poe rolled his eyes. “What should we do now? Unless you, uh, want to go back to the loft. Which I would totally understand. I’ll be fine.” He didn’t like admitting it, but he liked having her there, just hanging out.

“I think I could stay for a while. Movie?”

“You want me coughing and sniffling through a whole movie?”

“Right, probably not a good idea.” She frowned thinking. “What about games? Do you have any board games in this place?”

“I think so.”

She grinned evilly. “Good. Prepare to have your ass kicked, flyboy.”


	13. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last stop before the angst train arrives! Once again, thanks to Olpgurl for betaing and listening to my endless rambles about this fic! Enjoy!

“Alright,” Leia called, clapping her hands together to get their attention. “I think we can call it a day.”

Rey frowned. It was still light out! They almost never quit this early. “Maybe we should run it through one more time?” They’d lost a few precious days while Poe was laid up with the flu; it still felt like they were playing catch up. Not that Rey regretted that time. She got to see a completely different side of her partner, which was a blessing and a curse.

Her crush was getting worse the more time she spent with him.

Leia shared a look with Poe, who was already leaving the ice. “I promised your sister you’d have time to call her today.”

Rey blinked. “Oh. That makes sense, I guess.” Sure, it was her birthday, but that never stopped them before. Not counting Rey’s trip home, they’d only gotten a handful of days off since she arrived. She just assumed this would be like last year where she and Leia celebrated quietly back at the loft. It seemed like Rose was conspiring against her with Leia. That was just great.

“Hey, Rey?” Poe asked, shouldering his bag.

“Yeah?”

“Would you mind coming over a little early tonight for movie night?”

“Uh, sure.” It was just her luck that her birthday fell on movie night; did Poe know? She didn’t see how; she’d never told him. They were barely speaking at this time a year ago; she hadn’t wanted him to know. Things were different now, but…no, she didn’t want him to feel obligated or anything.

“See you then.”

Rey walked with Leia back to the loft; she dumped her bag, wondering what to do with herself. She picked up stray pieces of clothing that had found their way to the floor and tossed them in the hamper. She tried the TV next, but nothing caught her attention. She could try to keep stalling, or she could call Rose. She loved her sister, but Rose was like a dog with a bone sometimes. Since the New Year, she was _convinced_ something was going on between Rey and Poe, no matter how much Rey protested. Rey’s crush was her cross to bear; eventually, it would go away.

After all, safeguarding her heart was something she was good at.

Reluctantly, she dialed Rose’s number. It was early enough that the bar should be quiet. “Rey!” Rose cried happily when she picked up. “Happy birthday!”

Rey smiled. “Thanks, Rosie.”

“Did you get the gift from me and Paige?”

Rey looked over at the brand new Minnesota Wild sweater that laid on her bed. “I got it. Rose, it’s way too much!” Authentic hockey sweaters were very expensive; her Wayne Gretzky sweater was the only one she had until she gave it to Poe. She had no idea what he’d done with it.

“Are you kidding? Someone needs to rep our team back east!”

“Well, thanks. I love it.”

“I knew you would. How’s that handsome partner of yours?”

Rey groaned inwardly. _Here we go._ “Poe is fine. He still has a girlfriend, Rose.”

“You said she’s in London though, right?”

“We are not talking about this.”

“Aw, come on! Let me have this one thing!”

“You can’t have it, because there is _nothing_ going on!”

“Okay, okay. I just want you to be happy, Rey.”

“I’m happy right now. We’re making a lot of progress. You should see the things we're working on…” For the next forty-five minutes, they talked about their new programs. Rose was one of her biggest cheerleaders; Rey felt silly for keeping the truth from her for so long. 

Rey heard Beau calling in the background. “Shit, I’ve got to go,” Rose said. “Our delivery just got here. Happy birthday, sis!”

“Thanks, Rose. Talk to you later!”

Rey looked at the clock; it was only 6:00 pm. Poe had asked her to arrive early, but he didn’t say _how_ early. She didn’t really have anything else to do; hopefully, he wouldn’t mind. She changed into jeans and a t-shirt before she made the trek across the grounds. Spring was back; summer was right around the corner. That meant they had about five and a half months to prep for their first competition. Leia wanted them to fly under the radar as much as possible; they were taking the shortened path to qualify for Nationals. They had a Regional competition in October, then the Pairs Finals in November. If they made it through both of those, then they’d compete in San Jose at the end of December. Leia was confident they’d make it through.

 _No point in worrying about it now,_ Rey thought as she headed into the main house. She went looking for Poe. He wasn’t in the projection room or the study or his room. The house was strangely empty too. She passed the hall that led to the kitchen; a _delicious_ smell wafted through the air. What was _that?_ She followed the smell into the huge kitchen.

Then she came up short.

Poe stood there, his shirt sleeves rolled up, his back to her. Was he _kneading_ dough? Rey craned her neck, trying to see what he was up to without alerting him to her presence. She bit her lip as she watched the movements of his hands, the way the muscles moved under the exposed bronze skin. He was _cooking?_ She couldn’t believe it, but her eyes didn’t lie. Ingredients were chopped up across the counters; the stove was covered in pots and pans.

What the hell was going on?

She cleared her throat.

Poe jumped, his heart hammering as he turned. “Rey?” _Oh shit._ There went his surprise. “I, uh, wasn’t expecting you.”

“You did say to come by early.”

He chuckled at the absurdity. “I guess I did. I had hoped you’d have a little more restraint.”

“What is all this?”

“One second.” He put the dough into a bowl, covered it with a towel, and shoved it into the proving drawer. He grabbed another towel to get the flour off his fingers. “Surprise?”

“Yeah, I got that part. But why?”

“It’s your birthday,” he replied, confused. “It _is_ your birthday, right?” Oh god, if he’d gotten the wrong day…

“Yeah, it’s my birthday. But that doesn’t explain all…this.”

Poe tossed the towel aside. “It’s also a bit of a thank you. For looking after me when I was sick.”

“You don’t have to thank me for that.”

“I know. But I missed your birthday last year…” He groaned. “I just wanted to do something nice, since I was such an ass then. So, I thought of making you dinner…”

“You’re making me _dinner?”_

“I thought that was obvious.”

Rey rolled her eyes. “That’s not what I…nevermind. I’ll just say thank you and shut up.”

Poe grinned. “You’re welcome. Though it’s not going to be ready for a little bit. I thought I had more time.”

“Sorry about that. I was bored. I can go…”

“No, you can stay. It’s fine, really.”

She sniffed the air. “What _are_ you making? It smells good.”

His cheeks flushed. “How do you feel about spicy food?”

“I can handle it if that’s what you’re asking.”

“These recipes have been in my family for a long time; my mom used to make them when I was little. I thought I’d give you a taste of where my family’s from.”

He was cute and all, flustered like this. “As long as your cooking is better than mine, I’m sure we’ll be fine.” She looked around. “Do you need any help?”

“I’m not making you help, Rey.”

“You’re not, I’m offering. This seems like a lot for one person.”

She’d only continue to argue if he refused her help. Besides, she wasn’t entirely wrong. “Okay. We’ll work on the croquetas while the bread proves.” Poe had already prepped the ingredients; they just had to put everything together. They stood side by side, Poe building the croquetas then handing them to Rey to be dipped in egg wash and coated in breadcrumbs. Poe told some family stories she’d never heard about how his family came to the States from Guatemala and Cuba. The stories were fascinating, but Rey couldn’t help the kernel of jealousy that settled in her belly. Poe had a rich family history; Rey didn’t know anything about her parents outside the town in England they’d emigrated from. She had no family there; it didn’t feel like she was missing anything by remaining in America.

Poe slid the bread loaf into the oven to bake; he frowned at Rey. “Hey, is everything okay?”

“Yeah, I’m good.”

“Are you sure?”

“Of course. Tell me more about your grandmother. She sounds like a character.”

Poe chuckled. “That’s one word for my Abuela.” He started putting together the ingredients for their main course, his abuela’s chicken pepian. It was a traditional Guatemalan dish; every family put their own slight twist on it. “Can you slide these into the broiler?”

“Sure.” Rey did as he asked, then sat on one of the stools, sipping at her drink. “So, she was your mom’s mother?”

“Yeah. This recipe is hers actually. After my mom passed, she came by a lot; she wanted to make sure I didn’t lose a sense of where I came from. She thought Dad was taking us away from our roots. She’s gone now too.”

“I’m sorry.”

Poe didn’t miss the ache in her voice. “Here I am going on and on about my family when you don’t know much about yours,” he scolded himself. “Sorry.”

“No, it’s okay. I like your stories.”

Poe kept her entertained with family stories while he cooked. The rich spicy steam from the cooking chicken reminded him of simpler times. He was so young when Shara died; without the many photos of her in the house, he was sometimes afraid he’d forget what she looked like. Kes was never the same after his wife passed, turning his drive for success on his son. When Poe was younger, he didn’t realize what was happening, now that he was older, he sometimes felt resentful. Which was stupid because he loved skating. He certainly enjoyed it more these days. That was Rey’s influence. He wasn’t good at expressing his gratitude, which was how he conceived this surprise birthday dinner. At least then he could use her birthday as a cover.

Rey didn’t need to know the truth.

“Okay, you sit. I’ll serve,” Poe said, ushering her into the family dining room.

“If you insist.” She was grateful that he hadn’t done anything over the top like put up balloons or streamers. She liked to keep things low key on her birthday. The bread was still warm and soft; the croquetas and chicken pepian smelled delicious. Her stomach growled. “You don’t have a cake, do you?”

Poe’s eyes widened. “Why? Do you not like cake or something?”

“I love cake, but this is a _lot_ of food. I just want to know if I need to leave room for cake.”

Poe grinned. “Yes, you should leave room for cake.”

Everything looked so good; she didn’t know where to start. Since she’d helped (in a small way) with the croquetas, she decided that was a good place. She dipped one in the sauce and took a bite. A soft moan escaped as the spices burst across her tongue. “Oh wow.”

“Good?”

“Mmhmm.”

Poe smiled. “Glad to hear it.”

As they ate, they talked about what movie they planned on watching after dinner. Of course, this fancy meal meant no snacks during the movie, but Rey wasn’t sad about that. No one had ever done anything like this for her before. It was one of the best birthdays she could remember.

Poe brought out a cake with a single candle lit. “Happy birthday, Rey.”

The cake was covered in chocolate frosting with the words “happy birthday” written neatly across the top. A pair of crossed hockey sticks completed the design. “Tell me you didn’t do this yourself.”

“No, this wasn’t me. Leia went to get it after we quit for the day.”

“I knew there was a reason we quit early!” Rey cried. “You and Leia were conspiring!”

“Guilty. Would you blow out the candle before it ruins your cake?”

She rolled her eyes at him, but she complied. She was too old to make wishes, so she didn’t. She couldn’t think of anything she wanted anyway. Poe cut a couple of pieces, one for each of them, and set Rey’s in front of her. “Someone told you I like chocolate.”

“What, like it’s a secret?” he teased.

The double chocolate cake tasted heavenly. She savored every bite; it wasn’t often they got to indulge in sweets like this. Their training diet was pretty strict. When she finished, she pushed her plate away, stuffed. She was about to thank Poe again until she spotted an envelope under her plate. She picked it up, turning it over in her hands. “What’s this?”

Poe bit his lip nervously. “Why don’t you open it and find out?”

She looked at him sternly. “You did all this _and_ got me a gift? Poe, that’s too much. I can’t take this!”

“You don’t even know what it is!”

“But I can’t…”

“Please? For me?”

She sighed. “Okay.” She ripped open the envelope. Two tickets fell into her palm. As she read them, her eyes widened. “Oh my god.”

“I remembered you said you’d never been to the Garden, so I thought…”

“Poe, these are tickets to see the Rangers play the Wild,” Rey murmured, floored. “Down along the boards! Do you know how much this _cost?”_

“As a matter of fact, I do.”

Rey shook her head. “Poe, this is…this is _way_ too much! What were you thinking?”

“I was thinking that my partner deserved something nice for her birthday,” he snapped. “But if my gift offends you so much, just forget it.” He stormed out, clearly upset.

Rey bit her lip; she’d hurt his feelings. She hadn’t meant to; no one ever did anything like this for her. She was overwhelmed and touched. She wasn’t used to things just being gifted to her. Good things like this didn’t happen to her. She’d had to work for everything she got. Poe was her partner, but he was also her friend. He wanted to do something nice for her and she freaked out on him. Rey tucked the tickets into her jeans pocket and hurried after him. “Poe! Poe, where are you?”

Poe heard her calling but he didn’t reply. He didn’t want to admit how much her reaction hurt. Was the surprise of it that bothered her so much? Or was it the fact that it was _him?_ He could be an ass, he knew that. It had become his default setting over the last ten years. He wasn’t proud of that. But with Rey…he really did want to try and be a better person. She deserved that; she was just _good._ And she didn’t take any of his shit, which was refreshing.

The door opened. “There you are.”

“Come to rub more salt in the wound?”

Rey walked up behind him and tugged gently on his arm. He turned to face her, but he couldn’t meet her eyes. “I’m sorry,” she said softly. “I’m not used to…any of this. Nothing’s ever handed to me.”

“It’s not a big deal. I can find something else.”

“No, these are perfect.” Then she did something that shocked the hell out of him. She hugged him. It took Poe a second to react, but he hugged her back tightly, his nose buried in her neck. She smelled good, like lavender. It ended far sooner than Poe wanted, but he forced himself to step back. “I do have one condition though.”

“What’s that?”

“You come with me.”

He grinned. “That sounds fair.”

* * *

Three days later, they drove down to Manhattan. It was late in the season; this game was the next to last one at the Garden before the playoffs. Rey let Poe drive; he was used to driving in the city. Rey felt like a tourist as they moved through the streets; buildings towered high overhead. She spotted the Empire State Building and the Freedom Tower. Seeing New York on TV did not prepare her for the real thing. There were so many buildings, so many cars, so many _people._ Minneapolis seemed like a small town in comparison.

They had to park a few blocks away and walk to the Garden. The famous venue shined against the night sky, lit up brightly in Rangers’ colors. Rey wore her new Wild sweater, which earned her some New York snark as they walked past. “This is incredible,” she murmured.

“We’re not even inside yet.”

“I’ve always wanted to come here. I used to have this dream of visiting all the NHL arenas. Dumb, right?”

“I don’t think that’s dumb.”

“Maybe I’ll do it one day.”

“You can cross the Garden off your list.” They got in the line to enter, passing easily through security. It was crowded inside with people getting concessions, shopping, or trying to find their seats.

“Can we just walk around a bit?”

“Sure. Whatever you want.” Her eyes were wide as she soaked it all in. Poe was content to follow her. Since this was a Rangers’ home game, most people wore some sort of Rangers’ gear. There were a few brave Wild fans like Rey. She waved to everyone she saw wearing Wild colors even though she didn’t know any of them. Poe had never seen anything like it. He was used to people from New York or Boston, who were not as friendly.

“Hungry?” he asked as they passed another concession stand.

“You _want_ to eat concession food?”

“Might as well get the full experience, right?”

“Are you sure you haven’t been replaced with a pod person?”

“Yeah, I’m sure.”

They were still debating their options when a woman wearing a crazy Rangers’ hat came up to them. “I’m sorry to bother you, but are you Rey Kenobi?”

Rey blinked. “Uh, yeah, I am.”

The woman smiled. “Just a second.” She waved to a little girl that could only be her daughter. “Come here, Lex. It’s okay.” The little girl was adorable in a mini Rangers hockey uniform. Her black hair bounced in pigtails. Rey thought she looked seven or eight. Her eyes flew wide when she looked up at Rey.

Rey smiled, kneeling down to the girl’s level. It had been a long time since anyone recognized her. “I’m Rey,” she said. “What’s your name?”

“L-l-lexie,” the girl replied nervously.

“She’s a huge fan,” the mother said. “You were her favorite player in Sochi.”

“It’s good to meet you, Lexie,” Rey said. “I love your uniform. Are the Rangers your team?”

The girl nodded fervently. “I’m going to play for them someday.”

Rey chuckled. “I don’t doubt that.”

Poe watched in fascination as Rey interacted with the little girl. She just lit up. He realized with a start that his partner was this little girl’s _hero._ They chatted for fifteen minutes, all about hockey. It still meant the world to Rey, he could tell. He wanted to feel bad she could no longer play the game she loved, but then she wouldn’t be his partner. He didn’t know what he would do without her.

“Can we get a picture?”

“Sure.” Rey held Lexie in front of her and posed for the photo. “Hey, how about one with my friend? He’s a figure skater.”

Lexie’s eyes widened again. “Really?”

Poe knelt down too. “Yep.”

“You’re going to the Lympics?”

“We sure are.” He glanced at Rey. “Aren’t we, Rey?”

“You don’t play hockey anymore?” Lexie said, disappointed.

Rey paused; she felt Poe squeeze her shoulder. “I got injured. I still play, just not with a team,” she explained. “But I found something new. We skate together, right, Poe?”

“She’s really good,” he promised. “Maybe even better than when she played hockey.”

Rey blushed. “He’s just saying that.”

“It’s true,” Poe said firmly. He turned back to Lexie. “You make sure to watch us, okay? Rey’s going to be amazing.”

The girl smiled. “Okay!”

They took another picture with Lexie; her mother thanked them both profusely. “I think we just made our first fan,” Rey observed as they left.

“Wait until our first competition,” Poe teased. “Ready to grab some food? Didn’t you want to watch warmups?”

“Oh right!” They decided on hot dogs, soft pretzels, and nachos. Poe carried most of it as they made their way to their seats. Since they were so close, Rey didn’t have to move to watch the Wild warm up. They were right in front of the Wild bench. “You didn’t have to say that, you know,” Rey said in between bites of her hot dog.

“Say what?”

“You know. About me being good.”

“But you are good,” Poe replied, confused.

“I just don’t want to let you down.”

He covered her hand with his. “The only way you could do that is to doubt yourself. We’re gonna make it, Rey.”

“You know what we should do?”

“What?”

“Take a selfie.”

“Come on, Rey.”

“I’m serious. Poe Dameron at a hockey game is something I need proof of for later in life. No one will believe me.”

He rolled his eyes. “Fine.” Rey got out her phone and flipped the camera around. Poe leaned in as close as he dared, her lavender scent hitting him in the face as she snapped a couple of selfies. She sent them to his phone; he waited until she left for the bathroom to look. Rey looked so happy; he couldn’t help but smile back at the picture. He knew exactly the right place for it on his desk; if Rey found out, she’d probably kill him. But he was willing to risk it. This was a night he didn’t want to forget.


	14. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As promised, this is where we start leaning into the angst. Trust me, this is a Damerey endgame, everyone. Also, if you kill me, I can't finish the story. Special thanks as always to Olpgurl for the beta and sound boarding!

Rey kept her eye on the puck; her face scrunched in concentration. It was a testament to how much Poe had improved over the summer that she had to focus during these little impromptu matches. Not long after their trip to New York, Poe expressed an interest in having a rematch. Rey laughed in his face; there was no way he was serious!

A year and a half into this partnership and he was still surprising her.

It started as a lark, just something to pass the time on their breaks. Just like that first fateful match, Poe was abysmal. Thankfully, he didn’t let his frustration put her back in the emergency room. After a little while, he actually asked for her advice. She didn’t understand why he was so keen, but she didn’t see the harm. At least it was entertaining.

They practiced enough that even Poe started to improve. He had yet to beat her, but he did score occasionally. Poe advanced toward her, keeping the puck in front of him. He looked up, trying to gauge how far he was from the goal they’d set up. Rey used his distraction to charge forward and steal the puck away from him, zooming around him.

“Ugh!” he cried. “How am I still so bad at this?” He stamped his foot in frustration, which caused some ice shavings to shoot up in a puff.

“You’re not _bad_ ,” Rey argued. “You’re just…not good.”

Poe glared at her. “Yeah, that makes me feel so much better.”

“I’ve been playing since I was a kid,” Rey reminded him. “I have an unfair advantage.”

“You said it, not me.”

She laughed. “Come on, I’ll let you go again.”

“So magnanimous of you.”

They only had fifteen minutes left on their break; Leia would expect them to be ready when she came back. Rey set up to defend her goal; Poe shook his stick, mumbling to it. Rey thought it was cute. And if she took the opportunity to ogle his ass, that was her business.

It was so hard to remind herself that they were strictly partners and friends. They spent fifteen or sixteen hours a day at the rink, running through their programs over and over. It was painfully boring most days. To break up the monotony, they played games or talked about whatever movie they’d watched last. Rey’s reading list had expanded; sometimes they debated whatever they were reading. Suddenly, hanging out with Poe was the _opposite_ of boring; he wasn’t the stick in the mud she first met.

They spent time together outside the rink. They had their Friday night movie nights, of course. Summertime meant sunshine and pool time. The first time Poe joined her at the pool, she gaped at him like he had two heads. Those evenings she was certain she offended some deity—or maybe all of them. Poe wet and dressed in nothing but swim trunks was something that started to haunt her dreams. She was convinced it was written all over her face, though Poe continued to act like nothing was different.

Perhaps for him, nothing _was_ different.

That depressed her.

She never did this. She never got emotionally involved. She was a one-night stand kind of girl. Back in Minnesota, she was too busy playing hockey or working to have _time_ for a serious relationship. She just didn’t see the point. Everyone left eventually anyway. The Ticos had been the only constant presence in her life since she was nine. Until Poe.

Poe, of course, was off-limits. He had a beautiful, accomplished—if annoying—girlfriend. Lately, it seemed like Zorii wouldn’t let them forget her existence. She was still in London, claiming that the company needed her services too much for her to visit. She hadn’t even visited for Poe’s birthday, which was unforgivable to Rey. She’d sent a fancy gift instead and dragged Poe away from movie night to gush about it over the phone. Rey couldn’t be sure, but it seemed like Zorii started calling more often and at times she _knew_ Poe would be with Rey. Granted, they were together often these days, but that wasn’t the point.

Either Zorii was that insecure or she’d turned super needy overnight.

She didn’t have anything to worry about. Rey had no intention of ruining Poe’s relationship. She’d suffer in silence.

Poe backed up from the puck to get a running start. Rey gave herself a little shake; she needed to get her head back in the game. Instead of coming right at her as he usually did, he attacked in a wide arc. Caught off guard, it took Rey a second to counter him, but he was past her faster than she could blink.

“Yes!” he cried, pumping his fist in the air as he scored.

Rey smirked. “That’s what? Five total now?”

Poe shook his head. “Ah, ah, you’re not stealing this from me. I earned that.”

_ Only because I was distracted, _ she thought. She had to change her skates; she retrieved Poe’s stick and returned to where she’d left her bag. A phone started ringing; Rey groaned inwardly. She knew who that ringtone belonged to. Zorii. She ignored Poe as much as she could while she changed her skates.

“Hey,” he said, putting the call on speaker as he grabbed his water bottle.

“Hey babe,” Zorii replied. “How’s training?”

“Great, we’re just finishing a break.”

“Looks like I caught you at a good time then.”

“Looks like.” Poe shared an apologetic look with Rey; she kept her face neutral.

“You sound out of breath; I thought you were on a break?” Zorii asked.

Did she have the most grating voice in existence or what? Rey went back to lacing up her skates, pointedly ignoring the couple. “We were playing a little hockey,” Poe replied. “For fun.”

“You hate hockey!”

Rey winced inwardly. The woman _knew_ Rey was within earshot. “I don’t _hate_ it,” Poe retorted. “In fact, I just scored on Rey.” He sounded very proud of himself; Rey couldn’t resist smiling.

“You  _what?”_

“A goal. I scored a goal.” Poe flushed beat red; he mouthed the word “sorry” to Rey. She shrugged. She _wanted_ to take Poe’s phone and shove it somewhere it wouldn’t be found, but that would be suspicious. Instead, she got out her phone and pretended to be playing a mindless game. “Listen, Zorii, we’re about to get started, did you need something?”

“I was hoping to get your opinion.”

“On what?” He sounded exasperated to Rey.

“What to get your dad for his birthday.”

“You don’t need my help for that. Just do what I do and get him a tie. He’ll love it.”

“Kes is a man of simple tastes.”

“See? Problem solved.”

“Okay. I’ll let you get back to practice. Love you.”

“You too,” he replied, ending the call.

Rey sucked in a harsh breath; she felt like she’d been punched in the chest. Hastily, she shoved her phone in her bag and skated off, pretending to warm up for the second half of their practice. _That right there,_ she scolded herself. _That right there_ was the reason she needed to get over this stupid crush. Poe already had someone he loved. Even if it were a choice—which it wasn’t—he’d _never_ choose _her._ The very idea was laughable. Unbidden, a tear spilled onto her cheek; she wiped at it furiously. She took several steadying breaths; she couldn’t let him know anything was wrong. She was _fine._ She could do this.

In a few months, this would all be over, one way or another.

* * *

Poe carried the bucket of popcorn to the theater; Rey would be here any minute. They were watching one of _his_ favorites tonight, an adaptation of _A Tale of Two Cities._ It was one of the longer ones; they might have to watch it over two nights. That was fine with Poe. He appreciated the break from worrying about their first competition in a month’s time.

How had October gotten here so quickly? Where had the summer gone? It hadn’t been that long ago that he and Rey spent lazy evenings at the pool, just enjoying each other’s company. Somewhere in the middle of all this, she’d become his best friend. He told her things he’d never told anyone, not even Zorii. He wanted to feel bad about that, but he didn’t. Zorii could transfer back to the States anytime she wanted. Poe knew she loved London though; she still wanted him to move there after the Games. Her birthday gift was a case in point; she’d gotten him a new suit and arranged a private gallery viewing at the Louvre.

Poe hadn’t thought about visiting the Louvre in  _years._

He glanced at his phone; Rey was late. That was odd. He texted her.  **_You coming?_ **

He got one of those “do not disturb” automatic replies in response. What the hell? Worried now, he called her, but it went straight to voicemail. Poe called Leia as he hurried to the front of the house. She didn’t answer either. He shoved his shoes on and yanked open the door, intent on going to the loft. He came up short when he found Leia on the other side of the door. “I was calling you!” he cried.

“I know, but I was on my way here. I wanted to tell you in person.”

“Tell me what?”

“Rey’s left for the weekend.”

_ “What?  _ What do you mean _left?”_ She hadn’t said a word to him! Why would she leave without saying anything?

Leia saw the hurt all over Poe’s face; her heart went out to him. She had a feeling about what was going on with her charges, even if _they_ didn’t. Or more precisely, _Poe_ didn’t. She couldn’t make him see sense; he had to figure out what he wanted on his own. She refused to interfere.

“Is she coming back?”

“Of course. She just needed to get out of the bubble, as it were.”

“The bubble? Like we’ve got her chained up here like some animal?” Poe scrubbed his hand over his face. Had _he_ done something to offend her? She always called him out when he did something shitty; it was one of the things he liked best about her. But they got along so well now; this completely blindsided him.

“Poe, try to understand. She’s not like you.”

“What is _that_ supposed to mean?” he snapped. Now he was angry. They had training! She couldn’t just take off any time she wanted! “It doesn’t matter! She’s got three months to qualify for Nationals! Our first competition is a month away! She needs every minute!”

“I know that,” Leia said patiently. “She’ll be back first thing Monday.”

“Really?”

“Poe, come on. She’s never asked for anything…”

Poe knew that, but his temper would not be reigned in. “It’s Easter, we skate. Birthdays, we skate. _I have the flu_ , we skate! I have a girlfriend in London I never see! I skate every day so you can play Dr. Frankenstein with this girl! I show up every morning for eighteen months, so you can give her two days to go partying in New York City?”

Leia sighed. “She went to Boston, not New York.”

She might as well have gone to Timbuktu for all he cared. He couldn’t believe this. If he was being honest, he wasn’t so much upset that she left, but that she left without saying anything to him. He wasn’t her keeper or anything, but he just thought they were closer than that. In a fit of pique that he’d regret later, he slammed the door in Leia’s face and marched to his room. He flopped down on his bed, punching his helpless pillow. He knew he was overreacting, but he couldn’t help it. Foolishly, he’d gotten complacent. He’d gotten used to Rey’s presence in his life. Once this was all over, she’d leave, just like all the others. She had a family to go back to, a family she missed.

He’d probably head to London…and do what? Be Zorii’s famous boyfriend? Why did that sound so anticlimactic?

He sighed and rubbed his eyes. He had a whole weekend to himself; he should make the most of it. He could still watch the movie. He’d done that before Rey barged into his life. He’d done a lot of things before Rey. He started to get up, but then noticed the album that lay on his nightstand. He thought he’d put it away; he must have forgotten. He picked it up, thumbing through the pages. Rey put this together for his birthday. She and Leia contacted a bunch of Shara’s skating friends, asking for photos and memories. She gathered them all in this album. It meant a lot to him; he’d gotten a little choked up.

It was one of the best gifts he’d ever received.

He got lost in studying the pictures and reading the messages. By the time he looked up, it was nearly midnight. He’d start reclaiming his life without Rey tomorrow.

* * *

Rey walked confidently into the bar. It was Saturday night, but it didn’t look busy yet. This was different from bars back home; this place was cramped and covered in old paneling. She’d Googled “dive bars in Boston;” this was the first one on the list. It was supposed to have live music, so that was a plus. No one really took notice of her as she entered; that was fine with her. For now.

She ordered a beer and took a seat at the bar. It had been a long time since she’d been out by herself. Her watering hole back home was her sister’s bar; that hardly counted in Rey’s opinion. She was here for some drinks, some music and maybe some company if anyone caught her eye.

This was her new plan. It was time she started moving on from this impossible crush. Why should she focus so much on someone she couldn’t have when there were plenty of other guys out there? She’d never lacked for male companionship when she wanted it in Minnesota. Rose was into all that romance crap, but Rey just wasn’t that kind of girl. She didn’t want to let a man come between her and her dreams.

How ironic was it that a man was now the center of her dreams?

When she first came to Connecticut, she didn’t expect any of this to happen. Being friends with Poe seemed like a pipe dream for a long time; being more than friends was _insane._ Rey wasn’t blind. Poe was handsome. Attractive. Sexy as hell in his jeans. He was also an arrogant ass that had little idea of how the real world worked. However, no matter what he was, he wasn’t _hers_. He’d never be hers. She needed to accept that and move the hell on.

She finished her first beer and ordered a second. “First time here?” the bartender asked.

“Um, yeah,” she replied, accepting the bottle. “That obvious, huh?” He was cute in a blonde boy next door kind of way. The complete opposite of the current bane of her existence.

“Oh, you’re English!” he said enthusiastically. “We don’t get many tourists around here.”

“I’m not a tourist. Okay, I sort of am,” Rey conceded. “I moved here when I was small. I live in Minnesota.”

“Still makes you a tourist.”

“Yeah, I suppose it does.”

The bartender passed her another bottle. “On the house in honor of your visit to our rebellious city.”

Rey laughed; the guy did have a thick Boston accent. “I think the Queen’s over it,” she teased. “But thanks.”

He gave her a little salute. “You need something, you ask for Mike. I’ll hook you up.”

“Is anyone playing tonight?”

Mike grinned. “Should be on in thirty or so. You like music?”

She grinned back. “I do actually.”

“Good to know…”

“Rey. I’m Rey.”

“Rey.” Someone called for him. “I’ll be back.”

An hour later, Rey was out on the dance floor when she felt someone touch her arm. “Dance?” She recognized Mike’s voice. She didn’t usually dance without some liquid courage; fortunately, she’d had plenty. She turned and smiled, nodding. That was all he needed; Mike settled his hands on her hips as they started to move. She felt pleasantly buzzed; she couldn’t remember the last time she just stopped thinking and enjoyed the moment like this. The cover band wasn’t very good, but they didn’t need to be. The place was filled with regulars; people came and went from the small part of the floor set aside for dancing.

Mike was taller than her, even in her heeled boots. She wasn’t used to looking up at anyone. Poe was virtually the same height as her. _Stop thinking about Poe,_ she chided herself. _You’re here to forget about him, remember?_

“You okay?” Mike asked.

“Yeah, yeah, I’m fine,” Rey assured him. He had to go back to work, but he promised to be back the next time he had a break. Rey alternated between the bar and the dance floor; she had a few more drinks, but not enough to be drunk. Rey knew how to hold her liquor. She danced with a few more people, but Mike always came back. He was exactly what she was looking for, cute, attentive but not pushy, and judging by the way he held her, he was more than capable of showing her a good time.

The bar was open until two in the morning, but Mike got off at midnight. “You wanna get out of here?” he purred in her ear.

She bit her lip. “Sure.” Rey paid her tab and Mike escorted her out into the night. It was a little chilly; Mike slipped his jacket over her shoulders. “Thanks.”

“My place is a couple blocks down if you don’t mind walking.”

“I don’t mind.” She was surprised at how nervous she felt; it had been a while since she’d hooked up with someone. There just wasn’t time with all the training she did. They arrived at Mike’s apartment building; he held the elevator door open for her. Before the doors could close, he slanted his lips over hers. Rey blinked in surprise, her feet shuffling until she was against the wall.

“I’ve been waiting to do that all night.”

He was kissing her again before Rey could respond; she tried to focus on him. She really did. But now that he was alone with her, he smelled all wrong. His touch was all _wrong._ Mike smelled of stale beer and sandalwood; her body wanted pine and old books. His touch was soft and gentle; she yearned for firm and steady. She wanted _Poe_ , not this. Her traitorous heart wanted _Poe._ She stilled, turning her head away.

“Rey?”

“I’m sorry,” she said sadly. “I thought I could do this, but…I can’t. It’s…”

“Not me?” Mike said with a knowing smile.

She nodded. “Cliché, but true.”

He touched her cheek. “Whoever he is, he’s very lucky.”

Rey laughed mirthlessly. “Lucky. Right.” She couldn’t look Mike in the eye; she said her goodnights and didn’t get off the elevator when it stopped. She paused long enough to give Mike his jacket back then took the elevator back down. She called an Uber to take her back to the hotel. This whole weekend was a bust. Why was this happening to her? Why did she want someone she couldn’t have? She was going to get her heart good and broken and there was nothing she could do about it.

* * *

She headed home Sunday morning; there was no point in staying in the city. Leia stood at the top of the landing when she headed to the loft. “You’re back early.”

Rey shrugged. “Boston’s pretty boring.”

“Did you find what you were looking for?” her coach asked gently.

Rey hadn’t told Leia _why_ she needed to leave; Leia seemed to have figured it out anyway. “Not really.”

“Rey…”

“It’s fine. I’m a big girl. I can handle this.” She dumped her bag just inside the doorway; she was exhausted, emotionally drained. But she’d gotten herself into this mess; she’d find a way out. After the Olympics. From now on, she’d focus on training. She could do that. She just needed to get through the next few months.

Rey sat on the edge of her bed, her head in hands. Her phone vibrated, but she ignored it. She didn’t want to talk to anyone. She just wanted to veg out and sleep. At least then she could forget her handsome partner who’d wedged his way into her heart.

Unfortunately, the universe had other plans for her. There was an urgent knock on her door. “Rey? I saw you pull in. I know you’re home.”

“Fuck,” she cursed under her breath. What the hell was Poe doing here? She got up and opened the door. Seeing him again was exquisitely painful knowing what she knew now. “Hi.”

“You came back,” he observed quietly. He seemed…upset? He refused to look her in the eye.

She frowned. “I was always coming back. I just needed…” She shrugged helplessly. “I don’t really know.”

“You didn’t text. You didn’t call me back. You really worried me, you know that?”

“I thought you’d appreciate the peace and quiet,” she replied, one hand on her hip. “Leia knew where I was.”

“Yeah, she told me. I just thought…I thought we were friends. Then you ditched movie night without a word. What was I supposed to think? I wondered if you were ditching me too.”

“I would never do that, Poe. I’m committed to this.” _So much that I won’t be the same after it’s over,_ she thought bitterly. But that wasn’t Poe’s problem.

“I get needing time to yourself. If anyone gets that, it's me.” He chuckled. “Just warn a guy first?”

“Deal.”

He shuffled his feet and ran his fingers through his curls. “I didn’t watch the movie. If you, um, wanted a second shot at movie night.”

_ In for a penny, _ she thought, mustering her courage. “Sure, why not?”


	15. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We are still climbing that angst hill, folks. Hang on! As always, thanks to Olpgurl for be beta!

Rey tried to keep her face neutral as she and Poe stepped onto the ice. After more than a year and a half of hard work, they were taking the first real step toward the Olympics. They landed in Philadelphia the night before for the Regionals; Leia wanted them to practice at their home rink for as long as possible. The competition was a couple of days in; the singles portion had already begun. Rey and Poe joined a dozen other hopefuls on the ice; the top five couples would move on to the Pairs Finals next month.

No pressure or anything.

“You alright?” Poe asked.

She snapped back to the present. “Yeah, I’m good.” She looked around. “Are there always so many?”

“Yeah. You’ll get used to it.”

There were too many other pairs practicing for them to go through their entire short program, so they stuck to the trouble spots. Or, at least, they tried to. After about ten minutes, some of the other skaters realized just who was on the ice. They started coming up to Poe, pretending to be surprised that he’d come out of retirement. Poe hadn’t needed to compete at this level in a long time, but since he’d retired then come back, he’d burned any byes. He’d have to earn his way in, just like anyone else.

He had to admit that was humbling.

Still, he knew he and Rey were a good team. Certainly better than anyone else on the ice, judging from what he could see. Of course, they would only know once they’d competed. If they’d done all this work only to fail…no, Poe refused to think like that. They were going to make it through the next two days and move forward.

Failure was not an option.

Poe was glad they wouldn’t see Jannah at this competition. If they were lucky, they wouldn’t see his old partner until Nationals. He heard she’d found a new partner, Finn Trooper. He was supposed to be good. They’d come in second at Nationals last year. An Olympic year always brought more out of people; the competition could be cutthroat and fierce. He hoped Rey was up to it.

Leia waved them over to the boards. “Rey, I want some more extension on those spins, just like we practiced, okay?” Rey nodded. “Poe, I’m relying on you to show her the ropes. You two are going to be great.”

When they skated back to their section of the ice, Poe saw Rey muttering to herself. Poe laid his hand on her arm. “Still with me?”

“What? Oh, yeah.” She looked around. “It’s stupid.”

“Tell me anyway.”

“Promise you won’t laugh?” Poe nodded, really curious now. “We’ve been alone in our rink for so long…”

“That’s it’s going to be weird performing in front of all these people?” he finished. Rey nodded. Poe looked her in the eye. “I won’t say anything cliché like they’ll all fade away, or picture them naked.” Rey snorted. He grinned. “You played games in front of thousands of people, right?”

“Yeah. But that’s different.”

“Is it? Did you ever feed off that energy? Let it drive you?”

Rey’s hazel eyes lit up. “Actually, yeah.”

“We’re ready for this, Rey. _You’re_ ready for this.”

“Would you tell me if I wasn’t?”

Poe gave her a look. “Have you _met_ me?”

She laughed. “Good point.”

They made it through the rest of the practice without incident. They weren’t due to perform for a few more hours, so they returned to the hotel. Poe fell easily into his pre-performance routine, bedding down for a nap. He wondered if Rey was doing the same down the hall. He could tell she was nervous. Hell, he was a little nervous. He hated to admit it, but it was true. He’d been competing since he was a kid, but everything about this was different. Poe was different.

For the first time, he had a partner he trusted completely.

Rey tossed and turned, punching her pillow. She was supposed to be resting, but she was too wired. They were less than a handful of hours away from competing in front of hundreds—possibly thousands—of people. Poe was right; Rey had played in high-pressure games. Lots of times. This felt different. What if she wasn’t good enough? What if they failed?

There would be no second chance.

She couldn’t be negative. She worked her ass off to get here; they could go all the way. She couldn’t let Poe down, regardless of how much being around him slowly chipped away at her heart. She’d cut back on the time they spent together outside the rink, out of sheer self-preservation. They still had movie nights; they still played those games of hockey on their breaks. But she started begging off meals together or playing board games. Being around him like that was getting to be too painful.

Fortunately, she could use the excuse of being exhausted from training, which Poe seemed to accept. He still looked at her funny sometimes, almost like he could see right through her. He could never know the truth of how she felt; she didn’t want things to become awkward between them. They had too much left to do.

After an hour or so, she gave up trying to sleep. Instead, she ran through their short program through her head repeatedly, just to make sure she had it down perfectly. It was a bit like learning scoring plays in hockey; only over two and a half minutes rather than thirty seconds or a minute. That helped relax her; she finally did manage to fall asleep for forty-five minutes or so. When her alarm blared, she switched it off and rolled out of bed. She changed from pajamas to a business suit for the ride back to the rink.

It was now or never.

* * *

Poe was already in the backstage area when she finished changing. He nodded at her when she appeared; she joined him in doing her stretches. Leia and Sabine hovered nearby, keeping an eye on the competition. Rey was grateful for Sabine’s presence; as much as she appreciated everything Leia did for her, Rey relied on Sabine to help her with the more artistic aspects of their program. She still wasn’t entirely comfortable expressing herself that way.

Her stomach clenched; Rey breathed through it. She was _not_ going to give in to her nerves. She wasn’t. Besides, Poe would just make fun of her and she didn’t need that. She’d just push through it.

They practiced a couple of their lifts; they did nothing for Rey’s suddenly roiling belly. She struggled to breathe; Poe seemed to be lost in his own world. He didn’t look nervous though. She saw him pat the pocket of his costume; he muttered something to himself. Rey just started pacing, trying to get her rebellious stomach under control.

The skating coordinator called them to the boards; they went on next. Poe handed Leia his jacket; she hugged him. “Ready?”

“As I’ll ever be.”

“I have faith in you. If you two have faith in each other, everything will be fine.”

He watched as the pair before them finished up their program. He said a silent prayer to Shara, just like he always did. Then he looked for Rey.

He expected her to be right beside him, but she was still hanging back in the wings. She looked _green._ She took a deep breath and walked slowly toward him. “You look nervous,” he said. “You look _really_ nervous.” Rey swayed on her skates; Poe caught her arms before she could fall. “How nervous are you?” Her color got worse; she looked like she was going to vomit. “How nervous _are_ you?” Just like that, she jerked out of his arms, dashed for the curtain, and promptly puked all over the floor.

_ Fucking hell. _

Rey vomited up whatever was in her stomach; the acrid scent of stomach acid permeated the air. Poe groaned inwardly. This was _bad._ She’d never mentioned anything like this! Why wouldn’t she mention that she _got sick?_ She came back a moment later just as the previous pair left the ice. “I feel better.”

“What is wrong with you?” Poe demanded, trying not to panic.

“I always get tight before a game.” She thought that perhaps it had gone away with the change in sports, but no such luck. Poe continued to stare at her in disbelief. “Let me put it this way. When I played hockey, I had two helmets, one for the game and one for just before.”

Poe wrinkled his nose. “This is just coming up  _now?”_

“Bad choice of words.”

“I don’t believe this.” He put on a false high voice. “’I’m fine. No problem. _Don’t sweat it._ ’” He needed to get a handle on this before they went out there or all of this would be for nothing. He grasped Rey’s shoulders and forced her to face him.

One of the production assistants picked that instant to walk up. “Miss Kenobi, Mr. Dameron, you’re on.”

Poe ignored him. He gave Rey a little shake. “Look at my eyes, look at my eyes.” Rey swayed and focused; her hazel eyes boring into his. “That’s good. Okay, now smile.” Her breathing stuttered and not in a good way. “Concentrate on my forehead.” Her eyes flickered to his forehead, but she still looked a little green. “Okay, now look at me and smile.” Poe loved her smile; he’d feel a lot better about this if she smiled at him. Her lips quirked up a fraction. “There you go. Now bigger.” Rey started to relax in his arms. “Much better. Now breathe.” She took a deep breath; foul-smelling air hit him in the face. “Just don’t breathe on me, okay?”

“Look, it goes away,” Rey said, finally able to stand on her own. “The worst it ever was I went out and scored six goals in the first two periods.”

The arena announcer’s voice came over the loudspeaker. “Next to skate, Rey Kenobi and Poe Dameron.”

The production assistant all but pleaded with them to get out on the ice, but Poe turned to Rey. “So, you’re saying that once we get out there, everything will be fine?” _God, please let everything be fine_ , he thought.

“It usually only took me about ten minutes to relax.”

“Our program is two and a half minutes!” Poe screeched.

“So, eight minutes after we finish, I’ll be fine.”

They were so screwed.

* * *

They skated hand in hand toward center ice. Rey’s stomach still felt a little queasy, but she focused on Poe. She needed to do this. Not just for him, but for herself. For Leia and Sabine and Kes. She and Poe faced each other, eye to eye. He looked calm, serious, and composed. She looked into those dark eyes that haunted her dreams as the first strains of Ed Sheeran’s “Thinking Out Loud” started to play. Poe shot her a little smirk just before they pushed off—that more than anything else finally calmed her.

They were right back at their rink. They moved in perfect sync, just like they’d done hundreds of times before. The lights over the crowd were dimmed; spectators were a blur as they glided and spun across the ice. Rey took refuge in Poe’s sure hold as they performed the first lift. They followed it quickly with their first jump, side by side toe loops. When they both landed them cleanly—just like they’d done for weeks in practice—Rey’s smile was so big her cheeks hurt.

The crowd got into it, cheering every time they completed an element. The short program had moves that were compulsory—everyone had to complete them. The artistic element was up to the performers. Rey’s skirt skimmed the ice as Poe lowered her into a death spiral; she could see the ceiling swirling above her. Her nerves were completely gone now; they’d done this hundreds of times. This was  _easy._

Those two and a half minutes flew by; Rey could hardly believe it when the music ended. She flinched ever so slightly in her final stance, her heart pounding in her chest. _They’d done it._ They’d survived the first hurdle.

Poe grabbed her hand and led her off the ice; Rey might have stayed there all night if he hadn’t. She felt amazing. A few catches of flowers hit the ice; little girls went out and gathered them up. Poe led Rey into the box while they awaited their scores.

“How do you think we did?” Rey asked.

“Pretty good,” Poe replied. “Though you had a little wobble.”

“I didn’t fall,” she snapped.

“That’s not what I said!” They continued to bicker until the scores came up. There were scores for technical elements and artistic elements. Poe hated this part. He was already running the program through in his head, looking for areas they could improve. Rey still had trouble with her extensions; they slightly flubbed on one catch. Relatively minor things, but judges could be harsh. He wasn’t sure he’d prepared Rey adequately for that.

“For technical elements…5.7, 5.4, 5.5, 5.7, 5.8, 5.6…”

“Those sound good!” Rey cried.

“Yeah,” Poe replied, pleasantly surprised. But then again, they’d worked hard to put together a program that was technically difficult. That was the only way to get into the Olympics. The artistic scores were next. As Poe expected, those were not quite as good. Down in the lower 5 range. Still, that put them solidly in the top five for the night.

Leia met them as they left the box. “Absolutely _wonderful_ ,” she said, hugging them both. “I am so proud of you!”

“But our scores…” Rey said, biting her lip.

“There’s no accounting for taste. Besides, you’ll be just as incredible tomorrow.”

Rey shared a look with Poe; she couldn’t read his face. He didn’t look upset, more like…drained. She understood how that felt. The adrenaline was starting to wear off. As the next couple went out to skate, Leia handed them the guards for their skates, so they could get back into the changing rooms.

Thirty minutes later, they were showered and changed. Kes met them in the lobby of the arena; a car took them all back to the hotel. Sabine complained about the judges the entire time, like their scores were a personal affront to her as an artist. That made Rey smile. At least one person thought the subjective part of this sport was a tad ridiculous.

“You should both get some sleep,” Leia said firmly when they reached the hotel. “I want you well rested for tomorrow.”

“You have both made me proud,” Kes said, squeezing Poe’s shoulder. “Now let’s go get ‘em tomorrow!”

“Sorry about him,” Poe murmured as his father, Leia and Sabine walked away. “He can be a little…you know.”

“I actually did notice that. But he’s here, Poe. That means something, right?”

Poe nodded, adjusting his bag on his shoulder. “Yeah, it does.” He started to open his door, then he turned to Rey. “You did really well, Rey. I know just how terrifying your first competition can be, but you got through it.”

“Despite the nerves and the vomiting?”

“Is that gonna keep happening?”

She shrugged. “I don’t know. Maybe we should invest in barf bags like they have on planes.”

Poe laughed. “I’ll see what we can do.” Their eyes caught and held for a long beat. “Uh, good night, Rey.”

“Good night, Poe.”

* * *

Twenty-four hours later, Rey stood beside Poe at the boards, waiting to go on. She was nauseous again, but this time, Poe held her hand the entire time. They did breathing exercises together, which kept her relatively calm. She didn’t puke, though that might have been because it had been a while since she ate.

Their long program was four minutes. They had a lot more artistic freedom on this one, but Rey wasn’t sure that was a good thing. Whenever she felt her nerves creep up on her, she looked into Poe’s eyes; he was steady and solid beside her.

Poe kept her hand in his as they skated to center ice. This program was far more intimate than their short. He hadn’t questioned it much when they first choreographed it; he’d done this kind of thing before. But no other partner made him feel the way Rey did. She was sunshine and joy; he just wanted to keep her near him.

He’d felt her pulling away the last few weeks. He wasn’t sure _why_ ; he was too afraid to ask. Too afraid of the answer. Every day they spent together was a day closer to their goal. It was also a day closer to Rey walking out of his life for good. He supposed he should have been glad that she was putting some distance between them. It should have made the end of their partnership easier, amicable even.

Instead, he missed her.

He missed her laugh. He missed her stupid hockey metaphors. He missed the way she looked at skating, like an adventure rather than a job. She’d made him better, but soon, she would be gone. 

Poe pushed all that out of his head as they performed. There wasn’t a place for negativity on the ice. Rey was here with him now; he wanted to remember every moment of this. Every time their eyes locked, he found something to hang on to, something to remember. When she smiled that dazzling happy smile, he returned it, pure joy surging in his chest. Skating had never felt like this; he knew it never would again. Not without  _her._

As the final notes of “Give Me Love” echoed in the arena, Rey ended the program exactly where she started it, in Poe’s arms. The applause was loud and enthusiastic, but Poe only saw her.

Why did she suddenly look so sad?

Rey looked away first, breaking the moment. They skated off the ice together; Leia was waiting for them. She was filled with praise and more hugs; Poe had to give himself a little shake to reconnect with reality.

Their technical scores were about the same as their short, but the artistic ones were _much_ better. They hovered around a 5.7, which together with the other scores, was more than enough to get them to the Pairs Finals.

Rey looked at Poe with wide eyes. There were only two pairs left to skate, but they were both near the bottom of the standings. “Does that mean we did it?”

“You’re damn right it does!” Poe threw decorum to the wind and hugged her. She was a little chilly from sitting in the booth for so long; he rubbed her back. “We did it.”

Rey hugged him back, both elated and heartsore. A tear slid down her cheek as she breathed him in. She didn’t want to be sad when she _should_ be thrilled, but this was a special kind of torture. When they were on the ice together, it felt like they were the only two people in the world. Sometimes the way he looked at her made her wonder…but no. He was just good at pretending when they were performing. Which was the point. She couldn’t twist their friendship into something it wasn’t.

Even though it hurt, she really did want him to be happy.

“Maybe those judges aren’t as blind as I thought,” Sabine said on the drive back to the hotel.

“Do you think we need to tweak things for the Finals?” Poe asked.

Sabine looked thoughtful. “No, I think it all comes down to execution. We’ll have you ready, Poe, never fear.”

“You better,” Kes said. “They’re going to need to do better if they want to finish in the top two at Nationals.”

While Poe knew his dad was right, did he have to say it like _that?_ They were fresh off their first competition as a pair; Rey didn’t need to be told just how close they were to failure in Kes’ eyes. Where did the enthusiastic father from the day before go?

As they walked back to their rooms, Kes called after his son. “Poe, Zorii wants you to call. She wanted to congratulate you.”

Poe nodded, tired and far less enthusiastic. “Alright, Dad.” He knew the real reason Zorii wanted him to call. She’d promised to come for the Pairs Final if they made it that far. She wanted to know if she needed to rearrange her life to support him. Poe saw Rey walking away. “Rey, wait.”

She turned, her smile not quite reaching her eyes. “Yeah?”

“Don’t listen to anything Dad said,” he advised. “You were really good tonight.”

“We were good,” she corrected with a wry smile.

He smiled back. “Okay, we were good.”

“Back to work tomorrow?”

“They might give us a _little_ time off,” he teased.

“Kes wouldn’t approve.”

“Until he’s the one strapping on skates, I think his vote doesn’t count.”

She laughed; Poe felt the tightness in his chest ease. “Good night, Poe.”

“Good night, Rey.”


	16. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, let's all remember this is a Damerey endgame and not murder me, okay? Thanks, as always, to Olpgurl for the beta!

** November 2017 **

Rey and Poe waited backstage with the other competitors, watching the final pair’s scores. Their programs were complete; they’d done everything they could. Their fate was in someone else’s hands now. Rey paced, unable to keep still. She was certain they’d done everything humanly possible; she hated just waiting around. The top twelve couples got to move on to Nationals. It was all or nothing.

“Rey, I’m sure everything’s fine,” Leia assured her.

“Easy for you to say. Ugh, I _hate_ this!”

Poe was only half paying attention. He was used to the waiting around. He glanced up at the TV; they were calling in the final marks. “Rey! It’s time!”

She dashed over and slipped her hand in his. He blinked, startled, but he squeezed. Whatever happened, he knew they’d done the best they could. He was proud to have her as his partner. It was too loud backstage to hear the announcers; they relied on the graphics that flashed across the screen. For maximum dramatic effect, they displayed the final list one at a time. “Come on, come on, come _on,_ ” Rey muttered. They were solidly in the top ten after the short; there was no reason they shouldn’t make it. But Rey knew better than to take anything for granted.

There, finally, the screen read:  _5 Kenobi/Dameron._

“We did it?” Rey asked, not sure she wanted to trust the evidence of her eyes.

_ “We did it!” _ Poe cried. He wrapped his partner up in a bear hug, spinning her around. Rey’s joyous laugh was contagious; Poe was still laughing when he put her down, holding her against his chest. Around them, Leia and Sabine hugged and accepted congratulations from some of the other skaters and coaches. “We really did it.”

Rey grinned. “We did.” Her hazel eyes sparkled; he’d never seen her this happy before.

Leia broke the moment, demanding her hug. “I am so proud of you,” she said, kissing them on the temple. “You were fantastic out there.”

“We’re going to Nationals, Leia,” Poe said, still a bit shocked. “We actually did it.”

“See what happens when you have a little faith?” she replied, a twinkle in her eye. They accepted hugs and congratulations from Sabine and a few others; Poe heard his dad calling.

“Over here, Dad!” Kes and Zorii emerged from the crowd, twin happy smiles on their faces. Poe realized belatedly that he was still holding Rey’s hand; he dropped it like a hot potato. Zorii didn’t seem to notice, thankfully.

“I’m so happy for you, mijo!” Kes said, hugging his son.

“We’re not to the Olympics yet,” Poe reminded him.

“After tonight, there is no doubt in my mind. I’m having my assistant booking our lodgings as we speak.”

“Let the man breathe, Kes,” Zorii said, gently easing Kes out of her way. Poe accepted her hug, but his eyes drifted to Rey. Kes was hugging her now, but her smile no longer reached her eyes. “You were amazing, babe.”

Poe flushed. “Thanks. But I have a great partner, right, Rey?”

Rey seemed startled by the sound of her name. “What? Oh, right. Yeah. Partners.”

To mark the occasion, Kes insisted on taking them all out to dinner. Chicago was a place Kes often visited on business; he decided to take them to his favorite restaurant. Poe thought it was a bit late—it was after 9:00 pm—but he knew better than to argue with his dad.

“Kes, we’ll catch up,” Zorii said, holding Poe’s hand.

“We’ll keep the car waiting.”

Rey looked at Poe, who shrugged. She grabbed her bag and followed the others out to the waiting car. It took Poe and Zorii a long time to catch up; Rey forced herself not to think about what could be keeping them. If she did, she might be sick.

She had to get a handle on her emotions. She was elated they’d made it this far, but it came at a cost. But it was too late now. She’d made her choices; now she would have to live with them.

“You okay?” Leia asked quietly.

Rey tried to smile. “Yeah. I’m fantastic actually.” She softened. Leia had taken a tremendous chance on her. She felt like she didn’t thank her enough. “Thank you. For taking a chance on me. It means a lot.”

“We’re not finished yet,” Leia pointed out.

“I know. But I still wanted to say it.”

Leia squeezed her hand. “You’re welcome.”

Poe and Zorii arrived a little bit later, Poe looking a bit shell shocked and Zorii all smiles. What the hell was that about? _It’s none of your business,_ Rey reminded herself for the hundredth time.

She hardly heard most of the mindless chatter on the way to the restaurant. It was up in a high-rise, surrounded by glass. It looked like they were about to close, judging by how empty it was. Kes knew the owner though; he assured them it was fine if they stayed late. They got a window seat, which granted them a great view of the city below.

Kes ordered a bottle of wine; Poe stuck with water. Rey snorted behind her menu; she wondered what he would be like drunk. Poe Dameron without inhibitions? _No, don’t even go there,_ she scolded herself again. _You’ll just make things worse for yourself._ She stared even more intently at her menu, keenly aware of Zorii sitting to her right, looking like the cat that ate the canary.

Once the wine arrived, Rey started to relax. She ignored Zorii as much as she could and focused on Sabine, who sat across from her. Talking about their performance instantly put her in a better mood. “Looks like all that ballet training paid off,” Rey said, clinking her glass with Sabine’s.

“Once word gets out about your transformation, Rey, I’ll have clients lined up around the block!” Everyone laughed.

“Just remember, whatever they pay you, I’ll double it!” Kes joked.

After a few sips of wine, she was feeling much better. “I’m telling you; Poe gets me any higher, they’re gonna need a putty knife to scrape me off the ceiling! Are we ready for Nationals or what?”

“We will be,” Sabine said.

“Celebrating?” Leia asked. “We haven’t won yet.”

Zorii held up her glass. “To you, Rey.” To Rey’s shock, everyone held up their glasses and clinked them together. As Rey took a sip of her wine, she wondered if she’d misjudged Zorii somehow.

“Who’s ready to order?” The waiter went around the table and took their orders; Rey was starving. She probably ordered more than she should have, but if Kes was buying, then she was getting the good stuff.

“Five weeks to go,” Rey observed. “Everything’s clicking. We are gonna kick some ass!”

“Slow down, champ,” Poe chided. “We’ve got a long way to go.”

“Trying to rain on my parade?”

“Don’t let him beat you down,” Sabine said.

“If it hasn’t happened by now,” Kes said matter of factly, “I think she’s in the clear.”

While all this was going on, Rey missed the fact that Zorii had left her seat and pulled up one right behind Poe. They were whispering together. “Zorii, no,” Poe muttered. “Now is not the time!” But Zorii had this determined look in her eye. “Zorii,  _no.”_

Zorii ignored Poe’s protests and picked up a fork, clinking one of the glasses with it. All conversation ceased. Poe stared down at his plate, clearly embarrassed. “Everyone’s in such a great mood. I think I’ll throw another log on the fire.”

“Zorii, now really isn’t the time for this!” Poe hissed.

“They’re going to find out sooner or later.” Poe couldn’t believe this was happening. How could she do this to him? Things were happening so fast, too fast. He hardly had a chance to breathe. Zorii plowed on ahead, ignoring his protests. “The fact is, I’ve asked Poe to marry me…finally. And he’s accepted.” All through the announcement, Poe couldn’t stop looking at Rey. Her eyes flew wide; her hand tightened on her wine glass.

Kes was the first to react. “Congratulations!”

“Thanks, Dad,” Poe replied automatically. He tried to smile, but he couldn’t stop looking at Rey.

“Yeah, congratulations,” Rey mumbled, taking a healthy sip of her wine.

Poe accepted the good wishes of Leia and Sabine; he couldn’t stand to see the fake mask of happiness on Rey’s face. “I was wondering if you two would ever get your act together!” Kes cried, clearly thrilled. “I’m glad you took charge, Zorii. That’s the kind of thing I pay you for!”

“Your son was taking too long, so I took matters into my own hands.”

“Excuse me.” Rey’s chair scraped on the floor as she stood abruptly and made a beeline for the bathroom. She slammed the stall door a little too hard, but she didn’t care. She pressed her hands flat against it, her heart racing as she struggled to breathe.

It felt like she’d been punched in the gut. She was all twisted into knots; it _hurt._ She felt like she was drowning, gasping for air, as the world continued to spin around her. She knew the truth now, the one truth she would never allow herself to even _think_ until the moment she realized Poe was lost to her for good. He’d never _been_ hers, but foolishly, stupidly, some dark corner of her heart held out hope. Hope that—against all evidence to the contrary—Poe would choose her. She held onto that hope because she _loved_ him. Oh god, she’d gone and fallen in love with him, the _one_ person she could not have because he belonged to someone else.

A sob constricted her throat; pain lanced through her heart. She slowly sank to the floor, fat salty tears streaming down her cheeks. She buried her head between her knees and just…sobbed. Rey hadn’t cried like this since she was very small. She cried so hard her stomach hurt. She learned early in life that the world was a cruel, cruel place; she needed to protect herself. Poe had made her forget that.

God, she hated him for it.

Great hiccupping sobs shook her thin frame; she didn’t know how to make the pain stop. “Why?” she demanded, her eyes raised to a deity she was now certain didn’t exist. “Why  _him?”_

She might as well have asked the toilet seat for all the answers she got. She grabbed at the toilet paper roll; she needed to wipe away the tears and snot. She was a mess. She needed to get herself together before anyone realized that was something really wrong.

If Zorii came through that door, Rey would not be responsible for her actions.

But was she really upset with Zorii? Rey certainly didn’t like her, but could she blame her for wanting to seize her future? She must love Poe; they’d been together for years from what she could gather. Poe clearly loved her too or he wouldn’t have said yes. Right? No, Rey couldn’t go down the trail of what-ifs. Poe was marrying Zorii. That was a fact. She’d just have to learn to accept that.

It wasn’t like he knew how she felt anyway.

She needed to keep her mind on the job. That was all that mattered now.

Rey heard the door open; she held her breath, ready to lie if it was someone she didn’t want to speak to. “Rey? You still in here?”

Rey let out a sigh of relief. It was Leia. “Just a second!” She blew her nose again and quickly used the toilet. She got a look at herself in the mirror when she emerged from the stall; thankfully, her waterproof mascara held up. She splashed some water on her face and washed her hands.

“Oh Rey,” Leia said gently.

“I’m fine.”

Leia’s hand stilled Rey’s as she dried them with a paper towel. “It’s okay to not be okay.”

Rey felt another sob creeping up her throat; she took a deep steadying breath. She refused to cry anymore over Poe Dameron. “Not with them it’s not,” she said softly. “I won’t give her the satisfaction.”

Leia nodded in understanding. Her heart broke for Rey, who clearly loved Poe very much, even if he was too blind to see it. The fact that she was willing to put on a brave face and pretend she was happy for him proved that she was much better for him than his fiancé. Zorii would stifle Poe’s spirit the first chance she got. She almost dragged Poe aside to give him a piece of her mind, but it would probably only make things worse. They were five weeks away from Nationals; ten weeks away from the Olympics.

This was the _worst_ possible time for love triangle drama.

Leia pulled Rey into a hug; Rey soaked it in. It had been a long time since a mother type figure had comforted her. She hadn’t realized how much she missed it. “You might want to take a few more minutes,” she whispered. “I’ll make your excuses if you need to leave.”

The prospect of seeing Poe and Zorii being the happy couple was more than she could handle right then. “Yeah, okay. Thanks, Leia.”

* * *

Leia returned to the table, alone. Poe frowned. “Where’s Rey?”

“She’s not feeling well,” Leia replied. “The lights in here…I think the poor thing has a migraine.”

“Oh. I hope she feels better.”

“A good night’s sleep should fix her up.”

Dinner was mostly a blur; Poe answered questions when asked, but he wasn’t consciously forming words. It was like he was on automatic pilot. Rey had never complained about migraines before. They spent three-quarters of every day together; he would know. Sudden onset wasn’t impossible, but something didn’t feel right. He was worried about her.

Zorii fawned over him the whole way back to the hotel. She was _thrilled_ about the engagement; Poe couldn’t decide if she’d been planning it or if it had been a spur of the moment thing. He and Zorii had been together for a long time; this _was_ the next logical step in their relationship. People had been expecting them to get married for a while, especially Kes. Poe assumed he’d get around to it eventually, but Zorii surprised him. Right there in front of everyone who was left in the dressing room. Poe was mortified.

He’d been too stunned to say no. Not that he _wanted_ to say no necessarily, but with all those expectant eyes on him, his performance instincts kicked in. How often were the gender roles reversed? He might have been hounded out of the room if he hadn’t given her an answer. People had their phones out; it was probably all over social media by now.

He expected to be happier. He knew he _should_ be happier. Zorii had been patient; they’d done the long-distance thing for a long time. He didn’t blame her for wanting more from their relationship. He assumed all this second-guessing was anticipation for the Olympics. They were so close now; he needed all his focus for that.

“You coming to bed?” Zorii asked.

“Um, in a little bit. I’m gonna go check on Rey.”

“I’m sure she’s sleeping off whatever she took for her migraine. That’s what I do,” Zorii said, waving her hand dismissively.

She was probably right, but Poe walked down the hall to Rey’s room anyway. He knocked as loud as he dared. “Rey? It’s Poe.”

He heard some shuffling, then the door opened. “What are you doing here?”

She definitely didn’t look herself; she was dressed in pajamas and her eyes were red-rimmed and bloodshot. “Leia said you had a migraine.”

“Oh, right. Yeah, migraine.”

“Feeling any better?”

Rey touched her forehead. “A little. Though the lights out here are killing me.”

“Oh! I’m sorry!” He looked around helplessly. “I’ll just, um, go. I hope you feel better.” He got a handful of steps when Rey called his name. “Yeah?”

“Thanks for coming to check on me.”

“We’re partners, Rey. That’s what partners do.”

* * *

Poe arrived at the rink early that morning; he needed some time to himself. Zorii was monopolizing every minute he wasn’t training; it was exhausting. He didn’t have time for her; he needed to focus. He did his stretches, then spent the next twenty minutes just going through his half of both their programs. They’d come in fifth at Finals; they needed to really put in some work if they were going to make it to the top two. They only had four and a half weeks to do it.

He was gliding over to the start point for their long program when he heard an all too familiar voice. “Still dropping that shoulder.” Poe turned; Amilyn Holdo was walking into his building like she owned the place. “I thought you’d retired.”

“I changed my mind.” He wasn’t about to justify himself to her.

Holdo leaned against her old desk—the one that was now Leia’s. “You know what I think is the saddest thing about sports? People who stay too long at the party.”

Poe crossed his arms over his chest. “What are you doing here, Holdo?”

She had the audacity to smile. “I’d like to see you go out a champion.”

Poe smiled back, though it held no warmth. “That’s my plan.”

Holdo didn’t seem convinced. “If you wanted to skate so badly, why didn’t you come to me? I know we made some mistakes…”

_ “Mistakes?” _ Poe spat. “You spent the last ten years tying me into knots.”

Holdo smirked. “You were always difficult.”

Poe was done with her “help.” “Do you know what the first thing you said to me was? I was nine, and you came into my building. And I was skating. When I was finished, I turned around and oh my god, there was Amilyn Holdo.” He exaggerated her name, trying to convey the awe that his nine-year-old self held for her, once upon a time. “And you know what you said? ‘Boy, do we have our work cut out for us.’”

Holdo wasn’t impressed. “Still blaming Sochi on Jannah?” When she got no response, she tried a different tack. “You meant a lot to this sport, Poe. You still do. But Nationals? After all this time? I just hate to see you…humiliated.”

Poe snorted.  _“Humiliated?”_

“Oh, come on! This girl! This _hockey player?_ Let’s face it; trusting partners was never your strong suit.”

Poe wrapped his hands around the railing, fighting the urge to punch Holdo in her stupid face. “This girl, this _hockey player,_ is the best skater I’ve ever been on the ice with! She’s gonna make you cry, she’s so good.” Before Holdo could get in another word, he grabbed his water bottle and took a long pull. “You know your way out.”

Poe watched Holdo’s retreating back; god, it felt good to kick her out of his building. He’d wanted to do that for a long time. He felt pretty pleased with himself until he turned and saw Rey stepping onto the ice. How much did she hear? He’d told her plenty of times that he thought she was a great skater but saying it to Holdo was different. Instead of being gracious, he fell back on snark. “You let me down and it'll take them a month to count the blade marks up your back.”

Rey rolled her eyes. “Do me a favor and turn off your phone. Your bridezilla is distracting me.”

Poe winced. He didn’t argue; he skated over to his bag and dutifully shut off his phone. Truthfully, Zorii was driving him nuts too; he would be glad to have some peace and quiet for the next few hours. He couldn’t think about venues and dresses and colors and cakes. He needed to be focused on getting back to the Olympics, otherwise, the last two years would have been for nothing.

* * *

“Hey babe,” Zorii greeted him when he entered her room. She was bent over her laptop, typing furiously.

“Hey.” Poe ducked into her bathroom and grabbed his toothbrush and razor.

“What are you doing?”

“I am a month away from Nationals, Zorii. I need to focus. I can’t do that, staying here with you. I’m sleeping in my room.”

Zorii looked put out. “Is this about Rey?”

Poe frowned. “Why the hell would this be about Rey?”

“Because…nevermind.”

“She is my partner, Zorii. She’s worked just as hard as I have, maybe harder. I owe it to her to be completely focused.”

“Sure. I need to get some work done too if I’m going to be spending a week in San Jose.”

He didn’t say good night; instead, he slipped out quietly. Poe went through his nightly routine, showering, brushing his teeth, flossing. Once he was finished, he crawled into bed. He had another early day tomorrow, he needed to get to sleep. He stared up at the darkened ceiling, trying to coax himself into falling asleep. Eventually, he got frustrated, twisting Shara’s ring around his finger. Everything happened so _fast._ That night in Chicago, he went from celebrating with Rey to being ambushed by Zorii. Looking back, he really did feel like he’d been ambushed. Why did she choose _that_ moment? Couldn’t she have waited until after the Olympics? He felt compelled to say yes; he knew what was expected of him. Not just from Zorii, but his dad. Kes very much approved of Zorii.

Poe wondered what his mother would have thought.

He wore his mother’s ring, not just in her memory, but with a specific intention. He’d made a promise to himself to give it to the person he wanted to spend his life with. That _should_ be Zorii. She was his fiancé now. Or was he hers? He’d lost track. But the idea of his mother’s ring on her finger didn’t sit right in his craw. He couldn’t explain it, even to himself. Fortunately, everyone else thought it was his good luck charm for skating, so no one questioned why he still had it.

Until he could figure things out, Shara’s ring would remain safely around his neck.


	17. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As a wise man once said...HOLD ON TO YOUR BUTTS. I continue to be blown away by the love you all have for this fic. Thank you SO MUCH. And kudos to Olpgurl for the beta, as always!

** December 2017 **

“Poe, watch your free leg,” Leia called. “It’s got to be high! Rey, keep your head down, and make sure you’re engaging your core!”

Poe righted his partner as several other couples zoomed past them. It was like rush hour traffic out here! “Rey, you alright?”

She shrugged. “This is just…nuts.” The Pairs Finals were spread out over several days to accommodate all the couples, but now that there were only twelve, they were all competing on the same days. Nationals took place over eleven days; pairs had two days all to themselves. Some of the couples even had their costumes on, which Rey thought was excessive. It was ten o’clock in the morning; the competition didn’t start until dinner time.

Poe decided this was a good time to introduce her to some of their competition. With some added commentary, just for fun. One of the more overeager couples skated past. “That’s Jarrus and Syndulla,” he said. “They cry on command.” Rey arched a brow at him. He pointed to another couple. “The Solo twins. Don’t get too close, you'll go into sugar shock.”

Rey saw a familiar face. “Hey, isn’t that…”

“Jannah? Yeah.” She and her partner were hand in hand, working on their footwork.

Rey didn’t miss Poe’s tone. He didn’t sound happy to see her, which made sense given how the partnership ended. “So that’s the ex-wife,” she joked. “Who’s the new husband?”

Poe rolled his eyes. “Finn Trooper.”

“Tell me how you really feel.”

Poe never got the chance to respond because Jannah spotted them. “Poe, surprise, surprise.”

“Hello, Jannah.”

Jannah looked Rey over. “I can see why you’ve been keeping her to yourself.”

Finn came up to Rey and held out his hand. “I don’t believe we’ve met?”

Rey took the proffered hand. He had a nice firm grip. He seemed nice, far nicer than she expected. “Rey Kenobi.”

“Finn Trooper, it’s nice to meet you, Rey.”

“You too, Finn.”

Poe clenched his fist. “Sorry to break up the lovefest, but we’ve got to get back to work,” he said. He made a point of taking Rey’s hand; he didn’t like the way Finn was looking at her.

“He seems nice,” Rey said.

“He and Jannah finished second last year,” Poe reminded her. “They’re the ones we have to beat, remember?”

“Doesn’t mean we can’t be friends,” Rey argued.

“Friends. Yeah, right.”

“Just what is that supposed to mean?” Poe never answered her; she was getting heartily sick of his hot and cold routine. The last few weeks had been some of the hardest of her life, practicing with him every day knowing that he belonged to someone else. After the visit from his old coach, he stopped talking about Zorii in front of her, for which she was grateful. She also found out that he asked Zorii to cool it on the wedding stuff until after the Olympics. At least that’s what Leia told her. Rey didn’t know for sure because she and Poe all but stopped spending time together outside the rink. Movie nights ceased after Zorii complained. Rey knew she should have been happy about that—spending that kind of time with Poe was painful. But that was the one thing they had left from their friendship before feelings were involved. She missed it.

They were so close to their goal now; she just needed to suck it up and deal.

Nationals were televised live; there were a lot more TV people running around. Before going back to the hotel for their naps, they had to do some interviews and photos. Rey was more than happy to let Poe take the lead on all that. All anyone seemed to want to ask her was how different figure skating was from hockey.

Zorii’s flight arrived while they were doing press; she was supposed to meet them at the hotel. That was just great. When they got to the hotel, Rey and Poe parted ways; all Rey wanted to do was get to her room. She definitely didn’t want to see Zorii. When the elevator opened on Rey’s floor, Finn stood on the other side. “Going down?”

He entered the elevator; Rey considered leaving, but quickly changed her mind. Poe didn’t want her to be friends with the competition, but he wasn’t her boss. She could be friends with whoever she wanted! She pressed the button to the lobby. “You talked me into it.”

Finn grinned. “That’s the spirit.”

“Just because our partners have bad blood doesn’t mean we can’t be friends.”

“My sentiments exactly.” Finn studied her. “What’s it like? Being his partner, I mean. Jannah’s told me some things…”

Rey opted to be honest. “At first, it was a nightmare. He tried to run me out of his building.”

“That doesn’t surprise me.”

“But I won him over in the end.”

“He seems like an asshole, no offense.”

“I thought that too, at first. But…” She sighed. “He’s a good guy, Finn. He just doesn’t let everyone see it.” In so many ways, Poe was still very naïve about the world. Most of the time, she found it cute. She thought she was one of the few people who really knew him, one of the few he let in. At least, she _did_ , until he decided to get married. “Can we not talk about Poe?”

“Fine by me.” Finn gestured at her bag. “You were on the women’s hockey team in Sochi, right?”

“Yeah.”

“I bet you have some stories there.”

She smiled. “Maybe one or two.” They got off the elevator and went to the little coffee stand for some drinks. Rey knew she was supposed to be napping, but she wasn’t tired, and Finn was fun to be around. He was down to earth and funny. In other circumstances, she might even find him attractive. Unfortunately, all her heart wanted was someone it couldn’t have. Still, she could use a few more friends.

“So, there’s Connix at one end of the table, surrounded by members of the Swedish men’s team, challenging them all to a game of beer pong!” she exclaimed, mimicking her teammate’s stance.

“Did she do the challenge?”

“Of course, she did. She was the champion drinker on our team. Which is hilarious given how tiny she is. Anyway, she takes them all down one by one, then promptly passes out! Those Swedes were tripping all over themselves to catch her!”

Finn roared with laughter. Rey laughed too, then finished her tea. “This was fun,” she said, picking up her bag.

“Yeah, we should hang out again.”

“I should probably start getting ready.” Finn gallantly walked Rey back to the elevator, where they ran into Poe and Zorii.

Poe seemed startled to see them. “Oh, hey.”

“Hey,” Rey said, putting on an air of false cheeriness. “How was your flight, Zorii?”

“Fine. Making new friends, I see.”

Rey introduced Finn to Zorii; Poe just stood there, looking confused. “You were supposed to be napping,” he said finally.

“Oh, I know. I wasn’t tired.” They still had a couple of hours to go before returning to the arena. There was still a chance for her to nap if she really wanted to. She didn’t know what Poe’s problem was.

“See you there!” Finn called as the elevator opened.

“Thanks for the tea!” Rey replied, waving. Finn was nice; if being friends with him bothered Poe, well, that was just too bad. Their rooms were on the same floor, but no one spoke on the way up. Rey turned left to go to her room; Poe and Zorii went right. Poe meant to tell his dad that Zorii would need her own room, but he’d forgotten. Now it was too late; the hotel was full of skaters and coaches. He would just make the best of it.

“Oh, this is nice,” Zorii observed as they entered. Poe threw his bag down in the bed a bit harder than he intended. The bed creaked as it bounced. Zorii wrinkled her nose. “Though the bed looks less than sturdy.”

As she put away some of her things, Poe ignored her. He kept thinking about Rey, about how _happy_ she seemed to be hanging out with Finn. She hadn’t smiled at _him_ like that in a long time. Of course, she was free to do whatever she liked, but did she have to make friends with _that guy_ of all people? Had Jannah put him up to it, to try and psyche Rey out? That didn’t seem like Jannah, but how could Poe be sure? Had he ever really known her at all?

Rey hadn’t seemed happy lately, period. Everything was about the work. Given the stakes, Poe couldn’t really _blame_ her, but he missed her playfulness. She helped make practice more fun than it should be. Weren’t they still friends? Or would she rather have someone like Finn as her friend?

“Poe, are you okay?”

“Fine,” he snapped. He reached for his necklace, as he always did when he was troubled. But it wasn’t there. Where the hell was it? He didn’t remember taking it off. Had he already put it in his costume? He didn’t remember doing that either. _Shit._ He needed that ring! Skating without his mother’s ring was unthinkable! He jumped up and started tearing the room apart. He started in the bathroom, yanking open drawers and cabinets, terrified he’d left it unattended.

After practically stripping the bathroom bare, he moved into the bedroom. He turned his bag inside out, breaking a few of the zippers in the process. “Poe, what are you looking for?”

“Nothing,” he said absently. “My ring.” It wasn’t in his bag; it wasn’t on the nightstand. It wasn’t under the bed. Poe moved into the front of the suite, yanking out cushions from the couch where Zorii sat, reading the newspaper. “I don’t believe this!”

“Would you calm down?”

“No, I will _not calm down!_ ” he yelled. “I spent four years working back to Nationals and now Rey’s making friends with one of our rivals! I’m skating to weird music with a partner who can’t follow the simplest of instructions!”

“Maybe she’s got a problem sleeping.”

“The only problem she has is making googly eyes with the first guy who turns her head!”

Zorii grinned. “I thought they looked good together.”

Poe was on his hands and knees now, looking under the chairs, couch, and tables. “You think this is _funny_? We have to skate tonight! Now is the time to rest!”

“Like you, huh?”

Just like that Poe’s control _snapped._ “That is _it!_ Call the front desk and get a room of your own! I knew this wouldn’t work out.” He huffed. “I can’t even concentrate! I can’t even find my lucky ring!”

Zorii leaned forward, looking resigned. “This doesn’t have anything to do with skating, does it?”

“What the hell does that mean?”

Zorii chuckled mirthlessly. “You know, Poe, I’m not as unobservant as you think. This,” she gestured toward the destroyed room, “doesn’t have anything to do with your ring or me. You’re  _jealous.”_

Poe blinked. “What? That’s absurd!”

“Is it? You’ve been in a foul mood ever since we saw Rey with that guy. You’re _always_ like this when it comes to her. I held out some hope that it was my imagination, but it’s not. You’re in love with her.”

Poe’s jaw dropped. He stared at Zorii like she was from outer space. “That’s…well, that’s just stupid.”

“Is it?”

“You’re insane! You’ve seen us together; we’re always fighting.” When they were around Zorii, they _always_ fought. There had been a time when Zorii was in London where they got along pretty well, but that disappeared the moment Zorii came back.

Zorii smirked. “Foreplay.”

Poe couldn’t even muster a comeback. The idea that he was _in love_ with Rey sounded too crazy to be real. Wasn’t it? They were friends, at least, they used to be friends. They spent an absurd amount of time together, but that was because they had to! _Movie nights, dinners, board games,_ his traitorous brain reminded him. _No one forced you into any of that._ Hell, he made her _dinner!_ He thought about her smile, the way her hazel eyes lit up when she was happy, her determination and drive. She consumed most of his waking thoughts; she had for a long time.

_ Oh my god. _

Zorii plucked a chain out of the debris on the coffee table. “If you _really_ wanted to marry me, Poe,” she said sadly, “would you still have this?” His mother’s ring hung from the end of the chain.

Poe snatched it back, looping the chain around his neck. He couldn’t look Zorii in the eye; now that he’d had his eyes opened a bit, he was sorry for the way he’d treated her. “Look, Zorii…”

“It’s not anyone’s fault, Poe. I knew from the moment I met her; I was just too stubborn to admit it. I thought by forcing you into a commitment, you’d get over it.”

Poe blinked. “Wait, you what?” She ambushed him _on purpose?_ He wondered, but he couldn’t believe she was capable of stooping that low. Anger swelled in his chest; god, why had be been so _stupid?_ He fell for it, hook, line, and sinker. “I think you should go.”

For once, she didn’t argue with him. She gathered up her things and left. Poe watched her leave; the moment the door closed he felt lighter. He knew he should be more upset at the ending of a relationship that had once meant so much to him, but instead, he just felt relief. He didn’t know when he’d fallen out of love with her, or if he’d ever been truly in love with her to begin with.

Rey was right about one thing. He didn’t know shit about the real world.

But what was he supposed to do now? His feelings for Rey—while strong—were still so confusing. He cared about her. He could admit to himself now that he was attracted to her. Did he love her? After thinking he loved Zorii, did he even know what love was? He wanted to believe that he did, but what if he was wrong?

How did Rey feel about him? Could she love him after the abominable way he treated her? She seemed to be able to forgive him and settle into friendship easily enough. Or was he too late? Suddenly, her recent behavior made more sense. She started to withdraw from him when Zorii started demanding more of his time. He vividly recalled her face the moment Zorii announced the engagement. She was devastated. What if she hated him now and that was why she flirted with Finn? Was she flirting with Finn?

He didn’t know and it drove him crazy.

Still, he had no one to blame but himself. He’d been too blind to see what was right in front of his face.

The question was: what was he going to do about it?

* * *

Poe followed his dad out to the waiting limo. Kes was fuming, but he tried to hide it. Telling his dad that he and Zorii broke up was _not_ a fun conversation, especially right before Poe was due to compete. Kes believed upsets to the routine would affect his performance. Poe didn’t dare mention Rey; she didn’t deserve to face Kes’ wrath for something she had no control over.

Rey and Leia were waiting as Poe and Kes slid in. “Okay, we’re all in,” Kes said to their driver.

Leia frowned. “You’re not waiting for Zorii?”

“She’s not coming. She had to go back to Boston. Business problems.”

_ Why is he lying? _ Poe wondered. Before he could say anything, Leia spoke. “Is that okay with you?”

This wasn’t the time or the place to explain _anything_ ; they were due to take the ice in a couple of hours. He needed to focus on skating, not his love life. “If you want to worry about something, worry about the rookie over there.”

“Who me?” Rey asked. Poe’s eyes clashed with hers; hers were unreadable. She did seem offended that he called her a rookie; they had been through two competitions so far. He really needed to start thinking before he spoke, but old habits died hard.

The drive to the rink was quiet. Kes disappeared into the crowd of spectators, then the car took Rey, Poe, and Leia to the athletes’ entrance. Poe kept opening his mouth to speak, but nothing came out. The truth was, he didn’t know _what_ to say. His entire world had been rocked; he was still figuring things out. He desperately wanted to do this right. Rey deserved that. She deserved a lot for putting up with his stupidity.

_ Short program. Focus. _

He changed into his costume, combed his curls, then mussed them with his fingers. Rey liked them that way. He carefully tucked Shara’s ring into the pocket; it was only noticeable if you were looking for it. He felt better, having it on him. After lacing up his skates, he moved out into the backstage area to do his stretches and get ready.

Rey was already there, going through her own routine. She looked absolutely stunning in her costume. It was a deep blue, sleeveless, with silver beading sewn into the bodice to look like the night sky. The skirt was sheer, almost knee-length, and asymmetrical. With her dark hair braided and twisted into a knot, she looked like some fairy princess without the wings. Poe’s was relatively simple in comparison; black slacks and a collarless shirt, open at the neck. The colors darkened from white to various shades of blue until it matched Rey’s at the wrists and waist.

_ Stop staring _ , he scolded himself. It wasn’t like he hadn’t seen her before. Of course, he had. But seeing her _now_ , feeling the way he did…it was almost like he was seeing her for the first time. She was so beautiful it made his chest ache.

Still, he needed to focus. Regardless of how he felt, they’d worked too hard to get to this moment. He refused to be the reason they failed.

The pairs standings from Finals were used to determine the order of skating; they were fifth from last. Poe kept watching Rey for signs of nerves. Since that first short program, she hadn’t puked, but this was in front of a national audience. She stretched, she paced, she practiced a few jumps in stocking feet. She seemed calm. Still, he saw her wring her hands a few times and muttering to herself.

“You okay?” he asked quietly.

Rey blinked like she was surprised to see him. “Yeah, I think so.”

“This is just like before, Rey. We’re gonna go out there and do our thing. We’ve got this.”

“What about me being a rookie?”

“That was thoughtless of me. Sorry.”

She arched a brow at him. “What’s gotten into you?”

“Let’s just say I’m clearheaded for the first time in a while.”

They were called to take their places a few minutes later. Rey glanced at all the TV cameras and techs and assistants; her face grew pale. Poe instantly took her hand. She was shaking. He twisted his hand a little so he could thread their fingers together. “Hey, look at me.” He squeezed to get her attention; her eyes flickered to his. He could see the nervousness in her eyes, but he also saw her trust. She trusted him. He took her other hand. “This is our rink. We own this place, yeah?” She nodded. “Breathe, Rey. Just breathe.” Their eyes held as they took several deep breaths; he felt her relax. “Trust me, okay?”

Rey nodded. “I trust you.”

His eyes dropped to her slightly parted lips; he fought the urge to kiss her. That would not be a good move right now, not when he was still struggling with his feelings. At least now, he could think it without feeling guilty.

Their names were announced; Poe didn’t let go of her hand as they skated to center ice. The lights dimmed as they got into position. Once the music started, everything was automatic; they’d done this routine hundreds of times. Only this time, Poe wasn’t fooling himself. They were—perhaps for the first time—completely in sync.

At the end, they skated off the ice to enthusiastic applause. People threw flowers. Leia greeted them with a hug when they reached the boards. Rey took his hand while they waited for their scores, which surprised him. He smiled at her and squeezed it.

“It’s happening!” she cried excitedly. Their scores were announced over the loudspeaker; for the moment, they were in first place! Rey threw her arms around him and hugged him tight. “We’re halfway there!”

Four couples had to skate after them; when all the scores were in, they dropped down to third. But the gap between second and third was small. Finn and Jannah took first, but even that couldn’t bring them down. They were still talking about it when they got to the hotel.

Rey wasn’t sure where this new attitude of Poe’s had come from, but she wasn’t going to look a gift horse in the mouth. “Man, this overnight thing is _brutal_ ,” she complained. “Why can’t it be a doubleheader? Short program, long program, then boom, we’re outta here? Know what I mean?”

Poe fumbled with his key card to his room. “Yeah, I know exactly what you mean.”

“It’s like enough already! It’s like…what’s the word?” She frowned. “Do you know the word I’m looking for?”

She was very close to him and suddenly, Poe couldn’t _think._ “I don’t know. Expectation?”

“No, no. It’s when you…”

“Anticipation? Excitement?”

Rey knew exactly what word she was looking for. “Foreplay.”

Poe swallowed. “Foreplay?”

Rey grinned; he had that cute, flustered thing going on. She’d missed that. She couldn’t resist teasing him. “Yeah, you know.  _Foreplay.”_

“Yeah, I know what it means.” He looked like a deer in the headlights.

“Well, wouldn’t you rather just get right to it?”

“What?”

Rey laughed. “Long program? San Jose? Nationals?” She held up the bouquet in her hand. “Flowers?”

God, he was such a coward. But this was too much for him right now. “Sleep,” he said. “I’d rather sleep.” He unlocked his door and stepped inside, shutting it firmly behind him.

“Sleep?” Rey asked the empty hall.


	18. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please don't kill me! The next three chapters (counting this one) are pretty angsty. The major plot points are directly from the film, if you've seen it. If you haven't...prepare for pain. The good news is I have all the angst written. By the end of the week (barring anything crazy happening in RL), the angst should be over. Enjoy! Thank you to Olpgurl for the beta and reassuring my skittish muse!

The moment their long program ended, the crowd erupted in cheers. Poe shared a look with Rey; she knew the same thing he did. They’d skated as close to perfection as they could. Poe just _knew_ they were going to the Olympics. There was no way anyone could have skated better than they did. They left the ice hand in hand; once again, Leia was waiting. She hugged them both as they slipped into the booth to get their scores. Little girls skated up with just _some_ of the bouquets of flowers that were tossed onto the ice.

Rey’s heart was still pounding; there was just something electric about their time on the ice. “We did it, Rey,” Poe whispered, his lips brushing her cheek. “I just know we did.” She blinked at him, confused; her skin still tingled from where he kissed her. She opened her mouth to say…something, but then their scores started to roll in.

“5.4, 5.4, 5.6, 5.7, 5.4…” The crowd booed loudly, clearly unhappy with the scores.

Rey’s jaw dropped, flabbergasted. _What?_ Those scores couldn’t be right! She looked at Poe, who seemed just as confused as she did. How could this be? The artistic ones were about the same; if nothing changed, they’d end up _third_ , just shy of the Olympics.

This could _not_ be happening.

Rey got up and stalked off, anger boiling through her. Almost two years of hard work for _nothing?_ She couldn’t believe it! How could this happen? They worked so hard! She heard Leia and Poe on her heels, but she ignored them. “This is _horseshit!”_ she cried, thrashing her flowers against the pole. “We skated our _asses_ off out there! You call this a sport?” God, she’d never missed hockey more than she did in that moment. At least in hockey, you could prove yourself directly against the other team. There was none of this subjective artistic bullshit. No one could play favorites.

Poe watched her meltdown in stunned silence. He was just as angry, but even more than that, he was terrified. They’d come up short. This grand experiment was over. He could feel her slipping away and it gutted him. Leia stepped forward to intervene, but Poe held her back. “Might be better if I go. Even if she rips my head off, it can’t hurt more than this.”

Rey hadn’t gone far; she was in one of the shadowed corners, her shoulders hunched over. She looked utterly defeated; it broke Poe’s heart. It was like all her light was gone. Even worse, there was nothing he could say that would make it better. He could hear the Solo twins’ performance on one of the TVs behind him, but it didn’t matter. Tentatively, he laid a hand on her shoulder. “Rey…”

She sniffed, turning abruptly so he wouldn’t see her crying. The last thing she needed was his pity. God, he must be so angry at her; she’d let him down. “Don’t,” she breathed. “God, Poe, just don’t. I don’t want to fight.”

“You think I want to fight?”

Surprised, she turned to face him. “But we failed,” she said, confused. “I let you down…”

He grasped her shoulders gently. “Rey, _none_ of this is your fault. It’s no one’s fault, except…” His words got drowned out by a huge gasp and groan from the crowd. Poe and Rey dashed for the nearest TV, which was showing the replay. The Solo twins were in ridiculous looking German outfits and they got tangled together! The pair went crashing to the ice. By the time they got untangled and continued, it was too late. The damage was done. Poe looked up to find Leia standing nearby, a grim smile on her face.

“We are _in,”_ their coach announced, confirming what Poe already suspected. With that fall, there was no way the twins could reach the number two spot. _He and Rey were going to the Olympics!_

“We did it?” Rey gasped in disbelief.

“We did it,” Poe confirmed.

 _“Yes!”_ Rey screamed. She kissed Poe’s cheek and started hopping around and pumping her fist. “We’re going to South Korea! We’re going to the Olympics!!!!”

Poe shook his head in shock. While this wasn’t his preferred way of getting in, it didn’t matter. They’d done it. He got more time with Rey. That was all he could think about.

* * *

Three hours later, after all the press and medals were awarded, Poe and Rey met at the hotel’s club. Loud music thumped through the speakers; less than ten feet away, people danced the night away. When Rey suggested they celebrate, this wasn’t quite what she had in mind, but if Poe wanted to party, then she wasn’t going to say no. The bartender looked at them expectantly, waiting for them to order. “You sure about this?” Rey asked.

Poe nodded. “Whatever you’re having.”

Rey nodded at the bartender. She got out two shot glasses, another glass filled with lime wedges and some salt. Both shot glasses were filled to the brim. Rey pulled the sleeve of her sweater back a little and licked her wrist. Poe’s eyes flew slightly wide as he watched her; she smirked as she sprinkled some salt on the wet spot. She licked that off too, then promptly downed her shot. The tequila burned down her throat, but it felt good. She finished off the process with the lime, the juice soothing the burn just right. “Now you try.”

Poe swallowed, but he squared his shoulders. Rey wasn’t sure tequila shots were the best way to introduce him to drinking, but she would make sure he didn’t get into trouble. He rolled up the sleeves of his dress shirt; Rey sucked in a shallow breath. She wet her lips as she watched him mimic her, licking his wrist, sprinkling it with salt, then licking it again. His face scrunched adorably at the bitter salt; Rey laughed. Then he picked up the shot and downed it. His eyes bulged, clearly surprised by the taste. But he was a trooper, grabbing the lime and biting down.

God, she needed to stop staring at his neck.

Poe shook his head a little, the burn of the tequila still fresh. But he didn’t…hate it? Truthfully, he was more interested in Rey’s reaction. “Let’s do another one.”

“Okay.” They repeated the process; Poe smiled to himself. He could feel her eyes on him, studying him in a way she never had before. At least not that he’d let himself think about before. But everything was new and exciting; he was determined to make this feeling last.

He grabbed her hand. “Dance with me?”

“Uh, sure. Why not?” He didn’t let go of her as they stepped into the crowd of people. The music was loud; he felt the bass in his chest. He already felt a little buzzed from the tequila, loose and free in a way he’d never experienced. He liked it. The music was some techno garbage he’d never heard, but it had a beat and that was all he needed.

Rey practically _gaped_ at her usually reserved partner as he danced to the music. _Holy shit._ She had no idea he could dance like that! Hips rolling and gyrating, footwork quick and effortless. He moved with his whole body and she was transfixed. He caught her staring and shot her a downright _filthy_ smirk. Who was this and what had he done with Poe Dameron?!

They danced until they got thirsty; there was an audible groan from the crowd when they left the dance floor. Rey just shrugged; Poe hadn’t so much as looked at anyone but her all night. She felt slightly guilty. As far as she knew he was still engaged to someone else. But how could Zorii be in the picture if he looked at her like _that?_

More tequila shots led to more dancing. Rey let herself relax; they could talk later. This was a celebration! This time, she wanted to show she could keep up with him. A bit more liquid courage melted her shyness; this time when he took her hand, she didn’t hesitate. Poe spun her around and drew her back against his chest. He kept his arms crossed around her waist; his breath was hot on her neck. Rey bit her lip as his hips rolled into hers…god, this was her fantasy come to life! Poe was warm and real against her back; a _very_ large bulge ground against her ass.

_Jesus Fucking Christ._

Poe felt like he was burning from the inside out. Rey was soft in his arms, moving with him in perfect sync. Like she was supposed to be _his._ He didn’t hide how she affected him; he’d run from his desire for her for too long. “Rey…”

Before she could respond, the song changed. Gone was the hard-driving beat; this was slower, smoother. Poe took her hand and spun her around again; her smile knocked the wind out of him. God, she seemed _happy._ Overjoyed to be there with _him._ She wrapped her arms around his neck, snuggling close as they swayed to the music.

There was nothing he wouldn’t do to keep the smile on her face.

They went back for more shots, then more dancing. With each successive round of drinks, Poe’s head grew fuzzier. Rey was always there, with a smile and quip, but as the hours passed, she drank less. Her gaze went from happy to watchful like she was keeping him out of trouble. But how much trouble could he get into when he felt this amazing? Why had he avoided feeling like this for so long?

There was a line of empty shot glasses sitting on the bar; Rey’s eyes bulged at how much Poe had. How had he not puked yet? She knew her limits and slowed down; one of them needed to stay coherent. She looked at her phone; it was almost two in the morning! “Alright, flyboy, I think it’s time we called it a night.”

“Aw, come on, Rey!” Poe cried, going back out onto the dance floor. Rey followed him obediently, but more to make sure he didn’t fall and hurt himself. She’d never seen him like this before. At first, it was cute. And hot. She could still feel him grinding against her ass. But now, his movements were slow and sloppy and drunken. He got a little _too_ enthusiastic and fell on his ass.

“Now can we go?” Rey said as she helped him up.

“If you insist,” he slurred.

Rey slipped her arm around his waist; he followed suit. She had them charge their considerable tab to her room; Kes would pay it in the morning when they checked out. The noise level dropped considerably once they were in the corridor; Rey could finally hear herself think. She and Poe slowly made their way to the elevator. “You’re really beautiful,” he said. His feet stumbled; Rey tightened her grip.

“You’re drunk,” she replied, her cheeks heating.

“Don’t need to be drunk to see that.”

She ignored him; they were close to the elevator. She pressed the button and waited. Poe leaned his head on her shoulder, giggling to himself. She was getting him some water the moment they got to his room. They shuffled into the elevator; thankfully, it was empty. Poe was really unsteady on his feet; she half carried and half dragged him to his room. She had to fish in his pockets for his room key; she hoped he’d forgive her when he was sober. Finally, she got the room unlocked and shuffled them inside.

“Alright, we’re here,” she said as she sat him down on the edge of the bed.

“Why is the room spinning?” Poe asked.

That was her cue to get him some water. “Hang tight for just a second, okay?” She looked around, finding a water pitcher and glasses on the side table. She poured him some and took it back. “Here, drink this.”

Poe sipped at the water slowly. He fought the urge to just flop back on the bed, watching as Rey knelt down and removed his shoes and socks. Her fingertips grazed the soles of his feet; he jerked them away, a giggle caught in his throat. “Watch it!”

She grinned. “Someone’s ticklish.”

“Am not!”

“Are too!” She tickled his feet again; Poe roared with laughter. He squirmed and rolled, trying to get away from her; water sloshed all over his shirt.

“Oops, sorry.”

“Don’t worry about it.” Their eyes caught and held for a long beat; Rey straightened and took the glass from him.

“You need more water or you’re going to have a raging hangover.”

“Maybe I’d rather dance.”

She smiled indulgently. “I don’t think so.”

Poe flopped down on the bed. “Ugh, don’t _think_ , Rey! That’s what I like about the way I feel! Even if I tried to think, I couldn’t. And I think too much, and I think so long…and it’s so tiring.” Rey returned with another glass; Poe drank some water obediently. He looked her up and down; she was so cute in those snug jeans and white sweater. “Did you ever play with magnets?”

“Huh?”

“Magnets.” Suddenly, this was very important for him to say. “You used to have to push ‘em around and they’d push away, and you push ‘em around the table.” He took another sip of water. “All you had to do was…flip them over, and suddenly…” He saw her eyes widen as she caught on. “Don’t you see? That’s why everything’s been so awful. All we needed was a little flip.”

Rey swallowed. Was he saying what she _thought_ he was saying? Then she remembered a very important detail. “Wait, what about Zorii?”

Poe scowled. “What about her? Our engagement is off. We’re through.”

She could hardly believe her ears. Poe and Zorii broke up? It was everything she wanted to hear, but—she hated herself for even thinking this—was he just using her because he was heartbroken? Before she could reply, Poe stood on unsteady legs. Rey backed up. She wanted him, but not like this. This was all wrong. “Come on, not like this, Poe.”

“Not like what? Not like me?” He threw his arms around her; Rey steadied him before they both fell.

“Poe, you’re bombed.”

“What do you mean?”

She shuffled them back until Poe was sitting on the bed again. “It means it’s time to go to bed.”

Poe shoved her away, angry. “God, that is the _last_ thing I need! Someone else telling me what to do!” Kes, Leia, Zorii…they all demanded things from him. He thought Rey was different. “In case you missed it, I’m trying to seduce you, and you’re giving me a rundown of drinking do’s and don’t’s!” He scowled. “I get enough coaching on the ice. Get out.” He couldn’t stand to look at her; how could he have been so wrong about her?

“Poe, you’ve got this all wrong…”

“Do I ever. Excuse my surprise, but what a disappointment.”

“What is that supposed to mean?”

“Well, look at you! God’s gift to reckless abandon, revealed to be nothing more than a prude in wolf’s clothing!”

Rey sucked in a deep breath as her heart shattered. Sure, Poe was drunk, but he still knew just how to hurt her. “You’re a lousy drunk.”

Poe watched her walk away. “And you’re a lousy date!”

Rey tried one last time. “It didn’t have to be like this,” she said, holding back tears.

“I said get out!” The moment the door closed Poe crumpled on the bed. The room was spinning again; his head throbbed. He groaned, but that was a mistake. His stomach promptly rebelled and he made a dash for the bathroom. He barely got the toilet seat up before every drop of tequila came back up.

He’d royally fucked up this time.

* * *

Rey flopped down on her bed, wondering how the night had gone so wrong. She’d been so happy a few hours ago. Poe being drunk wasn’t an excuse, but she should have tried to cut him off earlier. She let herself be distracted by how good he made her feel. For the first time, she thought he might want her the same way she did him. The way they danced together…she punched her pillow in frustration. The problem wasn’t just that she wanted him. She _loved_ the bastard for some reason. She loved _her_ Poe; that wasn’t who she was with tonight. She didn’t want their first time to be some drunken hook up he regretted. Especially right after he broke up with Zorii. It was just wrong.

She loved him too much to do that to them.

A knock roused her. She didn’t want to answer it, but she did anyway. Finn stood on the other side, looking concerned. “Sorry, I heard a door slam, then I saw you walking down the hall. Are you alright?”

Rey sighed. “Actually, no. No, I’m not.”

Finn looked sympathetic. “Need a friend?”

“That would be nice.” She backed up to let him in. Finn settled in one of the chairs while Rey raided her minifridge. Kes was paying, so why not? “I hope you like…” She held up the bottle. “Jack Daniels?”

“Are you sure you should be drinking?”

“If I’m going to tell this story, I need booze.” She handed him one of the little bottles and sat cross-legged on her bed. They clinked the bottles and took a sip. Finn was quiet, letting Rey open up at her own pace. She was nice; he thought she deserved better than that Dameron guy.

“This is about Poe, I gather?”

“That obvious?”

“I saw you two down at the club earlier.”

“Oh.” She sighed. “Yeah, it’s him. It’s always him.” In fits and starts the story came out, how they met, their training adventures, Rey’s crush. Every time she talked about how sweet Poe could be, she got choked up; she loved that Poe so dearly. It shocked her how strong her feelings were for him. Just when she thought he might love her too, it all blew up in her face.

“Man, you’ve really got it bad.”

She laughed dryly. “Unfortunately, yeah. I’ve tried to move past it, but I can’t. And now this…”

“If he’s smart, he’ll be here in the morning to apologize.”

“Maybe.” She didn’t want to let herself hope.

* * *

Poe felt like he’d been hit by a truck. His head ached; bright lights made him queasy. He’d puked twice more in the night until there was nothing left in his stomach. Was this what being hungover felt like? Ugh. He definitely never wanted to feel like this again. Poe scrubbed his hand over his face; his stubble was like a Brillo pad across his palm. _Fuck._ He smelled like a brewery! He needed a shower, a shave, and coffee. A lot of coffee. And some aspirin.

He showered in the dark, fumbling with the tap and soap. Still, he managed to get himself clean. Shaving in the dark proved harder; he solved that riddle by putting sunglasses on when he turned on the lights. That helped. While he made himself human again, he thought about Rey. He didn’t remember a lot of what happened the night before, but he remembered her leaving. He remembered the feel of her in his arms. He wasn’t sure what happened, but he was sure it was his fault. He was still learning to navigate these feelings; he’d never felt like this. It was a terrible thing to say, but in all those years with Zorii, he _never_ felt like this. It was painful and exciting, all at the same time.

He hoped he hadn’t fucked it up beyond repair.

Poe got dressed and headed for the door. There was a coffeemaker in his room, but he didn’t trust himself to make it. He needed real coffee. He left the room with sunglasses perched on his nose. He squinted against the light; his head pounded harder. “Ow.”

Then the door clicked shut.

Poe opened his eyes in panic. Did he have his key? He tried the handle; it wouldn’t budge. He fumbled in his pockets for the keycard; it was nowhere to be found. He cursed under his breath. _“Shit.”_

He’d just have to go to the front desk and get a new one. After coffee. After he apologized to Rey. He wasn’t sure what he needed to apologize for, but he would apologize anyway. Her room was just past the elevator; he might as well get it over with. Maybe then they could get coffee together and talk. Yes, that would be nice.

He took a deep breath and knocked on her door. Then he knocked again.

But it wasn’t Rey who answered.

“You look like hell, Dameron.”

Finn? What the hell was _he_ doing in Rey’s room? Was this Rey’s room or was his hangover getting to him? “I’m sorry, I must have the wrong room.”

“Hey. Is that breakfast? I’m starving.”

Poe had only gotten a step; he leaned back and lowered his sunglasses. There was Rey in her cute comic book pajamas…looking just as stunned as he felt. Poe felt like he’d been punched in the gut. This _was_ Rey’s room. And she was with _Finn._

Christ, he’d never felt so stupid in all his life.

Rey saw Poe take off; she pushed past Finn and ran after him. God only knew what he was thinking. “Poe! Poe! God damn it, Poe! Wait!”

Poe ran into the elevator; Rey slid in right behind him. “Don’t. Don’t even try it,” he snapped. “Just looking at you makes me sick.” She hadn’t even let him apologize before hooking up with _Finn Trooper_ of all people. He was gutted; his heart shattered into a thousand jagged pieces. “I was coming to apologize but looks like I was too late.”

Did he think she had sex with Finn? She almost told him the truth, but she was so upset by the insinuation that a dark corner of her heart wanted to make him pay for the way she’d felt when he was with Zorii. “Were you or were you not engaged to be married until last night?” she demanded.

“That’s hardly the point.”

“You threw me out of your room!”

Poe yanked off his sunglasses. “Spare me the details.”

“Where the hell do you get off?” she yelled.

“Me?”

Rey put her hands on her hips. “This is _my_ fault? From the day I enter your rink, you treat me like a hired hand! One night you get drunk and I’m supposed to roll over and thank my lucky stars?! I’m sorry. I don’t downshift that fast!” How had this all gone so horribly, horribly wrong? Why were they doing this to each other?

Poe couldn’t hear anymore. The elevator dinged and opened. “Get out of my way.”

Rey moved. “No problem.” Poe pushed past her and into the lobby. “I’ve been practicing that move for over a year and a half!” Over a dozen business types were staring at her; she realized belatedly she was still in her pajamas. She flushed. “Blind date.”

How the hell were they going to compete at the Olympics like this?


	19. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Important note: The element that is discussed in this chapter is illegal in modern figure skating. I am aware of this. However, it is a large plot point in the movie, so I've left it in. Don't do this at home! Thanks to Olpgurl for her beta work! Enjoy!

Leia leaned back in her chair, surveying her skaters. They had not spoken to each other since they left San Jose. She didn’t know any details of what happened, but obviously something had. Not even a blind person could miss the simmering tension and hurt between them. Poe and Rey stood on the ice, ten feet apart, their backs to each other. Leia adored them; in many ways, they were her children. But she could not be a mother to them now. They had five weeks until the Olympics. They needed to prepare.

She needed to break the bad news that she must demand more of them than ever.

Yet, she would not take the step she was about to take if she did not believe in them completely. Poe and Rey were among the most gifted skaters she’d ever coached. She’d seen a lot in her day; the sport had transformed. Leia was famous for always being one step ahead of the trends; it was one of the reasons Kes begged her to come coach his son.

That said, she would defy Kes Dameron if she thought for one second Poe and Rey couldn’t accomplish this task. No matter what, their safety came first. As did their choice. She would present the problem and its solution, but the final decision was theirs. If they chose against it, she’d respect that.

First, she had to get them to focus on the problem and not whatever drama they’d created.

She crossed her arms over her chest. “So, we have a little problem, yes?” No response. She repeated herself, louder this time. “So, we have a little problem, yes?” Again, neither spoke, confirming the “little” problem. “Good. We’ll skip the _little problem_ and go straight to the _big problem.”_ Leia stood and took her notebook out of her bag. She stepped into the ice. “And what is the big problem, coach?” she asked herself. She paused for dramatic effect, then answered her own question. “Ren and Phasma.” She dropped one loose sheet onto the ice. “Who?” She dropped another sheet beside it. “Ren and Phasma. Last night, they won the European Championships. _Perfect scores._ ” She dropped two more sheets. “Everyone’s been blown away. Contest’s over. Ren and Phasma are _unbeatable.”_ Leia dropped the final sheet. “Hello, Russian surprise. Goodbye, gold medal.” She saw Rey raise her head; Leia was pleased she had her attention. “Of course, there is a possible solution. But it’s probably too dangerous.”

Rey turned and glided down the row papers, coming to a stop in front of the last one. With grace she could not have mustered two years ago, she bent down and picked up the sheet, examining it closely. “Where did these come from?”

“For twenty years, I have been working on this. But to have skaters with the right situation and the _desire…_ it wasn’t ready until now.”

Rey examined the diagrams again. For two years, she watched Leia sketch in her notebook; was this what she’d been working on? “What is this? A bounce spin into a throw?”

That finally got Poe’s attention. He skated a circle around them. “You can’t do that.”

Leia focused on Rey. “The key to this is release. There can be no halfway.”

Poe shook his head. “No. No. It’s  _illegal.”_

Leia was undeterred. “It’s a gray area.”

Rey still seemed interested. “Bounce into a throw twist. Then he catches me?”

Leia made a face. “Sort of.”

Poe was having none of it. “We can’t do this!”

“Why not?” Leia asked. “We have all the pieces.”

That wasn’t the point and Leia knew it. Poe growled. “We have five weeks!”

“The Organa twist,” Rey said, smiling for the first time.

_ “Absolutely not!” _

“Do you expect us to name it after _you_?” Rey demanded.

Leia hated herself a bit for this, but as their coach, it was her duty. “No, no,” she conceded softly. “It’s a mistake.”

Rey immediately protested. “Wait! This is good stuff! I can do this!”

Poe ground his teeth. “What are you saying? I can’t?”

“Hey, if the shoe fits.”

Poe stood up to his full height, glaring at Rey. “I’ve been competing for thirteen years! No one tells me what I can or cannot do!” He skated off in a huff, lest he say something he regretted.

“Don’t quit your day job!” Rey yelled.

As much as Leia appreciated Rey’s enthusiasm, she did take her aside to fully explain the dangers. On the spin, Rey’s head would be dangerously close to the ice; if it wasn’t executed perfectly, she could get a concussion or crack her skull. She would need to trust Poe completely.

“Look,” Leia said softly. “I don’t know what happened in San Jose…”

“I don’t want to talk about it,” Rey said quickly. She was still angry at Poe; she wanted to hang onto her anger for a little bit longer. It kept her from missing the way things used to be, at least that’s what she told herself. She just didn’t understand why he’d think she was _remotely_ interested in Finn. She thought her feelings for _Poe_ were painfully obvious, but he still seemed to be Captain Oblivious.

Or he just didn’t care.

She wasn’t sure which one hurt worse.

Still, this was important. She knew the stakes. She and Poe had come in second at Nationals. They needed something big to get them on that podium. She’d come too far to quit now. “I know we can do this, Leia. _I_ can do this.”

“You’ll have to convince him.”

Rey nodded. “Already on it.” She squeezed Leia’s elbow and headed over to where Poe stood. “Look, Poe…”

“Save your breath. We’re not doing it.”

“Why not?”

“Why not? _Why not?_ ” Poe blew out an exasperated breath. He stood there, hands on his hips. “Do you have any idea how _dangerous_ this is? There’s a reason it’s a ‘gray area.’” He glared in Leia’s direction. “I can’t believe she’d come up with this!”

“Poe…”

He ran his fingers through his curls, leaving them a mess. “I won’t do it. I won’t let you get hurt.” Because if this went terribly wrong, then Rey would pay the price. As heartsick as he was, he didn’t want to see her hurt. Never her.

She rested her hand on his shoulder. “You think I don’t understand? Poe, I’ve got a blind spot because my head got smashed into the boards without a helmet. I know the risks. But we’ve worked _so hard._ Let’s just try it. If I take a bad fall or it’s too much, we’ll stop. I promise. What happened to kicking a little ass?”

He stared at her for a long moment. He could see the determination in her eyes. She wanted to take this crazy risk, even after what happened in San Jose. Just thinking about San Jose made his chest hurt, but when he looked at her, he knew he still loved her. He might have lost his chance to be with her, but they still had a goal. “You’d trust me like that?”

“I’ve trusted you this long, haven’t I?”

“The _minute_ it’s too much, we quit, okay?”

She held out her hand. “Deal.”

Poe swallowed, but he took her hand and shook. “Deal.”

* * *

The next five weeks were some of the most grueling Leia had ever experienced as a coach. They spent a whole day just going over the dynamics of the element in a classroom setting, complete with whiteboard and colored markers. Poe and Rey both asked probing relevant questions; Leia answered them honestly. She didn’t sugarcoat what they were trying to attempt. Adding a new element into a program at this late stage was a little bit insane, but Ren and Phasma were the favorites. If they wanted to win, they needed to up the ante.

Leia was very hands-on, working closely with both skaters. Poe’s job was the hardest; he needed to spin Rey high enough and fast enough to keep her head off the ice and give her momentum into the twist. They studied angles and velocity; it was a lot of math.

Once she was certain they had the basics, they moved to the ice. The day was split into two sections. They were freshest in the mornings; they devoted that time to learning the new element. Afternoons were spent rehearsing their programs. Eventually—if they mastered the Organa in time—they would add it into the long program. That was where it would carry the most weight.

“Again.” Leia watched Rey pick herself up, brushing ice off her clothes. They tried the spin again. And again. And again. And again. Poe and Rey fell back into their old snarky banter; Leia was relieved they’d put aside whatever was going on with them to focus. Still, she could see that Poe was holding back.

“You have to commit, Poe,” Leia said as he rubbed his sore arm. “You have to commit _totally_.”

“You think I don’t know that!” he snapped. He sighed. “What if she gets hurt because of me?”

“She’s going to get hurt if you’re not all in on this. There is no halfway, Poe. Halfway is bullshit.”

“Why is she so damn stubborn?”

“Perhaps you’re a bad influence.” That got Poe to chuckle. Leia smiled. “Now are you in or out?”

He glanced at Rey, who was rubbing her shoulder. “In.”

“Okay.”

They were still working on it a couple of weeks later when Kes came to visit. He observed for over an hour as the pair continued to struggle. It was getting better; the spin was high enough, but Poe struggled with the release. Rey took a few hard hits; Poe always helped her up.

“Are they gonna get it?” Kes asked.

“Eventually,” Leia replied.

“Before they kill each other?”

That was open to debate, but Leia refused to say it out loud. She had faith in her skaters. They just needed to have some faith in themselves.

* * *

Poe leaned against the desk, staring at the empty box. Kes bought that box just before Sochi, convinced that they’d be bringing home gold. That box silently tormented Poe for the last four years. Every time Kes tried to coax Poe out of retirement, he did it with that box in sight. Poe hated the damn thing; it was one of the reasons he rarely entered his father’s office anymore.

He couldn’t sleep; for some reason, his feet carried him here. It had been another grueling day. Poe never realized his arms could hurt this much. Yet his pain was nothing compared to Rey’s. She had bruises on her shoulders and hips. Last week, she took a knock to the head. Each time she got back up; Poe nearly pulled the plug on the whole thing when she hit her head. The doctor came out and examined her; he declared her well enough to train. Poe pushed himself harder after that; he was determined that it would never happen again.

All their hard work did pay off though. It was starting to come together. Whether they’d have it mastered in time to use it in competition was anyone’s guess, but it wouldn’t be for lack of trying.

His eyes drifted to a picture of his mother. What would Shara make of all this? Poe couldn’t help but wonder. Would she be proud? Would she like Rey? Poe sighed. He wished he could stop thinking about her, but he accepted that was a lost cause. She’d burrowed into his heart without him even realizing it; he had no hope of getting her out. He deserved this pain though. He knew that. He’d been so confused and gotten everything so wrong. He didn’t know how to make it better without sounding insincere.

Even if he told her how he felt, she’d never believe him.

If she wanted to be with someone else, he had no right to stand in her way.

He just wanted her to be happy.

Kes appeared in the doorway. “Poe?”

Poe nodded toward some of the pictures. “I was just looking at the pictures of Mom.”

Kes entered the room, smiling. “I can just hear her now. _The Olympics.”_ He looked at Poe. “It’s what she always dreamed of.”

Poe stood, walking over to the hated glass box. “Look at this thing. Just sitting here empty.”

“We’re almost there, mijo. I can taste it.”

_ You or me? _ Poe thought. “What if it stays empty?”

Kes shook his head. “Not this time.” He patted his son’s shoulder. “Go to bed. You need your rest.”

“I’m not tired,” Poe snapped.

“Poe.”

“No.” He turned to face his dad. “Why are we doing this?” he demanded. “Why am I doing this?”

Kes seemed confused. “It’s what you always wanted.”

Poe arched a brow. “Always?”

“Poe.”

He sighed. “I know. I’m going.” He pushed past Kes. “These little pep talks can be so exhausting.”

* * *

Rey rolled the video back again. She was sore and tired, but she needed to know for sure. For weeks, something Poe’s old coach said stuck with her. Especially after San Jose. She’d watched Jannah skate; Jannah didn’t seem like the type to just drop the ball in the high-pressure moments. All Rey heard from Kes was how badly Jannah had fucked up, but she was starting to wonder if it was really true.

They were due to leave for South Korea in the morning.

She’d first looked at the video after Leia asked her to come to Connecticut. At that time, she didn’t really understand what she was looking at. She’d seen plenty of figure skaters fall on TV; it seemed like a pretty standard accident. However, after figure skating for two years, Rey could study it with a critical eye.

There was Poe, pulling Janna into the lift. Their hands didn’t quite lock; Jannah’s blade scraped Poe’s costume. Even then, it looked like it could have been saved until Poe’s toe pick got caught.

She rewound it again. And again. And again. Each time she focused on Poe. The moment was small, but it was there. A shift in his weight that sent them both to the ice.

Rey performed that very lift with Poe a thousand times. He knew exactly what he was doing. There was no greater student of the sport than Poe; he _knew_ that shift would send them tumbling down. Was it on _purpose?_ Or was it an accident? After working so hard for two years, would Poe just throw all that away? _Why?_ She didn’t want it to be true. She couldn’t imagine why he would do such a thing. Sure, Kes was pushy, but Poe loved skating.

More importantly, if Poe had done that to Jannah, what was stopping him from doing it to her? They’d already hurt each other so much; Rey wasn’t sure what she believed anymore. He fought against doing the Organa, claiming he didn’t want her to get hurt. But what if he didn’t want to do it because he secretly didn’t want to win?

Her heart wanted to believe the best in him, but then she remembered how quickly he assumed she’d slept with Finn. She couldn’t deny the evidence in front of her eyes. What was she prepared to do about it?

* * *

“Isn’t that my seat?”

Rey frowned, confused. “Huh?”

Poe flashed his ticket. “According to this, that’s my seat.”

“Does it matter? I prefer the window.”

“So do I.”

“I guess that means we have a problem.”

It was a fourteen-hour flight to South Korea; he was too tired to fight with her. “Just take it.”

That only confused her. “No sass, no snark? Just take it?”

He tucked his satchel under the seat in front of him. “Do we need to get you a hearing aid? Yes, just take it.”

“Hmm, there’s that Dameron snark. I was wondering if you’d been replaced by a pod person again.”

Poe rolled his eyes at her. He hoped she wasn’t planning on chattering the entire flight. He hadn’t slept well the last few nights; he was exhausted. He had trouble sleeping on planes, but this flight was so long, he hoped it would be the exception. Kes, Leia, and Sabine sat in the row across from them. Sabine already had her sleep mask on.

Poe got out his AirPods and his neck pillow and leaned back, waiting for them to taxi. The flight attendants did the standard safety spiel; once it was over, Poe put in his AirPods and closed his eyes. One way or another, he’d either come home an Olympic champion or a failure. Again.

Rey stared out the window as the plane ascended. As usual, her feelings were all over the place when it came to the man beside her. She desperately missed the way things used to be. On the flight to San Jose, they watched movies together. They played games. They _laughed._ For those few short hours, Rey could pretend Zorii didn’t exist and Poe was her cute sexy crush. One night shattered all that.

She didn’t know if anything could be salvaged now. She didn’t know if it was worth trying. Being around him but not being _with_ him hurt. She was still so pissed at his presumption about Finn, but she was too stubborn to tell him the truth. What she did or didn’t do with Finn (or anyone else) wasn’t Poe’s business. They weren’t a couple. They never had been.

But it felt like they were.

That was why her attempts to move on were half-hearted at best. She loved Poe in the big scary way they talked about in books or movies. Even though he hurt her, she still loved him. That was why she’d drawn boundaries. He might have been just as confused and scared as she was, but _he_ fucked up. It was on him to make it right.

Until then, she was doing her best to guard her heart.

Poe groaned and stretched his arms over his head. How long had he been asleep? They’d had a meal at some point; he remembered that. He also remembered the conversation between him and Rey was stilted and brief. He didn’t know how to talk to her anymore. He had so many things he wanted to say, but she probably hated him now.

He’d ruined the best thing in his life because of his own stupidity.

If these days were the last days he and Rey would spend together, he was going to do everything in his power to win them a gold medal. He didn’t even care about it for himself. He wanted to get it for her. She deserved it after putting up with him for two years. He wanted to give her at least one happy memory of their time together.

He already had a lifetime’s worth.

Tired but not ready to go back to sleep, Poe got his book out of his satchel. He flipped on the light above his head, pausing to see if he’d accidentally woken up Rey. She was fast asleep beside him; she looked so peaceful. The pain she tried to hide from him was gone; it twisted his stomach because he knew it was his fault. Seeing her with Finn broke him in a way he never imagined. It took seeing her with someone else to realize how much he loved her.

Even now, he still wanted to tell her. He wanted to say the words out loud. He wanted to beg her forgiveness. He’d said and done so many awful things over the last two years; it was a miracle she stayed with him as long as she did.

Somehow—before all this was over—he’d find the right time. He’d apologize and tell her how he felt. He’d find a way to make things up to her. Even if she didn’t want to be with him, at least he could say he tried. He would make amends and be the kind of man he always wanted to be.

She made him want to be better.

Rey shifted in her seat; Poe glanced at her from the corner of his eye. She was still asleep. Thank goodness she didn’t snore. Her head lolled; she let out a little noise of complaint until she found a new place to rest it.

Which just happened to be Poe’s shoulder.

He heard her sigh and snuggle closer. Poe knew he should wake her and let her find a more comfortable place to sleep, but this might be his only chance to have her beside him like this. “I miss you, Sunshine,” he whispered softly. “I am so, so sorry.” He hoped he had as much courage when she was awake. Poe brushed a kiss to the crown of her head; his heart squeezed. He would find a way to make this right. He had no idea how, but he refused to give up. He needed her too much.


	20. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is your warning: this chapter made me cry while I was writing it. It made my beta cry. I hope you like it.

Rey put on her best smile for the dozens of flashing cameras. Everything was a whirlwind from the moment they landed in South Korea. They had to get their credentials and tour the facilities and move into the villa Kes rented. In Sochi, Rey had stayed in the Village; there was no way Kes would let them do that. Before they were even properly settled, the Opening Ceremonies were held. Rey got to see some of her teammates from Sochi; they didn’t quite know what to make of Rey’s switch to figure skating.

Needless to say, those conversations didn’t last long.

Even now, Rey didn’t regret any of the choices that led her here. She was back at the Olympics, something that seemed impossible two years ago. No matter what happened, she was glad she’d taken Leia up on her offer.

Poe fidgeted beside her. She caught him staring at her a  _ lot _ ; she had no idea why. It seemed like he had something to say, but they were never alone. There was no time, with them being pulled in a thousand directions. Frankly, Rey wasn’t sure what she wanted. Her heart missed him so much, but those things he said…she’d cut him a lot of slack over the last two years. She was done.

If he wanted to fix things, then he needed to make the first move.

Poe clenched his fist; this was the last thing he wanted to be doing. It was hard to smile and pretend he was happy and excited to compete when things with Rey were so fractured. Unfortunately, he and Rey were a  _ story. _ The former US champion paired with a hockey player? The media ate that up. They’d already done interviews with NBC and ESPN, along with several Canadian outlets. Leia was there for those; she was beloved in her home country.

He was heartily sick of all the attention. Still, it was his job to smile and answer the inane questions asked of him. This time to Poe’s even greater annoyance, they were paired with Finn and Jannah. It took all of Poe’s self-control not to glare daggers at the back of Finn’s head.  _ They didn’t do anything wrong,  _ he reminded himself.  _ Rey can see whoever she wants.  _ Unfortunately for Poe, his heart and his head were not in agreement on this subject.

“Opening Ceremonies, did you enjoy yourselves?” one of the reporters asked.

“Oh, it was great,” Rey said, smiling.

“Cold and great,” Finn agreed.

One of the Canadian reporters nodded toward Rey. “So, Rey, what’s the difference between this and hockey?”

Poe knew she’d answered this question a million times already. He felt bad for her. She was a damn good figure skater. He wasn’t surprised when she went for a joke. “The men, obviously.” Everyone laughed; Poe’s stomach twisted.

Another reporter—this one British—stepped up. “What’s the feeling? Is everyone out for themselves, or is there a team spirit building?”

“Oh, we’re definitely a team,” Finn said.

“Definitely,” Rey agreed. “There’s a real sense of togetherness.” God, Poe thought he might be sick. Togetherness? Who was she kidding? “Spirit.”

“Yeah, spirit!” Finn cried. “Family. It’s almost…almost…”

Poe finally had enough. “Orgasmic.”

Everyone blinked. “What did he say?” one reporter asked. They never got an answer because at that precise moment Ren and Phasma walked into the room. The press turned almost en masse to get a quote from the Russian stars. Someone from Team USA asked them to stay, but Poe needed some air. Deep down, he knew he deserved this, but damn it  _ hurt. _ He didn’t know how much longer he could pretend that none of this bothered him. He wanted Rey to be happy, but he was selfish. He wanted her. He loved her so much, it was hard to breathe.

But he didn’t deserve her because he completely fucked things up.

“Dameron! Dameron, wait up!”

Finn? What the hell could he want? Did he want to rub it in his face? Poe opened his mouth to snap, then promptly shut it. Speaking before thinking was what landed him in this mess. He needed to grow the fuck up and be better. “Yeah?”

Finn frowned. “You okay? You look…to be blunt, you look like hell.”

“Thanks a lot. Though I’m not sure why you care.”

Finn nodded. “You’re right. I don’t. But I do care about Rey.”

“I noticed.” He sighed and shoved his hands in his pockets. “Look, I’m sorry for…whatever I interrupted in San Jose. I needed to talk to Rey, but I was too late. That’s on me.”

Finn’s brow furrowed. “Interrupted…nothing happened between me and Rey, Dameron.”

Poe blinked. “What? But I thought…?” They were both in pajamas and talking about breakfast, he just assumed…what the hell had he done?

Finn crossed his arms over his chest. “You son of a bitch. I heard a door slam and saw Rey leaving your room. She looked upset. I went to see if she was okay, because…well, she’s just nice, you know? Not many people like her in our sport.” Poe nodded. Was it possible to feel like an even  _ bigger _ asshole? “She needed a friend. We talked. And drank a little, but honestly, just talked. About  _ you. _ ”

“Me?”

“I don’t know exactly what you did but…”

“Believe me, I know I fucked up. In  _ so  _ many ways.” He could hardly believe it. He’d jumped to conclusions and all it did was hurt them both. He was such a bastard. He didn’t deserve a second chance, but now he had a  _ tiny _ sliver of hope. He looked at Finn. “You might not believe me, but I’m glad you were there for her. I wish I had been.”

Finn’s features softened. He’d been pissed at Poe for hurting Rey, but he could see the pain and regret in the other man. Poe cared about her. “Just make me a promise.”

“What?”

“You make it right.”

Poe nodded. “I will.”

* * *

Poe kept running the words through his head, trying to find the right ones. He desperately wanted to talk to Rey, but there was no time. After they finished with the press, they needed to start getting ready for their short program. It was like the universe was playing a cruel joke on him.

Poe took a dozen steadying breaths; he needed to focus. They needed to nail the short program just in case they needed to take the Organa out of their long program. Poe still wasn’t convinced it was ready. They’d done it successfully in practice, but a vision of Rey crumpled on the ice with her head bleeding haunted his nightmares. He didn’t know what he would do if he hurt her.

He’d already hurt her too much.

“Get it together,” he hissed at himself. He marched out into the backstage area and went through his routine. He listened to music as he stretched; he kept looking around for Rey. But she was nowhere to be seen. Where was she? After forty-five minutes, he was really starting to worry. She showed up fifteen minutes before they were due to go on.

“Where the hell have you been?” Poe hissed.

“What, are you my keeper now?”

“No, Rey, but damn it, I was worried!”

“Sure you were.”

Poe knew he deserved every bit of her anger and skepticism, but that didn’t make it easier to take. He only hoped she’d give him a chance to apologize. He looked her over. To his shock, he spotted a bit of her underwear peeking out from under her costume. “Rey,” he said cautiously. “Your whitewalls are showing.”

She seemed completely unconcerned by this. “Are they?”

“Yes,” Poe said, gritting his teeth. They didn’t have time to play games. “Are you going to fix it?”

“My costume’s just a little on the tight side, don’t you think?”

Poe struggled to breathe. He didn’t want to lose his temper, but she was testing him. “Why didn’t you mention that sooner?”

“You’re on,” one of the production assistants announced.

Rey stepped onto the ice—panties still showing—leaving Poe behind. What the hell was she  _ doing? _ He hurried after her. “Fix it,” he hissed.

“No.”

_ “No?” _ he screeched. “Have you lost your mind?”

She smirked at him. “You seem awfully obsessed with my ass.”

They stood facing each other, both looking pissed. “Fix. It.”

“No.”

“Fix it!”

“Oh, too late. Now,  _ skate.” _

Poe was helpless to do anything. The music started; they had no other choice. It was too late. They performed the program flawlessly, but Poe knew it didn’t matter. Rey’s little stunt would cost them dearly. Judges were sticklers for things like that. Costumes had to be impeccable. It was one of the reasons the Solo twins’ costume choice at Nationals was so bizarre. It cost them a spot on the Olympic team! But that was an accident. Rey had done this  _ on purpose. _

_ Why? _

Did she hate him that much?

They skated off the ice, not speaking. Poe didn’t know what to say. He wanted to demand answers, but he was still too stunned. Unfortunately, there was a reporter in the box when they returned. “Hey Rey,” the reporter asked, “we’ve been hearing all week about your new surprise move. What’s it called?”

“The Organa,” Rey said proudly.

“The Organa? Is that named after your coach?”

Poe finally found his voice. “We’re not doing it,” he announced. With Rey’s stunt, they were fucked anyway. He wasn’t putting her in danger, not if he could help it.

The reporter looked confused. Rey looked thunderous. “We’re not doing it. I’m taking it out of the program, it’s not ready.”

“Rey?”

Poe didn’t wait for her response; he left to the sound of their scores. He couldn’t listen to their dreams being shattered. Not again.

* * *

“What the hell were you  _ thinking?” _ Leia shouted.

Rey stood her ground. They were all back at the villa; everyone was pissed. Rey, Kes, and Leia were shouting, but Poe just sat at the end of the large wooden table looking stunned. “Me?” she demanded.

“Yes, you! What in the hell were you thinking of?” Kes cried.

“Why is this my fault?”

“You didn’t deliver,” Kes snapped. “What, do you want a pat on the back?”

“When did I become the designated asshole?”

“What happened?”

“Ask Captain Cold over there.”

Kes didn’t like that. “That’s enough of that.”

Rey couldn’t believe this. “When you’re done laying down the law, Kes, you can tell me why I spent five weeks on a move he was never gonna do!”

“You’re out of line,” Kes growled.

“I needed the gold medal!” she shouted. There was nothing else. She’d lost everything, most of all her heart. Getting that gold medal was the only thing keeping her there.

Leia shook her head. “Forget it.”

Kes waved his hand for silence. “We can win without the move.”

“Impossible,” Leia retorted. Not without help. What Rey had done cost them valuable points. Not many, but enough. They were third right now, but trailing Ren and Phasma by a considerable margin.

Kes rounded on Leia. “Where the hell were you during all this?”

“Where was I? I was babysitting!”

Rey leaned over the table. “Loud and clear, people. Losing gracefully does nothing for me.”

Kes wasn’t impressed. “You should think about that in the future.”

“Is that what you told Jannah in Sochi?” Poe’s head shot up. “You can kid yourselves all you want about what happened. I’ve seen the footage. Jannah didn’t cause that fall. Ask her, she’ll tell you.”

“Alright, Rey,” Leia murmured trying to defuse the situation.

“Today, it’s some panties. You people are all excuses. You want to point a finger…”

“You fucking bitch,” Kes growled.

Rey wasn’t intimidated. “Gotta find that go-to girl,” she snarked. “You should have started with a go-to guy, Kes.”

“That’s it…” Kes snarled, standing up.

_ “She’s right.” _

Everyone fell silent. “What?”

Poe looked like he was about to cry. “She’s right. All of it. We worked so hard for two years and I…just went and threw it all away.” God, it was such a relief to finally admit that out loud. He’d been carrying that in his soul for four years. He looked at Rey; a tear slid down his cheek. “Why did you stay with me?”

“Poe, don’t,” Kes said softly.

“Don’t what? Tell the truth? We can’t buy back what happened today. We can’t start over. Do you think I look at myself…at what I’ve become…and do you think I’m  _ proud?” _ He understood why Rey had done what she’d done. She’d seen the tapes. And everything between them was so awful, she wondered if he would do it to her. He’d played right into her fears by taking the Organa out of their program. He’d done it because he was genuinely afraid for her safety, but she didn’t know that. She couldn’t read his mind.

All of this was his fault.

“What do you want?” Kes asked.

“I don’t know,” Poe replied honestly. “I guess I would like to go back to the beginning and have you say, win or lose, I could just be your son.” He looked to Rey. “You came every day and you skated. This must have been like a nightmare for you.” He turned to Leia. “I didn’t know it was gonna end up like this.” His lip trembled. “I’m  _ sorry _ .” He turned back to Rey. He didn’t bother to hide his tears. “I’m  _ so _ sorry. For everything.”

Rey struggled to swallow against the lump in her throat. She’d never seen Poe like this. Before she could muster a response, he left. She didn’t know what to do. She was paralyzed. She’d been so  _ angry _ , so afraid that Poe would betray her. He’d broken her heart, but she’d made things worse. Her desire to lash out at him and prove herself right might have cost them everything.

She wasn’t thinking about medals, gold or otherwise.

“I’m taking a walk.”

Rey grabbed her coat on the way out and just started walking. She didn’t have a destination in mind. She needed to think. Poe thought the last two years were a nightmare for her? They’d gotten off to a rocky start and the last couple of months hadn’t been great, but these were probably the best two years of her life. She found a sport she loved just as much as the one she lost. Poe was her best friend. Misunderstandings and fear led them here, she understood that now.

They’d both made mistakes.

Her feet took her into the Olympic Village; she looked around, but she didn’t see anyone she knew. She didn’t really want to talk to anyone. Not even Finn. International roaming didn’t care that she was sad and depressed; her phone rang anyway. It was Rose. Her sister would just keep calling until she picked up. Rey found the Village canteen and sat at one of the small tables. “This isn’t a good time, Rose.”

“What’s wrong?”

“I don’t want to talk about it.” Kes offered to bring the Tico sisters out to South Korea, but they declined. Not because they didn’t want to support Rey, but because there would be no one to mind the bar. The place was hopping every time Rey competed on TV. The whole town turned out. Rey felt like she’d let them all down in an attempt to soothe her own ego.

“That just means you need to talk about it,” Rose replied. “It’s Poe, isn’t it?” Rose knew all about the rollercoaster ride that was Rey’s feelings for Poe Dameron. “Did he say something about what happened today? I swear, if he lashed out at you…it was an honest mistake.”

“Rose, calm down. It wasn’t a mistake. I did it on purpose.”

“Wait, you  _ what? _ But on TV, they said…”

“Do the talking heads on TV ever know what they’re talking about?” Rey twisted a lock of her hair around her finger. “I fucked up, Rosie. Poe and I fucked this all up and I…I don’t know if we can fix it.” She sniffed, tears choking her.

“Tell me everything. I feel very out of the loop.”

It was long and hard, but Rey spilled the beans. Someone came along and brought her coffee. Rey accepted it gratefully. This wasn’t like confessing to Finn. Rose knew her better than anyone. She knew Rey’s track record with relationships, or rather, her lack thereof. Rey admitting that she loved Poe was a big deal.

“Do you still?” Rose asked gently. “Love him?”

Rey sighed. “I do. But we’ve hurt each other so much…”

“Does he know?”

“Know what?”

“That you love him, silly!”

“I’ve never told him. I mean, why would I? He was going to marry someone else. Then suddenly, he wasn’t, and I didn’t want to be some drunken rebound, Rose!”

“I’m not saying those weren’t valid reasons, Rey, but it’s been over a month. Maybe if you two had talked things out instead of stewing in your feelings…”

“I know. You’re right. Guess I should have called my little sister sooner, huh?”

“Yes, you should have.” Rose paused. “Are you ready for him to walk out of your life?”

Rey knew the answer. “No.”

“Then you’re gonna have to tell him. You’re going to have to apologize and clear the air. Both of you.”

“Thanks, Rose.”

“Just don’t forget that I called this. I called it from the very beginning!”

Rey finally smiled. “Yeah, yeah, yeah.”

* * *

Poe sat on the ledge of his balcony, staring out into the night. He could make out the city below; he would have found it beautiful any other night. It was chilly, but he was wrapped up in the Gretzky sweater Rey had given him for Christmas. It was his strongest reminder of her. She’d given him one of her most prized possessions only a few months into their partnership. They still didn’t even know each other that well. He should have known then. He should have realized they were more than just partners.

God, he had so many regrets.

He regretted not standing up to Kes more and fighting for the life he wanted. He regretted staying in a relationship that wasn’t right for far too long. He regretted every harsh or unkind word he’d ever said to Rey. He regretted all their wasted time. If he hadn’t been such an idiot, they could have been together. He regretted not trusting her the way he should have. He regretted not trusting his heart.

A tear slid down his cheek; he wiped it away. He held his mother’s ring between his fingers, wondering if there was any hope. He’d caused Rey so much pain. Seeing him with Zorii must have been torture for her. Then he got drunk and hurt her again. He just kept hurting her. He didn’t want that. He wanted to make her smile and laugh. He wanted to hold her hand and whisper how much he loved her in her ear. He wanted to hold her and never let go.

But how? How could she forgive him after all he’d done? He’d been mean and hurtful, afraid of how much she meant to him.

A gentle knock roused him from his self-recrimination. “Come in.”

Leia stepped into the room and out onto the balcony. “Are you okay?”

He shook his head. “Not really.”

Leia leaned against the stone rail. “No, I can’t imagine you are.”

“Am I a terrible person?”

The tremble in his voice broke Leia’s heart. “Why would you even say that?”

“I just…hurt everyone around me. You, Zorii, Dad, Rey…god, the things I’ve said to her…” He buried his face in his arms. “I feel like a terrible person, Leia.”

Leia quickly wrapped her arms around his shoulders. Poe leaned on her and cried. “Shhh,” she soothed, rubbing his back. “It’s okay. It’s going to be okay.”

“How?”

Leia wiped the tears from his cheeks. “You are  _ not _ a terrible person, Poe.” He didn’t look convinced. “If you  _ were _ a terrible person, you would not be sitting out here alone in the cold beating yourself up.” She touched his chin. “You’ve made some mistakes. You’re young. Your father did the best he could, but there is so much of the world you’ve yet to experience.”

“I wish my mom was here.” He smiled at Leia. “But I’m glad you’re here.”

She hugged him tightly. “I am too.”

“Rey must despise me.”

Leia shook her head. “I’ve watched you over the last two years, Poe. She cares very deeply for you. She tried not to. But the real Poe, the one in here,” she pointed at his chest, “is a good man. Do you think you can be that man for her?”

Poe nodded firmly. He wanted that, not just for Rey, but for himself. He didn’t want to be the asshole everyone thought he was. He wanted to start fresh, with Rey at his side.

“You know what you have to do, don’t you?”

“I do. Thanks, Leia.”


	21. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks--as always--to my beta, Olpgurl! Enjoy! (more notes at the end)

Poe found his dad in the villa’s library, reading. He’d been wrestling with this decision all morning, but he needed to talk to Kes. They needed to have a serious talk about how Poe wanted to live his life  _ after _ the Olympics. There were going to be some changes. Big ones. He hadn’t decided if he wanted to keep skating; that decision (hopefully) wasn’t his to make alone. But he was done with Kes making unilateral pronouncements about his life. Poe was an adult and it was time he acted like it.

“Dad? Got a minute?”

Kes looked up from his book. “Don’t you have to be at the rink soon?”

Poe glanced at the clock on the wall. “That’s what you’re worried about right now?”

“Poe, what happened last night…”

“What happened last night was a long time coming. Too long.”

“What is that supposed to mean?”

“For once in your life, I just need you to listen. Just stop talking and listen to me.”

Kes put his book down. “Alright, talk.”

Poe sat in one of the other chairs. “At some point, all of this,” he waved his hand around at the villa, “became _your_ dream and not mine. I’m not sure when that happened, but it did. I wish I’d had the courage to tell you all this sooner. I let you blame Jannah for Sochi when none of it was her fault.” He’d find a way to apologize to her too. Hopefully, she wouldn’t punch him in the face.

“You’re acting like I twisted your arm to come out of retirement, Poe.”

“Maybe you didn’t, but you’re seriously underestimating the power of the guilt trip.”

“Excuse me?”

Poe scoffed. “Come on, Dad. All that talk about Mom and how much she wanted to go to the Olympics? Constantly flaunting that stupid box? I let myself be convinced because I didn’t want to disappoint you.” The only good thing that had come out of all this was Rey. If he could convince her to forgive him, of course. He still wasn’t sure how to accomplish that.

“I only did what I thought you wanted!”

“I didn’t _know_ what I wanted!” Poe shouted. “My life has revolved around skating since I was a kid! I didn’t hang out with kids my age because I had to practice! I didn’t even have a girlfriend until I met Zorii at one of your stupid parties! This is all I know! And it’s almost cost me the one thing I know I want.”

Kes scowled. “If this is about Rey…I have half a mind to send her home the moment tonight’s skate is over.”

“You do that, and I’ll be on the plane with her.”

“Mijo, she’s all but  _ruined…”_

Poe stood up, frustrated. “You haven’t listened to a word I said, have you? This is _my_ fault, Dad. I blew it in Sochi. Rey had no reason to think I was completely committed to this, not after watching that footage. Which is also my fault. She deserves better. She’s busted her _ass_ for this! You do _anything_ to her, and I will walk out that door and never come back.”

Kes blinked, stunned. “I didn’t know you felt so strongly about her.”

Poe ground his teeth. “This isn’t about Rey, Dad. Though I need to apologize to her too and pray she forgives me.” He ran his fingers through his curls. “Some things are going to change when we get home. That’s all I wanted to say.”

“What things?”

“I’m moving out of the compound.” He wasn’t sure of specifics; again, he hoped it wasn’t a decision he would be making alone. But he needed to stand on his own two feet.

Kes eyed his son. “You’re bluffing.”

“Am I?” The only thing keeping him there was the rink. It was convenient. And if Rey didn’t forgive him, then he wouldn’t be skating anymore anyway. Kes made the mistake of setting up a trust fund for Poe when he was a child; he was old enough to access it. That was more than enough money until he figured out what he wanted to do. He could do anything he wanted now. He was no longer a slave to Kes’ vision for his future.

“Poe, what’s happened to you?”

“I’m deciding the kind of man I want to be, Dad,” he said simply. “I’d like your support, but I’m living my life on _my_ terms from now on.”

“Sounds like you’ve already made up your mind then.”

“Almost. There’s one more thing I have to do.”

* * *

Rey heard shouting; she rushed down the stairs. It sounded like Kes and Poe. She shrank back; she didn’t want to get caught eavesdropping. She imagined they had a lot to say to one another. She’d returned to the villa very early in the morning; she slept in since they didn’t need to be at the rink until the afternoon. She felt better after talking to Rose; she had an idea of what she wanted now. She needed to talk to Poe. But if he was talking to Kes, she didn’t want to interrupt. Suddenly, she heard her name. She didn’t want to know what that was about.

Instead, she went back to her room and packed her bag for the trip to the rink.

A soft knock got her attention. “Come in.”

It was Leia; Rey pushed down the kernel of disappointment. She hoped it would be Poe. “How are you doing?”

“I’m good.”

“You came back late.”

Rey winced. “Yeah, I needed to clear my head.”

“He waited up for you, you know. I tucked him in when he finally fell asleep.”

Rey bit her lip. Poe waited for her? “Leia, I’m…”

“You did what you needed to do for _you_. But you and Poe have some things to discuss?”

“I hope so. I want to.”

Leia smiled. “Good. How about we give the boys some time to talk?”

They gathered Rey’s things and took the car over to the arena. She didn’t want to admit it, but she was nervous. Not about their long program, but about Poe. She had so much she wanted to say; she hoped he did too. She didn’t know if they could start over, but she wanted to try. As the minutes ticked by, she didn’t think they’d get a chance to talk before they had to perform. They’d drawn the final lot in the last group.

Moreover, Poe was nowhere to be found. Where was her partner?

* * *

Poe cursed under his breath. Talking with Kes took longer than he thought; he was running late. When he found out Leia and Rey had already left for the arena, his stomach dropped. Was she still angry? Was he too late? A thousand nightmare scenarios ran through his head as they drove to the arena. Poe dashed into the athletes’ entrance and started getting ready. The moment he laced up his skates, he went looking for Rey.

“Poe! There you are!”

Relief washed through him; she didn’t sound pissed. She hurried over to him, but she brought herself up short like she was unsure of her reception. “Sorry, I’m late.”

“Where were you?”

“Having a talk with my dad.”

Her eyes softened. “You okay?”

“Yeah.” Talking to Kes was nothing compared to making things right with her. “Listen, Rey…”

She grabbed his arm. “Poe, look!” She pointed up to the TV; Ren and Phasma were skating. They’d had the bad luck of going first in that final group. Any other time, Poe would be thrilled to be going last; they would know exactly what they needed to do. The competition was the furthest thing from his mind right now.

The Russians were good, he acknowledged that. Nearly perfect. When the scores came in, his heart sank. Leia was right. There was no way they could win without the Organa. Which he’d taken out of their program. Even now, he didn’t regret it; Rey’s safety was more important than any medal. When he turned back to Rey, she looked sad. “What’s wrong?”

“This is my fault,” she replied. “If I hadn’t pulled that stupid stunt yesterday…”

“Hey, don’t worry about it.” He looked her in the eye. “I was the reason you felt you had to. But I want you to know that I _am_ all in on this, Rey. Not for myself. But for you.”

Rey’s eyes welled with tears; she looked like she was going to hug him, but Leia appeared. “You two have to get ready!”

There was no time; they needed to start their stretches. They did them side by side; her little smile gave him some hope. The minutes ticked down; more couples skated. After Finn and Jannah, there was one couple to skate before Rey and Poe.

Poe still couldn’t seem to unwire his jaw. This was the worst time, but he didn’t want to go out there without telling Rey the truth. That he loved her. That he needed her and wanted her in his life after this moment. For as long as she would have him.

Leia called them over. “Do you know what I think would be wonderful? If you went out there and skated for these people, the way I have seen you skate. Enjoy each other.” She gave them each a kiss on the forehead and gently nudged them toward the boards.

“What’s the matter?” Rey asked.

Poe looked over at her; she was beautiful in red. This one had long sleeves and a skirt made of sheer red, orange, and yellow fabric. It looked like flames. It brought out the auburn highlights in her hair; she shined. Poe matched her in red and black, complete with an embroidered vest that Rey picked out. The ends of his sleeves were woven to mimic her skirt.

Suddenly, nothing else mattered but saying what he needed to say.

“Rey, I am _sorry._ I am so sorry for everything.”

She looked confused. “Poe, I know. You apologized last night, remember?”

“I know, but I don’t feel like it’s _enough_. The things I did, the way I treated you…I am so, so sorry.”

Rey bit her lip. “Listen, Poe…”

“No, I need to get this out. I’ve imagined this so many times. My timing _stinks_ , but if I can’t go out there until I tell you.” The scores for the last pair were being announced over the loudspeaker; Poe ignored it.

“Tell me what?”

Poe took her hand; he was relieved when she didn’t pull away. “Rey, somewhere in the middle of all this, I fell in love with you.”

One of the production assistants chose _that_ moment to interrupt. “You make take the ice.”

Rey seemed frozen. Her hazel eyes flew wide. “I’m saying I love you, Rey. I’m saying it out loud. I should have realized it sooner. I was so stupid. You’re the best thing that’s ever happened to me and I’ve nearly ruined it.” He tried to smile. “Please tell me there’s still a chance, Rey. That’s all I want. A chance.”

“You have to go on,” the assistant insisted.

“Will you shut up?” Poe snapped. Rey still seemed stunned, but she had tears running down her cheeks. He gently pushed them away with his thumb. “I need you, Rey. I love you.”

Rey’s reaction was nothing like he expected. “I know.” She grinned. “We’re doing the Organa.”

Poe blinked. “What?”

“You heard me!”

Dread settled in his stomach. “You think I’m saying this to  _get a program out of you?”_

“You wanna win, don’t you?”

Poe shook his head. “No, it’s no good, Rey. It’s too dangerous!”

“Ten seconds!” the assistant called.

“Then we’re agreed,” she insisted. “I’m putting it in.” Rey knew Poe must think she was _insane_ , but she didn’t see it that way. He’d just given her the greatest gift she could have ever imagined. He loved her. He wanted to be with her. All the pain and heartache, all the misunderstandings and mistakes led them _here._ They could still win a gold medal. She was going to do everything she could to make that happen.

She grabbed his hand and pulled them onto the ice. “It’s out,” Poe hissed.

“It’s _in_ ,” she retorted.

“Out!”

“In!”

“Out!”

“In!”

They arrived at center ice; Poe’s heart was pounding. What the hell was she thinking? “What difference does it make?”

“The difference is, flyboy, I think it’s time we kicked a little ass.”

Poe blinked at her. She was trusting him. If they were going to be together, he needed to trust her too. He gave her a nod and a smile. She smiled back, that bright happy smile that made his heart skip a beat.

Then the music started.

All Poe could see was Rey. The sounds from the crowd were muted; he was laser-focused. He poured everything into that performance, finally free of the shackles that had kept them apart for so long. He could tell Rey felt it too; he could see it in her eyes. Everything clicked, every jump, every lift, every handhold was sure and strong. For the first time a long time, Poe actually had _fun_ on the ice.

They flew across the ice, picking up speed. Rey gave him a smile and squeezed his hand, her signal that she was ready. Poe pulled them into the spin, quickly grabbing Rey’s ankle. He heard the crowd gasp as they realized what was happening. They executed the spin perfectly; Poe released her and threw Rey into the twist. Her body spun in the air twice, her arms tucked in against her chest.

And Poe was there to catch her.

The arena  _erupted._

The cheering was so loud it drowned out the music, but Poe didn’t care. He had the song memorized. He and Rey finished out their program, ending at center ice, with her in his arms. They were out of breath, hearts pounding, eyes locked. “You didn’t have to,” Poe said loud enough for her to hear over the din.

“Yes, I did.”

“Why?”

“Because I love you.”

Poe grinned. “I know.” Right there in the middle of the ice, he did something he’d been dreaming about for weeks. He kissed her.

A squeak of surprise caught in her throat, but Rey melted into his kiss. God, it felt like coming _home._ His lips were soft and warm on hers. Even better than she imagined. She threaded her fingers into his curls as she kissed him back; he tightened his hold on her waist. They vaguely heard the whooping and cheering around them; they were too wrapped up in each other.

Poe nibbled on her soft lower lip; she opened for him readily. Kissing her was heady, intense; it was already his favorite thing in the world. The sweetness of her lips nearly had him undone; she was perfect.

Rey finally needed to _breathe_ ; she broke the kiss reluctantly and leaned her forehead against his. “You kissed me.”

“And I’m planning on doing it again. A lot.”

“In front of …oh god, all these people!”

“So?” He stole another kiss from her lips.

“Everyone’s watching.”

“Does that bother you?”

She shook her head. “Nope.” She kissed him one last time, then took his hand. They still needed to get their scores. The scores were the _least_ important thing, but the competitor in her wanted to know if they’d won.

Leia was beaming when they returned. She had hugs and kisses for them both, along with Sabine. The four of them crowded into the tiny booth; Poe refused to let go of Rey. His eyes were on her the whole time; he was so happy he thought his heart would burst right out of his chest. No matter what happened, he already had the best gift he would ever receive.

Rey shared a look with her partner. She squeezed his hand. “I love you.” It felt so good to say it out loud.

“I love you too, Sunshine.”

She was about to ask about the nickname when the scores were announced. “5.7, 5.8, 5.9, 5.7, 6.0, 5.9…” The announcer was drowned out by the loud shrieks and cheers. It was unlike anything Poe had ever seen at a figure skating event. The artistic scores were equally great!

When they flashed the final standings on the big screen Poe could hardly believe his eyes.

_ Gold – Kenobi/Dameron _

_ Silver – Phasma/Ren _

_ Bronze – Smith/Trooper _

“Oh my god!” Rey shrieked. _“Oh my god!!!”_ She jumped up, dragging Poe with her. She leaped into his arms, pressing kisses to his face. Poe couldn’t stop laughing. They’d pulled it off! They were bringing home a gold medal!

* * *

“Rey,” Poe hissed, grabbing her hand.

“What?” she asked, following him. They’d been surrounded by well-wishers since the moment they stepped backstage; there was a lot of knowing smiles and comments. Rey couldn’t stop smiling; she’d never been so happy. Finn and Jannah found them; the only time Rey let go of Poe’s hand was the moment he drew Jannah aside to apologize. Rey smiled through more happy tears; she was so proud of him.

But now, he seemed to be dragging her away from the crowd. “Where are we going?”

Poe turned a corner. It was a little secluded nook filled with extra broadcast equipment. Rey barely had time to register that before Poe pressed her against the wall and kissed her breathless. “Too long since I last kissed you.”

“What, like ten minutes?” she teased, pulling him back in.

“Exactly,” he murmured, slanting his lips over hers. She sighed into his kiss, curling her fingers into his vest. Was this feeling leftover adrenaline or euphoria? She couldn’t tell and she didn’t care. They made out like horny teenagers, which in many ways, they were. The tension between them had been building for two years; they couldn’t keep their hands off each other.

Rey moaned softly as his lips slid down her throat. “Poe…they’re…doing the…medals soon,” she breathed.

“Don’t care.”

She tugged lightly on his hair. “You want me to have a hickey on worldwide television?”

He shot her a smirk. “Would that be a bad thing?”

She giggled as he pressed a kiss to her thrumming pulse. “You’re terrible.”

“You love me.”

She smiled at the happiness in his eyes. “I do.”

Poe reached up and traced the curve of her cheek with his thumb. His brown eyes were so soft and tender; no one had ever looked at her like that before. She leaned into his touch, joy making her chest ache. “This feels like a dream,” he confessed. “A really _good_ dream.”

She turned her head and kissed his palm. “Having dreams about me, flyboy?”

He nodded. “For longer than I should admit.”

“I’m getting _that_ story out of you,” she replied, grinning.

“We’ll see.” His face grew serious. “I know we need to talk…”

“Later,” she promised. “I want to enjoy this moment with you.”

Poe captured her lips in another kiss; she pulled him closer, needing his body pressed against hers. This felt like one of her dreams, Poe’s lips and tongue stoking a fire in her belly. She was trapped between him and the wall, happily so. His knee slid between her legs; she moaned softly.

“Fuck, Rey,” Poe growled, his costume not hiding his arousal. She ground against his thigh, her lip caught between her teeth.

“Bad choice of words,” she reminded him breathlessly.

He grinned. “I think they’re very right,” he whispered in her ear. “The things I want to do to you…”

“You’re right,” she replied. “To hell with the medals.”

Poe laughed. “God, I wish that were true.” Someone would come looking for them; it wouldn’t take long to drag the podium out onto the ice. He backed away from her just a little bit, enough to give them some room to breathe. He kept his hands on her hips; she kept her arms around his neck. After he calmed down a little, he pressed a chaste kiss to her lips. “I’m sorry.”

“What are you apologizing for now?”

He shrugged. “I don’t know. There’s so much. Right now, I’m thinking about San Jose…”

She cupped his cheeks. “Nothing happened,” she confessed.

“I know. Finn told me. Not that it matters. We weren’t together. You could do what you wanted.”

“Poe…”

“I was jealous. God, I was so jealous. You used to smile at _me_ like that, then everything with Zorii happened…” She glanced away. “I know. I’m sorry about that too.”

“Poe…”

“I hurt you and that’s not okay.”

“You didn’t do it on purpose. You didn’t know…how I felt. I didn’t tell you because I wanted you to be happy.”

“I was miserable.”

“What?”

Poe chuckled mirthlessly. “I was such an idiot, Rey. Too blind to see what was right in front of me. I just want the chance to make it up to you.”

“You’re making a good start.”

“Yeah?”

“Mmhmm.” She leaned in for another kiss. She couldn’t get enough. This one was soft and sweet, filled with love and forgiveness. They heard Leia shouting their names. It was time to go. Poe kissed her one final time, then took her hand.

“Ready?”

“I think so.”

They rejoined the real world hand in hand, ready to get their medals.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A couple of things: for those who have seen the film, this chapter brings us to the end. I've actually gone a tiny bit past it in this chapter, to give more closure. However, the story is not finished. I do want to write a few more chapters, since we tortured them for so long. The catch is this: the rating for this fic will be going up. I'm doing it this way so that those who aren't interested in sexytimes can bow out here with a happy ending. For everyone else, there's a bit more story to go!


	22. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As noted at the end of the previous chapter, the rating for this fic has gone up. Get ready for some RESOLVED SEXUAL TENSION, people! As always, shout out to my beta Olpgurl!

“And we’re clear,” the set manager called.

Poe kept his mouth shut, but just barely. He’d forgotten how annoying all this press could be. It had been years since the USA had won gold in pairs; all the American outlets wanted interviews of them with their medals. Of course, their clear affection on the ice drew its own attention. Video of them making out at center ice was all over the internet; Poe finally had to turn his phone off due to all the notifications. It was insane.

Especially when all he wanted was to get the hell out of there and celebrate with Rey.

She sensed his frustration; she moved her hand a few centimeters to let their fingers brush. Poe smiled, threading their fingers together. “Almost done,” she whispered.

“It’s already been two hours too long,” he complained.

“I think you mean two _years_ too long,” she retorted, her hazel eyes sparkling.

Poe suppressed a groan. “Now is not the best time to remind me, Sunshine,” he whispered back. “Or we might not make it back to the villa.”

“You say that like it’s a bad thing.” She leaned over and pressed a chaste kiss to his lips. “Unless you _want_ to be bad?”

Poe tried to glare at her for flirting so outrageously in the middle of a commercial break, but he failed miserably. “You’re not playing fair.”

“I’ve waited two years, who wants fair?” She grinned and squeezed his hand. She was still holding it when the interview resumed.

Because it was late in the States, they got one of the obscure NBC hosts. “We’re here with figure skating gold medalists, Poe Dameron and Rey Kenobi,” the reporter said into the camera over Poe’s shoulder. “Rey, let’s get back to you. You were injured in Sochi in the game against Canada. Did you imagine then that you’d be back at the Olympics?”

“I did. Despite my diagnosis, I never lost the desire to keep playing.”

“What about now? If Team USA needed a forward, would you suit up?”

Rey blinked. She’d never really thought about it. Figure skating had consumed her life for two years. She still loved hockey, but did she want to go back? “I don’t know,” she said at last. “I’m kinda attached to this figure skating thing.” She smiled at Poe.

“What about you, Poe? How would you feel about your partner switching sports?”

“If that’s what she wanted to do, I’d be the first one cheering her on,” he said honestly. “I know for a fact she can still play. Though, I think she’s pretty incredible at everything she does.”

Rey flushed. She was pink through the rest of the interview, which was blessedly short. Once it was over, they unclipped their microphones and headed back to the green room to get their things. Leia already took their bags and costumes back to the villa; Kes left a car to take them back after they finished all the press. All they had were their coats and their phones. Rey got hers out of her coat pocket; hundreds of notifications lit up the screen. She was still flipping through them when Poe wrapped his arms around her waist from behind. “I turned mine off,” he murmured, pressing kisses to her neck. Rey sighed, leaning against him. “I highly recommend that.”

“I’ve got to text Rose at least,” she reminded him. “She’s very invested.”

“In what?” He felt her shiver as his lips found a sensitive spot behind her ear. He smiled into her skin; he loved unlocking new things about her.

“Us,” she replied, slightly breathless. There was a mirror right in front of her; she bit her lip at their reflection. They were in matching Team USA sweaters. Poe wore jeans, but Rey wore a dark blue pleated skirt. She would freeze her ass off if they had to wait for the car. Though the skirt did have other advantages.

“You told your sister about me?”

“Mmhmm.” She turned in his arms and kissed him hard; Poe lifted her onto the vanity like she weighed nothing and stood boldly between her legs. He loomed over her like that; she let out a needy moan as he deepened the kiss. Their medals clinked together; neither paid any attention.

“We need to get out of here,” Poe muttered, almost to himself. Rey wrapped her long bare legs around his waist and pulled him closer. He didn’t resist her, letting her feel how badly he needed her. “I didn’t imagine…our first time…in NBC’s green room.”

“Where did you imagine it?” she asked, kissing along his jaw.

“Usually in a bed,” he breathed, rocking into her.

“How uncreative,” Rey pouted.

He looked at her in surprise, but he realized she was teasing him. “You didn’t ask how many times I made you scream my name before I had you,” he whispered in her ear.

“Oh fuck,” she cursed, her core clenching.

“Don’t think I can wait that long though,” he continued. “Need you, Sunshine.”

She hummed her agreement. “Let’s find somewhere a bit more private then, flyboy.”

“As you wish.” He untangled himself from her and took several deep breaths. Once he could walk (mostly) normally, he got his coat and followed Rey to the elevator. He sent a text to summon the car; Rey sent one to her sister. Poe wasn’t sure what time it was in Minnesota; it seemed that Rose was still awake. She sent them a video of the bar going berserk when they won. Poe smiled; he was so happy that Rey had a whole town supporting her like that.

“Come here,” Rey said.

“Why?”

“Because I want to send Rose a selfie of us, so she leaves us alone for a minute.”

“Oh.” Unlike the last time they took a selfie together, Poe didn’t feel the least bit guilty as he leaned over Rey’s shoulder. She snapped a handful of pictures, some with them holding up their medals, some without. She sent the best one to her sister, then shut off her phone.

“Sorry about that,” she said as they took the elevator down. “She’s a little excitable.”

“I’ll keep that in mind when I meet her.”

Rey blinked. “You want to meet her?”

Poe frowned. “Why wouldn’t I? I thought…we are together now, right? Or did I just make all this up?”

She surged forward and kissed him. “We’re together,” she confirmed. “I was just surprised. I promise.”

“Rey, I know this is all happening fast, if you need us to slow down…”

“No!” she cried. “God, no.” She squeezed his hand. “I’ve never brought anyone home.”

“Never?”

“I was never with anyone long enough for it to be serious.”

“Oh.” He smiled at her. “Just so there’s no confusion, I’m _very_ serious about us.”

She smiled back. “Me too.”

The car was waiting for them when they got to the lobby. Rey barely had time to feel the cold as she ducked into the back of the limo. Poe followed her after a whispered conversation with the driver. She opened her mouth to ask him about it when the privacy screen went up between them and the driver. “Poe?”

Instead of answering her, he kissed her. Rey made a little mewling sound as he stroked her tongue with his. The limo started moving, but she barely noticed it. She was a bit preoccupied with Poe trying to peel her winter coat off. “I asked him to take the long way,” he whispered in her ear.

“How long is the long way?”

“As long as we need it to be.”

Rey drew him back for another needy kiss. They got her coat off, then his, tossing them both to the floor. Rey smiled into his kiss, pouting in complaint when he broke it to lift her medal over her head. “We wouldn’t want anything to happen to this,” he said, dropping it onto the pile of coats.

“I suppose not,” Rey replied, lifting his medal over his head. This, of course, gave her an idea for later.

Poe laid her down on the bench seat, settling on top of her. She welcomed him in the cradle of her thighs; she liked the way he pressed her into the seat. She ran her fingers through his curls, angling his head so she could explore his mouth. His hands were everywhere, her thighs, her ass, under her sweater. She wrapped her legs around his hips, arching as he nibbled and sucked at the delicate skin of her throat. Heat pooled in her belly; she ground against the swelling bulge in his pants. “Poe…god…”

“I’ve wanted you for so long, Rey,” he murmured, pushing her sweater up and pressing kisses to her belly.

She bit her lip, just as hungry for him. “I’m right here.”

“You’re sure you want this?”

She sat up and promptly shimmied out of her underwear. She took her sweater off too, leaving only her camisole. Before Poe could even _think_ , she climbed boldly into his lap. She covered his mouth with hers, kissing him thoroughly. Poe’s hands slid under her skirt, exploring the soft skin of her thighs. “Need you,” she breathed. His fingers skimmed the wet slick skin of her sex; Rey keened. “Fuck.”

He distracted her with kisses while his fingers explored her. She was so wet for him already; he stroked her swollen nub slowly until she was squirming and mewling in his lap. Poe had never been so hard in his life; he wanted to bury himself inside her and never leave. “Jesus, Rey.”

“Please,” she panted, grinding into his touch. “Poe,  _please.”_

“Tell me what you want,” he demanded. “Tell me.”

She cupped his cheeks and kissed him deeply. “I want you inside me.” She smiled at him as she reached for his belt and started to work it loose.

Poe groaned, breathing deeply to keep himself in check while she worked on his pants. He didn’t want this to end too quickly. Then he remembered something important. “Shit.”

“What’s wrong?”

“I don’t have a condom.”

Rey bit her lip. Team USA issued each of them a whole box when they arrived in South Korea; they were under no illusions about what the athletes got up to in their downtime. But like Poe, hers were back at the villa. “I’m on birth control,” she said quietly.

Poe blinked. Was she saying what he _thought_ she was saying? “Rey, we can wait…”

She shook her head. “I don’t want to wait. Not another minute. I’ve waited too long for you.” She kissed him again. “I’m good if you are.” They were both tested before coming to Korea; those tests came back clean. There was no reason they couldn’t do this.

“I love you so much,” he whispered in awe. He drew her in for a kiss; it quickly grew heated. She slid off his lap so she could tug his pants off, along with his shoes. Rey scrambled back into his lap, her lips finding his again. She distracted him with deep soulful kisses while she ground against him, coating him in her arousal. Poe pushed her camisole up, stroking her aching nipples. Rey moaned, her core clenching.

“Poe,” she breathed, kissing him breathless. “I need…fuck…I need…” She yanked her skirt aside and took him into her hand. She pumped his cock a couple of times; Poe hissed. Before he could change his mind, she guided him to her. Rey whimpered as she took him in, inch by inch. Her eyes found his; he looked at her like she would disappear any second.

“Oh my god,” she breathed as he filled her up. She’d imagined this so many times; those boxer briefs he wore gave her a lot of fantasy material. Even then, her imagination fell short. She was very wet, but he was larger than she was used to. And it had been a while for her. “Oh my god.”

Poe bit his lip, struggling not to thrust up into her. She was so hot and tight and wet around him; he needed to recite the list of Shakespeare’s plays in his head, so he didn’t lose control. His hands cupped her ass; he couldn’t resist squeezing. “Fuck, Rey.”

She rolled her hips a little; they both moaned loudly. The driver probably heard them, but at this point, Poe didn’t care. All that mattered was Rey. Her lips found his; they made out while she rode him slowly. “You _feel…_ ” she breathed.

“So good,” he finished for her. He wanted to see all of her, worship her the way she deserved, but they had plenty of time for that now. He intended to start the moment they got back to the villa. He wasn’t letting her go again.

Rey picked up the pace a little; she loved the sounds he made. She felt deliciously naughty fucking him in the back of the limo. They’d waited so long for this; it felt amazing. Better than any dream. “Love you,” she whispered, holding his eyes. Poe was the first person she’d ever been with that she truly loved. That was everything.

He felt how important that was for her. He leaned in for another kiss, eager for the softness of her lips. He made a promise to himself, to be the man she deserved. He never wanted to take her love for granted.

“Poe…fuck…I _need…”_ she breathed as pressure coiled tighter in her belly.

“Hold on to me,” he said, wrapping his arms around her waist. He maneuvered them so Rey was flat on the seat once more. She mewled in complaint when he slipped out of her; Poe chuckled. He pushed her skirt up and slid home again, groaning as he bottomed out. “Fucking hell.”

“More,” Rey pleaded. “Fuck me, Poe.”

He withdrew almost completely, then slammed home again, causing his lover to cry out. “Like that?”

“Yes, yes, please!”

“Don’t be shy now,” he whispered in her ear. “Let him hear exactly what I’m doing to you.”

Rey wrapped her arms around him, holding him close while he rode her into the seat. The reserved and controlled Poe was gone; this was wild and passionate and so, so good. She couldn’t wait for them to do this in an actual bed. She didn’t hold back, gasping and moaning as the pressure built once more in her core. Poe reached between them to find her clit; Rey sobbed in pleasure as he circled it firmly. Her body tightened; her walls fluttered around him. “Let go for me,” he growled. “Let me feel you.”

Stars popped behind her eyes as she climaxed; Poe swallowed her cry with a kiss. He didn’t try to resist the pull of her; he lasted a handful of thrusts, groaning her name as he let go. He collapsed on top of her, but she didn’t seem to mind. Rey brushed a kiss against the crown of his head as they panted for air.

“Wow,” he breathed.

“I’ll say,” Rey replied. He could hear the smile in her voice. He looked down at her; her smile was shy for some reason. Poe captured her lips in an almost chaste kiss.

“Why’d we wait so long for that?”

“I have no idea.” She kissed him again, content and happy for the first time in years.

When Poe pulled away, he was blushing. “I can’t believe we did that here.”

“It was your idea, flyboy.”

“I’m not usually…” He didn’t know what he was trying to say; no one ever made him feel the way she did.

“No complaints here.” She gave his earlobe a little nip. “I can’t wait until we do it again.”

Poe grinned. “Me too.”

They managed to get their clothes straightened before the driver pulled up to the villa. Rey’s face felt hot as she climbed out of the limo; she knew the driver heard them. Poe took her hand as they climbed the steps; she could see his breath in the cold air. She expected them to go right inside, but Poe paused at the door. “Will you stay with me tonight?”

“You’re seriously asking me that?” It seemed perfectly obvious to her. Unless he was worried about Kes?

“I want to do this right, Rey. I messed up so many things with us.” He cradled her cheek. “I don’t want to make you cry. Ever again.”

Rey couldn’t help it; his earnestness touched her heart. This was the man she fell in love with. A tear slid down her cheek; to hide it, she leaned in and kissed him. “Yes, I’ll stay with you. And you weren’t the only one who made mistakes, Poe.”

“Can’t you just let me be contrite in peace?” he joked.

She giggled. “Does that sound like me?”

He grinned. “Nope, and I love you for it.” He held out his hand; she took it. Poe opened the door and led them inside. The foyer was surprisingly empty. Poe took Rey’s coat and hung up both. Where was everyone? Sure, it was late, but Poe expected the celebration to still be going on. They moved deeper into the house; Poe finally heard voices.

Leia, Sabine, and Kes were in the library, each with a drink in their hands. It looked like they'd been drinking for a while. “Where the hell have you been?” Kes demanded. “That interview ended over an hour ago!”

Leia ignored him. “Welcome home!” She put her drink down and pulled them into a hug. “I am so proud of you,” she said softly. “So proud.” When they pulled away, she gave them a knowing little smile. “And you two? Are you?”

Poe looked at Rey and grinned. “Yeah, we are.”

“About time.”

“Are you what?” Kes shouldered his way in, eyeing them. Poe hadn’t forgotten that Kes still hadn’t apologized to Rey for the way he’d spoken to her the night before. Kes also hadn’t said anything about what happened on the ice or the obvious affection they demonstrated on the medal stand. Poe kissed Rey in front of the whole world; Kes couldn’t be that clueless about how Poe felt. Right?

Poe stood his ground, but he felt heat creep up his neck. Rey had probably done a number on his hair; she had a mark on her neck. He saw exactly when Kes put all the pieces together. He rounded on Rey. “You seduced my son in a _limousine?_ Haven’t you done enough?”

Rey opened her mouth to defend herself, but Poe beat her to it. He wasn’t going to apologize for being happy. “Don’t you _ever_ talk to her like that again,” he said firmly. “Rey and I are together, Dad. End of story.”

“But Poe…”

“No. If you can’t accept that, then we’ll find somewhere else to stay. You should also apologize for being an ass.”

Rey had no idea where Kes’ animosity was coming from, but she didn’t want to come between Poe and his dad. “Poe…”

Poe squeezed her hand. “We’re here because of _you_ , Sunshine. He’s finally got his precious medal because of _you._ In fact…” Poe lifted the gold medal over his head and handed it to his father. “Since this is what you care about, take it.”

Kes stood there, looking aghast at his son. “I don’t know who you are anymore.” He downed the last of his drink and left.

“He’ll come around,” Leia said. “This is just a shock for him.”

“Is it?” Poe wasn’t so sure. Kes had been very upset when Poe broke up with Zorii. Zorii and Poe came from similar backgrounds; Kes thought they were perfect for each other. Rey was about as different from Zorii was it was possible to be.

“Where’s my hug?” Sabine chimed in, breaking the tension. She offered them lavish praise; Rey was pleased to have made her proud. She knew she wouldn’t be here without Sabine’s guidance.

“Thank you so much for everything,” Rey said.

“I had talented skaters,” Sabine reminded her. “You simply had to believe in yourself.”

Leia glanced at the clock. “Hmm, it’s late. Do you two have plans for tomorrow?”

Rey looked at Poe, who shrugged. “We, uh, haven’t really talked about it.” They hadn’t done much talking, period. They were preoccupied with other things. With their event finished, they could do whatever they wanted until the exhibition. Rey hoped to go to some Team USA hockey games to cheer on her old team. But that was before. Now, she just wanted to spend time with Poe and start to make up for all the time they wasted.

“We’ll play it by ear,” Poe replied. “I think we’re gonna turn in. It’s been a long day.”

Rey flushed; Poe wasn’t fooling anyone. They got more hugs from Sabine and Leia, then walked hand in hand upstairs. “I’m gonna go get a few things from my room if that’s okay?” Rey asked.

“Don’t take too long.” He brushed a quick kiss to her lips, then headed to his own room.

Rey walked down the hall to her room. She laid her medal on the dresser. It still felt a little surreal. Less than twelve hours ago, she was hopeful but still afraid that she and Poe had missed their chance. Now everything was different. They were—finally—a couple. She no longer had to hide how she felt about him. As thrilled as she was about winning a gold medal, that was the real prize.

She grabbed her pajamas and went into the bathroom to change. Her panties were ruined from their tryst in the limo; she wondered if she should even bother with a fresh pair. She brushed out her hair and scrubbed the makeup off her face; she was surprised at the butterflies in her belly. They’d already had sex for crying out loud! And it was better than she could have imagined. But spending the night with him was different. It was intimate in a way she’d never really experienced before.

It was a little scary.

Rey gathered the things she thought she might need from her room and carried them to Poe’s. She knocked gently before entering. “You don’t have to knock,” Poe said as she entered.

She came up short, not expecting him to be half-naked already. All he wore were some flannel sleep pants and his necklace. “You could have been doing anything in here,” she teased, setting her little bag on the table.

“I know there's something I want to do in here,” he replied, his dark eyes raking over her. She shivered under his scrutiny, but she stood her ground. He closed the space between them and kissed her gently. “Hi.”

She giggled. “Hey.”

“I love these,” he said, tugging on her pajama top. “Very cute.”

She smirked. “Maybe you should be more concerned with what’s under them.”

Poe groaned. “You’re already killing me, Sunshine.” Their moment in the car wasn’t that long ago, but after two years of yearning for her, it would be a long time before he wouldn’t want her.

“Where’d that come from?” she asked, moving closer. Her fingertips alighted on the waistband of his pants, lightly stroking the bronzed skin of his stomach.

Poe’s brain nearly short-circuited from her touch. “Hmmm?”

“The nickname? Sunshine? Really?”

“Oh. That.” He pulled her close and buried his nose in the crook of her neck. He pressed butterfly kisses to her skin; he needed her close. “Your smile,” he murmured at last. “You light up like the sun when you smile.”

“Oh.” His lips on her throat were driving her crazy; she skimmed his bare chest with hers. Her hands wandered; she was giddy to finally get to explore him. She’d seen him without a shirt a lot, but she couldn’t touch. Now she could. He was finally _hers_.

Poe peeled down the thin strap of her pajama top, exposing more skin. It was pale but dusted lightly with freckles. He kissed each one, making her whimper. “I know we should talk…” he said, his voice lower and rougher than normal. “But Rey…”

“We can talk later.” She grabbed the back of his neck and drew his lips back to hers. This kiss built in intensity, as Poe pulled her flush against him. She clung to his neck as his talented tongue made her knees weak. Poe reached down and grabbed her thighs, picking her up effortlessly and winding her legs around his waist. They continued to kiss as he carried her to his bed. She let out a breathless giggle when he dropped her in the middle of it, but the hungry look in his eyes made her shudder.

Poe crawled up her body, dragging her shirt up with his teeth. Rey bit her lip, arching as her breasts were exposed. Poe kissed her sternum; he could hear her racing heart. Rey crossed her arms and dragged the thin shirt over her head and tossed it. “I was gonna do that,” Poe complained.

“You were taking too long.” Her smug retort was quickly forgotten as he traced the curve of her breast with the tip of his nose and kissed her bare flesh. Heat settled in her core as he slowly explored her, memorizing every inch of skin with his lips and tongue and hands. Rey buried her fingers in his silky curls, hanging on for dear life while he slowly drove her mad with want. “Poe…”

“Do you know how long I’ve wanted you in my bed?” he growled. “Dreamed about you? Do you know how many times I was jealous because you looked at someone else?”

She nodded. “You could be describing my life since that damn New Year’s party.”

Contrition clouded his eyes. “I know. I’m sorry.”

“We’re here now. I’m all yours.”

He kissed her stomach. “I’m yours too, you know. For as long as you’ll have me.”

She grinned. “Maybe you should give me a reason to keep you around.”

“I think that can be arranged.” He leaned forward and kissed her deeply. His necklace settled on her chest; he knew it belonged to her. Offering her his mother’s ring _now_ was crazy, but he kept the knowledge safe. One day soon, he’d give it to her.

She already had his heart.

Rey broke the kiss with a gasp; she felt a little lightheaded. Poe kissed a path down her chest and curled his fingers into the waistband of her pants. “May I?” Rey swallowed heavily, but she nodded. Poe sat up and tugged the cotton material down with a little help from Rey. She fought the urge to cover herself; she wasn’t usually shy. But this was Poe and she loved him, and it made her a little self-conscious.

Poe drank her in hungrily; she was so beautiful. He couldn’t believe he finally got to have her like this. He noticed the flush that crept up her neck. “Don’t be shy, sweetheart,” he said softly. “You’re stunning.”

“Lines are pretty useless when I’m already in your bed,” she joked.

“Not a line if it’s true.” He pulled her up and into his lap. She straddled his thighs, sighing as Poe traced every line and curve of his body with his hands. He kissed her, softly, slowly until her lingering nerves faded away. She clung to his neck as he worried another mark into her skin; heat pooled in her belly.

“Poe,” she whined, grinding against him. She felt him hard and thick between her legs; she was probably ruining his pants, though he didn’t seem to care.

“Impatient again?” he murmured.

“You want me,” she replied, yanking on his pants. “I can feel it.” Her lips caressed his ear. “Hmm, maybe we should get these off.”

Poe nodded. Rey moved off him; he scooted to the edge of the bed so he could stand. Rey pulled the pants over his hips and down his legs. Poe didn’t even have a chance to step out of them before she was stroking him. He groaned loudly, rocking slowly into her hand. “Fuck, Rey.”

She smiled wickedly, watching the emotions play across his handsome face. This felt like one of her dreams, but Poe was very real. And he wanted her just as badly as she wanted him. Rey curled her fingers around his necklace and tugged gently. “Are you gonna just stand there?” she teased.

“Careful what you ask for,” he growled. Poe circled her wrist and pulled her away. Then he climbed back into the bed and flipped Rey onto her back. She laughed happily until she realized his intention. She watched as he spread her legs and ducked his head. The first swipe of his tongue against her aching flesh made her moan loudly. She fisted his hair as he worked her slowly, licking and nibbling on her most sensitive flesh.

“Poe…oh fuck, oh _fuck,”_ she gasped, thrusting against him. He had to hold her down with one hand as his mouth played with her clit. Two thick digits pushed inside her; Rey cried out. Her high coiled tighter and tighter in her belly; her head thrashed as she struggled to breathe. His fingers twisted and curled, seeking that perfect spot. Rey gasped when he found it; her thighs started to tremble.

“That’s it,” Poe praised. “Come for me, sweetheart.” A hoarse shout slipped out as she climaxed, her hips bucking against him. Poe helped her ride it out until she was shaky and spent. He kissed her inner thigh. “Love you.”

Rey panted for air, euphoria still buzzing through her veins. “Oh my god.”

“Should I take that as a compliment?” he asked, kissing her belly.

She laughed weakly. “Um, yeah.” When she rolled onto her side, Poe was there with that soft tender look in his eyes again. She pulled him in for a kiss; she tasted herself on his tongue. He pulled her close; he needed more of her skin against his. Rey was warm and soft and perfect. He rolled slightly, pulling her on top of him. Rey straddled his hips, sighing as she rocked against his straining erection. “Poe…”

“Need you,” he breathed. “Need you again, Sunshine.”

Rey nodded. She braced her hands on his chest and lowered herself onto his aching cock. Twin moans of pleasure filled the room as she took him deep, all the way to the hilt. “God, that’s so good,” she gasped. She’d never been one to believe in all that romantic soulmate crap, but being with Poe was rapidly changing her mind. She’d never felt like this, not with anyone.

Poe held her hips, drinking her in as she rode him. It felt like a dream, finally getting to have her. He had her forgiveness and her love; he was so thankful. He loved her so much. He tugged on her hand; Rey grinned as she bent over him. Poe leaned up to kiss her, stroking her tongue with his. She was driving him crazy with delicious rolls of his hips; he wouldn’t last as long as he wanted if she kept going. So, he rolled them again until Rey was pinned under him. “Hmm, this looks familiar,” he breathed in her ear.

“Don’t stop,” Rey whined. He was still inside her, but still. She needed him to _move._ “Please don’t stop.”

“Fuck, you feel amazing.” He thrust slow and deep; Rey keened. Her blunt nails scored down his back until she reached his ass. That ass had tormented her for _months_ ; she grabbed it and squeezed. Poe groaned.

“I said…don’t stop,” she reminded him.

Poe braced his arms on either side of her head and did as she asked. Skin slapped obscenely against skin as they chased their highs. Rey didn’t recognize the needy sounds tumbling from her lips as her orgasm built at the apex of her thighs. He rode her hard into the mattress, his pubic bone grinding against her clit. She shattered with another hoarse cry, his name tumbling from her lips. Poe grunted as she spasmed around his cock; he was helpless to resist her. His hips jerked as he gave into it, spilling himself deep inside her.

This time Poe had the presence of mind to roll off before he collapsed. His heart thudded wildly in his chest; his breath came in short gasps. Still, he found her hand and brought it to his lips. “Still with me?”

“Mmhmm.” Rey rolled on her side and laid her head on his chest. She knew she needed to get cleaned up, but she didn’t want to move.

“I think we’re pretty good at that,” Poe murmured, stroking her hair.

“And we’ve only done it twice.”

Poe chuckled. “Crazy, right?”

Rey pressed a kiss to where his heart was slowing down. “I gotta run to the bathroom.”

Poe didn’t want her to leave, but he knew she had to. “I’ll be right here when you get back.”

Rey’s legs shook a little as she stood; she saw Poe looking smug out of the corner of her eye. She stuck her tongue out at him before heading for the bathroom. She used the toilet, cleaned herself up, and washed her hands. When she came back, Poe was tucked under the sheet on the far side of the bed. He patted the space next to him. Rey slid in as Poe dimmed the lights. “Is this okay?” he asked. “I didn’t know which side of the bed you wanted.”

Rey nodded. The king-size bed was certainly big enough for them. “I tend to sleep in the middle,” she admitted. “It’s usually just me.”

“Oh, right.” He’d only ever shared a bed with one other person; he never wanted to think about that again. “We can switch if you decide you want this side.”

“Poe, it doesn’t matter to me. I’m not going anywhere.”

Poe scrubbed his hand over his face. “I’m sorry, Rey. I think part of me still thinks I’m going to wake up and you’ll still hate me.”

Her face softened. “I never hated you.” Then she amended her statement. “Okay, there was one moment where I hated you.”

He winced. “Chicago?”

She blinked. “How did you know?”

“Because I hated me,” he confessed. “Zorii, she cornered me after you guys left for the car. She _ambushed_ me. Deep down, I _knew_ I was making a mistake, but I couldn’t find a way out. When she announced it at the restaurant and I saw your face…I know I’ve said it, but I’m still sorry. If I could have figured out what I wanted sooner…”

Rey put a finger to his lips. “Poe, we can’t keep reliving the what-ifs. If we can’t put it behind us, how can we move forward?”

Poe pulled her close; she snuggled against his chest. “I don’t deserve you, but I love you so much.”

“I love you too.” She kissed him gently. It finally felt like everything was in its proper place. She ran her finger over the chain around his neck. “Poe?”

“Hmmm?”

“Why does Kes seem to hate me all of a sudden?”

Poe sighed. “He’s not angry at you.” She arched a brow at him. “Yesterday, he was angry at you. And I _will_ make him apologize.” He kissed her forehead. “No, Sunshine, he’s mad at me and taking it out on you.”

“Why? I heard you arguing earlier…”

That talk he had with his dad felt like another lifetime. “How much did you hear?”

“Not a lot. I heard my name, then left before it got worse.”

Poe ran his fingertips along her arm. “I’ve been doing a lot of thinking lately,” he said. “Since San Jose, I’ve done nothing but think.”

“About what?”

“The kind of man I want to be. There’s no excuse for the way I treated you. Or Leia. Or Jannah. Or anyone else.”

“Poe…”

“And it’s more than just us. I haven’t been happy for a long time, Rey. Maybe not ever. I didn’t know how to be happy or choose things because _I_ wanted them. It was always about what other people wanted.”

Rey’s heart broke for him. She carded her fingers through his curls. “What do you want?”

Poe smiled. “Us, for starters.” He kissed her forehead. “That’s not to say I won’t make some mistakes. But I want to be better, Sunshine. Not just for you but for me. My head hasn’t been a fun place to be.” He tangled their legs together; Rey smiled at him. “I also want to move out of the compound.”

“What?”

“See, this is where things get complicated. Because there are some decisions I don’t want to make alone.”

Rey’s eyes flew wide. “Poe, are you asking me…”

“To move in with me? Um, sort of?” He winced. “That came out wrong. I want to get my own place. I would love for you to live with me, but that is completely up to you. I know you’ve missed your family…”

She surged forward and kissed him silent. “There are these things called planes, silly. I can visit my family whenever I want.”

“Rey…”

“Poe, we’ve been friends for two years. You’re not a stranger. And I love you. I’ve waited two years to be with you…I don’t want to waste more time. Do you?”

“Of course, I don’t. I just don’t want to mess this up.”

“We wouldn’t be us if we didn’t bicker sometimes,” she reminded him. “But it can’t be harder to stay together than it was to stay apart.”

“You really think so?”

She nodded. “I do. Now how about we talk about the rest tomorrow?” She looked at the clock. “Alright, later today. Someone wore me out.”

Poe laughed. “Okay.” He pulled the blanket up and sighed as she snuggled against his chest. After two years of heartache, Poe knew exactly where he was supposed to be.


	23. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm working on Damerey Week, so updates will be slower for a little bit. I hope you enjoy this update! Thanks to Olpgurl for the beta!

Rey studied her boyfriend’s face. Poe seemed calm if a little wary. Rey didn’t blame him; after all, he didn’t know exactly what Rey told her family about him. “Are you sure you want to do this?”

Poe nodded. “Unless you want the first time I talk to your sisters to be the day I meet them in person?”

Rey’s eyes widened. “Um, no.” In truth, she was nervous. Probably more nervous than he was. Both Paige and Rose had boyfriends growing up; Rey never did. She was too focused on hockey to have time for anything more than friends with benefits. The truth was, Poe was her first serious relationship. They’d been fighting this thing between them for two years. Despite her lack of relationship experience, she was sure about him. She wanted to be with him. But she wanted her sisters to like him and welcome him.

Poe kissed her cheek. “Hey, it’s okay.”

“You don’t even know what I’m worried about.”

“Well, given our history, I’m assuming you told them some not-so-flattering things about me?”

Rey flushed. “Rose is very persistent. And I needed someone to talk to.”

Poe glanced away; he knew it would take time for his lingering guilt for the way he treated her to fade. Rey was more forgiving than he deserved. “I know, I’m…”

“Don’t you dare say you’re sorry again,” she scolded gently. She put down her phone and cupped his cheeks. “I _know_. I know you’re sorry. I believe you. I wouldn’t still be here if I didn’t. You have to stop beating yourself up.”

“Easier said than done,” he countered. “That guy you first met? I hate everything about him. That’s not who I want to be.”

“And it’s not. I discovered that along the way. I always knew you could be _this_ guy.” She pointed at his chest. “You just needed to figure out how to find him.”

He hugged her. “Have I told you I love you today?”

She smiled into his shoulder. Once he started saying those words, he couldn’t seem to stop. She didn’t mind in the slightest. It was nice to hear. “Once or twice.”

“I’m gonna say it until you’re sick of hearing it.”

“Don’t see that happening.” She kissed him sweetly. “Ready for FaceTime?”

“Yeah. I think.”

Rey squeezed his hand. They’d crashed hard after all the excitement from the night before; it was noon before they started their first full day as a couple. Kes was nowhere to be found, so they decided to take a long walk through the Village and see if anything caught their interest. Poe never really got to just _enjoy_ the Olympics in Sochi; he was eager to explore with Rey. It wasn’t until Rose texted for the twenty-fifth time that Rey suggested they FaceTime so that her sisters could meet Poe.

Rose picked up almost instantly. “Rey! Oh my gosh! _Finally!”_

Rey grinned. Her sister had some flour on her face. “Rose, are you…baking?”

“Yes! Well, I’m trying to. Beau thought we should have some gold medal shaped cakes for sale.”

“It’s a bar, not a bakery!”

“I know, but everyone’s just so excited and happy for you, Rey! Unkar’s even got a sale down at the garage.”

“You’re kidding.” Unkar had never done a generous thing in his life.

“Nope.” Rose put down whatever she was carrying with her other hand. They saw her use a towel to wipe the flour off her cheek. “Now, are you gonna quit stalling and introduce the dreamboat behind you?”

Poe flushed and rested his forehead against Rey’s shoulder. Rey simply laughed. “Come on, flyboy,” she said, squeezing his hand. “Time for the Rose Tico stamp of approval.”

Poe took a deep breath and straightened. Rey tilted the phone so Rose could see Poe better. His nerves came back full force; he really wanted this woman to like him. The last thing he wanted was to come between Rey and her family. “Hi, Rose. I’m Poe, Rey’s partner. I’m sorry we haven’t met until now.”

Rose grinned. “It’s nice to finally meet you, Poe. I’ve heard a lot about you.”

Poe winced. “So, I’ve heard.”

“Rose, be nice,” Rey warned.

“I’m always nice.”

“Where’s Paige?”

“Hold on. She was waiting for you to call!” They watched as Rose moved through the apartment; it was messier than it had been the last time Rey visited. Guilt washed over her; it had been over a year since she’d been home. Nationals took place over the New Year, then they needed to train for the Olympics. There just hadn’t been time.

“You okay?” Poe asked, seeing the wistfulness on her face.

“I just miss home.”

He squeezed her waist. “Maybe we could have our flights changed to Minneapolis on the way back. You could have a nice long visit.”

“You’re coming with me, right?”

“I was hoping you would want that.”

“It took two years for us to get here; I’m not letting you out of my sight.”

Poe grinned. “I like the sound of that.” He leaned in and kissed her. She chased him when he started to pull away, completely forgetting that her sisters were on the phone. “Rey! Hey Rey!” Rose called. “Earth to Rey?”

Rey broke the kiss; her cheeks were beet red and not from the chilly air. “Sorry.” They turned back to the phone. A woman Poe had only seen in photos sat beside Rose. “Hey, Paige!”

Paige was clearly the older sister, but she looked just as happy as Rose. “Hey. How’s Korea?”

“We haven’t seen a lot of it so far. We’re hoping to soon.” It was such a shame the Ticos couldn’t make it since they were Korean. They’d given Rey a list of things to do and try; she promised she’d make an effort. She was glad to have Poe with her.

Paige smiled. “I’m so happy for you! I made sure to replay your event at school today, so everyone could see.”

Rey flushed. “Paige, you didn’t have to do that.”

“Are you kidding? I instantly became the cool teacher once all the kids realized that was _my little sister_ out there!”

Rey laughed even as embarrassment crept up her neck. Poe squeezed her waist; she was impossibly cute. He wanted to kiss her, but he didn’t want to embarrass her more with her family. “Thanks, Paige. I really wish you guys were here.”

“We do too.”

Poe wanted to give Rey a moment to compose herself. “Um, hi, Paige. I’m Poe.”

Paige waved and smiled. “So, _you’re_ the guy that’s finally got my sister all moon-eyed and giggly.”

Poe flushed. “I don’t think I’ve ever seen Rey like that,” he replied, smothering a grin. He liked that he could make her feel like that though. It was the same way she made _him_ feel.

“We haven’t either!”

Rey decided to change the subject a little. “Poe and I were just talking about stopping by for a visit on our way home.”

Rose’s face lit up. “Oh yes, please! We miss you!”

“I miss you guys too.”

“I can call and have our flights changed by the end of the day,” Poe promised.

“But you’re staying through the end of the Games, right?” Paige asked.

“Yeah. We’ve got the exhibition after the singles are done,” Rey assured her. “We’re gonna check out a few of the other sports too, I think?” She looked at Poe.

“Whatever you want, Sunshine.”

Rose squealed. “Oh my god, you guys have pet names! That’s so cute!”

Rey looked like she wanted to the ground to swallow her whole. “Sorry,” Poe mouthed silently. He cleared his throat. “Um, Rey, would you mind if I talked to them alone?”

Rey’s brow furrowed, but she nodded. “Okay.”

He kissed her cheek. “This won’t take long.”

Rey walked over to the café to get some tea, leaving Poe out in the courtyard. He sat on one of the benches. “I’m sure you two have questions.”

Rose nodded. “A few.”

He straightened his shoulders. “Go ahead.”

“Rey’s told us some things, Poe,” Rose said cautiously.

“And you want to know if I’m still that same jerk?” Rose and Paige nodded. Poe sighed. “I deserve that. Believe me, the two of you could not hate me as much as I hate myself for the way I’ve treated her. I’ve apologized so much in the last twenty-four hours that she’s begged me to stop.”

“That sounds like Rey,” Paige said, cracking a small smile.

“I’ve learned a lot about myself over the last few months and there wasn’t much I liked about myself. I did like who I was when Rey was around though.” Just thinking about all those good times made him smile. “You have every right to be skeptical. But I love Rey. I’m committed to making this work. I want to be with her.”

Rose’s face softened. “You must be special if you won Rey’s heart,” she said quietly.

“I know I don’t deserve it.”

“That’s not really your choice now, is it?”

Poe smiled. “She’s the best.”

“You just be good to each other, okay?”

“I promise. And we’ll stop there on our way home. I’m gonna get those flights changed as soon as we’re done.” He said goodbye to the Ticos, then he went in search of Rey. He found her seated at a table; she had two cups. “You got me coffee?”

“Just the way you like it.”

He leaned over and kissed her. “Thank you.” As he took a sip, he handed Rey her phone back. He got out his and started the process of switching their flights.

“What are you doing?”

“Keeping my promise to your sisters and changing our flights.”

“What about Kes?”

Poe frowned. “What about him?”

Rey put down her mug. “Poe, you can’t ignore him. He’s your dad.”

“Rey, he was an asshole to you. Until he apologizes for the other night, I don’t want to talk to him.” As far as Poe was concerned, Kes needed to apologize for last night too, but he knew Kes’ ire was meant for _him_ and not Rey. Kes really had no one to blame but himself. He’d insisted Rey stay all those months ago. For Poe, it was the best decision his dad ever made. It kept Rey in his life and helped him discover who he really wanted to be.

“You really want to move out, don’t you?”

Poe arched a brow at her. “You thought I was kidding?”

“No, not exactly. I guess I just have a hard time imagining you anywhere else.”

“Well, it would be weird living with my girlfriend while still living with my dad.”

She giggled. “True. Too bad we can’t take the movie theater with us.”

Poe smirked. “That just means we can get kicked out of real theaters for lewd behavior.”

Rey’s brows shot up. “Why, Poe Dameron? Were you planning on seducing me in the middle of a movie theater?”

“I’d seduce you right here if we wouldn’t get arrested for it.”

Rey pretended to groan. “I think I’ve created a monster,” she wailed.

“Funny, that’s not what you said in the shower this morning,” he drawled. He loved that they could do this now. They could tease each other and flirt shamelessly. “What was it?” He got up and bent over so his lips were next to her ear. “Oh, I remember. _Please. More. Harder._ And my name. A lot. I loved that.”

Rey shivered, memories of their shared shower flooding her mind. “I hate you,” she whispered.

“You love me.”

“I’m going to get you back for this.”

“I look forward to it, sweetheart.” He kissed her cheek and resumed his seat. Her cheeks were the perfect shade of pink; she was beautiful. He couldn’t believe he’d almost lost her. He didn’t know what he would do without her in his life. If he hadn’t been so stupid, they might have been together before this, but perhaps things turned out exactly the way they were supposed to.

They didn’t often get free time. This was their only true day off; they still had a couple of hours of practice each day for the exhibition. That was just for fun, but Poe knew that all eyes would be on them after the spectacle they made of themselves. There was a time when Poe would have let that bother him, but he was just so happy.

“So, what would you like to do?”

Rey chewed on her lip. It was a beautiful day, if cold. She definitely wanted to watch some hockey, but Team USA didn’t play until a bit later in the week. “Would you mind if we head into town? I kinda want to explore.”

“Sounds good to me.” Rey knew some simple Korean phrases thanks to her sisters, so they managed to decipher the bus map enough to get to some of the touristy areas. It was Poe’s very first time on any sort of public transportation, which Rey didn’t fail to tease him about. He wasn’t even embarrassed; spending time with Rey was like seeing the world with brand new eyes. She was downright giddy at every new experience; he was content to just observe her. Once they reached the market district, they just walked around, hand in hand. The sounds and the smells were all new; Rey wanted to try it all. Poe indulged her while she shopped for gifts for her sisters and other friends back home. There were numerous street vendors, so they took Rose’s advice and tried some authentic Korean food. After four hours of exploring, Poe was weighed down by bags and a full belly.

“I didn’t think this was what you meant when you said exploring,” he teased as they waited for the bus.

Rey flushed. “Here, I can take some of those. I guess my guilt at missing Rose and Paige was worse than I thought.” She took a couple bags and hoisted them on her shoulder. “You were a good sport though. Thank you.” She kissed his cheek.

“No, this was fun. Just watching you was fun.”

“I promise I’m not usually a shopper. Special circumstance.”

“Good thing we brought extra luggage.”

“Poe!” She swatted at him, but the bus arrived and ruined their fun. They took the bus back to the Village, then walked to the villa. Unlike the night before, there was no mistaking the raised voices when they entered. It sounded like Kes and Leia. Poe and Rey left the bags in the foyer; Poe reached for her hand. He didn’t need to be clairvoyant to know what they could be talking about. Sure enough, he heard his name a moment later.

“I’ll go talk to him,” Poe said. “You shouldn’t have to deal with this.”

Rey shook her head. “We do this together.”

He leaned over and pressed a chaste kiss to her lips. “Love you.”

“Love you too.” She squeezed his hand before they walked into the metaphorical lion’s den. The villa had a large study; that was where they found Kes and Leia deep in conversation. Poe didn’t spot any alcohol, so that was good. Kes still looked angry though; he had that deep line between his brows. Leia was calmer like she was trying to reason with him. Neither heard the couple approach.

Poe cleared his throat. “If you have something to say, Dad, maybe you should say it to us.”

Kes flinched, caught. “I merely wondered where you were, mijo. Especially since Leia didn’t seem to know either.”

“It’s our day off. And last time I checked, Leia was our coach, not our prison warden.”

“So, I don’t have a right to know where my son is?”

Poe sighed. “If we’re just going to do this again…”

“Do what?” Kes demanded. “You’re acting like I’ve done something wrong here.”

“Because you _have_ ,” Poe insisted. “Until you’re prepared to apologize to Rey, we have nothing to say to each other.”

“This is the thanks I get for funding _everything_ that’s happened over the last two years. I see,” Kes snapped.

“That’s not what this is about, and you know it,” Poe shot back. “I’m finally living my life for myself for the first time and you hate that!”

“So far, all I’ve seen is you acting out.”

Rey finally had enough. She stepped forward. “Kes, I don’t know what your problem is, but you need to get over it. This is your _son_. He loves you. He’s already lost one parent. Don’t make him lose another. I’ve been through that hell and it _sucks._ My parents are dead. My adoptive parents are gone too. I wonder every day if they would be proud of the person I am. If they would approve of the choices I’ve made.” She sucked in a breath; a lump formed in her throat. Poe pulled her against his chest and held her until it passed. “You may not think I’m good enough for your son. That doesn’t matter. I love him. He loves me. I _wish_ my parents were here to see how happy I am. I wish they could meet Poe. But they can’t. Don’t do this to him. Please.”

Silence reigned for a long moment. Then Leia spoke. “Shara wouldn’t want this, Kes. You know that.”

Kes looked from Poe to Rey to Leia. He looked lost, like his entire world had gotten upended and he didn’t know how to cope. Rey didn’t need him to apologize to her, though she wouldn’t turn it down if offered. She needed Kes to support and love his son unconditionally. She barely remembered her parents; she missed the Ticos every day. They’d given her a family when she’d all but given up. Kids like her didn’t get adopted. But the Ticos opened their hearts and their home to a parentless child. She couldn’t bear to see the relationship between Poe and his dad fracture like this.

Poe wrapped Rey up in a hug; the heartbreak in her voice made his chest hurt. She was so strong; he was so lucky he got to love her. There was no doubt in his mind that she was his soulmate.

The silence dragged on; Poe held out hope that Rey’s words had gotten through. But as the minutes stretched, that hope faded. Reluctantly, he nodded at Rey. They turned and started to leave. “Wait.” They turned. Kes still looked shellshocked. “I’m not…good at this,” Kes admitted quietly. “I never was. Your mother was the kind one.” Poe nodded. “She would absolutely hate the way I’ve acted. I guess I just…I’ve never really gotten over the loss of your mother, Poe. Now it feels like I’m losing you too. I had no idea you’ve felt this way.”

“Dad…”

Kes held up a hand. “No, you were right. And you were right,” he added, nodding to Leia. “Most of all, _you_ were right, Rey. I’ve behaved abominably. For that, I’m sorry. Poe, if you are happy, then I won’t stand in your way.”

Poe didn’t realize how much he needed to hear that. Rey gave him a soft smile and a nudge. Father and son hugged. Leia smiled at Rey. “I’ve been trying to get through to him for two days,” she said softly. “Well done.”

Rey shrugged. “I didn’t do anything.”

“On the contrary, I think you’ve done a great deal.”

Kes offered to take them all out to dinner, but Poe and Rey declined. They weren’t hungry. “Rey, I am truly sorry,” the older Dameron said softly.

“I think we know where Poe gets his snark from,” she said lightly.

“Perhaps, but that doesn’t excuse anything. If I’ve made you uncomfortable or hurt your feelings…”

“Apology accepted,” she said, laying a hand on his arm.

* * *

It was still relatively early, but Poe and Rey said their goodnights and disappeared up the staircase. Rey went down to her room again to change and move some more of her things into Poe’s larger room. Or perhaps now it was _their_ room? She didn’t want to push her luck. She brought a change of clothes from her room and a few other odds and ends.

“I half expected you to bring a whole bag,” Poe teased when she entered.

“I almost did. But I didn’t want you to freak out.”

“Now why would I do that?”

She shrugged. “We’re both kinda new at this?”

Poe smiled and kissed her forehead. “Technically, yes, but—and stop me if this sounds weird—it doesn’t feel like it? It finally feels like this is how things _should be_ if that makes any sense.”

“Actually, it does.” She set her things on one of the chairs then stepped into his waiting arms. She never allowed herself to just _be held_ by anyone before Poe. This was different than trusting him on the ice. Now she was trusting him with her heart.

“Are you okay?” he asked softly. His lips touched the crown of her head.

She nodded against his chest. “Better now.”

Poe smiled to himself; he was so grateful she allowed him to comfort her. “You saved the day again,” he whispered. “Thank you.”

She blushed. “Poe, I didn’t…”

“I didn’t know how to get through to him. You did. It breaks my heart that your parents aren’t here to see you. I know they’d be proud.” He chuckled. “Do you think they’d like me?”

Rey cradled his cheek. “If this is the Poe Dameron they met, they would love you.”

Poe ducked his head. “That’s fair.”

Rey wasn’t having that. “Hey, look at me.” He did. “We’ve got a fresh start. A clean slate. Whatever metaphor you want. We are _finally_ together, and I hate seeing you beat yourself up.”

“But Rey…”

“Shhh.” She silenced him with a kiss. They’d hardly been a couple for a full day, but it felt longer to her. Their whole world was different. Like Poe said, everything was finally the way it was supposed to be. “Poe?”

“Hmmm?”

“Take me to bed?”

He smiled. “With pleasure.” Poe promptly scooped her up, causing Rey to burst into giggles. They were just getting started.


	24. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Damerey Week prep derailed updating this, sorry about that. Enjoy! Thanks again to my awesome beta, Olpgurl!

“Ugh, I am soaked!” Rey complained. “Look what you did!”

Poe laughed. “What _I_ did? I didn’t start that!”

Rey shook melting snow out of her hair. “Yes, you did!”

Poe wrapped his arms around her fluffy parka. “Maybe I did,” he murmured in her ear. “But I’m just getting you back for last time, Sunshine.”

Rey bit her lip, leaning against him. “Anyone ever tell you you’re insufferable?”

“You do. Often.” He kissed the shell of her ear. The skin was pink from the cold. “I’m thinking we should go home and change before going to the game.”

Rey turned in his arms and kissed him. “I like the way you think.” Over the last few days, they’d spent their afternoons going to see some of the other sports. Today they watched snowboarding, which looked exhilarating and frightening all at the same time. On their way down to the transportation hub, Poe surprised her by dropping a snowball down the back of her coat. Things devolved from there until they were both wet and cold from the snow. This was much more fun than their last snowball fight because no one was hiding how they felt anymore.

Poe could have stayed there and kissed her all afternoon, but he didn’t want to risk either of them getting sick. He took her gloved hand in his. “Come on.”

Kes still wanted them to use a driver when they went out; Poe and Rey didn’t want to argue with him anymore, so they didn’t complain. Kes had been so much better since that day in his study, but he largely stayed out of their way. Often, he was working, but he too took in some of the other sports.

“Nervous?” Poe asked once they were in the warmth of the car.

“About what?”

“Maybe nervous isn’t the right word. Wistful, maybe?”

Suddenly, his meaning was clear. “I thought I would be,” she confessed. “But I’m not.”

“It’s okay if you are. I know it still means a lot to you.”

Rey squeezed his hand. “I’m not just trying to make you feel better, flyboy.”

“I never said you were.”

She gave him a look. “Honestly, I’ve been so focused on getting _us_ to the Olympics, that I hadn’t even thought about it until we saw them at the Opening Ceremonies.” Even then, the reunion with some of her old teammates hadn’t been at all what she imagined it would be.

“Rey…”

“I’m serious. I’m always going to be a hockey player. But I don’t regret any of my choices. Besides, I can always say I won my gold medal first.”

Poe chuckled. Always so competitive, his Rey. “Think we can beat Canada this time?”

“I guess we’ll see.” It was the gold medal game; Team USA hadn’t won a gold medal in women’s hockey since the very first Games that women’s hockey was played. It had once been Rey’s dream, but in the last couple of years, her dream changed. She had everything she could ever want right here.

The car dropped them off; the short ride hadn’t warmed them up very much. They hung their coats up to dry; the house was quiet. “I wonder where everyone is?”

“Don’t jinx it,” Poe replied. “We’ve got the place to ourselves for once.” That was the thing he was most looking forward to when they got home. He wanted them to start looking for their own place as soon as possible. While it was great that Kes was fine with them being together, it _was_ awkward as hell. Kes had walked in on them kissing more than once over the last few days, even in a place as large as the villa. When they got home, Poe didn’t want Rey to stay in the loft. He wanted her with him, in his bed.

“Good point.” She took his hand, coaxing him toward the staircase. “I wonder what we should do?”

Poe grinned. “I can think of a few things.”

“Yeah?” She turned and dashed up the stairs; Poe laughed as he followed her. He caught her at the top of the landing and grabbed her by the waist. Rey giggled as he pressed her against the wall; her laugh cut off by his lips on hers. His sweater was rough under her palms, but his skin was warm. It had been almost a week and she still felt that giddy thrill in her belly every time he kissed her like this. His lips and tongue sparked desire deep in her belly; she moaned as he pinned her to the wall with his hips. “Poe.”

He groaned. “Love when you say my name like that, sweetheart.”

She grinned. “Like what?”

“Like you need me.”

She kissed him, nibbling on his lower lip. “So, what are you gonna do about it, flyboy?”

Poe growled and scooped her into his arms. She shrieked, but she hung on while he carried her to their room. She’d moved her things into his room days ago; it just wasn’t practical to keep separate rooms. Besides, it was good practice for when they got home. She was surprised when he passed the bed entirely and dropped her off by the vanity in the large bathroom. “Poe, what…?”

“We played in the snow, Rey. I think that calls for a hot bath, don’t you?”

Rey smiled. “Oh yeah, definitely.” They’d showered together a few times, but she wasn’t opposed to sharing a bath. The tub _was_ large enough for two. Poe started the water, then he came back to her. She pulled him in for a lazy kiss, exploring his mouth thoroughly as they tugged on each other’s clothes. They broke apart long enough to yank their sweaters off. Poe lifted her onto the edge of the vanity easily. Rey arched into him as his lips slid down her neck and his fingers unclasped her bra. The lace quickly found its way to the floor; she shivered as he rolled her nipples between his fingers.

“You are so beautiful,” he murmured.

Rey dragged his mouth back to hers, kissing him deeply. “Shouldn’t you check the tub?”

“Probably.” He stole a few more kisses from her before reluctantly going to check on the tub. He shut off the tap; steam rolled off the water. When he turned back to Rey, she was shimmying out of her jeans. “Trying to take away all my fun, Sunshine?”

“You’re really gonna complain?” she teased, kicking the denim away. She hooked her fingers into the waistband of her underwear and slid those over her hips. The hungry look in Poe’s dark eyes made her shiver. She closed the space between them and pressed her lips to his. His hands slid down her back; she groaned as he squeezed her ass. She skimmed her fingers down his bare chest until she reached his belt. She didn’t hesitate in stripping him of his pants; the metal clanged as she shoved his tight jeans over his hips.

Poe groaned as she wrapped her fingers around his cock. “Forget I said anything,” he breathed, rocking into her touch. Her lips trailed down his throat as she pumped him slowly; he gripped the edge of the tub to remain upright. Rey moved lower and lower, her mouth worshiping his skin until she dropped to her knees. She smiled up at him as she pressed her thumb along his length. His cock twitched in anticipation as she wet her lips. Poe swallowed heavily as she leaned in and kissed the swollen head.

Rey could feel the tension in him as she touched him. She’d imagined being with him for so long; the reality was better than anything she dreamed up. He looked wrecked; she loved it. Rey leaned in and pressed kisses to the underside of his cock; his soft moan made her core clench. His hand slid into her hair as she explored him with her mouth, not restricting or rough; he just needed an anchor.

“Oh fuck,” Poe gasped as she took him into her mouth at last, her lips wrapped tightly around his shaft. She bobbed her head steadily, hollowing out her cheeks as she sucked. Poe bit his lip, the warm wet cavern of her mouth heavenly. He rocked into her mouth, craving more of her. She couldn’t quite take all of him; she stroked what she couldn’t reach with her fist. He felt his orgasm coil at the base of his spine; he needed her to stop soon. “Rey…fuck, that’s so good.”

She released him with a soft pop, one hand slipping between his legs while the other kept stroking him. “How about this?” She licked him from root to tip then suckled gently on the belled head. Poe jerked, his hand slipping on the porcelain.

Poe hissed. “Fucking hell, Sunshine.”

Rey grinned. “Good?”

Poe tugged a little on her hair. “Get up here.”

Rey did as he bid; she was barely on her feet when he drew her flush against him and kissed her breathless. They fumbled a little to get his pants the rest of the way off, but the moment he was free, he bent her over the edge of the tub. Rey spread her legs eagerly, moaning softly as he tested her readiness. She was very slick; she rocked back as Poe pushed two fingers inside her. “Hmmmm.”

“Naughty girl.” He pressed a kiss to her shoulder blade as he continued to tease her with his fingers. She was more than ready for him, but he wanted her to ask for it.

Rey rocked back on her heels, faster now, need coiling in her belly. “Poe…please.”

“Please what?”

She growled in frustration. “Fuck me!”

He extracted his fingers and lined himself up. Twin needy moans echoed against the tile as he took her, sinking all the way to the hilt. Rey bit her lip; he felt so amazing like this. He paused for a few moments to let her adjust, but she wiggled her hips. She didn’t need him to be careful, she needed him to make her scream. Poe took the hint, pulling out almost completely before slamming back in. Rey cried out, hanging on to the edge of the tub. “Fuck, just like that.”

Poe wasn’t sure he could have held back even if he wanted to. She felt so good, hot and wet and tight; it was like they were made for each other. He held her by the hips as he fucked her, skin smacking together, Rey’s needy moans filling the room. The steam from the tub made their skin hot and slick; it seemed to feed their need. Rey reached down between her legs and deftly circled her clit; Poe groaned.

“That’s my girl.” He slowed as she started rocking back against him; he was mesmerized by the way she moved. He wanted to know all the little things that made her shiver and moan; every time they did this, he discovered something new. They were making up for lost time; he loved every moment of it.

Rey whined as she hovered on the edge. “Poe…need you.”

He bent over and kissed her shoulder. “Hang on, love.” He knew exactly what she needed; she was very close. He held her steady as he took her with hard deep strokes; almost immediately, her walls started to flutter around him. She needed both hands to grip the tub; Poe reached under her and rubbed her swollen nub. Rey shuddered as her orgasm washed over her; her mouth fell open in a strangled cry. Poe followed her almost immediately, his hips jerking into her once, then twice, before he stiffened and spilled himself inside her.

Still panting, Poe rested his cheek against her slick back. She trembled in his arms, euphoria pulsing through her veins. “Still with me?”

“Mmhmm.”

Poe stood reluctantly. “Maybe we should try that bath now.”

Rey laughed, still breathless. She didn’t argue as Poe helped her into the tub; the hot water felt good. He slid in behind her so she could lean back against his chest. “Sleepy,” she mumbled.

Poe chuckled. “If you fall asleep, we’ll miss the game.”

“So?” She curled up in his arms, her head resting on his slowing heart.

Poe kissed the top of her head. “You say that now, sweetheart, but you’ll regret it if we miss it.” It was the women’s gold medal game. He couldn’t let her miss it. She still had friends on the women’s team; she would want to see them win.

She knew he was right, but she wanted to stay here as long as they could. After two years of longing, she wanted to savor every moment. “I hate when you’re right.”

“My apologies.”

She kissed his chest. “It’s okay.”

The water started to get a little cool, but neither wanted to move. Rey sighed as Poe massaged the back of her neck; over the last week, she discovered he had _very_ talented hands. Water slid down her skin as he worked down her back. “That feels good.”

Poe kissed the back of her neck. “Happy to hear it.” Rey may not think so, but Poe knew he had a lot to make up for. He was determined to treat her the way she deserved, especially after putting up with his bullshit for so long.

Rey wet her lips as his fingers trailed down her spine. His touch was relaxing, but she didn’t try to stop her body’s _other_ reaction. She reached behind her and took his hands in hers, drawing them to her chest. “Rey?”

“Don’t stop.” She reached up and threaded her fingers through his curls as he cupped her breasts. Her nipples pebbled under his fingers; she moaned as he plucked them firmly. His lips latched onto her neck, sucking another mark into her skin. He tried to keep them to places that could be easily covered by her clothes, but he wasn’t always successful. She wiggled against him as heat once more pooled in her belly.

“Feel good?” Poe growled in her ear.

“God yes.” She drew his right hand down between her legs, encouraging him to keep touching her. She spread her knees as far as the tub would allow while Poe toyed with her clit. Pleasure flowed through her; she hummed as her head dropped against his chest. She rolled her hips into his touch; Poe finally eased two fingers into her.

“Love the way you need me,” he whispered. “Fuck my fingers, Rey.”

She moaned; water splashed as she struggled to get some leverage. She bucked into his hand, his fingers curling just right. A shudder rolled through her; another orgasm coiled in her belly. “Close.”

“I know. Let go for me, sweetheart. I’ve got you.”

This high was gentler than the others, but it still left her breathless and buzzing. Poe didn’t stop stroking her until she went still in his arms. “Thank you,” she murmured, sagging against him.

“If this is what the rest of our lives is like, I’m not going to complain.” He kissed the tender spot he made on her neck. “Love you.”

“Love you too.”

The atmosphere at the arena was charged; Rey felt it the moment they stepped out of the car. There wasn’t anything quite like a gold medal game at the Olympics. She was glad Poe insisted they come. “You remembered the flag, right?”

Poe tapped the inside pocket of his parka. “Right here, Sunshine. Don’t worry.”

She kissed his cheek. “You’re the best.”

Poe chuckled as he slipped his hand into hers. They got through security easily enough. They attended a couple of the preliminary games, but they’d missed the semifinals due to their press commitments. Turned out that winning a gold medal made them famous, at least for the moment. Their hometowns both requested interviews, as well as some of the morning shows back home. He didn’t mind it when he had Rey with him.

They got some snacks from the concession stand and went to find their seats. Because it was the gold medal game, the arena was packed. Some of the people around them recognized them; they took pictures and waved and signed autographs for about a dozen people before they could properly sit down.

“Sorry,” Rey murmured as she struggled to get her parka off.

“Here, let me.” Poe helped slide it off her shoulders and tucked it behind her back. “Better?”

“Yeah, thanks.”

“I don’t know about you, but I’m excited to go somewhere no one knows us,” he whispered.

“It’s not that bad,” she mock scolded. “And hey, you volunteered us to visit my sisters. Everyone’s going to want pictures and stuff.”

“It’s been over a year since you’ve been home,” he countered. “I want to see where you come from.”

“It’s not that impressive, trust me.”

“We’ll see.” Poe got out his phone. “Come on, before we get crumbs all over our clothes.”

“You wanna take a selfie?”

“Do you have a monopoly on selfies, Sunshine?”

“No, but…” Why was she arguing? She was still getting used to this Poe, the one who was open and happy. “Nevermind.” She leaned over, pressing a kiss to his cheek as he lifted his phone. They both wore hockey sweaters; Rey had her Team USA one from Sochi while Poe wore the Gretzky sweater she’d given him for Christmas. She hadn’t realized he’d even brought it to Korea until that day. She was touched that it meant that much to him.

Poe snapped a few photos of them together; Rey looked so happy. It was a far cry from the tension-filled sadness that loomed over them since San Jose. He hated that he’d hurt her, even though he had her forgiveness. All he could do was be better going forward.

They settled in to watch the game, but Poe could tell Rey was conflicted. He thought about their conversation earlier, about how she didn’t have any regrets. That may be true, but he could tell that part of her wanted to be out there. From the moment the puck dropped, she was on the edge of her seat, calling out her former teammates and cursing the refs. It was even more intense than the Wild game they’d attended months ago. He held her hand, more focused on her than the game. He asked questions about things he didn’t quite understand, just to give her the distraction. That seemed to help her relax.

“I think you can breathe now,” Poe teased gently as the teams went inside for the first intermission.

Rey flushed. “Sorry.”

“It’s okay to still care,” he replied. “You know most of them, right?”

“Yeah.” She ran into them at the Opening Ceremonies; none of them really understood why she changed sports. Rey changed more due to her circumstances than a real desire. At least at first. She’d come to love figure skating in a completely different way. If she hadn’t changed sports, she would have never had Poe in her life. That was a depressing thought.

Poe stroked the back of her hand with his thumb. “What?”

“It’s nothing.”

“You wanna be out there, don’t you?”

Rey sighed. “I honestly don’t know. Part of me does, but…I’m not the same person I was four years ago, you know?”

“You mean brash and knocking down poor figure skaters?”

Rey’s eyes flew wide, the memory slamming into her. “That was _you?”_

Poe grinned. “I was wondering how long it would take you to remember.”

“Oh my god, I am so sorry!”

Poe brought her hand to his lips. “I don’t think either of us were having an especially good day.”

Rey groaned. That was the day her life changed forever; she should have known Poe was involved somehow. “I can’t believe that was you.”

“Maybe it was fate.”

She giggled. “Maybe it was.”

Poe got out their American flag; the second period was getting ready to start. “Come on, let’s just enjoy the game.”

Rey cupped his cheeks and drew him in for a kiss. She was so glad he was there to help her decipher all her conflicting emotions. She’d felt so lost and defeated for so long after her injury. Everyone counted her out. They chided her for not giving up on her dreams. The reality may have turned out differently, but Rey truly had no regrets. She built a whole new life for herself and she had an amazing guy to share it with. “Love you.”

“Love you too, Sunshine.”

Thanks to Poe, Rey could finally relax and enjoy the game. Canada was always tough, and this was the gold medal game. At the end of regulation, it was tied. At the end of overtime, it was still tied. That meant the bane of every hockey fan’s existence: the shootout. Rey hastily explained the rules to Poe.

“Why don’t they just play until someone wins?” he asked.

“Because the hockey gods hate us,” Rey replied, holding on to her end of the flag. Everyone was on their feet; the tension was palpable. The American fans were silent every time one of their players was shooting and screamed their heads off when it was a Canadian. Things were still tied after the initial round of five. “This is crazy.”

Poe wanted to ask what happened now, but things were moving too fast. A sixth American took her shot, getting it past the Canadian goaltender. Rey’s grip on his hand tightened as the Canadian player started to take her shot. She wove left then right, swinging out wide to fake out the goalie. The entire arena held their breath as she took her shot.

And was turned away.

_ “YES!” _ Rey jumped up and threw her arms around Poe. “We did it!”

Poe hugged her tight, lifting her off her feet. He wasn’t all that invested in the game, but he loved seeing her so happy. They high-fived and cheered with the people around them; everyone was just giddy. Poe kept an eye on Rey, but she was all smiles. They waved their flag and cheered with the rest while the team got their medals. It was the first gold medal for the USA in women’s hockey since 1998.

The celebration would go on for hours, but Poe and Rey headed home. They opted to walk back to the villa, just to soak in the atmosphere. “What are you thinking?” Poe asked quietly.

Rey shrugged. “Is it weird that I’m glad I don’t have to feel guilty?”

“Guilty? Why would you feel guilty?”

“It’s stupid.”

“No, it’s not.” He squeezed her hand. “You can tell me.”

“Everyone counted us out,” she said quietly. “I talked to some of them at the Opening Ceremonies. They didn’t get it. Then we got our medals…”

“You wanted your friends to get theirs.”

“Yeah. Even though they wondered if I even belong here now.”

Poe drew her to stop. “Of course, you belong. I wouldn’t have skated with just anyone, you know.”

“You were skeptical too, or did you forget?”

“I didn’t.” He touched his forehead to hers. “But you proved me wrong. You proved everyone wrong, Rey.”

She hugged him. “I couldn’t have done it without you, Poe. We’re a team.”

“And we always will be.” They needed to talk about what path their future would take, but it could wait. They had one final performance to prepare for.


	25. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only 2 more chapter, everyone! As always, special shout out to Olpgurl for being an amazing beta! Enjoy!

Poe stared up at the ceiling. It was dark, nearly pitch black in the room, but he couldn’t sleep. Rey slumbered peacefully beside him, her arm thrown over his stomach. He knew he was being stupid, but he couldn’t get his mind to shut down. The Games were nearly over. They had one last performance at the Exhibition. Poe skipped the Exhibition in Sochi; Jannah—rightfully—didn’t want anything to do with him after the meltdown in the long program. He and Rey didn’t spend as much time on their Exhibition performance as the others, but he knew they were ready. That wasn’t what kept him awake.

He was petrified that this would be their _last_ performance together. _Ever._

When Rey first burst into Poe’s life, he’d been at the end of his rope. She was literally his last hope. He’d all but given up. He hated his life; he hated _skating_. He just couldn’t admit it to himself then. Instead, he greeted her with snide comments and skepticism. He’d been so, so wrong. Rey didn’t put up with his shit; she challenged him to be better. Not just as a skater, but as a _person._ He knew he had a long way to go, but he was so incredibly grateful that she didn’t give up on him, even when he probably deserved it.

The idea that they would never skate together again made him sick.

Rey had rekindled his love for skating. The early mornings sucked. The constant training was hard. But when they were out on the ice performing…there was just something magical about it. Poe didn’t want to lose that.

But they’d achieved their goal. They had their gold medals. They were at the pinnacle of their sport. They didn’t have to prove anything to anyone. Was there a reason to keep skating? What had Holdo said? She wanted Poe to go out as a champion. Well, he _was_ a champion now. He could retire with his head held high. But Rey…she was just starting out. If he chose to retire, where did that leave her? Where did that leave them? They were a couple now. Selfishly, Poe wasn’t sure he could watch her skate with anyone else. The ice was their space. It was where they fell in love.

He didn’t know what to do. They needed to talk about it, but Poe didn’t want to ruin the happy bubble they’d been in since the moment he kissed her on the ice. All their old snarky bickering was gone. They still bickered, but it was about frivolous things. And it was never spiteful. Poe never wanted to be the reason she was upset again. He’d caused her enough heartache for one lifetime.

Frustrated, he carefully eased himself out from under her arm and swung his legs out of the bed. The floor was cold; Poe shivered as he picked his Gretzky sweater off the ground. The fabric was a bit chilly as he slipped it over his head, but it would warm up soon enough. He found his phone in his pants pocket and his AirPods on the dresser. Slipping the pods into his ears, he padded over to the window seat and peeled back the curtain.

The city stretched out before him in shining multicolored lights. Snow glittered as it fell. Poe could just make out the Olympic village from here. He flipped through his music, hoping that it would settle his mind. Some of the tracks made him smile; he’d added a few of Rey’s preferred artists ages ago. Their musical tastes varied quite a bit, but Poe liked that they were both passionate about it. Most of his favorite songs made him think of Rey these days, not that it was a bad thing. At least it wasn’t now. After Nationals, it had been a special kind of hell.

Poe settled on the window seat, staring out at the city. He didn’t know what he’d done to deserve this chance with Rey. After the way he treated her, he deserved a good punch in the face and kick to the curb. But—against all the odds—she loved him. She loved him just as fiercely as he did her. He wanted to be the man she thought he was. This was their chance to start fresh, beginning with their own place, away from his dad.

But what would they do? It still came back to that. He didn’t want this to be the last time they skated together. But he wasn’t sure he wanted the stress that came with preparing for competitions again. He didn’t want that kind of strain on them as a couple, not when it nearly destroyed them before they even got started. But it wasn’t just his decision. Rey would certainly have an opinion. She was such a talented skater; he never wanted to hold her back.

He was going in circles. He couldn’t know what Rey thought until he asked her.

After, he decided. He’d ask her after the Exhibition.

In the meantime, he would watch the snow fall out his window.

Rey woke up with a soft groan and rolled on her side. She reached for Poe, but the bed was strangely empty. She glided her hand over where her boyfriend had been when they fell asleep, but the sheets were cold. Where was he? “Poe?”

“Over here.”

Rey sat up and pulled the sheet up to her chest. Not because she was shy about her nudity, but because it was a little chilly in the room. “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing. Go back to sleep.”

Rey frowned. It wasn’t nothing if he wasn’t in bed with her. Something was bothering him. She edged over to the side of the king size bed and twisted the sheet around her body as she stood. That warded off the chill a little bit. She shuffled over to where he sat, gazing out over the snowy city. He had his AirPods in, but he removed them when she approached. “Seriously, Rey. You need your sleep.”

“So do you.”

“I’m fine.”

Rey brushed some of his curls back from his face and tilted her head curiously. “You can’t fool me, flyboy.”

He caught her hand and brought it to his lips, brushing a kiss across the back of it. He loved that she could read him so well, but in this moment, he hated it too. “Just thinking.”

She quirked a brow at him; her eyes glittered in the silver light. “If you’re thinking, then I must not be doing something right,” she teased.

Poe chuckled. He reached for her, pulling her into his lap. She pressed a gentle kiss to his lips and leaned her forehead against his. Poe soaked her in, calmness washing over him. Whenever he was troubled, Rey had the ability to remind him of what was important. He rubbed her back; slowly, their breathing synced up. “Sorry.”

Rey’s fingers—which had been carding through his hair—stilled. “What could you possibly be apologizing for?”

“I’ve been thinking about something, about us. I pushed it to the back of my mind all week, but we’ve got the Exhibition tomorrow and it all just crashed down all at once.”

That sounded ominous. He couldn’t be having second thoughts about them, could he? She searched her memory for a sign she might have missed. She admittedly wasn’t an expert with this relationship stuff, but as far as she was concerned, Poe had been nothing but wonderful since that moment on the ice. Fighting had been the norm for them for so long; the change should have been jarring, but it wasn’t. Once they could admit how they felt, everything seemed to fall into place. They still bickered, but it was usually over Poe’s neat freak tendencies. Stupid things that didn’t really matter. She bit her lip. She wasn’t sure she wanted to know, but she couldn’t bear the forlorn look on his face. “You’re not breaking up with me, are you?”

Poe’s brow furrowed. “What? No!” He kissed her brow. “God, no.” He cursed under his breath. This was exactly what he didn’t want. He was messing this up again. “Rey, you are the best thing that has _ever_ happened to me. I don’t even have words for how much I love you.” He smoothed his thumb over her cheekbone. “Of course, that scares the hell out of me, because I’m still convinced I’ll fuck it all up and lose you.”

Rey ran her fingers over his stubbled jaw. “Talking to me would _not_ be fucking it all up.”

He sighed. “I know. I just didn’t want to ruin our happiness with messy real life stuff.”

“We have to start living our real life sooner or later,” she reminded him. “Is this about you moving out of the compound? Because I could find my own...”

Poe cut her off with a kiss. “I honestly don’t think I could sleep a wink now without you in my arms,” he confessed. “I still want us to find our own place. If you still want that too.”

Relief washed through her. “Thank god.” She smiled. “And of course, I still want that, silly.”

Poe laughed dryly. “It’s gonna take me a little while to get used to this.”

“Two years is a long time to wait.”

“I’ll say.” He pressed his palm to hers and threaded their fingers together. “I’ve been thinking about what happens after that. We did what we set out to do, Rey. We won.”

“Why am I sensing a ‘but’?”

“You know I was going to retire after the Games, right? Win or lose, I was done.”

“Was?”

“It was easy to go into this knowing it was my last skate. We were so angry with each other; I thought you’d be glad to see the back of me.”

“Poe…”

“Let me finish. Things are different now, obviously. You made me love skating again, Sunshine. I didn’t—I _don’t_ —want to skate without you. But…I don’t want to spend the next four years the way we spend the last two. Training for _another_ Olympics. I’ve spent my whole life training and I think I’m ready for something else. But you…you’re just starting out. I would totally understand if you wanted to keep skating and competing.” That was hard for him to say. Seeing her with another partner—even though he knew he had her heart—would be tough.

Rey sighed in relief. She’d imagined something much more dire. “Sounds to me like you’re making some pretty big assumptions, flyboy.”

“I know. This is a decision we need to make together, but I didn’t want it to ruin our last few days here.”

“Well, let’s talk about it now.”

“Rey…”

She carried on as if he hadn’t spoken. “First, you’re crazy if you think I’d want another partner. I’m not skating with anyone but you.”

Poe blinked. “Do you hear me? I’m talking about retiring, Sunshine.”

“Poe, four years ago, everyone said I should give up and move on. Where would we be if I’d listened to them? I’d still be working in Unkar’s garage. We would never have met. That’s just not acceptable.” She toyed with the curls at the nape of his neck. “That said, I totally understand where you’re coming from. Hockey consumed my life from the moment I got my first pair of skates. I love it. I’ll always love it. But you know what? I found something—and _someone_ —else to love.”

“What are you saying?”

“I’m saying that if you want to retire from competitions, I’m okay with that.”

“But…”

“These last two years were hard. The stress and pain? Not just physical, but mental? I don’t want that hanging over us, do you?”

“That was one of my worries,” Poe confirmed. “I don’t want to quit skating; I love skating with you.”

Rey grinned. “So that’s our plan. We take some time off, get settled, and…”

“And what? Go on tour?”

“Is that what retired figure skaters do?”

Poe laughed. “Actually, yeah. Either that or coach or form a foundation or something.”

“Maybe we’ll wind up doing all those things.”

Poe’s face grew serious. “You know money’s not an issue, right? I’ve got a trust; we can live on that for a long time.”

“I don’t care about your money, Poe.”

“I know.” He squeezed her waist. Rey was the most unpretentious person Poe had ever met. “You never did. I just wanted you to know that we really can do whatever we want. We can see the world. Or go on a road trip. Maybe visit all those arenas?” Rey smiled and ducked her head. “Anything you want, we can do it.”

“I just want you,” she replied honestly. “I don’t want to waste another moment with you.”

“That’s all I want too.” He leaned in and kissed her. It started sweet, but as happened so often, sweet didn’t last. A mewling sound caught in Rey’s throat; Poe deepened the kiss. Rey twisted in his arms; the sheet fell loose as she straddled his thighs. Poe skimmed his hands over her bared skin, memorizing her curves. Desire flared in his belly; he couldn’t imagine a day where he didn’t want her. Poe yanked the sheet away impatiently and swung his legs off the window seat. Rey wrapped hers around his hips, her lips pressing wet sucking kisses to his throat as he carried her to bed once more.

* * *

Poe stepped into the backstage area, looking for his partner. This was it. Their last performance. Well, their last as Olympic athletes. Poe felt calmer after their talk in the middle of the night. He truly would not have protested if Rey still wanted to compete, but hearing her say that she only wanted to skate with him was a relief. They were young and in love; they had their whole future ahead of them.

“Dameron!”

Poe turned; Finn was approaching. “Hey Finn.”

“Where’s Rey?”

“Still getting ready, I think.”

“You don’t know?” Finn said with a knowing grin.

“I’m not her keeper,” Poe retorted.

“You’ve been attached at the hip all week, forgive my confusion.”

Poe rolled his eyes. “We’re not that bad.”

Finn just laughed. “Yes, you are. But it’s good. You’re happy, right?”

Poe nodded. “Listen, I know we didn’t get off on the best foot…”

“Water under the bridge, man. Just keep your promise and we’ll be fine.”

Poe unconsciously touched the ring that was sewn into his pocket, the ring he hoped to give to Rey. Soon. “Thanks, Finn.”

“What are your plans when we get back Stateside?”

“Um…we’re gonna take some time off. Enjoy this.”

“You’ve earned a break.” Poe was already a legend in the sport; his gold medal now made him one of the all-time greats. “After that?”

They hadn’t told anyone about their decision, not even Leia. But Finn was Rey’s friend; Poe hoped they could be friends too. “Let’s just say the Russians will be all yours in four years.”

Finn blinked. “Woah. Really?”

Poe nodded. “We want to focus on us and not competitions. If Rey wanted another partner…but she was very much against that. And she’s stubborn.”

“I couldn’t tell,” Finn deadpanned. “Seriously though, good for you. Do whatever makes you happy.”

“Thanks, Finn.”

“Are you being civil, boys?” Poe and Finn turned; Poe’s jaw dropped in shock. He’d seen Rey in this costume before, but now he could appreciate her without guilt. She was stunning. The silver material clung to her slender figure, accentuating her curves; the skirt—such as it was—stopped at mid thigh and highlighted her long legs. The silver beading shimmered under the lights. Unlike their competitions, her rich chestnut hair was flowing over her shoulders, the sides held away from her face with loose braids.

Rey flushed. “Eyes up here, flyboy.”

Poe just smirked back at her. “Kinda hard when you look like _that_ , Sunshine.”

“And that’s my cue to leave,” Finn muttered as Poe slipped his arms around her waist.

Rey ran her hands over Poe’s bare forearms; he looked good enough to eat in his tight pants, white shirt and suspenders. He had the sleeves rolled up and the neck open, exposing more skin than he usually did on the ice. “Have I mentioned you look gorgeous?” Poe whispered, ignoring everyone around them and brushing a kiss to her throat.

Rey shivered; she loved the feel of his arms around her. He always made her feel safe and wanted. She really wanted to kiss him, but she didn’t want to smudge her makeup. “You’re not so bad yourself.”

Poe gave her that happy cocky grin she loved. “Yeah?”

“Mmhmm.” She reached down and squeezed his ass, just because she could. “I almost don’t want to let anyone see you.”

Poe suppressed a groan; his Rey liked playing with fire, it seemed. “Likewise.”

“Would they miss us if we left?”

“Probably.”

“Damn.”

Poe pressed his forehead to hers. “Love you.”

Rey’s heart squeezed; she would not get tired of hearing that any time soon. “Love you too.”

They needed to do their stretches prior to taking the ice. Reluctantly, Poe released her, and they methodically went through their pre-performance routine. Most of the others gave them a wide berth; a few of the female skaters looked at Rey with something akin to envy. She just smiled to herself; Rey was well aware of how lucky she was. It had been a hard road for them, but they got there in the end.

No, not the end, Rey realized. This was only the beginning. They would have a whole new life waiting for them when they arrived home. First, they were going to visit her family in Minnesota. Then they would return to Hartford and find their own place. There was so much to look forward to; it was going to be an adventure.

Performances in the Exhibition were meant to be fun. They weren’t being judged, so they didn’t have to do anything too technically challenging. Still, Poe being Poe, they did include one triple jump and one intricate lift. They were champions now; people would expect their best.

As they waited by the boards hand in hand, Rey looked over at Poe. He was looking around the arena at the audience, soaking it all in. One last time. She was so proud of him; he’d come such a long way from the angry surly man she’d met two years ago. She squeezed his hand; when he looked at her, his rich brown eyes welled with tears. “You okay?”

Poe sniffed, trying to get a hold over his emotions. He hadn’t expected it to hit him this hard. “There is no one I would rather be doing this with, Sunshine.”

“Right back at you, flyboy.” She leaned over and brushed a gentle kiss to his lips; the crowd nearest to them started clapping. Rey and Poe shared twin happy smiles, then Poe led her out onto the ice.

Since their love of Ed Sheeran was one of the things that brought them together, they chose yet another Sheeran song for this performance. Looking back at things now, Poe realized he’d chosen this song for a reason. Even then, there was a part of him that knew Rey was perfect for him. He hoped she felt the same way about him. As the first notes of “Perfect” started to play, Rey gave him a dazzling smile.

The usual nerves and stress of performing were completely gone. They hadn’t practiced this routine as much as the others, but Poe and Rey knew each other well enough now that it didn’t matter. The love and trust between them shined through. It was _fun._ They didn’t have to pretend to be a happy couple in love; they _were_ that happy couple Sheeran sang about. Every moment they got close, every flirty look across the ice…the crowd ate it up. Poe couldn’t stop grinning; he hadn’t had this much fun in a long, long time. Everything felt effortless.

As the song swelled for the last time, Poe pulled Rey into their final lift, spinning them across the ice. He set her down perfectly and drew them into one final spin. When the music ended, they were still at center ice, wrapped in an embrace.

The cheering wasn’t _quite_ as deafening as the night they won gold, but it was close. They were clearly the fan favorites. Poe held Rey’s hand as they waved to the crowd. He didn’t let go as they turned to each side of the rectangular rink and took their final bows. Poe’s throat thickened with emotion once more; this moment would never have been possible without the woman at his side. He didn’t attempt to hide the stray tears that slid down his cheeks.

It was the perfect way to end his Olympic career.

* * *

Rey studied her reflection in the mirror one last time. Poe had been quite put out when she insisted he share a drink with his dad before turning in for the night. They were leaving Korea the next day; it would be at least a week until father and son saw each other again. That depended on how much time they spent with her family in Minnesota.

Of course, she had an ulterior motive.

It was something she had been thinking about since they won gold. It was probably cheesy and over the top, but she thought Poe would like it.

Rey dragged her brush through her hair one last time; it still carried some of the waves from the braids she’d had in earlier. She’d already washed off her makeup; she probably would never get used to wearing _that_ much. It was fine for the ice, but not when she was alone with Poe. He loved her just as she was. He’d already seen her at her best and her worst.

She shut off the light to the bathroom and stepped into the bedroom. Most of their things were already packed; there was a small mountain of luggage in the foyer of the villa. Rey smoothed down the duvet on the bed and dimmed the lights. She’d never done anything quite like this; she was surprised how nervous she was. She lit a few candles; her hand trembled.

She was being ridiculous. It was _Poe._ She remembered vividly the way he looked at her when she came out of the dressing room back at the rink; the heat in his gaze made her shiver in anticipation. She couldn’t make a fool of herself, not with him. He was the one person she trusted completely. Carefully, Rey slipped the ribbon over her head, allowing the weight of the medal to settle against her chest. Then she yanked open the sash of her robe and allowed the silk to flutter to the floor.

Now all she had to do was wait.

Poe knocked back the last of his drink, relishing the burn down his throat. He couldn’t recall the last time he and Kes had a conversation that wasn’t filled with tension and expectations. After the emotional evening at the rink, all Poe wanted to do was spend the night with Rey, but she wanted him to talk to his dad. Kes was surprised too, but welcomed Poe with a glass of his preferred brandy.

They didn’t talk about the changes that were coming. Both seemed to sense that it was still a sensitive topic, so they stuck with nostalgia. It was nice, reminiscing with his dad. Kes reminded him of things he’d forgotten years ago. It was the first time Poe had heard his dad talk about Shara in years. But now it was getting late and he wanted Rey.

“I think I’m gonna turn in,” Poe said, setting his glass aside.

“You’re changing planes in Los Angeles?”

“Yeah. We’ll call as soon as we land in Minneapolis, Dad.”

Kes cleared his throat. “Uh, if you don’t mind, I could ask my agent to look into potential condos in Hartford. For when you come home.”

Poe blinked, surprised. “Dad…”

Kes shook his head. “I realize now that I’ve been holding on to you, Poe. Too hard. I have to let you go and find your own path. But I’m still your father and I’d like to help if you’ll let me.”

This was hard for him, Poe realized. Poe was the only family Kes had left. He would be alone in the mansion. “I’d appreciate that. Thanks.”

Kes set down his drink and came over to hug his son. “I am so proud of you, mijo. I love you.”

“Love you too, Dad.” Poe said his good nights and headed upstairs. He couldn’t wait to tell Rey the news! He opened the door to his room, wondering briefly why it was so dark. “Rey, you’ll never guess…” Poe stopped abruptly, stunned speechless. Rey stood by the dresser, a shy smile on her beautiful face. She was wearing her gold medal…and nothing else.

Rey struggled not to fidget under his scrutiny. Her shyness had pretty much melted away after their first time in the nearby bed, but she’d never flagrantly seduced someone like this before. She was more than a little nervous. “I’ll never guess what?”

Poe gave his head a little shake. “Doesn’t matter.” He crossed the room in five strides, stopping in front of her. The orange glow from the candle flickered over her pale skin; Poe reached up and stroked her cheek. “This is a surprise.”

She turned her head and pressed her lips to his palm. “Yeah?”

Poe suppressed a shiver as his eyes raked over her. She was so exquisite; he couldn’t believe he’d won her heart. “I love it.” He leaned in and kissed her; he could taste the lingering champagne on her tongue from the post Exhibition party at the rink. Rey sighed and skimmed her hands over his clothed chest. Poe pulled her close, relishing the feeling of her bare skin under his fingertips. Her fingers sank into his curls, pulling slightly as his tongue stroked sinfully against hers.

Poe twisted them slightly, so Rey was pressed against the dresser, his hips keeping her pinned exactly where he wanted her. “I’ve been waiting for you,” he growled, ducking to nip and suck at the delicate skin of her throat. They didn’t have any performances anymore; he could mark her anywhere he wanted to.

“Since this morning?” she breathed, arching into him. They’d made love in the wee hours, after their talk about the future. And again in the shower before breakfast. They just couldn’t seem to keep their hands off each other, which was more than fine with Rey. They had two years of lost time to make up for.

Poe chuckled. “Since the moment you walked into my rink,” he breathed, pressing kisses along her collarbone.

“Took you long enough to figure it out.”

“I’ll make it up to you.” He leaned back long enough to get his sweater over his head; it hit the floor with a soft swoosh. Rey pulled him back in, kissing him fiercely. Poe’s fingertips traced the ribbon of her medal, sliding down and tracing the curve of her breasts. Rey moaned and arched into his touch, a jolt of need settling between her thighs. She was so damn responsive; Poe thoroughly enjoyed discovering all the little things that made her _want_.

Rey bit her lip, squeezing her thighs together to ease the ache. “Poe…”

“Ah, ah, I’m taking my time with you, sweetheart.” He slanted his lips over hers, kissing her slowly, exploring her the way he’d imagined in his dreams. After months—no, _years_ —of wanting her, he wanted to savor every moment. Rey carded her fingers through his curls, tightening her grip as more heat pooled in her belly. She rocked instinctively against him; she could feel how badly he needed her. Poe groaned, his pants painfully tight. Abruptly, he ducked and curled his hands under her thighs, lifting her as easily as he did on the ice. Rey wrapped her legs around his waist, letting out a little mewl of need as he carried her to the bed. He laid her out in the middle of it before toeing off his shoes and loosening his pants. He moaned in relief as the pressure eased on his cock; as he kicked the denim away, he caught Rey watching him. Her hazel eyes were hooded, nearly black with lust; she had her lip caught between her teeth. He would die happily if he got a lifetime of her looking at him like that. He smirked at her and eased his fingers into the waistband of his boxer briefs. He peeled them down slowly, knowing she was watching. “See something you like, love?”

“Get over here.”

“So bossy.”

“You love it.”

Poe just grinned. He climbed into the bed and crawled his way up her body. He paused every few inches to press kisses to her skin; the heady scent of her arousal washed over him. But he ignored her sex completely. For the moment. Instead, he sucked a mark on her hip, holding her by the waist as she squirmed. He moved higher, his stubble scratching roughly at her skin. Rey braced herself on her elbows; her head fell back as he took a pert nipple between his lips and sucked. “Fuck,” she cursed as more wetness flooded her core.

“Soon, sweetheart.” He made no protest when she reached for him and fused her lips to his. They rolled until Poe was on his back; her medal settled on his chest. “We’re leaving this on,” he growled, tugging gently on the ribbon.

“Oh, fuck.”

“Isn’t that what you wanted, Sunshine?” he whispered in her ear. “For me to fuck you wearing your medal?”

It was, but hearing him say the words made her dizzy with need. If she’d known this was what she’d been missing out on, she’d have seduced him ages ago. “God yes.”

“That’s my girl.” He kissed her again, long slow kisses that made her dizzy. Well, dizzier. She couldn’t stop touching him, her hands tracing the well-defined muscles of his chest and arms. In her past, she was a one and done kind of girl, but she knew she’d never have enough of this. His hands were everywhere, setting her whole body alight.

“Poe…I need…”

“I know.” He grabbed her hips and coaxed her to grind against his swollen cock. She was very slick, coating him with her arousal. Rey whined as the firm ridge hit her just right, sending waves of pleasure through her. “That’s it. Let me see you come, darling.”

She needed so much more than this, but she trusted Poe would take care of her. He always did. She kissed him hard as the pressure mounted; Poe squeezed her ass as she chased her high. She shattered in his arms, breaking their kiss with a low curse as the climax rolled through her. She was so beautiful; Poe wanted to memorize the look on her face. He’d made her feel this way. After years of yearning for her, she was finally  _his._

Rey panted for air; her body buzzed with pleasure and yet, she wasn’t sated. She needed more. She needed _Poe._ Still short of breath, her lips found his for a lazy kiss. “Love you.”

“Love you too.” He eased her onto her side; the medal laid flat on the bed. “Ready for me?”

“Mmhmm.” She started to roll onto her back, but Poe stopped her. Instead, he straddled her thigh and lifted her left leg over his shoulder. Rey was suddenly _very_ thankful for all those hours spent improving her flexibility. Her eyes never left Poe’s lust-drenched brown ones; light from the scattered candles made his bronze skin glow. Their hands tangled together as he pushed inside her; Rey didn’t try to stifle her moan.

Poe squeezed her hand. “God, you feel…” Poe wasn’t an inexperienced novice, but he’d never felt like _this._ It was like Rey had been made for him. Sharing these intimate moments with her was precious; he’d never felt so connected to someone. Not just physically, but in every way. She was in his blood, his soul. He never wanted her to leave.

Rey tugged on his hand; Poe slowly started to move. He was in no hurry, content to build her back slowly, relishing every soft sigh and moan that tumbled from her lips. He cupped one of her breasts with his hand, plucking at her nipple as he steadily rode her into the mattress. Rey arched and gasped, the pressure building low in her belly again. Poe looked like a golden god above her, his handsome face a mask of pleasure as he fucked her. Rey clawed at the duvet, torn between begging for more and reveling in the feel of him moving inside her. Poe leaned over her, her leg falling off his shoulder and over his hip. He braced his hands on the bed and moved harder, faster, grunting with the effort. Rey gasped harshly; the abrupt change in angle had her seeing stars.

“Fuck, don’t stop,” she whined.

Poe ducked his head, pressing kisses to her exposed throat. “Why do you always feel so good?” he breathed. “You make me so fucking crazy.”

She twisted enough to pull his lips down to hers. “Likewise.” It had been like that from the beginning, this passion between them simmering under the surface. They’d denied it for too long; it demanded to be set free. Which was more than fine with her. “More.”

Part of him wanted to just ride them both into oblivion, but he needed her in his arms. He slipped from her, smiling as she whined in complaint. He settled on his haunches and tugged Rey into his lap. She flashed him a knowing grin as she leaned in to kiss him. That kiss swallowed her moan as she sank onto his aching cock, filling her once more. Her medal bounced between them as she rode him steadily, building back their lost momentum. Poe’s hands slid over her back, reveling in her softness. “My beautiful girl.”

Rey kissed him as her heart squeezed. She loved him so much; she couldn’t wait to see what their rest of their lives brought. She prayed for more days like this. “I love you.”

Poe knew he wouldn’t tire of hearing that. And he would never take it—or her—for granted. He kissed her again as he slipped his free hand between them. He found where they were joined and started to circle her swollen nub. Rey moaned into his mouth; pleasure spiked through her. “That’s it. Come for me, love,” he growled in her ear.

His words were too much; her orgasm crashed into her like a freight train. She screamed, her blunt nails digging into his shoulders as he rode her through it. Her walls squeezed him; her body begging him to follow her. Poe’s fingertips dug into the soft skin of her hips as he held her against him, rutting into her hard and deep. He didn’t last long, her warmth too much. He gasped out her name as he climaxed, holding her flush against him as he spilled himself inside her still spasming sex.

Rey collapsed against his chest; Poe curled his arms around her as they struggled to breathe. He held her until their hearts settled into a more normal rhythm while gently peppering her skin with kisses. “Love you, Sunshine,” he whispered.

Rey smiled into his shoulder. She’d waited so long to hear him say that; it was still just as magical as it was the first time. She raised her head and kissed his lips. “I should clean up.”

Poe leaned his head against hers. “I don’t want to let you go.”

“I’ll be right back.” She smiled at him, then she carefully climbed off his lap. Her legs were a little sore, but it was worth it. She padded over to the bathroom, shutting the door behind her.

Poe went through the room and blew out all the candles. He switched off the overhead lights in favor of the smaller lamp on the nightstand. The duvet was a wrinkled mess but useable for the night. He turned the bed down, climbed in and waited for Rey. As he stared at the ceiling, he fingered the ring around his neck. The anxiety he’d felt last night was gone. He’d worried for nothing. Finally, he and Rey were on the same page. It still felt a little surreal, almost like a dream he would wake up from.

For the first time in his life, Poe knew exactly what he wanted. He wanted to keep skating, but without the stress of competition. He wanted his own place. More than either of those things, he wanted Rey. He wanted to spend the rest of his life with her. He knew that without a doubt. The ring around his neck belonged to her. He just had to muster the courage to give it to her.

Rey emerged from the bathroom and padded over to the dresser. She lifted the medal over her head and placed it carefully back in its box. She’d never look at it quite the same way, but it made her smile. It was a happy memory that she shared with the man she loved. It was everything.

“Everything okay?”

Rey quickly returned to bed. “Everything’s perfect.”

Poe kissed the top of her head as she settled in his arms. “Sure?”

“I mean, I’m not looking forward to the long flight.”

“You can just sleep on my shoulder again.”

Rey looked up at him. “Again?”

Poe blushed. “Yeah. You kinda fell asleep on my shoulder on the way here. It was nice.”

“Why don’t I remember that? Why didn’t you say anything?”

“We were barely speaking,” Poe reminded her. “I didn’t want to piss you off. I assumed you still hated me.”

“Poe…”

“I know you never really hated me. But it felt like you did. And I deserved it.” He never wanted to repeat those mistakes. It almost cost him everything.

“We both did things that nearly fucked this up. But it’s in the past. Fresh start, remember?”

“I just don’t want to take you for granted. I want to do this right.”

“You’re off to a good start.”

Poe smiled. “Thanks, Sunshine.”

“No, Poe, I mean it. I only got to see glimpses of this Poe, you know, before. It was enough to make me fall in love with you.”

“Rey…”

“Okay, you were an ass. A lot. So was I. But after the puck incident…”

“Where I smacked you in the face?”

“I knew you cared. I knew there was more to you.”

“You scared the shit out of me,” he confessed softly. “That’s why I was so horrible to you. I will always be sorry for that.”

“I know.” She kissed him sweetly. “That’s how I know we’re gonna be alright. Sure, we’ll bicker sometimes. Maybe even fight. But I know you love me, Poe. And I love you. I know how it feels thinking I’d lost you for good. I don’t ever want to feel like that again.”

“Me too. It was awful.”

“So, let’s not dwell on the past. We’ve got so much to look forward to.”

Poe kissed her brow, smiling as she pillowed her head on his chest. “Speaking of, Dad had a suggestion earlier.”

“What’s that?”

“He offered to have his agent look for condos for us while we’re in Minnesota.”

“Really?”

“I was surprised too. I hate the thought of him alone in that big house, but we need our own space.”

“Poe, are you sure?”

He nodded. “I’ve never been on my own. I mean, I won’t be _alone_ , but you understand, right?”

“I do. We still need to break the news to Rose and Paige.”

“I need to convince them I’m worthy of their little sister.”

Rey swatted his chest. “Don’t start.”

“Rose looks fierce. I need to watch my back.”

Rey laughed. “You have no idea.”

“As long as I’ve got you, I say bring it on.”


	26. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're almost to the end! Just one more chapter to go! I'm so overwhelmed by the reception this story has received; Thank you to everyone who's commented or left kudos. Enjoy this one! Thanks, as always, to Olpgurl for the beta!

“Over here! Rey, over here!”

Rey groaned inwardly as she spotted Rose bouncing on the balls of her feet and holding a sign that said, _“Gold Medalist Rey Kenobi.”_ She hoisted her bag higher on her shoulder and glanced at her boyfriend. “I’m apologizing for her in advance,” she whispered.

Poe didn’t miss the embarrassed tinge of pink on her cheeks. It was cute. He was tired after their long flights but seeing Rey like this was adorable. “I’m sure it’ll be fine,” he whispered back, brushing a kiss to her cheek.

Rey squeezed his hand. “Thanks for putting up with all this.” She was so grateful that he wanted to meet her family. As they moved forward together, Rey knew that she wouldn’t see her sisters as much as she did before, but she wanted them in her life.

“Anything for you, Sunshine.” He slipped his arm around her waist and squeezed. He meant that. Rey had given him so much, often without realizing she was doing it. He wanted to understand where she came from and establish a good relationship with her family.

They weaved their way through the crowds until they reached Rose and Paige. Rey’s smile was tired but happy when Rose rushed forward and enveloped Rey in a hug. Poe got out of the way just in time, smiling at the reunion of the sisters.

Rey grunted a little as Rose attempted to crush her. “Hey Rose.”

“You’re home! I am so proud of you!”

Rey flushed, but she hugged her sister tightly. “Thanks.” She let go and nodded toward Poe. “Rose, this is Poe. Poe, my sister, Rose.”

Poe started to hold out his hand, but Rose threw her arms around him too. Poe swayed for a moment, surprised by her hug. “Um, hi.”

Rose let him go and smiled. “Oh, you _are_ cute!” she cried. Poe’s cheeks heated, unaccustomed to anyone quite like Rose. She noted his embarrassment and smiled. “Sorry. I’m just so happy to finally meet you.”

“Rose, let the man breathe,” Paige said gently. She stepped up and held out her hand. “It’s nice to meet you, Poe.”

Poe shook the elder sister’s hand. “Likewise. Rey’s told me a lot about both of you.”

“I’ll bet.” Paige turned to hug Rey. “It’s good to have you home.”

“It’s good to be home.” Rey picked up her dropped bag. “You guys didn’t have to come for us.”

“You’ve been flying for almost a whole day,” Paige replied. “Of course, we did.”

“We’ve got a few bags. We sent most of them ahead with my dad,” Poe said. “We weren’t sure how long we’d be staying. I hope you don’t mind.”

“You can stay as long as you want,” Rose assured him. “I want some time to catch up.”

The quartet went down to the baggage claim to get Rey and Poe’s bags. Rey leaned on Poe as tiredness started to weigh her down. It _had_ been a long pair of flights; she slept a lot, but she was still tired. It would be a couple of days until her body caught up with the time difference. Poe only let her go long enough to fetch each of their bags; her sisters helped them haul everything to Rose’s SUV. Rey fell asleep again on the drive from the airport to Rose’s apartment.

Poe gently shook Rey’s shoulder when the car stopped. “We’re here,” he whispered. “Just a few more minutes, Sunshine. Then you can have a nice long sleep.”

Rey wiped the sleep from her eyes and exited the car. They gathered up the bags again with Rose leading the way into the building. Rey and Poe had offered to stay at a hotel during their visit, but Rose wouldn’t hear of it. She’d prepped Rey’s old room for them to stay in. It felt strange, stepping into what remained of her old life. The room looked much the same, aside from there being more boxes than she remembered. “Did you start packing up my stuff already?” Rey asked.

“What? No!” Rose cried. “Okay, maybe a little. I’ve been considering getting a new roommate.”

Rey flushed. She hadn’t anticipated having this discussion so soon. “Rose, I…”

Rose looked from Rey to Poe. “It’s okay, Rey. We’ll talk about it later.” Rose wasn’t blind. She’d known Rey since they were kids. She’d never seen her sister so settled and comfortable with another person. Poe was very affectionate and attentive, a far cry from the guy Rey first described to her. So far, it looked like the television hadn’t lied. They were adorable together. As much as Rose missed seeing Rey every day, she wanted her sister to be happy.

“Are you sure?”

“You’re exhausted. We can catch up after you get some sleep.”

“Thanks, Rose.” Rey hugged her sisters once more, then she disappeared into her old room. Poe followed her, shutting the door behind him.

“You okay?”

Rey looked at the boxes. “I didn’t expect…” She waved her hand aimlessly. She wasn’t sure how she felt. Part of her felt like she was letting her sister down or abandoning her. Before she left for Hartford, Rose stuck by her, even when Rey didn’t make it easy. Rey had been angry, furious at the world, but while Rose sometimes lost her temper, she was there when Rey needed her the most. For the last two years, Rey pursued her dream; she created a whole new life for herself. One that didn’t include Rose and Paige.

Poe sat down next to her and wrapped his arm across her shoulders. Rey turned and buried her face in his neck. “Hey, it’s okay.”

“I knew this was coming,” Rey said quietly. “I guess I didn’t expect her to anticipate me.”

Poe kissed the crown of her head. “She seems pretty perceptive, your sister. A little excitable, but perceptive.”

Rey smiled. “The complete opposite of you?”

“Hey!”

Rey giggled. “Sorry, I’m a little tired.”

“You’re not sorry, but I love you anyway.” Besides, Poe could admit there was some truth there. He’d had feelings for Rey long before he could admit them to himself. So much time wasted. “Come on, let’s get some sleep. I’ll bet this won’t seem so dire after some rest.”

Rey wrapped her arms around him. “I think I like you taking care of me.”

Poe chuckled. “You’d do the same for me, love.”

* * *

Poe woke up to Rey wrapped around him. Her old bed was only a double; it was barely big enough for the two of them. Still, they made it work. It was their second full day in Minnesota; they’d spent most of the first one sleeping. They’d woken for a late supper with Rey’s sisters, but jet lag hit them hard. The Tico sisters were very understanding, brushing off the guilt Rey felt. There wasn’t a rush; they could stay in Minnesota for as long as they wanted. There was plenty of time to talk and catch up.

The scent of coffee filtered into the room; his stomach growled in complaint. The apartment wasn’t that big; he could hear Rose puttering around the kitchen. Maybe it was time for a quiet talk with her? He debated with himself for a while before hunger got the better of him. Carefully, he slipped out of Rey’s arms and found a t-shirt in his bag, slipping it over his head. In deference to Rose, he’d been wearing sleep pants to bed; Rey thought it was funny. Poe was just counting down the days until they had their place and could do whatever they wanted.

The hinges squeaked a little as he opened the door. The coffee smell hit him full force, instantly making him more alert. Poe shut the door behind him and padded toward the kitchen. Rose sat at her tiny kitchen table, scrolling through her phone. “Good morning.”

The younger Tico sister smiled. “Morning.”

“Coffee?”

“Help yourself. Mugs are in the cupboard to the left of the stove.”

“Thanks.” He found a Team USA mug and poured himself a cup. He added a splash of creamer and sugar before joining Rose at the table. “Plans for today?” He winced inwardly as soon as he spoke; he wasn’t good at this. He never had been.

“Actually, I wanted to talk to you about that.”

Poe instinctively gripped his cup tighter. “Um, okay.”

Rose giggled. “Relax. It’s nothing bad. Your face!”

Poe flushed. “Sorry, I’ve never been good at small talk. And you, frankly, kinda scare me.”

“Me?”

Poe nodded. “I’m an only child,” he confessed. “I never had siblings, so I’m not sure how this works. But I want you to know that I would never ask Rey to choose between me and her family. Honestly, I’ve envied her for having you and Paige in her life.”

Rose’s face softened. She was already inclined to like Poe, but he was rising in her estimation. “We’ve missed her a lot,” she said gently. “But I’ve never seen her this happy. This is just my observation as her sister, but she’s never really let anyone get close. I don’t know if it’s from losing her parents so young or what, but I’ve always thought she was lonely. I’ve only ever wanted her to be happy.”

“That’s all I want too.”

“Then you and I should be fine. No more engagement shenanigans?”

Poe shook his head vigorously. “Absolutely not.” He was still upset with himself for that. He should never have let Zorii corner him like that. In truth, he should have broken up with her long before things got that far, but there was nothing he could do about it now. There was only one person he wanted to spend his life with, and she was sleeping in the next room. He took a sip of the steaming coffee, his fingers curling around the ring around his neck. Soon. He needed to give it to Rey soon.

“What’s that?”

“Sorry, what?”

“The ring around your neck.”

“Oh.” He swallowed. “It’s my mother’s wedding ring. I’ve had it since she passed.”

“I’m sorry.”

“Thanks. Years ago, I made myself a promise. That I would only give it to the right partner. Not necessarily on the ice, but…in life.” He blushed. “That sounds incredibly cheesy.”

Rose reached across the table and laid her hand on his forearm. “No, it doesn’t.”

Poe took a deep breath. “I _know_ Rey is that person. Truthfully, I’ve known it for a long time, I just couldn’t admit it. I want to give it to her, but it’s so soon…”

“Is it though? I mean, I know we just met, but I’ve listened to Rey go on about you for two years now. She’s never done that. Granted, not all of it was good at first, but I knew she had feelings for you before she did. I could hear it in her voice.”

“There’s a big difference between us working together and a real relationship.”

Rose looked thoughtful “Maybe. Let me tell you a story. When Rey first came to live with us, it was a rough transition. She’d been in and out of so many homes by then; she didn’t trust anyone. She hoarded her few possessions. I was pretty young; I didn’t really understand what she’d been through. She had this stuffed animal that she loved. It was old, worn and frayed. One day I took it—not realizing what it meant to her—and cut it up for a school project.” Poe winced. “Yeah. When she found me with it, she was furious. Mom found us fighting. I’ll never forget the look of disappointment on her face. She separated us and explained to me why Rey was so upset. I felt really bad. I wanted to make it up to her. So, Mom took us out to the toyshop. It’s in the next town over; it was a long drive. Rey spent the whole ride curled in on herself; she must have thought we were giving her back or something.”

Poe’s heart hurt. He couldn’t imagine how that must have felt for her. “What happened next?”

“When we got to the shop, Mom distracted her while I went in search of a copy of the stuffed animal I’d ruined. I found it and paid for it with my allowance. I even paid extra so they could wrap it up as a gift. I gave it to her when we got home. The joy I saw on her face…that was when I knew she was my sister. It didn’t matter where she’d come from or how long she’d been in my life.” Rose smiled. “Every time she looks at you, she has that same look on her face, just pure joy.”

He’d already screwed up; he didn’t want to fuck things up by moving too fast. “Rose…”

“Do you like pancakes?”

“What?”

“Do you. Like Pancakes?”

“Um, yes?” This was not the turn he expected the conversation to take.

The chair squeaked as Rose stood up. “Here’s my advice,” she said as she started gathering the ingredients for pancakes. “Stop overthinking everything. Life is short, so don’t waste it.” She grinned. “And Poe?”

“Yeah?”

“Welcome to the family.”

Poe thought about Rose’s advice. She made it sound so simple. And maybe it was. However, he didn’t have a lot of time to put any sort of plan into motion, even if he were so inclined. That evening, there was a celebration and welcome home party at Tico’s Penalty Box for Rey. He got to see Rey with more of the people who knew her best. It was an enlightening experience. It seemed like everyone wanted a picture with her. Sometimes they wanted Poe as well, but he was more than willing to hang back and let Rey have the spotlight. She’d earned it. Neither of them paid for any of their drinks, though Poe tried. He was surprised by the welcome he got from complete strangers.

“We’ve got all your newspaper clippings up on the wall,” Beau told him, clapping Poe on the back. “You two are front page news around here!”

Rey spotted Beau and a couple of his friends trying to goad Poe into some sort of arm-wrestling contest; she decided to rescue him. She appeared over his shoulder, tugging on his elbow. “Rose says we need more ice from the back,” she said. “Wanna help?”

Poe smiled gratefully. “Sure.”

Rey twined their fingers together as she guided him into the back of the bar. The cacophony of sound diminished the moment the door swung shut behind them. She led him into Rose’s office and shut that door too. “Sorry about all that.”

Poe shrugged. “Thanks for the rescue.”

“Would you have done it?”

“Done what?”

“Arm-wrestling?”

Poe didn’t miss the mischievous look in her eyes. “If you wanted to find out, maybe you shouldn’t have dragged me back here.”

“Maybe I dragged you back here for another reason.”

“Oh really? Care to enlighten me?” They’d both had a few drinks, but Poe knew his limits now. He liked the sparkle he saw in her hazel eyes.

Rey leaned on the desk and pulled him close. A giggle escaped as their knees knocked together. She smoothed her hands over his chest and leaned in for a kiss. Seeing old friends was fun, but kissing her boyfriend was better. He tasted faintly of whatever fruity drink Rose made for him; she moaned softly as he deepened the kiss. Poe lifted her so she sat solidly on the desk, allowing him to step between her legs. “Better than arm-wrestling?” Rey breathed as his lips slid over her jaw and down her throat.

“Hmm, much better.”

Rey shivered as his lips grazed the sensitive spot behind her ear. This was their first real moment alone since they arrived; Rey missed this. A lot. She dragged his mouth back to hers, kissing him hungrily. She wound her legs around his waist, holding him against her as heat pooled in her core. “Poe…”

His breathing was equally ragged. He could have chalked this up to the drinks they’d had, but Poe knew better. It would be a long time before this feeling went away. “Does that door lock?”

Rey grinned wickedly. “Are you suggesting what I think you’re suggesting?”

He rocked against her, his lips grazing her ear. “What am I suggesting, Sunshine?”

“That you want to fuck me on this desk.”

“You started this,” he growled. “Unless you’d rather head back out…”

“It locks.” Everyone there knew Poe was hers, but she didn’t miss the jealous glances some of the locals gave her. Poe was certainly the most attractive guy there, so she didn’t blame them. But still. She wet her lips as Poe took the three steps it took to reach the door and flip the lock. Rose wouldn’t need the office until they closed up for the night, so the lock should be enough to give them some privacy. Poe was back in seconds, his lips almost feverish against hers.

“Missed you,” he murmured, leaning into her.

Rey sank her fingers into his soft curls and pulled him even closer. “Missed you too.” She worked on the buttons of his shirt, needing his skin under her fingertips. Poe groaned as she touched him, her hands moving lower and lower. He reached for the hem of her shirt and deftly lifted it over her head. Rey arched into his touch, abandoning her exploration to brace her hands on the desk. Poe yanked the cups of her bra down and bent to draw a nipple between his lips. Rey keened as wetness pooled between her legs. “Oh god.”

“Sure you want to do this here?” Poe mumbled, rocking against her core.

“God yes.” She dragged his mouth back to hers as his fingers fumbled with his pants. She worked the belt with shaking fingers, then his fly. She swallowed his groan with a kiss as she palmed him through his boxer briefs. “Hmm.”

Poe sucked in a deep breath, needing control for a few moments longer. “Let’s get these off.” He tugged on her jeans, yanking the fly open. Rey had to unwind her legs and raise her hips so he could strip the denim from her body. He was back in a flash; Rey hastily shoved his pants and boxers over his hips. Poe fused his mouth to hers as he quickly tested her readiness. He found her wet and slick, more than ready for him. Rey cursed as he took her roughly, filling her in one stroke. He paused for a moment, worried he’d hurt her, but Rey drew his lips to hers, kissing him hard.

“You feel good,” she whispered, sliding her hands over his hips. “Don’t stop.”

Poe groaned, her fingers digging into his ass. “Fuck.” He pressed his forehead to hers as he pulled out and thrust back in firmly. Rey bit her lip to keep from crying out; she squeezed his ass to urge him on. Logically, she knew it hadn’t been that long since they’d last been like this, but it felt longer. She needed this, needed _him_. For these few stolen moments, no one wanted anything from her. She loved her family and missed home, but she needed Poe. Two years of wanting and yearning would not be sated for a very long time.

Poe hoped the party going on out at the bar muffled the sounds of wood scraping against tile and skin slapping together, because he wasn’t gentle. Rey clawed at his back with blunt nails; her little mewling sounds drove him crazy. He bent over the desk, forcing her to lay flat. She reached up and gripped the edge of the desk, her head thrashing as Poe took her roughly.

“Fuck, you’re beautiful like this,” he growled, pressing kisses to her sternum.

“Close,” she gasped. “Don’t stop.”

Poe reached between them, his fingers dancing over her clit. Rey tightened her grip on the desk, a soft cry tumbling from her lips. Her orgasm coiled tighter and tighter as he rode her into the desk. She arched as it washed over her, rippling out from her core in powerful waves. She was loud, maybe too loud, but she was past caring. Poe grunted her name as she squeezed him; he gave into his own high with relish. He buried his face in the crook of her neck to muffle his groan of pleasure as she milked him dry.

Rey wrapped her arms around him as they both panted for air. She hadn’t really planned this when she rescued him earlier, but she certainly wasn’t going to complain. She brushed a kiss to his damp curls. “Love you.”

Poe smiled into her neck. “Love you too.” He moved to kiss her, just a tender brush of lips. “Think Rose’ll be mad?”

Rey giggled. “We’re terrible.”

“We’re happy and in love,” he corrected. “We’re making everyone jealous.”

“Hmm, I like the sound of that.” She tugged him down for another kiss, this one lingering and passionate. “We’ll be missed soon.”

“Yeah.” Poe forced himself up and started straightening his clothes. It took Rey a bit longer, then they worked together to put the office back to rights. Once that was done, Rey dashed off to the bathroom to get cleaned up. Poe waited for her, searching for the ice that they were supposed to be getting.

Rey found him piling bags of ice onto a tray. “We don’t have to stay.” She knew Poe wasn’t the best with crowds for long periods of time. He didn’t like being the center of attention away from the ice either. The people she grew up with were very welcoming, but they could be a _lot._

“We can stay a little while longer,” Poe replied. “I don’t mind.”

“Are you sure?”

“These are your family and friends. You should spend some time with them.”

“True, but we are gonna be here for a couple of weeks. I don’t have to catch up with everyone all at once.”

He was touched by her concern. “Let’s challenge Rose and Beau to a game of darts, then we can go.”

Rey giggled. “Devious. I like it.”

* * *

They settled into a routine. They spent most of their days hanging out with Rose, sometimes helping out at the bar. As word spread that Rey was in town, people started stopping by, looking for her. Most of them were old teammates or her former co-workers at Unkar’s. Poe and Paige became fast friends, spending hours in the back of the bar talking about books they’d read while Rey visited with old friends. He was a trooper every time someone wanted a picture or an autograph; Rey felt a little guilty.

That only increased when the local news stations started asking for interviews. They’d done them via satellite in Korea, but it just wasn’t the same. Or so they tried to tell her. After talking it over, Poe and Rey decided to do one interview each and they all had to be on the same day. Rose dutifully kept Rey’s old car in working condition, so it wasn’t difficult to drive from station to station. Exhausting, but it was only one day.

“We’re getting you a new car when we get home,” Poe grumbled when they returned to the apartment. “This is ridiculous.”

“Hey, this car got me through multiple Minnesota winters, buddy,” she countered. “Don’t knock it.”

“Thank god winters aren’t as harsh back home.”

“Maybe not, but a little preparation never hurt anyone.” She wasn’t against a new car; hers was practically ancient. Before moving to Hartford, she poured all her money into hockey; she did all the maintenance on her car herself to save money. It still felt strange to _not_ have to scrimp and save for everything.

“Our new place is definitely going to have a garage.”

Rey laughed. When they weren’t being pulled in a dozen directions by her loving sisters and friends, they spent a lot of time just talking. Kes sent them a few listings of condos from his realtor; it was fun—if a little surreal—to go through them and compare what they liked and what they didn’t. Invariably, coming from such different backgrounds, they got into a few heated discussions about how much they wanted to spend. Rey didn’t like the idea of not pulling her own weight. Thanks to Kes’ generosity, she had quite a bit of savings now, but until things were more settled, she didn’t see a reason to go for the most expensive thing.

Poe hated those arguments. He understood her point of view much better now that he’d experienced her hometown. It was so different from his. But he was having trouble helping her understand where he was coming from. It was frustrating because of an important question he wanted to ask her, but he hadn’t found the right moment yet. He didn’t want any of those condos because of the part of town they were in or how fancy they were. Though, he was the first to admit that the price wasn’t the first thing he looked at. He just wasn’t used to thinking about it. When he looked at the listings, he tried to picture them living there together and building a future. It was a lot of trial and error, a lot of apologies, but they always worked things out.

Poe was in the middle of answering yet another email from the realtor when Rey appeared with a cup of hot chocolate. “What’s this for?”

“I can’t do something nice for my boyfriend?”

“Rey, I just told the realtor to keep looking…”

“I know.” She ducked and pressed a kiss to his lips. “Thank you.”

He accepted the mug. “I just want us to find a place that we’re both happy with.”

“This last round wasn’t bad.”

Poe patted his thigh; Rey settled in his lap. “I still think a nice home theater isn’t too much to ask.”

Rey twisted one of his curls around her finger. “That is the one thing I’ll miss about your dad’s house.”

Poe grinned. “We did have some good times there, didn’t we?”

“Yeah. It was the first time I realized you weren’t a complete asshole.”

“Hey!” Poe cried with feigned indignation.

Rey grinned. “You know it’s true.”

“Yet you fell in love with me anyway.”

She leaned her forehead against his. “What does that say about me?”

“It says you are far better than I deserve, Sunshine.”

She brushed a kiss to his lips. “Okay. A home theater would be fun.”

Poe’s face lit up. “Really?”

“Sure. And this time we can snuggle together on the couch rather than those theater chairs.”

“I like the way you think.”

As Poe took another sip of the hot chocolate, she carded her fingers through his curls. They were soft against her skin; she could spend hours like this. “I did have something else I wanted to ask you.”

“Should I be worried?”

“It’s nothing bad!”

“I’m teasing, sweetheart.”

She swatted at his chest. “Anyway, a couple of my old teammates have been texting me, wanting to put together a pickup game.”

“Of hockey?”

Rey rolled her eyes. “Yes, silly.”

“Sorry, I was just surprised. We didn’t bring your sticks.” They brought her skates to Korea; Rey thought it was bad luck not to have them.

“I can borrow one. You could too if you wanted to play.”

“I think we both know that’s a bad idea. I’d just embarrass myself.” She looked disappointed. “But I’d love to watch. You should see your friends.”

“I don’t know if I called them _friends_ , but I do miss those games.”

Poe squeezed her hip. “Then you should do it.”

“Maybe we could have a little one on one game after?”

He smiled. “Sure. I’d like that.”

* * *

Two days later, Poe found himself standing in the freezing cold, bundled up in layers of clothes. He bought thermal underwear just for the occasion. Rose, Paige, Beau and a few others also ventured out into the frigid temperatures and fading sunlight to watch Rey play. A couple of goals were set up on the frozen pond; they only had a couple of hours until dark. Poe rubbed his hands together as he watched Rey warm up.

“Cold?” Rose asked.

“Indoor rinks are not this cold.”

Rose handed him some handwarmers. “Take these. They’ll help.”

“Thanks.” He slipped them into his gloves; they did help. Poe just hoped he would be able to feel his nose when all this was over. The teams were mixed; there were four other women besides Rey. She was the draw though; everyone stopped to say something as they got ready. Before they dropped the puck, Rey caught Poe’s eye and waved. She looked so happy; he grinned as he waved back.

Rey took her usual forward position as they dropped the puck. It felt good to be back on the ice. These pickup games sustained her for two years before Leia found her. It was a bit like putting on an old glove. Only this was sweeter because Poe was there, cheering her on. She flew around the ice, dodging and weaving, feeling the cold wind on her face. Her old instincts took over as her team tried to get into position to score.

She took the pass and cut to her left around the defender. Rey charged forward, keeping the puck in front of her. She saw the goal approaching; more defenders tried to cut her off. She lost the puck for a moment, but she got it back after a neat spin move that left the defender flailing. Before another could get in her path, she raised her stick and took her shot. It sailed, slicing through the air just over the goalie’s left shoulder and into the net.

_ “Yes!” _ Poe yelled. His fingers were slightly numb from being clenched so tightly, but he ignored it. He high fived Rose and Paige; everyone on the edge of the pond cheered their heads off.

Rey was smiling so hard her cheeks hurt. She pumped her fist as she was mobbed by her teammates. When she finally broke free of the scrum, she took a victory lap around the pond; she caught sight of Poe cheering with the rest. She blew him a kiss, which made him laugh.

The game continued until it was too dark to see. Rey scored another goal, but the other team came back and tied it up. “What happens now?” Poe asked.

“They’ll just pick it up another day,” Rose replied. “Though, they might have to without Rey.”

Poe frowned. “Rose…” They hadn’t made any decisions about when to leave. Sure, they were nearing the end of the second week, but there was no rush.

“I get it,” Rose replied. She and Rey had a long talk a few days ago; Rose was very happy for her sister. She knew this day had been coming since the night they won gold. “You two need to start your own life. Just don’t be strangers.”

“We won’t,” Poe promised.

“Go. She’s waiting for you.”

The crowd started to clear out; most headed back to their cars. Poe grabbed his skates from the back of Rey’s car and changed into them. He met Rey on the edge of the pond. “Hey.”

“It’s solid, don’t worry.” Rey held out her hand; Poe took it as he stepped onto the ice. It was dark, but the moon glinted off the ice. There was an extra stick laying in the middle of the pond; Rey kept his hand in hers as they skated toward it. Just before they reached it, Poe adjusted his grip and sent them spinning around, making them both laugh. “Hey!”

Poe expertly stilled the spin and pulled her close. “That was amazing, Rey.”

She hugged him back. “It was nice playing again.”

He brushed a kiss to her cold lips. “Maybe you can find a league to play with back home.”

Rey’s brow knitted. “You think so?”

“Why not? It obviously makes you happy. You should keep doing it.”

Unexpected tears stung her eyes. “You’re the best, you know that?”

“I’m trying, Rey.”

She hugged him tight; he was constantly finding little ways to make her fall in love with him again. “Ready to go a few rounds?”

“Is it too dark?”

“That just makes it more fun.”

Poe rolled his eyes at her, but he ducked down and picked up the stick. It still felt strange in his hands, but he enjoyed these little one on ones they had. “First one to three goals?”

“This should be over fast.”

“Yeah, yeah.” He nudged the puck over to him and took a few minutes to warm up. He felt Rey watching him. He tried to fool her by suddenly turning and charging, but she didn’t miss a beat, snatching the puck from him at the last second.

“Nice try!” she called as she set up to take her shot.

Poe growled and gripped his stick tighter. They hadn’t done this for a little while, so he was out of practice, not that he was all that good to begin with. Rey scored two goals in quick succession, soothing the sting with a kiss each time. That was new. Poe certainly wasn’t going to complain about that. He did manage to score a goal for himself, which was unexpected. He shouted and pumped his fist.

Rey grinned. “Don’t get cocky yet, flyboy.”

“I thought you liked that about me,” he shot back.

Rey huffed and turned abruptly, sending ice shavings into the air. “You asked for it.”

Poe laughed and took off after her. They chased each other across the ice, sticks and puck forgotten, their laughter and joy carrying into the night. Poe finally caught her when she stumbled, forgetting her hockey skates didn’t have a toepick to allow her to abruptly change direction. He caught her before she could fall; Rey laughed breathlessly as she clung to his arms.

“I won.”

“Won what? We never finished the game.”

Rey pushed herself up and cradled his face in her gloved hands. “Screw the game.” She slanted her lips over his, sighing as he pulled her close. Warmth swelled in her chest, chasing away the cold. “I love you.”

“I love you too.” He brushed a loose lock of hair behind her ear. It was so cold he could see their breath in the moonlight, but he no longer felt it. All he felt was the love he had for her. She changed his life; he wanted her to know how much she meant to him. It was now or never.

Rey watched curiously as Poe loosened his scarf and reached into the collar of his coat. “Poe, what are you doing?”

He tugged the chain over his head and palmed the ring in his glove. This wasn’t where he planned on doing this, but he couldn’t think of a more appropriate place. Nerves crept up on him; he took a deep breath. “I have something here that belongs to you.”

Rey frowned. “I don’t understand.”

Poe had to tug off his gloves with his teeth and shove them into the pockets. He unlocked the clasp and slid his mother’s ring off the chain. “You know this belonged to my mother,” he said, holding the ring up. It was plain silver, no engravings, no embellishments. “I’ve carried it almost as long as I can remember.”

Rey’s heart started to pound; tears welled in her eyes. “Poe…”

“Let me finish. It’s one of my few reminders of her, but it was never mine. Not really. I knew that it was meant for someone else, someone that means as much to me as she did. I know this seems fast and I still have so much to make up to you, but _you’re_ that person, Sunshine. You were from the moment you stepped into my rink. You changed my life. You helped me find the person that I want to be. I love you more than I can say.” Heart in his throat, he dropped to one knee. “Will you marry me?”

Her lip quivered as tears slid down her cheeks. She’d never expected anything like this! And not so soon! But was it soon? They’d been partners for two years. He knew her in ways no one else did. She couldn’t imagine her life without him in it. Rey realized she was keeping him waiting; she dropped to her knees and nodded her head vigorously. “Yes,” she said excitedly. “Yes!”

Poe exhaled in relief and hugged her tight. “You really know how to leave a man in suspense,” he mumbled.

“Sorry, sorry.” She kissed him swiftly. “I just never expected…”

“That I’d want to marry you?”

“No! I mean, yes.” She shook her head. “I don’t know what I mean, actually.” She laughed. “God, just stop me.”

“Maybe we could put your ring on?”

“Oh! Yes! Good idea.” Rey quickly tugged off her gloves; her hand shook from excitement as Poe slid it on her finger; it fit perfectly. “Wow.”

Happiness threatened to burst out of his chest. “Looks good there.” He squeezed her hands. “I could get you a more traditional ring if you want…”

“Poe, this is your mother’s, I don’t need another ring. I love this one.” She cradled his stubbled cheeks in her hands and kissed him. “I love _you.”_

Poe wrapped her up in a bear hug. “I’ve been so worried about asking you; Rose said I was being ridiculous.”

“Wait, Rose knew?”

“She didn’t know the how or when, just that I wanted to ask you.”

Rey kissed him. “She was right. You _are_ ridiculous. But I love you. And I can’t wait for the rest of our lives.”

“Me too, Sunshine. Now let’s get back in the car before we freeze to death!”

Rey laughed the whole way back to the car. It had been an extraordinary, crazy journey for them, but there was nowhere else she would rather be. Or no one else she would rather be with. 


	27. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so it ends! I seriously can't thank everyone enough for the love this fic has received. It was an amazing writing experience and I am so proud of it. As with all my stories, I reserve the right to come back to this verse later and update everyone on how these two crazy kids are getting along! A MASSIVE thank you to Olpgurl for all of her encouragement and advice as my beta. I hope you all enjoy this epilogue.

** Two months later **

Poe read through the directions again. He could do this. How difficult could it be? People did this sort of thing all the time! Just because _he’d_ never done this before didn’t mean he _couldn’t._ It wasn’t rocket science. He looked around at the speakers and wires and consoles that surrounded him and sighed. It was going to be a long afternoon.

It was his own fault. For the last couple of months, he and Rey looked at countless condos and apartments, trying to find the perfect place. It was harder than Poe expected. There were a lot of factors he hadn’t considered. Since they’d decided to keep skating, they didn’t want to be _too_ far from the Dameron compound. They were still taking a little downtime for themselves, but while staying at the compound, they did skate a few times a week, just for fun. Skating was what brought them together; they couldn’t just _stop._

Plus, they were less likely to be interrupted at the rink. Staying with his dad the last few months had been as awkward as Poe expected. Rey formally moved into the mansion while they searched for their own place; just like in Korea, Kes—and members of the staff—caught them all over the house. It _was_ funny, but it only encouraged them to find a place of their own that much faster.

Skating wasn’t the only factor. Poe hadn’t realized how many books he’d acquired until he started to pack them up for the move. After that, he realized they would need a room just for that. Kitchen, bedrooms, storage space…it was a lot. It didn’t take long to rule out apartments completely. While they were in no rush to start a family, they both wanted kids. Eventually. A condo or townhome would be better to raise kids in.

Poe looked around and smiled. Yes, he could see them having kids in this place. The entire first floor was open and warm. There was a fireplace in the living room _and_ the den. The den was enormous; they quickly decided to put their home theater in there. What Rey didn’t know was that Poe wanted to install it himself, as a housewarming gift for her.

Currently, his fiancé was out with Sabine, dress shopping. The moment they told their friends and family they were engaged, everyone wanted to “help.” They hadn’t even set a date yet, but that didn’t stop Rose or Kes or Sabine. Quasi-wedding planning on top of house hunting wasn’t his idea of fun. Still, he appreciated how supportive everyone was. He’d expected Kes to balk and say it was too soon, but his father surprised him. He gave them a blank check and told them to create their own perfect day.

Poe returned to the instructions; he was determined to figure this out. He followed the diagrams, placing the speakers at strategic points around the room. He wanted it to feel as much like a real movie theater as possible. Only with an insanely plush couch for them to lounge (and other things) on. If Rey could stay out for a couple more hours, he was sure he could figure it out.

* * *

“This would be so much easier if we had a date,” Sabine said as they exited the shop. “You need a dress for the right season!”

Rey stopped herself from rolling her eyes. She appreciated Sabine’s help, but her artistic enthusiasm could be a lot. “I told you, we’re not in a hurry.”

“Why not? Everything else has been at warp speed for you two!”

“Not everything.” Two years of pining had become two months of happiness. Sure, they still bickered, but it was a part of their dynamic. They’d only gotten into one major argument since getting home from Minnesota and that had only lasted one night. Rey would never forget the look on Poe’s face when she opened the door to her old apartment in the loft. He hadn’t slept a wink, furious at himself for allowing their disagreement to get that far. After that, they made a decision. If things escalated to a point where they said something hurtful, they would walk away to cool down. But they promised each other to come back after a couple of hours to apologize and discuss things like adults. They hadn’t tested it yet, which was fine with Rey. The last thing she wanted was to fight. They’d done enough of that already.

Even though she was happier than ever, they didn’t need to get married _right now._ Rey wanted to get settled into their new place first. It was a lavish three-story townhome with an open concept and three bedrooms. They were still unpacking; the master bedroom was the only room that was completely finished. Poe planned on converting the entire third floor into a library; Rey thought they needed to have the other two bedrooms ready for guests. Rose and Paige were already after her about visiting. Rey was also keen to get the kitchen stocked; she was excited for Poe to cook for her again.

Sabine ignored her protests. “Spring’s nearly over, but I bet you would be a fantastic fall bride! Or maybe winter would be more appropriate?”

“Yeah, maybe.” Honestly, she and Poe hadn’t talked about it much. She still had to meet the rest of his extended family. They Facetime’d a few of his cousins, but their plans were still up in the air. The only thing they’d really decided on was a tour of NHL arenas next season. Poe was having far too much fun trying to fulfill all her childhood dreams.

As if she needed more reasons to love him.

Sabine kept chattering away as Rey drove her home. True to his word, Poe got her a new car the moment they got back from Minnesota. She only agreed to it on the condition that she did all the maintenance. So far, the car hadn’t needed anything, but when it did, she was ready. After dropping Sabine off, Rey stopped by their favorite Cuban place to get some dinner.

“Poe?” she called, entering the house from the garage. “I’ve got dinner!”

“Back here!”

Rey followed the sound of his voice, stopping dead in her tracks at the entrance to the den. “What happened in here?” The floor was covered in empty cardboard boxes, Styrofoam, little plastic bags, and tools.

Poe flushed. “I hoped to have this cleaned up before you got home.”

Her mouth twitched at the word home. She loved that they had their own home now! “That still doesn’t explain what _this_ ,” she waved her hand at the ground, “is.”

“Well,” her fiancé hedged. “It’s actually your housewarming present.”

Rey frowned. “You got me a housewarming present?”

“Yes?” He ran his fingers through his curls. “I mean, it’s really for both of us. But we talked about it and we compromised, so I thought I’d do it myself. As a gift.”

“Okay.” She was still confused. What did he do?

This usually went better in his head. “Remember that talk we had about a home theater?”

“Yeah.” Then her eyes widened. The place they chose didn’t have one built in already, but their realtor assured them it would be easy to install. The den was perfect; there was one wall that was completely blank, perfect for projecting movies. She looked around; she could see speakers of varying sizes mounted on the walls and a digital projector bolted to the ceiling. “You did all this? By yourself?”

Poe shuffled his feet and ducked his head. Rey thought he was adorable. “It was harder than I expected, but yeah.”

Rey put the bag of food on the floor and rushed forward to hug him. “I love it!”

Poe smiled as he hugged her back. He missed her. “I haven’t turned it on yet,” he warned. “It might not work.” He wasn’t mechanically inclined, not like Rey. But he could read instructions. He _thought_ he hooked everything up right.

“Even if it doesn’t, we can fix it,” she assured him. Rey brushed a tender kiss to his lips. “I can’t believe you did all this.”

Poe chuckled. “I wasn’t sure I could. Remember that disaster with the tire?”

Rey laughed. A few weeks ago, a tire blew driving back to the compound. They’d been in town for date night. It was late and dark and freezing. Poe didn’t have the first _clue_ how to change a tire. In the time it took him to call a tow truck, Rey had the blown tire off and the spare in place. It highlighted one of the many ways they were different, yet they still fit together perfectly. “Hey, I promised to teach you, didn’t I?”

“In the summertime, when it’s warm.”

“Just don’t drive over any nails until then.”

Poe rested his head on her shoulder. “That could have happened to anyone!”

“Still funny.” She kissed the top of his head. This was an adjustment for him; she knew that. He was used to living in a place that had staff to do the cooking and cleaning and household stuff. They were on their own. But Poe was making a real effort. He could do laundry now without ruining anything. And she already knew he could cook. The rest they could figure out as they went along. “How about we get this cleaned up then see if it works?”

“Good plan.” Together, they put all the Styrofoam, bags, and leftover wires into a bigger box to be thrown away later. Instead of Kes’ impressive media library, Poe hooked the projector up for streaming. Or he tried to. After pushing a few buttons, he realized something was wrong. To her credit, Rey didn’t laugh at him. She helped him figure out what happened with the assistance of Google.

“Do you think something’s wrong with the sound?” Rey asked as they pulled up Netflix. “I don’t hear the Netflix sound.”

Poe snorted. “The  _Netflix sound?”_

“Yes! You know the dun dun sound it makes when you log on! It’s a thing!”

“If you say so.”

“I know so.” She snatched the controller from him and selected a movie. Just something random to test the sound. Lips were moving but there was no sound. “See? No sound.”

Poe sighed. “Alright, alright. I can see that.”

He looked really depressed about it not working. As he got up to figure out what went wrong, Rey went after him. “Hey. Poe, look at me.” He turned; she cupped his cheeks. “We don’t have to figure this out now. Look at all this work you did! It’s amazing and I love you for it.” She smiled. “Let’s just go eat and relax, okay?”

“I really wanted to watch a movie with you.”

“We’ve got the rest of our lives, remember?” She held up her hand. “I mean, you gave me this for a reason, right?”

Poe grinned; he still felt a little thrill when he spotted the ring on her finger. “Okay, maybe I wanted to christen the den with you.”

Rey’s smile widened. “We’ve got plenty of time for that too. And we don’t need a movie.” She leaned in and kissed him. It started sweet, but Poe’s strong arms slid around her waist and she melted against him. They kissed lazily, just soaking each other in. “Hmm, I missed you.”

“Missed you too.” Poe kissed the tip of her nose. “You said you brought dinner?”

“Yep.” She kept her hand in his, guiding him to the dropped bag. They left the den; they could finish cleaning up later. Or even tomorrow. This was their house; it wasn’t going anywhere. “You wanna get us set up while I get us something to drink?”

“Sure.”

Rey pressed a kiss to his cheek and handed him the bag. “Be right back.”

Poe walked over to their new dining room table; it was the only place fit for eating food. They were considering setting up a breakfast nook in the kitchen, but that was a project for another day. Now that he thought about it, they’d chosen a place that—while great in so many ways—still needed a bit of work to become their perfect house. He liked the idea of it growing with them as they started this new phase of their life together.

Rey appeared with a bottle and two glasses. “I thought we could try this bottle your dad gave us.”

Poe smiled. “If he asks, we’ll tell him we saved it for a special occasion.”

“Who says this _isn’t_ a special occasion? We can DIY our own occasions.”

“Sounds good to me.” The food smelled delicious; Rey got his favorite. He was proud to see her branching out; he might have played a small part in that since introducing her to some of his family’s traditional dishes. They needed to get the kitchen fully stocked; he had a whole list of new things he wanted to cook for her.

“Sabine asked me when we were going to set a date,” Rey said between bites of her sandwich.

“Again?” Poe sighed. “Why can’t they just let us be happy for five minutes?”

“I think she just wants to choreograph our first dance,” Rey teased.

“Nope. Absolutely not.”

“I _think_ you’re joking? Because I was joking.”

Poe took a sip of his wine. “I am. But that sounds like something she would do.”

“You’re right. It does.” Sabine’s prediction back in Korea was right; after people saw what she did with Rey, her phone was practically ringing off the hook. But Sabine was very loyal; not to mention, she still had her ballet studio. Leia was getting offers too; word leaked that Poe and Rey were officially retired from competitions. “I appreciate her help, but…”

“Hey, we don’t have to decide anything. Hell, I would be fine going before a justice of the peace or something.”

Rey blinked. “Wait, what?”

Poe put down his spoon, then he reached over and covered her hand with his. “I just want to be married to you, Sunshine. The how and the where and the time don’t matter. If you want a big thing, we can do that. I know Dad’ll want that. My family will want that.” He went through the first stages of that with Zorii; it was exhausting.

“Rose will want that. Paige too probably.”

“And yet…it’s not up to them. It’s _our_ wedding. _Our_ marriage. _Our_ future. It can be whatever we want it to be.”

“You don’t want to see me in a fancy dress?” Rey replied, fighting a smirk.

His brows shot up. “Don’t get me wrong, that’s definitely a perk.”

“You don’t want to get me _out_ of the fancy dress?”

“Hmm, I hadn’t thought about that.”

She slid her fingers lightly over the pulse in his wrist; she could feel it fluttering under his skin. “Because _I_ have thought about you in a tux.”

Poe grinned. “Have you now?”

“Yep.” The one he wore at the now infamous New Year’s Eve party haunted her fantasies for a long time; she wanted that back. Because this time, there would be no doubt that he was hers.

“I guess that means we’re doing the big thing?”

“Doesn’t have to be _that_ big.”

“You’ve clearly never been to a Catholic wedding.”

Rey giggled. “That crazy, huh?”

“Family will show up that I didn’t even know I had.”

“Maybe we should elope?”

“Dad would kill us. Leia would too.” She’d become a mother figure for them; they absolutely wanted her there. Leia was the reason they met, after all.

“True.” She squeezed his fingers. “Still, we don’t have to set a date yet. We can wait.”

Poe bit his lip, thinking. Rey was right; they didn’t have to do anything. They certainly had enough going on with moving into a new house. But now…he wanted something to look forward to. “What about New Year’s?”

“What about it?”

“What if we got married on New Year’s Eve?”

Rey blinked. She’d been thinking about New Year’s Eve not five minutes ago! Not necessarily in that context, but it was a date that held significance for them both. They had good and bad memories from that night. What better way to reclaim it than to use it as a jumping off point for their married life? “Can we do that?”

“Why couldn’t we?”

“Kes usually has that big party…”

“Trust me, he’d give it up for this.” The more he thought about it, the more he liked the idea. “A cold winter wedding followed by a honeymoon on a beach?”

“Which beach?”

Poe frowned. “I’ve never been to the Caribbean.”

“That does sound like fun.”

Poe looked at their entwined hands. “Did we just pick a date?”

“I think we did.” Rey smiled his favorite smile, the one that earned her the nickname Sunshine. “I didn’t think something so simple would make me so…”

“Happy?”

“Yeah.”

He ran his thumb over the ring on her finger. Now that they had a date, they needed to find him one to match hers. “That’s pretty much how I feel every morning that I wake up with you in my arms.”

Rey blushed. “That is pretty nice.”

“Just pretty nice?”

God, he was turning her into a sap, but she didn’t care. Every moment with him was precious in its own way. If someone had told her two years ago that she would be marrying Poe Dameron, she’d have laughed in their face. Now, she couldn’t imagine her life any other way. “What would you call it?”

“The best feeling in the world.” Poe fished out his phone and laid it on the table. He scrolled through his music and picked one of their favorite songs. “Come on, dance with me.”

“Here?”

“Why not here? This is our place; we can do whatever we want.”

Rey grinned. She did like the sound of that. Poe pulled her chair out and took her hand. They hadn’t danced together since that disastrous night at Nationals. Rey could see when Poe realized the same thing; a flicker of sadness crossed his face. “Hey, it’s okay.” There was no thumping beat or drunken party goers. It was just them. She coaxed his arms around her waist, then she wrapped hers around his neck.

Poe held her close as they swayed to the song. He’d wanted to dance with her like this for so long; he couldn’t help but think of the night he nearly ruined things for good. But he wasn’t that guy anymore. Rey helped him find the best version of himself; he would forever be grateful. He pressed a lingering kiss to her throat. “I love you.”

Her fingers teased the curls at the nape of his neck. “I love you too, Poe.”

He leaned in and brushed a kiss to her lips. “So whaddya think? This song for our first dance as husband and wife?”

Rey laughed. “Hmm, maybe.”

“I think we should test out every possibility, just to be sure.”

“Because we have such a great track record with choosing music.”

“Hey! We got there in the end.”

“The story of our lives.”

Poe squeezed her waist. “I wish I could explain how thankful I am that you gave me a chance, Sunshine.”

“Where would I find anyone like you?” She drew his lips to hers, kissing him sweetly. “This is the life I want, Poe. Right here with you.”

There was so much to do with their house, their wedding, skating. Rey was right; she was the only person he wanted to share his future with. He pressed his lips to hers; she melted against him. Her fingers tightened in his hair; Poe groaned softly. “Hmm, I don’t think I’m hungry anymore,” he murmured, sliding his lips along her jaw.

“Mmm?”

“Correction, I’m not hungry for  _food.”_

Rey grinned. “Good. I’m not either.” She reached back and unhooked his arms from her waist. Still smiling, she coaxed him toward the stairs. Everything else could wait. All she wanted was  _him._


End file.
